RWBY:Primeval
by 54godamora
Summary: Teams RWBY and DIMD are back for another year at Beacon! Besides dealing with Grimm and whatever Operation:CE is, they now have to deal with something new. Something...PRIMEVAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys….I'm back!**

 **Now you're wondering… I said, "RWBY: Primeval will premiere in April." Well, really had nothing to do in the nearly whole month, minus working on school and other stuff. Plus, right now, I need a stress a reliever, and this will be the perfect thing for it.**

 **And regarding Volume 3, this story replaces it; but, the Vytal Festival will be canon, sans the destruction, and that will be up at the end of this story as a sort of deleted scenes sort of thing.**

 **Without further ado, here is…. RWBY: Primeval!**

August 4, 2016

9:00 p.m

Vale Mall, Butchery

At the local butchery located at the mall, was the Butcher. He was clad in a paper flat hat, white t-shirt, green apron, and brown pants and shoes. His gray hair showed he was in his 70s.

Currently, he was chopping up beef for tomorrow. Unfortunately, he was unaware that two yellow eyes, were staring at him from the shadows.

He hears a shuffling sound in the back. "Who's there? Come out now!"The man screamed. Suddenly, a reptilian-esque creature lunged out from the shadows onto his chest, biting and clawing at his chest and throat, killing him.

August 5, 2016

8:00 am

High above Vale

In an airship to Beacon Academy, sitting on a bench was none other than Blake Belladonna, now 18 years old. **(A year has passed since the beginning of my first story, so all our main characters are a year older.)** She soon spotted Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the rest of team RWBY. She went over to join them. "Hey guys!"Blake greeted them. Her teammates turned around to greet her.

"Blake!"They said simultaneously and engaged in a group hug. "This is great! Team RWBY is back together!"Ruby, team leader, cheered.

"So, how was your summer vacation?"Weiss asked.

However before she could say anything, a pair of hands covered Blake's eyes. "Guess who?"A familiar sing-songy voice said. Blake giggled. "If it's not my boyfriend, you're going to get hurt." She turned around to see none other than…Darrel Maximus! Blake noticed that he shaved his beard.

"Danny!"Blake said childishly. "Blakey!"Darrel said childishly. The two embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

"I thought you two spent the summer together."Yang said.

"We did."Darrel stated. "We planned to do this."Blake said.

"Why?"Ruby asked. "We thought it would be funny!"They both said.

"So, where's the rest of team DIMD?"Weiss asked. Just then, the rest of Team DIMD peered out from behind Darrel: Isaac Von Reinhbach, Matthew Lewis, and Dalton Goldenrod. "Sup."The other three young men said.

"YAY!"Ruby, Weiss, and Yang said, excited to see their boyfriends, even though they all spent the summer together. The two teams embraced in passionate kisses and hugs.

"This is even better! RWBY and DIMD are reunited!"Ruby said, thrilled. "Preach it, sister! Preach it!"Yang said, cheerfully.

The airship touched down, and the 9, counting Zwei arrived back. "I feel this year is going to be more exciting than last year!"Darrel said, pepped up.

As the day progressed, they met familiar faces, like JNPR and CFVY, and some new ones too. It was now 4. RWBY, JNPR, DIMD were relaxing in the lounge after classes. "So, how was everyone's summer? Was it good, great, grand, wonderful?"Darrel asked rhetorically. "Yes." is what he got from 11 people.

"Would teams RWBY and DIMD head to Ozpin's office."Glynda's voice announced over an intercom. "Sorry guys, OZ needs us."Ruby said. The 8 made their way to his office and then entered. They were greeted by not only Ozpin and Glynda, but also Ironwood, too.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"Darrel asked. "Yes; James, you can take it from here."Ozpin said.

"Mr. Maximus, where were you last night at 9'o clock?!"Ironwood interrogated. "I was at my house, sleeping."Darrel stated.

"Then how do you explain this?!"Ironwood yelled. A holographic monitor was displayed of a middle-age man being attacked by an unknown creature.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"Weiss shouted.

"Sir, I assure you, I'm innocent!"Darrel said, appalled. "If that was me-which it isn't- I wouldn't be violent."Darrel defended himself. "So you admit to having this form?"Ironwood stated, raising his voice.

"James enough. If this was him, he would've been more tactical, let alone commit murder."Ozpin said, defending his best student. "Now Mr. Maximus, could you tell us what we're up against?"He asked. "Certainly, sir."Darrel said.

He pulled out his Encyclopedia Scroll, and plugged into the monitor. He input a few commands and the monitor displayed a scale model of their attacker.

It had a roundish head, and jaws lined with sharp teeth. Its neck was short and thick. Emerging from is thin and lengthy back, was an appendage known as a sail mad of skin. Its arms and legs were splayed out to the sides and short, terminating in 5 sharp claws. It had a long tail that came to a tapering end.

" _Dimetrodon_ , the predator of Early Permian Vytal and Mistral of 280 mya."A monotone female voice stated. "So, this is what we face."Ironwood stated.

" _Dimetrodon_ means two-toothed, relating to the two types of teeth in its jaws, the first incisors and canines."The voice stated, zooming on its jaw. " _Dimetrodon_ was 5 feet tall at the sail, 11 feet long, and weighed in 380lbs."The voice stated, comparing it to your average human. "Pasha, we face Grimm that are bigger than that."The two blondes and the red and black lovers said."

" _Dimetrodon_ is a pelycosaur, a group of reptiles that are ancestors to mammals."The voice stated _Dimetrodon_ 's lineage. "Wait, you're telling us that our distant ancestors are scaly beasts?! That's preposterous!"Weiss said, not believing it.

"The link we have with them is the teeth. We humans have the same meat-eating teeth."The voice stated, by comparing a _Dimetrodon_ 's jaw to a man's. Weiss now accepted the truth.

"However, _Dimetrodon's_ most interesting aspect is its sail on it back. This sail is used to make it seem larger, attract mates, terrify rivals, and control its body temperature."The voice stated about the function of _Dimetrodon's_ sail. Then it deactivated and Darrel pulled his Scroll out.

"So, we're up against a 280-million year old, meat-eating, mammal-like reptile?"Blake inquired. "In a nutshell."Darrel said bluntly.

"Here is what doesn't make sense: where did it come from?"Weiss asked.

"That is where you come in: you're mission is to find the beast and return it to where it came from. If that's not possible, subdue it."Ozpin instructed.

"Yes sir."Ruby and Darrel said. The eight departed from Ozpin's office.

"Oz, do you think it's wise, letting them deal with something that they haven't encountered?!"Ironwood stated, concerned and unsure.

"Relax, James. I believe that with help from Mr. Maximus, they will succeed."Ozpin said calmly.

August 5, 2016

3:30 p.m

Vale Mall

The 8 arrived at the mall, weapons in tow. "Okay, guys. Only use non-lethal. This is a living animal, not a heartless beast like a Grimm."Darrel instructed.

They entered the mall. They saw various departments, ranging from toy stores, book stores, restaurants, various types of clothing departments, etc. "You know, if we weren't dealing with a 280-million-year old predator, a trip to the mall would've been fun."Weiss said, slightly upset. "That's my girl."Isaac stated, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "Oh, stop."Weiss said childishly.

They arrived at the Butchery. "I'll examine the place; fan out to find it."Darrel said. Yang and Dalton went across, Ruby and Matt went to the left, and Weiss and Isaac went to the right, leaving Blake with Darrel, who promptly went to examine the body.

Blake winced at the gory sight. "This shouldn't have happened to him."She said glumly. "Blake there is nothing we can do now."Darrel said comfortingly.

Just then, his scroll vibrated. "Hey guys, we found something at the flower shop."Ruby's voice stated. The two headed over to the flower shop, entered, and saw Ruby and Matt.

"What did you find?"Blake inquired. "These guys."Matt said, pointing in front of them. What they saw were 4 mammal-like reptiles feeding on various plants.

They resembled _Dimetrodon_ , but the heads were sloped downwards, the sail was more rounded, and their fingers ended in blunt claws. They had dark grey scales covering most of their body, with jagged pale orange stripes at the base of the sail, which was bright orange-yellow with blue highlights. Eyes were dull grey.

"These are _Edaphosaurus_ , relatives of _Dimetrodon_ , but are plant-eaters, and are only a foot shorter."Darrel explained.

"Are they dangerous?"Ruby asked, slightly timid. "Let's find out." Slowly, he moved towards one. The sail-back stopped feeding and looked at him. It has never seen something like a human before and so, was cautious. Eventually, it senses that this creature is not a threat, and let him rub the top of his head.

"There's your answer, Rubes. These guys are harmless."He said before taking out his scroll and taking a photo of them.

"So, how are we going to get them back to their home?"Blake asked. "I've got just the thing."Darrel said. He found a small conifer tree, removed a branch, and placed it front of them, waving it. Soon, they started following him all the way to the back of the butchery. They then found the anomaly: a glowing yellow orb that appeared to be made of shards of glass.

"Wow! Just wow!"Blake/Ruby/Matt said, gawking at it.

Darrel tossed the fern in, and the pelycosaurs entered. "That's one crisis averted."He said. "So, that's where they come from: an anomaly or portal to another time."Blake said.

Unexpectedly, Darrel moved closer to it. "Darrel, what are you doing?"Blake asked, scared. "I just want to see what's there."He said. "Be careful."His friends and girlfriend said.

Darrel stuck his head through and saw what resembled a dry conifer forest. Then he removed his head from it. "What did you see?"Blake asked. "Another world; a prehistoric world."He said, excited.

Ruby's scroll vibrated. "Hey sis, we found some kind of reptile at the pet store, and it's not on sale!"Yang said.

The four headed over to the pet store across the flower shop. When they arrived, they saw Yang and Dalton, the blonde male holding some kind of scaly beast.

It was a foot long. It had a short, roundish, slightly enlarged head. Its neck was short. Body was short and plump. Legs were short, splayed out to the sides and bore 4 short claws. It had a short tail.

Its topside was a dirty brown with a cream colored oval spots. Its underside was a pale grey. Its eyes were black.

"This is _Seymouria_ , an amphibian that behaves like a reptile. Mainly eats bugs."Darrel explained. "Say Texas!"He took a photo of it. "So this is am amphibian."Yang said. He nodded. "Let's get this guy home.

"Would you quit squirming?!"Dalton said, annoyed as the _Seymouria_ wriggled in his grasp.

They arrived back where the anomaly was and released the animal and said amphibian entered the anomaly. They then stood at the entrance of the Butcher shop, waiting for any info from Weiss and Isaac. Surprisingly, they saw the two running towards them.

"Found the Dimetro!"Isaac stated. "In a sauna!"Weiss added. The pelycosaur in question arrived from a hallway.

Since Darrel's file on it was just a 3-D model that lacked color, they got a look at its colors. It was predominantly olive green, with black patches on its face. Tints of orange red rimmed on its sail. Its eyes were yellow with black slits.

It made a roar to them, and Darrel stepped forward.

"Two-toothed."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. His body became slightly longer and he switched to a quadruped stance. His skull lengthened and became boxier. Erupting from his back was a sail. His arms became short and splayed out to the sides. His fingers now bore sharp claws. His legs followed the same pattern as his arms. Emerging from his behind was a long tail that came to a tapering end.

He was now a _Dimetrodon_ ; he let out a louder crocodilian hiss.

"Which is Darrel and which is the extinct animal?"Blake asked. "Only one way to find out."Matthew stated.

The two pelycosaurs flushed blood into their sails, creating vibrant displays of color. Unfortunately, showing off doesn't work and the two resort to brute force.

The two lunge at each other, rearing up on their short but powerful hind legs and started shoving back and forth. Darrel bites down on the left leg of the Dimetro, drawing blood, and forcing it to disengage the grapple.

"That's our Darrel; always coming up with a unique plan of attack."Blake said, pointing to the one on the right.

Darrel whipped his tail around forward, smacking his tail into his extinct counterparts face, disorienting him. He did it again and again until the _Dimetrodon_ retreats to where the anomaly was and entered it. Not long after that, the anomaly closed.

Darrel let out a victorious roar. He then convulsed and back to his normal self…except that the sail remained.

"Well that was a thing."Yang stated. "Certainly."Darrel said.

The 8 left the mall, and then took the first airship to Beacon.

August 5, 2016

4:30 p.m

Ozpin's office

"So let me get this straight: this _Dimetrodon_ , as well as two other creatures cam through this…anomaly to their time?"Ironwood asked. During this time, Darrel's sail vanished. "Yes sir."The shape-shifter stated.

"Do you have any evidence?"Glynda inquired. "Photographic."He stated. He pulled out his scroll, and showed them images of the anomaly and the creatures they saw.

"Were all of them returned?"Ozpin asked. "Yes."Ruby stated. "Very well then, dismissed."The headmaster stated. They all left, except Darrel.

"I sense you have something to share, ."Ozpin inquired.

"Yes, sir."Darrel said. "With all due respect, I believe that the events that transpired today are the beginning."He said ominously.

"Beginning of what, exactly?"Ironwood asked, curious as to what he meant. Glynda was curious was also interested.

"The beginning of Remnant's battle against the forces of evolution."He said, gloomily.

"You believe that we'll be facing the creatures of Remnant's past?"Ozpin inquired. "And possibly… this planet's future."Darrel said, even more ominously. He departed. "What should we do then?"Glynda asked.

"Expect the unexpected."Darrel said without turning his back.

August 5, 2016

Undisclosed location in Vale

10:00 p.m

"Were you able to procure the items we needed?"A familiar female voice hissed.

"Unfortunately not, sir. By the time we arrived, the anomaly was closed, and the animals were returned."A White Fang grunt said dejectedly. "What should we do?"He asked.

"We wait until the next one shows up."The voice stated. "Dismissed."The WF grunt left.

"Soon, Cinder sister, we will start…Operation: CE!"The voice said, shrieking in delight.

August 6, 2016

Beacon cliffs overlooking Emerald Forest

Noon

Blake stood there at the top of the cliff. She was told to meet Darrel here.

A few minutes later, he arrived, wearing a sea-green button-down, brown khakis, and black shoes, while holding a small artificial wooden box in his hand.

"You said you wanted to meet me here."Blake said.

"Blake yesterday was Wednesday, the day of Initiation, 365 days ago today."He said. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "And now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blake's eyes went wide and her hands went to her mouth."Darrel, are you…."She said in awe…as he got down on one knee.

"Will you….marry me?"He said, opening the box, revealing a gold ring with a purple gem in the center.

Blake was crying a river of joy, and she could feel her knees knocking together in ecstasy.

"YES! YES, DARREL, I'LL MARRY YOU!"She proclaimed and wrapped him in by far their most passionate kiss yet, tears of happiness streaming from their eyes.

Darrel slid the ring on Blake's right ring finger. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck, while Darrel wrapped his arms around her waist, the two holding each other close, staring lovingly into their eyes.

"I love you, Darrel." "I love you too, Blake."

 **You read right, my character is getting hitched, but when will the two tie the knot? Find out next time on….RWBY: Primeval!**

 **Speaking of next time, here's a hint on what the next anomaly will be: Antlers Formation, Oklahoma.**

 **Dimetrodon-two-toothed**

 **5 feet tall at the sail, 11 feet long, 280lbs**

 **Usage: Basic attack**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, hand claws, tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit 280-degree fire breath from his mouth.**

 **Appearance: Walking with Monsters**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	2. The Ranch

**I'm back!**

 **I just want to say I'm sorry for the long wait; had some personal problems to deal with.**

 **Also, the next one will be late considering next week I'll be in Chicago for a small part of spring break.**

 **Without further ado, let's hop to it!**

August 6, 2016

1:00 p.m

Beacon

Blake had returned from the cliffs and was back at her dorm.

"So, what did Darrel want to talk about?"Yang asked.

"This."She held out her left hand, showing her ring.

"He didn't..."Weiss stated, shocked.

"Yes, he proposed to me!"Blake shouted. Ruby, Yang, and Blake squealed in glee.

"This is great!"Ruby yelled.

"He plans for the wedding to be at the end of our 2nd year."Blake explained.

"That should be plenty of time for planning."Weiss stated.

"You are so lucky."Yang stated. "I know; Darrel's all mine now."Blake said lovingly.

August 7, 2016

9:00 a.m

Ranch 20 miles from Vale

Two female ranchers were getting their cattle ready to head into the field. As the cattle feed, they're unaware that a pair of blue eyes are watching them from the trees.

Suddenly, a huge theropod erupts from the trees, clamping its jaws around a cow and drags it to a safer place to eat.

"Did you see that, Alice?"The mother said to her daughter. "I did. Was that a...Dinosaur?!"

August 7, 2016

1:00 p.m

Beacon

"So, you two tied the knot?"Pyrrha stated to Blake and Darrel as the three teams sat together to eat lunch.

"I just proposed to her and she said yes."He stated. Blake kissed her fiance. "And the two of us couldn't be happier."She said happily.

"Would Darrel Maximus and Nora Valkyrie report to Ozpin's office?"Glynda said over the intercom.

"Well then, we'll be right back."Darrel stated as the shape-shifter and war-hammer wielder left.

"Why do you think they left?"Jaune wondered.

"Maybe it was an anomaly!"Yang suggested. "Oh, right! We forgot you told us about what happened yesterday."Jaune said.

At Ozpin's office...

"So, what do you need us to do, sir?"Darrel asked.

"Earlier today, we had another incursion at a ranch. Namely, a dinosaur incursion."Ozpin explained.

"That explains my being here, but what about Nora?"He said, pointing to Nora. "This ranch belongs to Nora's family."Glynda added.

"Are they alright?"Nora asked, concerned.

"They're fine, Ms. Valkyrie. They seek your assistance to help get a carnivorous dinosaur off their property."Ozpin stated.

"Yes sir."The two departed.

The two left for the to get their weapons. Nora grabbed Magnild, and Darrel grabbed Compliance.

"Remember, use stun and knock out grenades. These are living animals, not Grimm; understand?"Darrel stated. "Crystal, sir!"She said in her usual bubbly manner.

"Let's just go."Darrel stated.

August 7, 2016

1:20 p.m

Ranch

The two arrived at the ranch, where they were greeted by two females wearing classic farm attire. One had long orange hair, and the other had long blonde hair.

"Darrel, this is my mom, Valka, and my sister, Astrid."Nora introduced her mother and sister. **(Yeah I know I used names from HTTYD2; bite me. Plus, I like the movie.)**

"So, sister Nora, is this the guy you talked about?"Astrid said.

"No; Ren has black hair with a pink streak; I don't."Darrel clarified. "So, let's get down to business; where's the Dino?"He asked.

"Earlier today, we were getting our cattle ready for the day. But then, a large dinosaur came out of the tress and took one of our steers."Valka explained.

"What did it look like?"Darrel asked, as he pulled out his Encyclopedia Scroll. "It wasn't a T-Rex but was as big as one; the head was too long, arms had 3 fingers, and a short ridge protruded from its back."Astrid explained.

"Excellent."He entered a few commands, and a hologram displayed it.

" _Acrocanthosaurus_ , a large theropod dinosaur that lived in Vytal 115 million years ago."The electronic voice stated. "Its name means high-spined lizard due to the large ridge on its back. Scientists aren't sure of its use; it may be used for storing fat or an anchor for muscles."The voice stated the origin of its name.

"At 40 feet long, 14 feet tall, and 3.5 tons, _Acrocanthosaurus_ was one of the largest theropods to exist."The voice stated, comparing it to a man. Valka whistled. "That's big."

" _Acrocanthosaurus_ was a carnivore, preying on even the largest animals, besides maybe a few Grimm, to walk Remnant: Sauropods!"The voice stated as it displayed a hologram of the theropod bringing down a sauropod several times its own size. Astrid whistled. "And an even bigger behemoth!"

" _Acrocanthosaurus_ belongs to a group of theropods called carcharodontosaurs, theropods designed to kill big prey."The voice concluded.

"So, we are dealing with a 40-feet long, sauropod killing theropod?"Nora said. "Pretty much."

"So, where is it?"She asked. "Follow the trail of destruction."Darrel said bluntly, pointing to a section of destroyed trees.

The two walked to the opening in the forest and started to search for it.

Before they could continue, they heard deep grunting. They followed to find something bizarre.

It was a quadruped. It had a long narrow head and a keratinous beak. Neck was short and broad. Body was barrel-chested and long. Front legs were short and stout, tipped with four blunt nails. Its back legs were long and narrow and also had four blunt nails. Its tail was long and narrow. But what was surprising was the amount of body armor it had: padded scutes and a 'shield' covered most of its body, with four cone-shaped spikes protruding above its shoulders, with the first being the longest.

It was a dull olive green with a pale yellow underside. Its scutes and spikes were bronze yellow. Eyes were small with yellow irises and black slits.

"This is _Sauropelta_ , a nodosaur, armored dinosaur; said armor was used as a defense against predators. Plant-eater."Darrel explained.

"What are the smaller dinos around it?"Nora asked. Darrel saw 8 small dinos scattered around the armored beast as it ate.

They were roughly 2 feet long and very small. Their head was triangular. The head started with a parrot-like beak with a short spike on the upper jaw. At the back of the skull was a short frill. A short neck led to a small and thin body. Arms were short and thin, and each 5 fingers ended in short nails, two of which were extremely reduced. The legs were also short and thin, and besides the dew claw, there were three short toes with blunt claws. Tail was short and thin. They had a series of slightly tall orange feathers going down most of their tail.

Their body was tan brown, with a white underside. Frill's inside was a pale orange. Eyes were brown with orange irises.

"These are _Aquilops_ , small ceratopsians, horned dinosaurs and among the oldest and smallest; plant-eaters."Darrel explained.

"What are they doing around the armored dinosaur?"Nora explained.

"Why do ox-peckers stick together with rhinos?"He said rhetorically. He took a photo of the scene, sans the flash.

"The birds alert the rhino of predators, and the rhino protects them. The same applies to these two dinosaurs and many other animals, living or extinct. Its called symbiotic relationship, or mutualism, where two animals benefit in a relationship."He explained.

"So...will the armored dinosaur attack us?"Nora inquired. "Only if its guards are scared.

Just then, a loud roar rips through out the air. Several _Aquilops_ scatter, and the nodosaur starts thrashing his tail from side to side.

"What spooked them?"Nora said, slightly scared. "My guess is the _Acrocanthosaurus."_

The two quickly run out of the woods, following the roars. The two come across an open plain and see something surprising.

A pack of 8 Dromators are facing the Acrocanthosaurus, which has black scales and red scales along its ridge with blue eyes. They notice that the Acrocanthosaurus is guarding its kill. Behind the carnage, was the anomaly. Darrel also took a picture, sans the flash.

"Should we intervene?"Nora asked. "Only if our well-being is threatened.

One Dromator wasunlucky to be crushed underfoot. Two others were impaled on its claws. One was chomped on and then thrown into another, killing them both.

Seeing as their pack was deeply reduced, the rest fled. The Acrocanthosaurus roars out in victory and then it picks up the scent of unknown being, it smelled it when it attacked the strange small furry four-legged beast. He located them and roared at them, telling them to leave.

Nora, being her over-confident self, ran out, Magnild in grenade launcher form, firing a volley of three stun grenades, which didn't do much surprisingly. The Acrocanthosaurus roared at her in annoyance and was about to eat her when a somewhat loud roar was heard.

Nora turned her head to see Darrel, now as a _Sauropelta_ , jogging towards it, spikes lit up with green energy. He impacted its knee, damaging it, the Acrocanthosaurus crying out in pain and then retreated back into the anomaly. Nora wanted to do some actual damage, but Darrel stopped her. The anomaly closed.

"Leave it alone; its already had a bad enough day."He said in a nasally voice. He then changed back, and the two walked back to the main section of the farm.

Meanwhile back 115 mya, the Acrocanthosaurus was heading down to a water hole to drink, and had accidentally disturbed a mother and baby _Sauroposeidon_ _ **(**_ **Color for both is like a Masai Giraffe.)** Not wanting to be killed, it was forced to leave. 'Can anything go my way?'It thought.

"Hey, Nora?" "Yeah, Darrel?"

"I don't mean to pry, but where's Mr. Valkyrie?"He asked.

"Nora sighed. "Dad was abusive, so my mom divorced him, took me and Valka, and moved away from Mistral."She explained, albeit a little glum.

"I see; I'm sorry for asking."He said.

The two eventually arrived back at the cattle ranch, and they noticed that on the edge of the herd, were the _Sauropelta_ and the six _Aquilops_.

The two walked up to Valka and Alice. "Uh, how come the _Sauropelta_ and the _Aquilops_ are still here?"Darrel inquired, slightly worried.

"We managed to corral them here, and we decided that our cattle could use some extra protection."Valka explained.

"Oh, and Nora,"Astrid held up twin large pet-carriers, containing each 1 female and 1 male _Aquilops_. "These are for you."She said.

"EEK! My own pet dinosaurs!"Nora shouted. "Darrel, do you think you could help with them, please?"Nora asked, eyes wide.

He sighed. "Fine; but they are your responsibility."

August 7, 2016

3:00 p.m

Ozpin's office

"So, while the theropod was returned, the armored dinosaur and the miniature ones are stuck here?"Ozpin said, slightly annoyed, VERY slightly.

"Yes sir; but the Valkyries will take care of the _Sauropelta_ and the majority of the _Aquilops_ , while Nora will take care of the two she currently has."Darrel explained.

Glynda sighed in slight annoyance. "Fine, but the two that are here are under Team JNPR's responsibility; got it?"

"Yes ma'am."Nora stated, and the two left.

August 7, 2016

8:00 p.m

Roof of Team DIMD's dorm

Blake-wearing a simple black dress- was told to meet Darrel up here. There he stood, wearing something similar to what he wore for homecoming, and standing in front of a table for two that had a white table-cloth, 2 purple glass vases with iris flowers, and candle in the center, and two covered plates.

"What's the occasion? Las time you proposed to me."Blake asked. "Its just been a while since we've gone on a romantic date."He stated.

Darrel held her chair as she sat down, and then he took a seat. "For dinner: Steak!"He removed the covers to reveal two fine cuts of steak with sides of mashed potatoes and a dinner roll.

"This is really nice. Thank you, Darrel." "You're welcome, Blake."

 **This certainly shed light on Nora and her family. And now it look like she has 115 million year old dinosaurs for pets. Speaking of which, give me names for them. Note, there's one male and one female.**

 **Regarding the next chapter, Darrel will turn into this: I'm cold, I'm from the south, and my nickname is after a famous rock star.**

 _ **Sauropelta-**_ **Lizard shield**

 **17 feet long, nearly 3.5 feet long, 1.5 tons**

 **Melee Attacks: Shoulder spikes and tail**

 **Usage: Battering ram**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can charge its spikes up with green energy. This energy can be used for charging or projecting as green cone-shaped spikes made of energy.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur King**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	3. Elvis

**Well guys, I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry I was unable to post this over the weekend because I was in Chicago from Friday to Monday.**

 **But, this chapter does have a good ending!**

188 mya

Menagerie

A herd of _Glacialisarus_ are walking through a coniferous forest searching for fresh plant growth. The herd was made of 1 male, and several females and their young. **(Appearance wise, the** _ **Glacialisarus**_ **resemble their appearance from Dinosaur Revolution.)**

When suddenly, a glowing yellow light materialized in front of them. The male bellowed as if saying 'follow me' And so, the herd followed their leader through the light.

August 10, 2016

Noon

Emerald Forest

Blake and Darrel were walking through the Emerald Forest, with Blake having Gambol Shroud sheathed.

Blake had one arm wrapped around his right as they walked. "This is nice."Blake said lovingly. "Yeah; its not very often we get a moment to ourselves."Darrel said, kissing her forehead.

They heard a low grunting sound. They followed to find a group of what Darrel called prosauropods browsing among st the trees.

"Uh Darrel, what are they?"Blake asked. "These are _Glacialisarus_ , prosauropods that lived in Menagerie 188 million years ago."He explained. "Which means an anomaly must be nearby."

"So how are we going to to get them back to their own time?"Blake asked. "Leave that to me."Darrel said, smirking.

"Cold-crested lizard."He proclaimed.

His body convulsed in pain. He grew slightly larger. His head became larger and longer. Sharp teeth grew in his jaws. A forward-swooping crest grew above his eyes. Hi neck grew slightly longer. His arms became longer and muscular. He no had 3 sharp claws. His legs became longer. He had 3 short toe claws and one dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His main color scheme was bright yellow with black zigzag stripes. Crest was bright red. Eyes were yellow with circular black irises.

Darrel was now a 20 feet long, 6 feet tall, 900lb _Cryolophosaurus_.

"This dinosaur is their natural predator; so, I will drive them towards the anomaly and you will cover me in case a Grimm or two shows up."Darrel explained in a voice similar to Elvis

"Got it."

Darrel started stalking the herd and and then rushed out of the brush, roaring loudly.

The _Glacialisarus_ herd ran way from their natural predator through the forest. Darrel nipped at them a few times to encourage them closer to the anomaly.

Eventually, they arrived at the anomaly in an open field and Darrel managed to drive them towards the anomaly and immediately afterwards, it closed.

He turned his attention to Blake, now caught up with him. "I've got good news and bad news."Blake stated. "Good news is that I was able to keep any Grimm off your back."

"And the bad news?" "Bad news is an entire pack of Beowolves, including an Alpha are heading here." The pack arrived completely surrounding them.

"Here's the plan: you take 7, I take 7 including the Alpha."He explained.

Darrel lopped off the arm of one with his jaws and then crushed its head. He slashed deep marks into the chest of 2 others.

"Alright, freeze!"He shrieked. Suddenly, a light blue glow lit up in his throat and icy mist gathered around his mouth. He opened his mouth and fired a beam of energy from his mouth, freezing two of them before shattering their corpses with his tail.

He looked to Blake to see her discharge a purple crescent wave from Gambol Shroud, killing the last two of her Beowolves.

The Alpha, seeing its pack dead and wanting to live to fight another day, retreated.

Darrel changed back, albeit the crest remained.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you talk like Elvis when as that dinosaur?"Blake asked. "See how the crest and how it looks similar to his hairdo?" Blake eyed it before she noticed it did look similar.

"You're right, it does and you look hot in it."Blake snaked her arms around his and the two started making out.

"Come on let's go before we kill any Grimm with our love." Blake laughed. "You're a riot."

August 10, 2016

7:00 p.m

Mt. Glenn

Walking among the ruins of Mt. Glenn was non other than...Amy Fall. Why?

See, she had a plan to get said creatures for Operation:CE without any...interventions from a certain shape-shifter.

And she had found it.

Suddenly, a very deadly Grimm dropped its camouflage in front of her.

It was 15 feet tall. Bone plates covered its entire black body, leaving very little skin visible for it to be attacked. Spikes sprouted from its back. It had two short, stocky legs tipped with three blunt claws. Its arms were massive and muscular and ended in 5 10-inch long claws. But the most terrifying aspect was the head.

It was vaguely humanoid. A bone mask covered its entire head. Red markings ran down its head to its cheeks. A double row of razor-sharp teeth emerged from its jaws. A pair of thick curved demon horns sprouted from the back of its skull and extended backwards. And most surprising of all, it had no eyes.

It was a Doulos.

Doulos are among the strongest Grimm to live; entire teams of Huntsman and Huntresses have been killed by its immense strength. Coupled with its abilities of camouflage and regeneration of wounds, this thing is virtually indestructible!

Amy simply stared at the massive beast before she activated her Semblance.

"Mighty Grimm, you will obey and listen to me. You will do what I say and will only attack who I command you to attack."She commanded, her eyes glowing black, and black wisps of energy trailed from her mouth and swirled around the Doulos's head.

The Doulos eventually bowed down in front of its master.

"Excellent; now follow me."She commanded.

 **Well...that was interesting! Try and guess what Amy's Semblance is, but I assure you, it relates to the Doulos somehow!**

 _ **Cryolophosaurus-**_ **Cold Crested lizard**

 **20 feet long, 6 feet tall, 900lbs**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws, and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA- enhanced version can fire a beam of ice from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur Revolution**

 **Until then, R &R my friends! **


	4. Darrel vs Doulos- Round 1

**I'm back! I've been a little busy and before I begin, there will be not one but TWO new Grimm in this chapter, one of which is from my favorite movies series!**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

August 10, 2016

Midnight

White Fang base near Mt. Glenn

At the White Fang base near Mt. Glenn, several members are making preparations for Operation:CE. Currently, standing at the entrance to the base was Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam waiting for Amy.

Soon, the sound of loud stomping alerted them and walking behind a smirking Amy was a Doulos!

Several WF members fled in terror, while Emerald was about to pull out her pistols, but one glare from Cinder ward her off.

"Is that what I think it is?!"Adam said, in shock.

"Yep; this is a Doulos. And under my complete control."Amy said smugly.

"How were you able to control it?"Mercury asked.

"Simple; my semblance, Grimm's Charm, allows me to control any Grimm with my voice."Amy explained.

As Cinder approached it, the Doulos became more and more on edge, growling at her. "Relax, she's on my side."Amy calmed it down.

"My question is why?"Emerald asked.

"Why? While we-" motions to all of them, " are getting the necessary creatures for Operation:CE, out little shape-shifter will be dealing with our pet."Amy explained.

"Good, very good. Tomorrow morning, take it out and test it, see if it is strong enough as the stories say."Cinder explained. "Of course, dear sister."

August 11, 2016

10 a.m

Mt. Glenn

Amy and the Doulos patrolled the ruined city, searching for a challenge.

Eventually, they found one.

It had a bulbous and oblong body covered with bone armor and short spikes sticking out of its back. Its front and back legs splayed out to the side and ended in two hoof- like toes. It had stub of a tail. Its head was small and round. A large cone-shaped horn protruded from from the top of its head. A pair of curved horns protruded from its cheeks. Its horns were white and it did have the characteristic bone mask on its skull.

This is a Reek.

"Doulos, kill it!"Amy commanded.

The Reek picked up their scent and then charged at them. The Doulos stopped it by grabbing its top horn and right cheek horn. The Doulos pushed hard and then slammed the Reek down, knocking it out and then stomping on its neck, killing it.

"Excellent. Now then, return to base."Amy commanded.

As they walked back, they were ambushed by another Grimm. It had similar build to the Doulos, but smaller and less muscular. It had long tail. Arms and legs were much like the Doulos, but thinner. Head was slightly longer and the horns curved forwards.

This is a Deathclaw.

The Deathclaw lunged at the Doulos who backhanded it and then threw it into the air, jumped in to the air and slammed down its fists on its skulls, crushing it.

"Impressive; most impressive."Amy said.

Much later, the two arrived back at the WF base.

"I saw the beat down over the surveillance cameras. You have selected the perfect Grimm, sister."Cinder stated. "Thank you, Cinder."

"Now what?"Mercury asked. "We wait for the next anomaly to show up."

August 12, 2016

Noon

Blue Creek Lake.

A family of 3 were having a picnic at the lake.

While a mother and father chat, their 4-year old son wandered down to the edge of the lake, unaware that something was watching him.

Suddenly, something erupted from the water, clamping its jaws around the toddler's leg.

Quickly, the father dashed to his son's safety and thankfully was able to free his son from its grasp.

"Call 911! Now!"He shouted.

As his wife called an ambulance and tried her best to treat their son's wound, the father stared out at the lake, wondering what attacked his child.

Aug] 12, 2016

1:30 p.m

Beacon

RWBY, DIMD, and JNPR were at lunch. Blake noticed two things: Pyrrha had a gauze bandage over the underside of her elbow and Darrel was fiddling with some weird device.

"Hey, Pyrrha?"Jaune asked. "Yes Jaune?"

"Why do you have a gauze bandage over the underside of your elbow?"He asked, concerned.

"You'd have to ask Darrel."

"Darrel, what is that?"Blake asked.

He showed them a small gray curved device with a blue screen and two antennae at the top. "I've found a way to track anomalies."

"How?"Yang asked. "I've learned that anomalies are magnetic in nature. So, by using a sample of Pyrrha's blood mixed with her Aura and Semblance, I can detect any anomaly within an entire city because anomalies produce massive magnetic disturbances."He explained.

"That's pretty cool."Ruby said. Nora left to take care of Buck and Boop, her two pet _Aquilops._

Unexpectedly, Darrel's scroll vibrated. He picked up to see that is was from... "C-ville Hospital?"He stated, confused. He answered. "Hello. Okay then." His eyes widened. "Oh dear. I'll be on my soon enough."He said quickly.

"What was that?"Matthew asked. "A toddler was attacked at Blue Creek Lake. By what, they don't know so they're calling me in to identify and possibly kill the unknown assailant."He explained.

Blake stood up. "I'm coming with you."

Darrel sighed. "I knew you would."

August 12, 2016

1:30

C-ville Hospital

After informing Ozpin of the situation, the engaged couple left Beacon, in Darrel's Jeep and soon arrived at the white marble hospital.

They entered the hospital and went to the admin desk. "Ah, Mr. Maximus, you're here. The child and his family are in the 3rd patient room to your right."The clerk at the desk stated.

The two went to the room and saw the parents and the toddler. Said toddler had a massive gauze bandage around his ankle.

"Mr. Maximus, I'm here to help; this is my fiance."He introduced them both.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milby. This is my son Alex."The father introduced his family. The father explained what happened.

"But here's the thing: when the doctors cleaned his wound, they found a tooth embedded in his ankle."

"Where's the tooth?" He motioned to a table, and laying there was a tooth.

Darrel picked it up and examined it. "This is a marine crocodile's tooth."He pulled out his his Encyclopedia scroll and input a few commands. The screen displayed the creature.

It had a large rectangular head filled with sharp teeth. A short neck led a short body. Its legs were short and ended in 5 fingers that were fused together. A long tail led to a whale-like fluke.

" _Dakosaurus_ , a marine crocodile that roamed much of Remnant 145 million years ago. At 5 meters long, _Dakosaurus_ was an average size for a marine crocodile that fed on fish, squid, and marine reptiles."The monotone female voice explained.

"Mr. Maximus, could you please deal with this croc before more people are hurt by it."Mr. Milby asked.

"I'll attempt to do my best."

When they walked out, Blake asked him what the plan was. "I'll head into the lake and search for the scaly beast, while you search the perimeter for clues to see if anything else came through."He explained.

August 12, 2016

4:15 a.m

Blue Creek Lake

The two arrived at a small blue brick building. "What is this?"Blake inquired. "I have a small base of operations when I need to do any work here."

They entered to see the interior had a large console with controls, and numerous small screens.

"I use various remote cameras set up in and near the lake to monitor for anything." He checked the cameras to see if he could spot the _Dakosaurus_. Unfortunately, he could not.

"Damn it! Its moving too fast! I have to go to Plan B." He walked into a gray door behind him and he re-emerged in a pair of green swim-trunks and plain white t-shirt. He walked into a blue door to their right, and Blake followed him.

The room was just a short strip of concrete with a pool of water that led to the lake.

Darrel pressed a red button and a steel wire platform rose up from the water in-front of them.

"As soon as I'm fully transformed, lower the platform." Blake nodded.

Darrel stepped onto the platform and laid on his stomach.

"Tearing lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly larger. His head grew longer and bigger. Sharp teeth grew in his jaws. His neck grew thicker. His limbs became shorter and his fingers and toes became joined together. He grew a long tail that came to a upturned fluke.

His whole body was covered in brown scales and his eyes were a sickly green with blue irises.

Darrel was now a 16 feet long _Dakosaurus_.

Before Blake lowered him down, she knelt do to his level. "Be safe." She kissed the tip of his snout.

"I will."He said in a squeaky voice.

Blake lowered him down into the water and he started swimming into the main lake.

Meanwhile in a forested section of Blue Creek Lake, another anomaly opened up and out came black-feathered, gray-scaled, green-eyed _Archaeopteryx_ being chased by a green-feathered, orange-eyed _Compsognathus_.

They took little notice of the change of scenery... until a monstrous roar scared them and they darted into the underbrush.

Not far away, Amy, the Doulos, and 5 WF members arrived. "Doulos, find them," She held up a strand of black hair and a strand of brown hair, "kill the one with black hair, but bring me the one with brown hair...alive."

The Doulos grunted and then went off.

"The rest of you, follow me!"

With Darrel, he continued patrolling the lake until he picked up the scent of another _Dakosaur_. He found it feeding upon a large-mouth bass.

He charged at it, slamming his head into its side. The real _Dakosaurus_ attacked jaws agape, but at the last minute, Darrel grabbed it by the neck and started shaking it about. The _Dakosaurus_ was able to free itself and swam away into the anomaly and then said anomaly closed.

Darrel then swam back to his shed and onto the platform. Since he didn't see Blake there, he activated the platform to raise up via another red button he installed at the bottom of the pool.

Once he was raised, he changed back and then changed into his normal attire.

Meanwhile, with Blake, she was running for her life. Why? She had found a Doulos and it was pursuing her. She nearly collided with Darrel. "Blake, what's wrong?"He asked, worried.

Suddenly, the Doulos burst out into the open, roaring loudly.

"Blake, run back to the shed and call for help!" "What about you?!"She cried.

"I'll try my best to hold it off."

Blake hugged him tightly and kissed him. "I love you." "I know. Blake then ran.

"Bear tooth."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew larger. His head became bigger and more muscular. A pair of short bear ears grew on top of his head. His teeth grew immensely larger. His neck grew thicker. His arms grew longer and more muscular and his fingers grew 8-inch long claws. His legs followed the same pattern. His tail was a puff-ball of brown fur.

He had mottled brown and black fur all over and his eyes were orange with yellow irises.

Darrel was now a 6 feet tall, 1,200lb _Arctodus_ aka Short-Faced Bear.

He reared up to his full 12 feet height, flailed his arms out, and roared at the top of his lungs.

The Doulos roared in response.

Although Darrel outweighed the Doulos by 200lbs, both were of equal height when standing up.

The two slug it out like boxers, punching each other in the face. Darrel's claws lit up green and discharged a green energy slash, slashing diagonally across its chest. While it did leave a large gash, said gash healed over. The Doulos went for an overhead slam, but Darrel blocked it and then bit down on his shoulder, tearing its arm off! Unfortunately, its arm grew back.

'Doulos, we have what we need; return to base.'Amy said from inside its head. The Doulos then suddenly activated its camouflage and vanished from his sight.

"What just happened?"He said in a gruff voice, confused. After that, he returned to Beacon.

August 12, 2016

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Adam & Cinder awaited for Amy's return.

She returned with all 5 WF members and the Doulos. "Well, were you able to get anything?"

Amy showed that 3 of the members had the _Compsognathus_ , one had the _Archaeopteryx_ , and one had a bullfrog.

"Excellent."

 **Well that was...interesting! If you don't know why they are capturing extinct animals, re-read the trailer and think about the albino foot and the glass container. These 3 animals, including the frog are going to be part of Operation:CE, and once the first 'one' is unveiled, I shall tell you all what CE stands for.**

 **Next time: its the WF's turn to deal with an anomaly. Meanwhile, Ironwood calls in some help from a very close family member. Who they are, will be revealed in the 6th chapter.**

 _ **Dakosaurus**_ **-Tearing Lizard**

 **16 feet long**

 **Usage: Scout**

 **Melee Attack: Teeth**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a concentrated beam of sonar from its mouth. This can be used for either navigation or an offensive weapon. Think like dolphins or killer whales on how they use sonar.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 _ **Arctodus**_ **-Bear Tooth**

 **6 feet tall( 12 feet on hind legs), 1,200lbs**

 **Usage:Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Claws and Teeth**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can discharge green energy slashes from its claws.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	5. Amy

**I'm back! I will apologize for this chapter is short, but it shows a clear difference, between how Darrel and Amy use their powers. That being said, only one of our protagonists will be shown, albeit briefly.**

 **Let's get started!**

August 14, 2016

9:00 a.m

WF Base

Adam awoke from his room to see he was alone without his girlfriend, Amy.

He took a shower, slipped his mask over his dark brown eyes, put his clothes on and then shoes on, and grabbed Wilt and Brush on his way out.

As he walked, he passed by where the creatures were being held. He walked up to the cage that held the _Compsognathus_ , and stared at it, the tiny dinosaur cowering in fear from him.

"Adam, you're awake."He turned his head to see Cinder walking up to him, holding 3 small bags of insects. "Cinder, is it your turn to feed them?"Adam joked. Cinder rolled her eyes. "Whatever, where's Amy?"

"Amy woke up an hour or so earlier; said she wanted to get some exercise in."

August 14, 2016

9:30 a.m

Mt. Glenn

Amy patrolled the ruined city as a 5 meter long, 1,200lb, brown-scaled, green-striped, blue-eyed _Prestosuchus_

Why was she doing this? Simple: she liked being in the open whenever she got the chance.

She came across an interesting sight: 5 blue-scaled, orange-eyed _Staurikosaurus_ that were feasting on a boar carcass.

She smirked and then charged at them, roaring at the top of her lungs.

She blindsided one, tearing a massive gash in its side. One was grabbed by the throat and then snapped. Another was decapitated. The other twp were incinerated by her fire breath. The one that was bleeding out died of blood loss.

She then leaves.

August 14, 2016

9:00 p.m

Ironwood's ship

Ironwood called a very specific person. "My daughter, the situation here is getting dangerous, and I request you come here with your team. I understand. I'll expect your arrival within 72 hours, young lady."

 **Didn't expect Ironwood to have a daughter, did you?! Now then, yes the WF will create the Indominus Rex, but that will be at the end. Before that, they will create multiple hybrids!**

 **Now regarding who Ironwood's daughter is, here's the hint: Carakiller. Think what show this bird comes from, and also, a friend of mine, Hareta Kuso, is giving me permission to use his fan-made character for this story.**

 **The reason why I'm doing this file is because both Amy and Darrel have the same amount of forms, albeit Amy's look slightly different.**

 _ **Prestosuchus**_ **\- Tearing crocodile**

 **16 feet long, 1,200lbs**

 **Usage: Speed Attacker**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breath 1,200 degree fire from is mouth.**

 **Appearance: The one seen.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	6. Terror Birds: Past and Future

**I'm back! And let me say that this chapter will have something…interesting to say the least.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

August 17, 2016

Noon

Beacon

RWBY, JNPR, and DIMD were having lunch as usual. Blake was eating tuna salad while lacing her hand with her engagement ring with Darrel's.

"You know, I heard that we're supposed to be getting a new team today."Darrel stated.

"That's odd: us getting more attendees not that long into the school year."Weiss said, confused.

"Would Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Maximus please report to Ozpin's office?"Glynda's voice said over the intercom.

Blake and Darrel arrived at Ozpin's office. "You wanted to see us, sir?"Darrel asked. He noticed that Ironwood as well as Oobleck was here. "Yes; send them in."

The elevator doors opened and there were 5 figures.

The first was female with tan skin and grayish blue eyes with two blue gossamer markings. Her hair is auburn with highlighted streaks of blue gossamer, tied into a ponytail. She's wearing a blue jumpsuit.

The second was male and taller than all of them and is slightly muscular and husky. He has blue eyes and spiked up blond hair. On his left arm, was a yellow armor covering. He wears a yellowish shirt and with a yellow stripe, beige pants and shoes.

The third was the shortest female. She had red hair that is tied up into pigtails. Her eyes are greenish blue. She wears a light green shirt and yellowish green pants and shoes.

The third was male and lanky. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt with a skull design, blue jeans, and gray shoes.

The last individual was someone Darrel knew. "Imperious?!" **(For an idea of what Imperious look like, go read The Amnesiac Huntsman by a good friend of mine, Hareta Kuso.)**

"Darrel, is that you?"Imperious said, shocked. They bro-hugged. "So, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Cassiopeia Ironwood reporting for duty, sir!"The auburn haired female said.

"The name's Ethan Bolato, dude."The blonde said.

"I'm Emily Lorarte and this is Luis Calabasas. "The ginger introduced her and the black haired individual.

"How come they're here, sir?"Blake asked.

Ironwood sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, but… this isn't the first time these anomalies have appeared."

"WHAT?!"Blake and Darrel shouted.

"Back when Team CEELI were first years, they dealt with them, especially ones from the future."

"With help from your anomaly detector, we want you and Ms. Belladonna to accompany team CEELI and Dr. Oobleck to any future anomalies and study the creatures that live there, due to the Dr.'s request."Ozpin explained.

"Understood sir."Darrel stated.

August 17, 2016

1:30 p.m

Forever Fall Forest

Team CEELI, Darrel, Blake and Oobleck were marching through the forest, with Darrel leading.

Emily took notice of Blake's ring. "Nice ring, where'd you get it?" "Darrel gave it to me, it's my engagement ring."

"Lucky!"

Right in front of them was the anomaly. "Ladies first."Darrel stated.

They all entered and were hit with a heat wave. They looked around to see they were in a vast savanna with tall grass."

"This is the Vytalian Grasslands!"Cass stated. "Wait, what?"

"Ok, you know that there is a large rainforest preserve in the middle of Vytal?" They nodded. "Well, in 5 million years, another Ice Age has happened, and as the climate became colder and drier, the rainforest died out and is replaced with this."Luis explained.

Darrel groaned. "I can't see over this tall grass." He smirked. "At least not yet."

"You guys are going to be mind blown."Blake stated.

"Winged Deity."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew larger. His head became larger and longer. His mouth morphed into a nearly 2 foot long beak. His neck grew longer. His arms became smaller and only one short claw remained. His legs became longer and he had 3 thick toe claws with a dew claw.

He was covered in dull yellow feathers and yellow eyes. Darrel was now a 10 feet tall, 9 ft long, 400lbs _Kelenken_.

CEELI was taken by surprised and jaw dropped. "Flabbergasted?"Darrel said in a throaty voice.

"How…in...the what?!"Imperious said, shocked.

"Long story short, White Fang experiment gone bad…on their end."

"So, Mr. Maximus, what will you do with your height advantage?"Oobleck asked.

"I will use my height to scan for a waterhole." "Why a waterhole?"Ethan asked. "Because animals congregate there, both predator and prey, and there we will study the local populace with ease."He explained.

He scanned the area and although he had virtually no sense of smell, his hearing and sight was superb. "There's definitely water, roughly 3 miles from here."

They trekked to where the water is and came across a large lake with a river and on the fringes of the lake were numerous stands of trees.

"Man, its hot!"Blake pulled out a water bottle and sipped from it. She noticed that as Darrel drank from the lake, she saw something approaching him from the water.

"Darrel, look out!"

Suddenly, something erupted from water and nearly grabbed his neck. It vaguely resembled a caiman, but was nearly 20 feet long and its scales were a dark brown. Eyes were a dull yellow.

Darrel shrieked and screeched loudly, creating a sonic shriek loud enough to force the scaly beast back into the water.

"What was that?!" "That was a _Charman_ , a descendant of the Yacare Caiman that has become a top predator, now that Anacondas are extinct."Cass explained.

"Darrel are you okay?"Blake asked, worried. "I'm fine, just a little startled is all." Despite the dangers of the future caiman, he continued to drink.

A few hours later, they noticed that more animals had arrived. The first was a giant sloth with tan yellow fur, about 15 feet tall. It was browsing on a tree. "That is a _Megasloth_ , descended from Tree sloths and behaves like its extinct ancestors, the ground sloths."Luis explained.

The other were 5 pig-like animals about the size of a wild boar and had dark yellow fur. One had a bright red tuft of fur on their head and larger tusks. "Those are _Pecodons_ , descended from Peccaries and behave like Wild Boar. That one with tuft of fur and bigger tusks is a male."Ethan explained.

Darrel heard his stomach growling. He then looked at the animals on the other side of the lake, hungrily. "Don't you dare, Darrel!"Blake scolded. "But I'm hungry!"

"Then you can eat that." Imperious pointed to a carcass not far from them.

It vaguely resembled an otter, but its tail and feet were more like that of a seal. Its skin was dark brown. "That is an _Otto_ , descended from the Giant Otter and feeds on fish and giant piranhas."Emily explained.

Darrel walked up to it and eyed it before he placed his foot on its pelvic region, and plunged his beak into its chest and stomach area, tearing at skin and muscle and pulling out chunks of flesh and swallowed them whole.

Once he had his fill, another animal came in and feasted on the remains. "That is a _Rattleback,_ descended from an Agouti which armor is used for defense against predators."Cass explained.

"What kind of predators, Ms. Ironwood?"Oobleck asked.

Just then, a troop of 8 _Babookaris_ were being pursued by a pack of 5 of the top predators of the Vytalian Grasslands.

They had a similar build to Darrel's _Kelenken_ , but were stockier, their beak was shorter and thicker and they had a functional claw on their arms.

They're scales were dull yellow with bright yellow around their black beaks. The crests on the back of their heads were red with black and white tips. The feathers were red.

"Those are _Carakillers_ , giant birds that hunt in packs; descended from Caracaras."Cass explained.

Although the _Carakillers_ lost their primary prey, they were able to bring down a _Pecodon_.

When they noticed Darrel, still as a _Kelenken_ , they walked up to him and circled him.

"What are they doing?"He whispered. "I don't' know."Emily said, now all of Team CEELI, Blake, and Oobleck hiding in the tall grass.

'What are you?'One of them asked.

'Uh…excuse me?'He said in their tongue. 'Well, you look like us, but you're beak is longer, you're wings are small, legs are longer, and you don't have a crest.' Another said.

'Well, I'm a close relative from far south of here.' He said. 'Then what are you doing here?' Another asked this one female. 'I came here to find an area to settle down.' He said.

'But this is area is our territory.' The alpha said, slightly threatening. 'A mistake on my part, I shall leave.' He said. 'Thank you.' The alpha said.

They all left, with one female nuzzling him. 'I hate to upset you, but I already have a mate; she's gathering nest material.' She had a saddened look. 'However, an ally of mine said, there's someone for everyone.' He then left and returned to the rest.

"Well, that was a thing."Ethan said.

They walked back to the anomaly, exited it back into the Forever Fall Forest, and then the anomaly closed. Darrel also changed back.

August 17, 2016

6:30 p.m

DIMD's Dorm

"So, what did that one giant falcon that nuzzled you want?"Blake asked Darrel, slightly mad. "I think that one wanted to settle down with me, but I told her that I already had a mate: You."

Blake blushed fiercely. "I love you, Darrel." "I love you too, Blake."

 **Now the only canon creatures to TFIW are the Babookari, Carakiller, and the Rattleback; all the other future creatures in here were made up, and with the Carakiller, Megasloth, and the Rattleback, I made it resemble South America before The Great American Interchange during the Ice Age.**

 **Speaking of which, the next anomaly is from the Ice Age of North America.**

 **Now before I get to the file, let me tell you something: the reason why it takes me so long is A: I have a life and school, and B: my writing process is long; first I brainstorm what I want to be in my story, then I research it as best I can, then I write, type, revise, and post. All in all, that's roughly a week or so long time to write one chapter, just one!**

 _ **Kelenken-**_ **Winged Deity**

 **10 feet tall, 9 feet long, 400lbs**

 **Usage: Sprinter**

 **Melee Attacks: Beak and foot claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can emit a sonic shriek from its mouth. Think like Banshee from Superman and Supergirl in how the sonic shriek would look.**

 **Appearance: Prehistoric Predators**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	7. Pachyderm Pandmonium!

**I'm back!**

 **Before we get on to the chapter, this one is based off an episode from Primeval, with a few changes of course.**

August 19, 2016

2:15 p.m

V25 Highway

As several cars and other vehicles drove through the highway, they were suddenly taken by surprise when a glowing yellow light with shards of glass materialized in middle of traffic. Luckily, not a single vehicle entered it.

And then, something came through the anomaly. It resembled a Goliath, but was slightly smaller and its skin was mottled gray with some brown patches. Its head was double-domed at the top. Tusks only curved at the end. The legs were also longer. And its ears were smaller and so were its brown eyes.

The massive pachyderm paid little attention to his surroundings until he heard several honking sounds. Mistaking it as trumpets of other males, he did the 'logical' thing: DESTROY EVERYTHING! He bashed cars with his tusks and trunks or stomped them flat.

Human and Faunus alike weren't spared by the rampage. Some were still alive, either abandoning their cars or trapped in them.

August 19, 2016

2:30 p.m

Beacon

Darrel and Blake were heading to the library to study for a test.

"You think another anomaly will show up?"Blake inquired. "Probably."

The intercom came on and Darrel and Blake, as well the rest of their teams were called to Ozpin's office.

When they entered, Ironwood had a rather angered expression. "Turn the news on NOW!"He demanded.

On the news was Lisa. "I'm Lisa Lavender, reporting to you live from above the V25 Highway, where traffic has come to a complete halt due to a massive Goliath like beast destroying everything!" The screen displayed the animal.

"That's a _Columbian Mammoth_! And judging by the size of those tusks, that's a bull male!"Darrel explained.

"So, now we're dealing with an angry giant elephant?"Weiss stated. Darrel nodded.

"Your mission is to rescue any trapped civilians and return that pachyderm to the Ice Age."Ozpin explained.

August 19, 2016

3:00 p.m

V25 Highway

Teams RWBY and DIMD arrived at the scene of carnage. "Ok, the plan is for me to deal with the mammoth while the rest of you work on freeing the trapped civilians."Darrel explained. They all split up before Blake tells him to be careful.

Ruby uses Crescent Rose to slice off car doors and free the trapped civilians and led them to where others gathered near ambulances. Weiss used Myrtenaster infuse with her Glyphs to tear off car doors. Blake followed the same pattern as Ruby. Yang just torn off car doors with her bare hands. Isaac teleported civilians out of their cars. Matt did the same as Ruby. Dalton did the same as Yang, albeit with his Grimm Gauntlets.

Meanwhile, Darrel- as a _Columbian Mammoth_ who looked identical sans for a larger patch of dirty yellow skin on his face- was engaging the wild _Columbian Mammoth_. He noticed that his extinct counterpart was more aggressive than before. 'This male must be in must, which makes him extra aggressive. Then it looks like I got be even more aggressive.' He thought. **(When an elephant or any extinct elephant is in must, it means they're ready to mate, which makes them EXTREMELY AGGRESSIVE; just a little info in case you didn't know about that.)**

And so, the two charged at each other: tusks shoving, trunks flailing about, and multiple shoves with their heads. Unfortunately, both were of equal strength…until Darrel utilized his Aura to increase his strength and eventually, he broke one the _Mammoth's_ tusks. The bull male cried out in agony, and seeing as he was defeated, retreated back into the anomaly and then it closed.

Darrel trumpeted in victory and returned to where the ambulances were and changed back.

He walked up to a paramedic. "Tell me sir, what's the condition for these people?" "Most have sustained only minor injuries, so I believe that will all be fine."

August 19, 2016

6:00 p.m

WF Base

Amy and the Doulos returned with two _Dire Wolves_ , one each slung over their shoulders. Cinder smirked. "Excellent."

 **This completes another chapter!**

 **Now then for the next one, I need your help: for those who have access to Chased by Sea Monsters, I need you to tell me what the interior looks like of Nigel's ship. Why? Because the next anomaly is an aquatic future anomaly. Tell me what the inside of the S.S Ancient Mariner looks like in the reviews, please.**

 _ **Columbian Mammoth**_

 **13 feet tall, 10 tons**

 **Usage: Brawler**

 **Melee Attacks: Tusks, trunks, and front legs only when need be**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a torrent of water from its trunk. Think like Hydro Pump from Pokémon.**

 **Appearance: one seen**

 **Note: all of Darrel's form can also use aura, but only a small amount as using it restricts him from dominating his opponent(s).**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	8. Flooded Vytal

**I'm back! And I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, and that's because Friday was my 18** **th** **birthday and yesterday was Prom Night.**

 **So without further ado, let's begin!**

August 21, 2016

3:00 p.m

Beacon

Team RWBY is in their dorm, working on a study assignment from Port, regarding the behavioral comparisons between Beowolves and Dromators.

"Ok, Beowolves are larger and have a better defense and a better pack mentality."Weiss stated. "Whereas Dromators are smaller, faster, swarm their enemies and have a lightweight skeleton, making their bones easier to break."Blake stated.

"So in conclusion, both are common Grimm and relatively easy to kill, minus the Alpha versions of course."Yang concluded.

They heard a knock at their door. "Come in."Ruby said.

It was Darrel. "Hey Danny."Blake greeted. "Sup, ladies."He greeted. "So, what brings you here?"Ruby asked.

"Pack your swimsuits, because we got our first underwater anomaly!"Darrel proclaimed.

"Wait, are we swimming there?!"Weiss asked, shocked.

"NO! We're taking a boat there, my boat!"He stated.

"Since when have you had a boat?"Blake inquired. "Okay, do you know Steve Marven?"He asked.

"I have; he was an exceptional huntsman during the early 2000s."Weiss explained.

"Correct, and he knew my grandfather. So, when he retired, he gave his ship to him and my dad uses it."Darrel added. "So, meet my team and team CEELI at the car garage in a half-hour."He added and then left.

"Well, you heard him team, get ready!"Ruby said.

August 21, 2016

4:15 p.m

Vale Harbor

Team DIMD and Oobleck arrived in Darrel's Jeep, Team RWBY arrived in Weiss's Porsche, and Team CEELI arrived in Imperious's blue Ferrari.

After parking their cars, they patrolled the harbor for Darrel's boat and soon found the Ancient Mariner, complete in its 80 foot long glory. "That's a big sail boat!"Imperious shouted.

"Allow me to give you the tour before we set off."Darrel stated.

The 10 of them climbed aboard the ship. The deck had 2 sails unfurled.

"How come there are turrets and harpoons on board?"Matt asked. "Protection, obviously."

They entered the captain's quarters which had a steering wheel and chair and to the right were a sonar camera and a magnetic compass.

They left the captain's quarters and took a set of stairs to below deck. There's a kitchen in the corner of the front, and next to it there's a sofa on the left, while on the right is a bookshelf, and on the corner right, there's another sofa. On the wall, there's a flat screen TV, and below it is a DVD player. There are also 10 security cameras, 5 on each side of the TV, and below it is a radio. And lastly, above the right sofa, there is a window. And at the back right, there is a large supply closet.

"This is the main area of the ship for the crew." They took another flight of stairs down further into the ship. Below the main, were 12 bunks, 4 in each corner of the room. "And this is where the crew will sleep. To your right, is a bathroom."

They returned topside. "And that concludes our tour."Darrel stated. "Now then, I shall go detach ourselves from the dock and we'll set a course for the anomaly. The rest of you will help me when I need help."

August 21, 2016

4:35 p.m

Remnant Ocean

The Ancient Mariner had arrived at the site of the anomaly, currently, floating on the surface of the water.

"Alright then, let's enter!"Darrel announced. The ship entered the anomaly and Darrel noticed an abrupt change in the sea level. "Uh guys, the sea level dropped to 166 feet!"He shouted. "Cass, explain!"

"Okay, after the Ice Age 5 million years in the future, the ice caps melted, raising the sea levels, as well as volcanic activity underwater, pushing up the seabed."She explained.

They looked around to see nothing but a vast expanse of sea.

"Hey guys, you need to see this!"Ruby shouted.

They all rushed to portside of the deck and saw multiple 'sails' floating on 'balloons' covered with red 'grass'.

"Just what is that?"Dalton asked.

"That is an _Ocean Phantom_ , an evolved jellyfish that is a whole colony of multiple jellyfish. The sails are like our ship, the algae that sits on the top of it is used for photosynthesis and are filled with carbon monoxide to prevent it from sinking."Cass explained.

"And on the bottom are the tentacles: some catch food, and others house its bodyguards, _Spindletroopers_ : sea spiders that defend the _Phanto_ m from predators in exchange for food."Luis added.

"So, this jellyfish is like a city then?"Ruby inquired. "Basically."

"What else lives here?"Isaac wondered. "You'll have to see for yourself."Ethan stated.

"And I have the ideal way to do that."Darrel stated. He walked back to the bathroom and returned wearing a white t-shirt and green trunks. He walked to the edge of the boat and pressed a button and from the side of the boat, came a 25 meter long, 12 meter wide steel platform. The platform lowered down to the surface of the water.

"I shall go down and explore the sea. Anyone wish to go with me?"He asked.

"I will."Blake said. "Ok in the supply closet, you'll find everything you need for scuba diving."He told her.

Blake went back down and a few minutes later, returned wearing a black dry suit that did hug her figure but was necessary. She also had a scuba mask and snorkel with a built in communicator, scuba tank, and flippers. In her hands was a spear gun.

Darrel then lowered himself onto the platform and laid flat on his stomach. "Great turtle."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head lengthened and mouth morphed into a sea turtle beak. His neck grew slightly thicker. Over his back, he grew a leathery carapace, and on his underside, he grew a leathery plastron. His front limbs became shorter while his hands lengthened and fused together to form a paddle-like shape. His back legs followed the same pattern, albeit the hands fused to form a hand-shaped paddle. He grew a short tail.

He had sandpaper colored scales and shell and grey eyes.

Darrel was now a 15 feet long, 4,800lb _Archelon_.

Blake took the ladder down and clambered onto his back. Cass retracted to the platform and Darrel took one deep breath before the two submerged under the waves.

They saw that the waters got plenty of sunlight, seeing as how bright it was even under the waves. They saw the _Ocean Phantom_ not far from them and it appeared to be heading somewhere, so they followed it.

They arrived at an area that a coral reef should be there, but there isn't one.

Blake tapped the communicator on her snorkel. "Guys, we've found these plants on limestone turrets; they resemble red flowers. What are they?"She asked.

"Those are _Red Algae Flowers_. They take place of coral today."Cass explained.

Swarming around them were several animals that are blimp shaped and tail of feathers and multiple fins and an oddly shaped head with four horns. "Ok, now we're seeing creatures shaped like a blimp."Blake asked.

"Those are _Reef Gliders_ , descendants of seas slugs and judging by the description of the size, they must be juveniles; adults are 10 feet long and weigh nearly 2 tons."Emily described.

They saw that the _Reef Gliders_ were sticking their heads into the _Red Algae Flowers,_ much like bees and humming birds do with flowers.

"Are they….pollinating the _Red Algae_?"Blake asked Darrel who simply nodded. He took them both to the surface and took another breath of air and then dived down.

They saw the tentacles of the _Ocean Phantom_ come down and snatch a few young _Reef Gliders_ and contracted the tentacles back up.

"Darrel, I think I've seen enough. Can we go back to the boat?"Blake asked. He nodded and returned to the surface. Blake pointed in the direction of the boat and they both dived down and swam back.

Halfway there, they were suddenly ambushed by 6 crustaceans!

They vaguely resembled lobsters, but were 7 feet long, their front legs were flippers and they had an extra set of smaller claws. They're coloration were mottled black and yellow and their eyes were on short stalks.

"Guys, some type of lobster has us surrounded!"Blake said, fearful.

They're _Megaopterus_ , descendants of lobsters that hunt in packs and are more mobile."Imperious explained.

Without warning, Darrel darted at one and bit his beak into its back, snapping it. Blake regained her balance and fired her at one, the tip striking it in the mouth, killing it.

One lunged at the duo, claws snapping only for Darrel to grab it with his beak, crushing its skull. The other three swam away. Darrel held the one in his jaws firmly and swam back to the boat.

Isaac raised the platform up and Blake got off his back and on to the ship while Darrel changed back and had Dalton and Ethan carry the lobster up onto the boat.

"Why did you bring the lobster up?"Weiss asked. "I was thinking we could have a cook-out.

August 21, 2016

6:30 p.m

Beacon Courtyard

After returning to Beacon, Darrel pulled out a BBQ grill and after cleaning the future lobster, he placed it onto the grill. Teams RWBY, DIMD, and CEELI were seated on picnic tables. Darrel wore a chef's toque and an apron that had a green T-rex with a chef's hat that said **Kiss the** **Cook…. IF YOU DARE!**

"How's the lobster coming?"Yang asked. He checked it. "I'll give it 5 minutes and then it will be ready.

Later, everyone was digging into the lobster with a side of salad and tea.

"Hey, Imperious?"Emily asked. "Yeah?"

"I've noticed that you've been hanging around a girl with a burette; who is she?"Emily asked, her voice rising slightly.

"She's Coco Adel, and while on the subject, I was wondering if you could give me some dating advice."Imp asked, nervous.

"First, what's she like?" "Coco is like Yang, only more composed, flirty, and adores shopping."Darrel described.

"Well….okay then."Emily stated.

"Thank you, Em!"

 **I bet some of you now are craving lobster, aren't you?**

 **Regarding the next chapter, it will feature a RWBY-canon character, and the only hint I'm giving you is Tony Stark. Get it? It's a play on words.**

 _ **Archelon-**_ **Great Turtle**

 **15 feet long, 4,800lbs**

 **Usage: Cruising**

 **Melee Attack: Sharp beak**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire green energy orbs from its mouth in the shape of cannonballs.**

 **Appearance: Chased by Sea Monsters**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	9. Here Kitty, kitty

**I'm back!**

 **And those that did guess, let me say…WOW! You did not get it did you?! When I said Tony Stark, I meant STRQ!**

 **Sorry for being mad, but I thought that those that are die-hard RWBY fans would know, right?**

August 24, 2016

Noon

Beacon

RWBY, DIMD, and JNPR were having a study session together at the library. Everyone that is…except Darrel.

"Hey Matt, where's Darrel?"Ruby asked. "He said that he was finishing up an art project for Blake."

"Really? What is it?"Blake asked eager. "He said that he would tell you when it was ready."

Darrel then walked into the library. "There you are, Danny."Blake walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him. "So, what were you making me?"

"That will have to wait since on my way here, someone told me to talk to Ozpin."He stated. "I just wanted to inform you all so that you guys didn't get worried." He then left.

"Be safe!"Blake called out.

Darrel arrived at Ozpin's office and he noticed there was a new figure in the corner of the room. He saw two important things: he had a red slightly tattered cape and a large sword with gears at the base.

"So, this is the huntsman who can 'shape-shift'."He said. "I recognize you; you're Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow Branwen!"

"Of course: I remember my nieces talking about you quite a bit and I also remember teaching you at Signal."

"Gentlemen, the reacquainting will have to wait for another time. Right now, you two have a mission. Qrow will explain the details on the way."

August 24, 2016

1:15 p.m

Above Vale

"So, what's the mission?"

"We're heading to the farming district of Vale. A farmer has lost two of his pigs. He thinks the culprit is a Panthera Grimm, but these photos say different." Qrow handed him a couple of pictures.

The photos were of the pig corpses. Both had multiple lacerations on their sides and puncture wounds on their necks.

"It makes sense how he would mistake it to be a Panthera: claw marks on their backs and sides where they were grabbed, and finished off with a bite to the throat. But, Panthera's are as big as an Ursa Minor. This…is too small. Any other evidence?"He asked.

"I found some foot prints, and they're too small to be a Panthera." Qrow hands him a cast of a footprint.

Darrel pulled out his Encyclopedia Scroll and input a few commands and then it displayed the owner.

It looked like a lion, but was longer and stockier, and had a smaller mane and fluffier ears and tail. " _Panthera Leo Spelaea_ aka the _Cave Lion_."The monotone voice said. "At 7 feet long, 4 feet tall, and 350lbs, they're one of the largest felines to exist. They lived in Mistral and Atlas for most of the Ice Age. And much like modern day lions, they hunted in prides."The voice explained.

"Wait, we're dealing with only ONE lion. Where's its pride?"Qrow inquired. "Maybe, it was pushed out of its pride and is on its own."Darrel guessed.

Their airship touched down on a landing pad and the two disembarked.

"Hey, where's your weapon?"Qrow questioned. "I got my powers, so I'm good."

Qrow rolled his eyes as they walked to where the farmer was.

They arrived at the simple farm house and the farmer walked out. He resembled your generic farmer: blue overalls, red plaid shirt, brown khakis and pants, straw hat, and a good deal of gray stubble. He also had very dark skin. "Ah, you've arrived. The name's Mr. Spaulding."The farmer introduced himself.

"Can you show us where the killings where, sir?"Qrow asked. "Of course."

He led them to the back of his farm and to his pig pen. "I used to have 12 pigs, now I have 10. I found their corpses roughly a mile here, deep in the forest."He explained.

"Sir, could you give me some pork meat, if you have any?"Darrel asked. "Uh, why?"

"I have a plan to deal with our feline assailant, but I need bait." "Sure, just let me go find some." He returned with a bag of raw bacon jerky. "This should work."

"Thank you, sir."

The two walked towards the woods and stood amongst the trees. "So, how do we find the cat and the anomaly?"Qrow asked.

Darrel hands him his anomaly detector. "Use this to locate the anomaly. When you find it, whistle." "Okay then."

Qrow walked off, with the anomaly detector and the bag of jerky, walked aimlessly, searching for it. The detector started beeping like crazy and just 20 feet ahead of him was the anomaly.

He pulled out his whistle and blew it. He then saw running towards him, was a _Cave Lion_! It had a white coat with faint gray stripes on its sides and blue eyes.

Qrow almost attacked when it spoke with Darrel's voice, albeit deeper. "Wait! Don't attack!" He skidded to a stop. "It's me, Darrel."

"So, Ozpin wasn't joking when he said you could shape-shift."Qrow said, slightly in surprise.

"I see you found the anomaly then; good."Darrel stated.

Qrow placed the jerky directly in front of the anomaly. "Now what?" "We wait."

Several hours later, it was now 50 to 7. Qrow saw something approach the jerky, but it wasn't the _Cave Lion_.

"Leave that! Leave that!" Qrow attempted to chase away the coyote away from the pork but in the end, only a small amount remained.

"This is not enough to attract it, now what?"Qrow questioned, annoyed.

"I lead it here." "How?"

"Simple: I made a scent trail all the way here. He'll be drawn by the scent and challenge me to a territorial battle. Winner gets this land."Darrel explained.

Within 15 minutes, the extinct _cave lion_ showed up, only its eyes were orange and it sported a few scars.

Both felids- real and Darrel- circled the other before they pounced at each other, wrestling. Darrel was able to wrestle his extinct counterpart off and delivered a powerful bite to its side. He roared loudly at it and the _cave lion_ limped away to the anomaly and then the anomaly closed.

Darrel changed back…albeit his fluffy white cat ears and tail remained. "Let's head back."

August 24, 2016

7:00 p.m

Beacon

Darrel walked back to his dorm and when he entered, Blake was the only one in there. "I'll ask only one more time. What. Did. You Make. Me?"She asked, rather miffed that she had to wait.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, and your gift is in my nightstand drawer."

Blake opened it up, revealing a black clay tablet with the letter B painted her eye color and four pink hearts, one in each corner.

"Darrel, its lovely, thank you." The embraced and then kissed.

 **For those who want to know what a Panthera Grimm looks like, basically a black panther as big as an Ursa Minor with your characteristic Grimm package.**

 _ **Cave Lion**_

 **7 feet long, 4 feet tall, 350lbs**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe an icy wind from its mouth that can also function as a knockout gas.**

 **Appearance: Far Cry Primal.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	10. Great Ripper

**I'm back! All I'll say for now is that the ending for this one is loosely based on a scene from RWBY Vol 3, and I won't tell you which one!**

August 25, 2016

Midnight

Vale Movie Theater

A security guard was doing his usual sweep of the outside of the building when he heard a crashing sound ahead of him.

"Who's there?"He demanded, pulling his pistol out and slowly walking towards the source of the sound.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes stared at him and then it pounced on him, killing him with its razor sharp teeth and sharp claws.

August 26, 2016

Noon

Beacon

RWBY, DIMD, and JNPR were having lunch as usual.

"Hey, Isaac?"Weiss asked. "Yes, Snowflake?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies later?"

"Weiss, I'm afraid that won't happen, at least for today."Darrel stated. "Wait, why?!"She asked, rather mad.

"Because there's been a murder there. And the culprit is a _Deinonychus_."Darrel said.

"And you're proof?"Isaac questioned.

"They found a tooth the matches the tooth of the already mentioned raptor."Darrel explained. "So, Ozpin has assigned me and Blake to return it and any other dinosaurs that may have come through." Darrel and Blake left them.

August 26, 2016

1:25 p.m

Vale Movie Theater

Darrel and Blake arrived at the movie theater. "So, how are we going to find the raptor or its pack?"Blake asked Darrel as they entered the theater.

"Leave that to me."He said. "Great Ripper."

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew bigger and longer and he grew rows of sharp teeth. His neck grew thicker. His limbs splayed out to the sides and his fingers and toes grew butcher like claws. He grew a massive thick tail that came to a tapering end.

His whole body was covered in thick black scales and his eyes were reptilian green.

Darrel was now a 20 feet long, 3,800lb _Megalania_. He simply flicked his tongue in and out.

"I can tassste the air with my tongue. Then I ssshould be able to locate the raptorsss."He hissed, literally. The pair patrolled the area until they arrived at the food court and found the anomaly floating at the back entrance to the place.

"Now what?"Blake asked.

"We'll lure them here."Darrel roared at the top of his lungs, and roughly 20 minutes later, 9 _Deinonychus_ showed up. The only difference between them and Darrel's _Deinonychus_ form was that they had a bigger coat of blue feathers, with the Alpha having bright red ones.

The raptors have never encountered a lizard of this size, so they act on instinct and surround it. As for Blake, she hid behind a register.

One raptor lunged at him, talons raised high, but Darrel flicked his tail and sent the raptor down, knocked out. The rest charged after him. Some were clawed, some were bitten, and some were whacked.

The pack retreated and evaluated the situation. The entire pack was injured greatly and only 5 were capable of standing, the rest were knocked out or in great pain. So, the pack retreated back into the anomaly and then it closed.

Darrel changed back….only his lizard tail remained. "Mission accomplished."

August 26, 2016

3:00 p.m

Beacon

Weiss told Isaac to meet her in a courtyard and he found at one. "You wanted to see me, darling?"He asked.

"Can you help me with something?"She asked, scared. "What's wrong?"

Weiss sighed. "We Schnees are skilled at Summoning…except me. So, could you help me with that?" "Of course, love."Isaac said in a caring tone.

Weiss held out Myrtenastar in front of her, with Isaac encouraging her on.

Soon, a glyph with the Schnee symbol and four swords at the cardinal directions materialized in front of her!

Not only that, but a few minutes later, something did form: a miniature version of the Armored Knight! Although, all it did was swing its sword before it dissipated.

Weiss simply stared eyes wide, jaw dropped at her feat. "I…..did it. I….actually….did it."She said in shock.

She turned to Isaac, dropped her rapier and tackled him, kissing him passionately.

She sighed and nuzzled his chest. "I love you, Isaac." "I love you too, Weiss."

 **Wasn't expecting that, were you? Now, let me make a statement: Weiss in this story did get a scar with her sister, but that healed over; the armored knight scar she got 3 months AFTER her sparring incident. On another note, the White Knight aka the Armored Knight will make a full debut further on down the line.**

 **Also, in the next chapter, we get our FIRST HYBRID! Creatures used: Deinonychus, Dire Wolf, and the lionfish! And here's what Darrel will fight it as: I'm a crocodile, I'm from Africa, and I appeared in Primeval. What am I?**

 _ **Megalania**_ **\- Great Ripper**

 **20 feet long, 3,800lbs**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws, tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can spit its own venom.**

 **Appearance: Monster Resurrected**

 **Until then, R &R my friends! **


	11. Terrible Dog vs Boar Croc

**Well guys, here's the one we've all been waiting for: the meaning behind Operation: CE!**

 **Now before I begin, I need to say that I've lost the original script for this chapter, so I'm trying best to replicate it as best I can.**

August 27, 2016

3:00 p.m

WF Base

Several WF grunts placed the DNA of a _Deinonychus_ , _Dire Wolf,_ and Lion fish into the top of a large gray container. Said container was long and oval-shaped. A single window that had a door was situated on the front and led from the top to the bottom. The inside was massive and could contain anything.

Standing on a metal platform at a control panel were Adam, Amy, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Cinder pressed a button that said **INTIATE HYBRIDIZATION**. Several tubes inside the container released a green gas that filled the container and the DNA samples drained into the container.

90 minutes later, a piercing yellow eye gazed out through the glass. The door swung open, and the HYBRID jumped out.

It had a long slightly characteristic theropod head colored pitched black on the top jaw and pencil gray on the bottom jaw. Going from the top back of its head to the back of its short yet muscular neck, was a lime green fin held up by 4 pairs of black barbs. A larger one that had 5 pairs of black barbssat above its pelvic region to half-way to its tail. Running from below its head to the tip of its long tail, was a light blue stripe. The underside was also pencil gray. The arms were pencil gray rather long and tipped with 3 black sharp claws with lime green webbing between them. The legs were characteristic of a raptor: long and muscular at the haunches, and one killing claw, but there was a lime green fin held up by a gray barb. Near the tip of the tail on the top and bottom sides, was a fin like a shark also held up by barbs. The odd thing was on its left thigh was CE in bold black.

The whole animal was 13 feet long, 3 feet tall, and 250lbs. It growled at the various WF members around it, waiting to strike.

"Interesting…creature."Mercury stated, rather surprised.

"At long last, Operation: Chaos Effect has come true!"Amy laughed sadistically. "You know, she needs a name."

"How can you tell it's a she?"Emerald asked. "We used female specimens for the creature."

"How about… _Deinonycanis_?"Adam recommended. "I like it."Amy said, beaming a smile at him.

"First we need to test her out; Adam, would you sacrifice one of your own to it?"Cinder suggested. "Under normal circumstances, I would say no; but I wouldn't mind sacrificing an…expendable."

The hybrid set her sights on a butterfly Faunus that had wings and ran at her. The Faunus tried to escape but it pounced on her, piercing its claws into her back, paralyzing her. The Deinoycanis grabbed her by the throat with her teeth and snapped her neck, killing her.

Amy walked up to it. "Hybrid, you'll find this boy," She shows it an image of a certain shape-shifter. "Bring him to us…alive. If he resists capture…kill him."Amy said, while using her semblance to control it.

The hybrid's eyes glowed before it ran out of the complex.

August 28, 2016

Noon

Vale

Darrel was walking down to the airship station, with a small clay-made box in his hands. What was inside is a gift for Blake. On the way, he was 'unaware' he was being watched.

The Deinoycanis was observing her target from a roof-top, waiting to strike. They hybrid pounced from her ledge.

Darrel-using his semblance- detected the danger and dodged the attack, causing the hybrid to go skidding across the pavement.

Darrel watched the strange creature with curiosity and aggression 'CE is branded on its leg. Could this be the result of it: the creation of hybrid extinct animals?'He thought.

He stashed his gift in his back pocket. "Alright, I have no idea what you are, but since you attacked me, I'm afraid you need to be put down."He stated. "Boar croc."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger and he switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew longer and larger, and was filled with sharp teeth and there were notches for 3 pairs of tusk-like teeth: one in the top jaw and two in the lower jaw. At the back of his head, he grew a short pair of horns. Neck grew thicker. Limbs splayed out to the sides slightly and were tipped with 5 sharp claws. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

He was covered in mottled green and yellow crocodilian scales and he had dark green reptilian eyes. Darrel was now a 3 feet tall, 20 feet long, 350lb _Kaprosuchus_. He roared loudly at the hybrid, unintentionally scaring away other citizens in the area. The hybrid roared back and the two circled each other.

The Deinoycanis jumped into the air, left toe claw raised up, but Darrel blocked it with his horns and then head butted her. Darrel went for claw swipe across her face, disorienting her. In rage, she lashed out with her left hand claws only for Darrel to grab her with his jaws and tear her arm off at elbow!

Mortally wounded, she attempted to escape but collapsed from shock. The last thing she saw was his jaws clamp around her neck and snapped it, killing her. He placed a hand on her corpse and roared victoriously.

He changed back and called Ozpin. "Ozpin, we have a situation."

August 28, 2016

3:00 p.m

Beacon

Teams RWBY and DIMD were in DIMD's dorm. "Let me get this straight: You think the CE stands for Chaos Effect- which was a sci-fi novel that contained hybrid prehistoric animals- and you believe that the White Fang will be using the hybrids in that book, as well their own creations for their plans?"Weiss summed up Darrel's explanation. "In a nutshell; this means my comrades, things have taken a turn for the worse in evolution."

 **That's right: the old Chaos Effect hybrids from Jurassic Park will be part of this story, as well as the ones from Jurassic World: The Game! But, there will be something things changed, that will be shown in this story.**

 **Next time: brace yourselves...WWD LIOPLEURODON IS COMING!**

 _ **Kaprosuchus-**_ **Boar Croc**

 **3 feet tall, 20 feet long, 350lbs**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, horns, claws, tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe 350 degree fire.**

 **Appearance: the one seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	12. Jurassic Jaws

**I have returned my friends! And a note: I had a poll for what form Darrel shall use in order to combat the Liopleurodon. But, it was taken down as seeing the pliosaur will only be normal size, 7 meters. Also, this is the last August anomaly.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with it!**

August 30, 2016

8:00 p.m

Ocean

A small fishing boat was gathering up the last of its quota. The captain and only person aboard the boat hauled the net that contained a catch of sardines when all of a sudden, something hit his boat. HARD! The force of the impact made him fall into the water.

A camera off the topside of the railing caught an image of a strange silhouette as an unknown animal ate the sailing man.

August 31, 2016

2:00 p.m

Beacon

Team RWBY was having a study session in the library. Weiss noticed Blake was wearing a purple pearl necklace.

"Hey Blake, where did you get that necklace?"She asked. "Darrel got it for me."

"It looks nice/ beautiful."The two sisters complimented. "Thanks."

"Would Teams RWBY and DIMD please report to Ozpin's office?"Glynda's voices said over the intercom.

"Well team, looks like we're off to another anomaly again."Ruby stated.

When they all entered Ozpin's office, there was a new man there: he resembled your typical sailor type of fisherman. He had a bald head, stormy blue eyes, and a dark grey beard with a few whites in it. "This is Mr. Rowe; he's the head of this district of the Atlas fishing company here in Vale."Isaac explained.

"So, can you tell us what happened, sir?"Darrel asked.

"One of my ships failed to report to me and has been missing for nearly 24 hours. The only evidence I have for the cause of his disappearance is this footage I got from a surveillance camera."Mr. Rowe explained.

He pulled out his scroll and Darrel watched the footage.

"Those four flippers and that short compact neck." Darrel pulled out his encyclopedia scroll and input a few commands and it displayed a holographic screen of the creature.

"Pliosaurs are a type of marine reptiles that ruled the seas of Remnant for 110 million years during the Age of Dinosaurs."The monotone female voice stated. "Unlike Plesiosaurs, pliosaurs are the opposite; with short neck with massive heads filled with sharp teeth. Most were 5-7 meters with the largest being 13 meters."The voice stated.

"Ok, I have a plan but first: got any chum?"Darrel asked. "Yeah, I have some on my boat, why?"

Darrel grinned. "Excellent."

August 31, 2016

3:15 p.m

Ocean

On the Ancient Mariner, Darrel was piloting the ship, with Team RWBY-minus Blake- down below in the quarters, and the guys were chopping chum on the deck. Blake was with Darrel.

"So, why are the guys chopping up sardines on the deck?"She asked.

"Well, the pliosaur that we're looking for is a _Liopleurodon._ Now, _Liopleurodon_ have an acute sense of smell. So, when we locate the anomaly, he should be attracted to the smell of blood, and since he won't be the only carnivore attracted by the smell, I'll deter any animal that enters the area."He explained.

Isaac walked in, wearing a blood-soaked white apron and black gloves over his usual attire. "Darrel, all the fish has been chopped up."Isaac stated. Darrel nodded.

Darrel's anomaly tracker that he installed on his ship started blinking a red dot northwest of the left bow. "Destination is located."

They all stepped outside to see northwest of the left bow, floating in the water was indeed an anomaly.

The rest of Team RWBY came on deck. "The anomaly is found; good, now we can get rid of that disgusting chum."Weiss said, disgusted by the smell.

"Hey, you fell in love with a guy who is the heir to the Atlas Fishing Company, so this was bound to happen at some point."Isaac stated, kissing her cheek. That calmed her down.

The guys poured over all the chum they had, blanketing the area between them and the anomaly with blood.

Darrel- now wearing swimwear- raised the steel platform up and lowered himself on to it.

"Kronus Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew immensely bigger. His skull grew larger and more massive and was filled with sharp teeth. His neck grew bigger and thicker. His limbs grew longer and his hands and feet fused together into flippers. He grew a short tail that came to a tapering end.

He was covered in mottled green scales on top and pale grey scales on bottom. His eyes had red pupils.

Darrel was now a 30 feet long, 10 ton _Kronosaurus_.

Blake lowered him down and Darrel swam under the bloody water, swimming around the anomaly.

During the waiting time for their target, he chased off all kinds of carnivores, ranging from barracudas to hammerheads.

It was only with the fleeing bull shark that put him on guard.

And then emerging from the gloom was the _Liopleurodon_. Much like WWD, it was black and white but was only 7 meters long.

Seeing another predator in his area, the male _Liopleurodon_ lashed out first, jaws agape and clamped down on Darrel's left flipper. While not drawing blood, it still hurt but Darrel was able to free himself and latched onto the lio's left flipper and left a massive gash in it with his teeth.

Seeing as the intruder was still strong, Darrel grabbed him by the neck with his jaws and bit down hard, drawing blood.

The _Liopleurodon_ now mortally wounded, was forced to retreat back into the anomaly and then it closed.

Darrel swam over to the platform and Blake raised the platform up and then Darrel changed back.

August 31, 2016

6:00 p.m

Beacon

Blake was at Darrel's room, holding something in her hands. "Since you got me a gift, it's your turn for one."

Darrel closed his eyes and Blake placed her gift to him in her hands. Darrel opened his eyes and he gasped at what it was.

It was a simple necklace laced with miniature theropod teeth, with the first on the left and right being T-rex teeth and the center being a picture of Thomas.

"I love you, Blake." "I love you, Darrel."

 **Here is what I'll say: for those who are scared of creepy crawlies, the next will be FULL of them; Including a Hercules Beetle Grimm the size of an Asian elephant.**

 **However, I need help with three things regarding my new Grimm:**

 **1\. Should it have powers and if so, what would they be?**

 **2\. What should its weakness (es) should be?**

 **3\. Lastly, what prehistoric animal should Darrel turn into to combat it?**

 _ **Kronosaurus**_ **\- Kronus Lizard**

 **30 feet long, 10 tons**

 **Usage: Shredder**

 **Melee Attack: Teeth**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a red beam of energy from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: ZT2 download**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	13. Creepy Crawlies

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter and this time, I've decided to include an intro for this chapter and all the others. The intro is loosely based on the Prehistoric Park intro.**

 **And here we go!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 2, 2016

10:00 a.m

Vale Subway

Multiple people were boarding the subway. Most of them had weapons on them, for even down here, lurked Grimm.

As a woman attempted to open a window, she felt something prod her back. Quickly turning around, she saw it was a huge spider! With fear, she slammed the window down closing it, severing one of its legs in the process. She shrieked in fear.

The spider retreated to another tunnel, where multiple other large spiders were.

September 2, 2016

Noon

Beacon

Darrel was in the library working on a project when Blake walked up to him.

"Hey."She greeted. "Hello, Blake. I'm busy working on a project for ar. We have to recreate a moment in our lives."He explained.

Darrel's project was a diorama that contains a figure of a _T-rex_ shooting a blue heat ray from its mouth at a Nevermore figure.

She kissed his cheek. "Cute." "I'm almost done; I just need to add-in more details."

They heard Glynda call RWBY and DIMD to Ozpin's office.

After dropping off his project at his dorm, they arrived at Ozpin's office. There they saw a woman who had similar attire to Glynda and looked like her, but her hair was a darker yellow tone with some grays and whites.

"This is my Endora Goodwitch, my mother. She had an encounter with what exactly?"Glynda stated.

"A giant spider! It was big as my head!"She said, still scared.

"That sounds like something from the Carboniferous, the era of giant bugs."Darrel stated.

"Since this happened in a subway tunnel, I've had the mayor shut down the area where the event occurred. Also, Imperious will be going with you as he has experience dealing with underground Grimm; he will be waiting for you at the airships."Ozpin explained.

As they were leaving, Coco flagged down Imperious and kissed him. "Be safe, love."She said before she left.

As he boarded the airship, Imperious saw their looks. "Not one word."

September 2, 2016

12:30 p.m

Vale Subway

The 9 arrived at the entrance to the closed down subway area. Since it was dark, everyone turned on flashlights they had installed on their weapons. However, when Ruby saw Imp's weapon, she lost it.

"IS THAT….A GUNLANCE?!"She shouted.

"Yes, and I made it myself. I call it Longinus. It can also be filled with Dust crystals." Longinus was pure black with gold highlights and the blade was dark blue.

"How are you able to wield it?"Isaac asked, curious. "Years of experience."

As they walked down the tunnel, they heard something skittering about.

"Early wanderer."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger and he switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew bigger and was filled with needle sharp teeth. Neck grew thicker. Limbs sprawled out to the sides and ended in short claws. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

He had mottled scales all over and white stripes going over the top of his back. His eyes were orange yellow.

Darrel was now an 8 foot long _Proterogyrinus._

What was the cause of the skittering, was a 10 feet long centipede with red chitin.

" _Arthropleura_ , large centipede; herbivore."Darrel said in a low growling voice.

The massive centipede reared up at Darrel. He hissed at it and then tail whipped it in the side of the face, sending the large centipede into retreat.

They continued trekking when they heard loud flapping, much like a bug's wings. Weiss shined her flashlight to see two massive blue, red eyed dragonflies fly towards her.

Without thinking, she panicked as the two dragonflies flown around her light. Blake fired a shot in the air, spooking them and sending the bugs deeper into the tunnel.

"What were they?"Weiss stated, still scared. " _Meganura_ , predatory dragonflies as big as an eagle."

They soon arrived where the incident occurred and came across a room that would have been a room for the workers wasn't it for the multitude of giant spiders all over the area. **(The spiders look like the spiders from Walking with Monsters.)**

"Ok the plan is shine your lights at them, scare them up while I locate the anomaly."Darrel explained as his team, RWBY, and Imperious shined their lights everywhere while Darrel found the anomaly as soon as he saw the abdomen of the _Arthropleura_ go in. It wasn't long before all the spiders had entered the anomaly and it closed.

Darrel changed back and they left the room.

However, just as they left the room, the ground began to vibrate. "Now what?!"Dalton said, annoyed.

Bursting from the ground was a new breed of Grimm.

It resembled a Hercules Beetle, but was as big as an Asian Elephant. It was heavily armored all over, even its six legs which ended in short claws. Its head was covered in a massive plate and it had 8 eyes, four on each side of its upward curving horn. The massive horn on top had several spikes going down it.

"What is that?!"Yang asked, rather intimidated. "That is a Heracles."Darrel explained.

Things were about to get worse.

Skittering in from the ceiling was a centipede Grimm 20 feet long. It sported a massive pair of tusks near the front of its head and it had six eyes. **(Basically this resembles the Arthropleura from Primeval.)** "And that is an Arthros."Imperious explained.

"Ok here's the plan: I want the heavy hitters to focus on the Heracles, while the others deal with the Arthros."Ruby commanded.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Isaac, and Matt went after the Arthros while Yang, Darrel, Dalton, and Imperious attacked the Heracles.

Darrel as a 20 feet long, 440lb gray crocodilian scaled, with yellow crocodilian eyes _Quinkana_ was currently on top of its back, biting and clawing away at its armor looking for an opening. Yang was doing the same, albeit bombarding it from afar.

"Screw it!"Dalton leaped into the air, Oh Mercy Baby raised up and preparing to cave its skull in only for the bug to swat him aside with its top horn.

Enraged, Yang jumped into the air, straddling its nasal horn and punching away at its skull piece. Imperious kept stabbing it with Longinus infused with yellow dust, managing to slice off 2 of its legs.

Meanwhile with the Arthros, the creature was moving too fast for them to get a clear shot in. Matt was able to clip one of its tusks off and Isaac shot off a few of its legs.

Weiss came up with a plan to lock it in place with a holding Glyph which was infused with yellow dust, electrocuting it. Paralyzed, Ruby dealt the final blow by slicing it two as the waist.

As for the Heracles, it was extremely crippled: its armor had multiple chips in it, some pieces were missing, and its exposed flesh was already burning, and 3 of its legs were severed off. Imperious dealt the fatal blow by throwing Longinus infused with red Dust into its skull plate, piercing its head. The head erupted into flames before it fell dead.

Imperious pulled Longinus out when he felt something land on his head. He picked it off to see it was a lizard with green scales and red eyes. "That is a _Petrolacosaurus_ , one of the first lizards to evolve. It must have gotten left behind."Darrel explained.

Imp stared at lizard with curiosity. "I think I keep it."

September 2, 2016

3:15 p.m

Beacon

Imperious and Coco were tangled on her bed, making out. "So, how did the mission go?"She asked.

"Great; with some help, I killed a Heracles and I got a prehistoric pet lizard whose name is Klaus."He stated.

Just before they continued, the rest of CFVY walked in….only to get blown out the door, literally from Imperious wind semblance.

 **And that wraps up another chapter! Now, this one did borrow a couple elements from the bug episode of Primeval which is not bad, right?**

 **Also, tell me what you think about the review; is it good or bad and does it need improvements?**

 _ **Proterogyrinus-**_ **Early Wanderer**

 **8 feet long**

 **Usage: Minor attacker**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can spit venom that's as powerful as cane toad venom**

 **Appearance: WWM**

 _ **Quinkana-**_ **Named after an Aboriginal spirit**

 **20 feet long, 440lbs**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe 440- degree fire**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	14. Dawn Desert

**I'm back! And I will say that for every anomaly that is considered 'dull' I'll be adding a new Grimm.**

 **So, let's begin!**

 ** **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)****

We see a map of Remnant

 _ _There is something that does not belong in our world.__

We see various prehistoric animals

 _ _The amazing animals that time has left behind.__

We see an anomaly

 _ _But what if they could come back?__

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _ _What if extinction wasn't forever?__

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _ _We're going on a mission with a twist__

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _ _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time__

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running among a herd of dinosaurs

 _ _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions__

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _ _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time.__

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _ _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission.__

He roars loudly

 _ _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!__

September 4, 2016

7:00 a.m

Beacon

RWBY and DIMD were having breakfast as usual when Blake noticed that Darrel wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Darrel?"She asked. "Boss was sent on a mission to Vacuo about an anomaly there. He left last night."Matt explained.

She saw Blake's saddened expression. "Come on, he said he may be back sometime tonight."

September 4, 2016

Noon

Fenix City

Darrel dressed in desert attire was at a cafe, waiting for the people who would take him to where the incident occurred.

Just then as he finished his meal, he saw 4 young ladies sit at his table. "Can I help you ladies?"He asked.

"We're the ones who informed Beacon about the anomaly."Nebula stated.

He took a closer look at them. "Wait, you're NDGO from the tournament!"He realized.

"Yes; I'm still sore from that kick."Octavia said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry about that."

"So, where did this incident occur?"

"A small farm roughly 20 miles from here."Gwen stated. "Then let's get going."

Much later a good distance from the abandoned farm, NDGO split up while Darrel went on his own. They kept in contact with earpieces. "Ok, if you see anything that's neither Grimm or living, don't attack; leave them to me."Darrel said. "Right."

Darrel soon came across an odd sight in the desert brush: he saw a carcass of a _Placerias_ being feasted on by a flock of _Coelophysis_. The moment they saw him, they fled.

As he inspected the carcass. He saw buried in the rib-cage, a tooth. "This tooth could only belong to one thing."

His earpiece chimed. "Guys, I've found the anomaly and also a rather scary crocodile with the head of a T-rex!"Dew shouted, scared. "I'm at the river."

Quick as a flash, they all ran to where they heard the sound of water. They found Dew slowly backing away from a red, yellow, tan-scaled, orange eyed _Postosuchus_. Once she saw her friends, she ran to their side.

"I'll deal with this."He said. "Link crocodile."

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew longer and curved slightly upwards and were filled with small peg-like teeth. Neck grew thicker. Covering the sides of his long and wide body, were multiple spikes, with the longest being over a foot that jutted out from above his shoulders. His limbs sprawled out to the sides and ended in 5 short claws. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His scales were mottled green and his spikes were bone white. His eyes were reptilian green.

Darrel was now a 16 feet long, 1,000lb _Desmatosuchus_.

He let out a loud pig-like grunt and swung his tail from side to side.

The Postosuchus was caught-off guard by this and despite what it knew of this 'animal', it charged at him, jaws wide open.

All Darrel did was crouch down low and the rauischan bit down on his shoulder, Darrel's shoulder spike jabbing the predator in the eye.

Wounded, the predator did not want to risk serious injury so it did the smart thing and retreated into the anomaly which then closed.

Just as Darrel changed back, something erupted from the sand.

It resembled a camel spider Grimm as big as an Ursa Major. Its 8 legs ended in sharp claws and its jaws look as if they could tear a man to shreds.

"That's an Arach."Dew said, rather scared of spiders.

"Attack!"Nebula shouted.

Nebula arrows from her crossbow, Dew & Octavia shot multiple Dust projectiles, and Gwen thrown various throwing knives at the arthropod.

Almost all their attacks splintered off its thick hide. All but one type of Dust.

"Guys, fire does seem to hurt it, but I'm out of red Dust."Dew said. Octavia was out as well.

"I have a plan."Darrel said, albeit his voice was deeper. They turned to see Darrel was a _Postosuchus_.

"Ok here's the plan: Dew will create a tornado and then, I will set the tornado on fire."He explained.

Dew created a tornado that spun the Arach around, disorienting it.

Darrel reared his head back as fire gathered around his mouth and he then fired a volley of fireballs from his mouth, setting the tornado on fire, incinerating the Grimm.

When the tornado ended, the Arach was a dried husk. "Mission accomplished."

September 4, 2016

9:00 p.m

Beacon

When Darrel climbed into his bed, he felt Blake wrap her arms around him.

"I love you, Darrel."

 **Now after this anomaly, you're wondering: will there be any anomalies outside of Vale? There will be, depending on what comes through it.**

 **Now regarding the next one, I need help: I know the location of where the anomaly and what time era, but I need to know what should come through. Ok the anomaly is Mid Jurassic China 170 million years ago.**

 ** _Desmatosuchus_ -** **Link Crocodile**

 **16 feet long, 1,000lbs**

 **Usage: Tank**

 **Melee Attacks: Shoulder spikes and tail**

 **Abilities: Much like the Steg, only the energy spikes are discharged from the shoulder spikes and the energy shield is made from mostly the front end**

 **Appearance: ZT2 download**

 _ **Postosuchus**_ **\- named after a location in Texas**

 **13 feet long, 700lbs**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws, tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit 700 degree fire and fire-balls**

 **Appearance: Walking with Dinosaurs**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! And all I'll say is that this one is short.**

 ** **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)****

We see a map of Remnant

 _ _There is something that does not belong in our world.__

We see various prehistoric animals

 _ _The amazing animals that time has left behind.__

We see an anomaly

 _ _But what if they could come back?__

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _ _What if extinction wasn't forever?__

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _ _We're going on a mission with a twist__

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _ _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time__

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running among a herd of dinosaurs

 _ _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions__

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _ _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time.__

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _ _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission.__

He roars loudly

 _ _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!__

September 8, 2016

5:00 p.m

Vale

Darrel and Blake were walking down the street towards where they were having a dinner date.

"So, where are we heading, love?"Blake asked.

"Here."He pointed them to a restaurant that was Chinese-based and had the words Lotus Blossom written in Chinese.

Blake smiled and hugged him. "I've always wanted to come here. Thank you, Darrel!"She kissed him. "You're welcome."

They entered the place and there were a few other patrons there. After paying for the buffet, they grabbed what they wanted and then sat down to eat.

Blake had sushi rolls of a few varieties, while Darrel had fried shrimp, Chinese fried chicken, and chicken on a stick.

"I would say that's a lot of food, but who am I kidding? You're an eating machine."Blake joked. "Very true."

The two interlaced their fingers as they ate.

Atlas, 170mya

A __Yangchuanosaurus__ stalks through the forest of conifers. Suddenly, an anomaly opens up in front of it. Curious, the carnosaur steps through. **(For an idea of how the Yangchuanosaurus looks, think how it appears in Dinosaur king.)**

Back in the 21st century, the couple had just left the restaurant when they see a terrifying sight: a large theropod dinosaur emerging from the alleyway behind them.

"Darrel, what is it?"Blake asked, fearfully. " _ _Yangchuanosaurus__ _,_ a close relative of __Allosaurus__ _._ I'll deal with it."

"Tuo River Lizard."

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew larger and smaller and was filled with short peg-like teeth. His neck grew longer. His limbs grew more muscular and longer and were tipped with 5 hoof-like nails. Emerging from his rear, he grew a long tail that came to a stiffened end. Sprouting from the start of his neck to near the end of his tail, were 16 pairs of sharp-tipped plates, with the largest being over his hips. Finally, he grew 3 pairs of spikes over his tail, 2 pairs are pointing upwards, and the last pair point directly backwards.

His scales were a mottled green, and blue, while his plates were dark blue and his spikes were brown. His eyes were blue.

Darrel was now a 23 feet long, 7 feet tall, 3ton __Tuojiangosaurus__ _._

He bellowed loudly, alerting the carnosaur.

The __Yangchuanosaurus__ recognized the potential prey item and roared loudly.

Darrel bellowed, pounded his feet, and his plates created vibrant displays of color.

However, showing off doesn't work, and the carnosaur charges.

Luckily, Darrel swings his tail to the side, sweeping it off its feet and then slamming his tail down on its mid-section, his thagomizer barely piercing its leg.

Wounded, the predator retreats back to the anomaly, which closes.

Just when he was about to change back, he felt Blake hug his head.

"Still like stegosaurs?"He asked rhetorically in a deeper voice.

"There are two things I love about you right now: 1. You're my favorite type of dinosaur, and 2. You're mine."She kissed him.

 **While it was short, it did give us some romance that hasn't been that common in this story.**

 _ _ **Tuojiangosaurus-**__ **Tuo River Lizard**

 **23 feet long, 7 feet tall, 3tons**

 **Usage:Impaler**

 **Melee Attacks: Tail spikes**

 **Abilities: Same as DNA-enhanced version of Stegosaurus**

 **Appearance: ZT2 Download**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	16. Lost World

**I'm back! And I would have posted this yesterday, but it was too long to post it in a short time frame.**

 **So, fasten your seatbelts and break out the popcorn, this is gonna be a long one!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 10, 2016

7:00 a.m

Beacon

RWBY, DIMD, and JNPR, were having breakfast when Blake noticed that Darrel and Pyrrha were missing.

"Hey Isaac, where's Darrel?"She asked. "He left for mission in Mistral last night."

"What about Pyrrha?"Nora asked, feeding Buck and Boop an apple. "The mission relates to the fact that Pyrrha's father David Nikos went missing."Jaune added.

September 10, 2016

3:00 p.m

Mistralian Bar

Darrel and Pyrrha walked up to a bar. "You sure we should enter here?"Pyrrha asked, on edge. "This is where our contact told us to meet plus we can both handle ANY drunkard."Darrel stated.

Once they entered the place, they were hit by the smell of beer. It resembled your average bar: dim lighting, rowdy and dangerous.

"I'd watch your step."Darrel warned her.

They took seats at the bar and paid zero attention to no one else.

"What will it be?"The bartender asked. "I'll have ginger ale."Pyrrha stated. "I'll have root beer."

As they sipped from their drinks, a drunkard approached Pyrrha.

"Hey doll, what do you say you and me go somewhere REAL NICE?!" The drunkard moved a hand closer to her chest armor.

In a flash, he was pinned down by a certain _Kaprosuchus_. "Listen here bub; get your sausages off my friend before I teach you a lesson!"He hissed out.

The tipsy man scurried out from underneath him and attempted a punch only for him to trip under Darrel's tail and then head-butted across the bar and have his head collide with the wall, just as the door opened.

However, the people at the door were…

"Sun?! Neptune?!"Darrel said, now changed back.

"Sup. Oh, and I'd like you to meet Sage and Scarlet."The other two waved.

"So, I take it you're the ones who informed us about the anomaly?"Pyrrha inquired. "Yes and just when things we're going normal again!"Sun said, annoyed.

"Anyway, the location of where Mr. Nikos was last heard was that he was heading into the Mistralian Swamps."Neptune stated.

"Then let's get going."

An hour later, they arrived at the swamps and once they were a mile in, they saw the anomaly. "Ladies first."

Once Pyrrha entered, the others entered and once they were in, they were hit with a wave of heat.

Where they were looked like the Mistralian swamps but it seemed more open.

"So, are you sure we're in the past?"Scarlet asked.

"Does that answer your question?"Darrel pointed up and they saw a pterosaur fly overhead.

"Yep, we're in the past. But where and when?"Sage wondered.

"First let's see if we can find water."Darrel suggested.

They all nodded and they trekked for awhile.

They soon came across a large river that had an awe-inspiring sight.

A herd of sauropods!

"Dear Dust, they're huge!"Neptune said in awe.

"Ok, the green 15 meter ones are _Aegyptosaurus_ , and the brown 26 meter ones are _Paralititan_."Darrel explained.

"So, now what?"Pyrrha asked. "We need to get to an area where we can set up camp. The sun's starting to set."

Much later, they found a small ditch and set up a small fire while Darrel went to find food.

He returned as a _Spinosaurus_ with a large sawfish in is jaws and a giant coelacanth in his claws.

He spat out the sawfish to his side. "Who wants coelacanth for dinner?" They all looked at him confused. "The giant fish in my claws." "Oh." "I'll slice it up into smaller pieces, and then we cook it."

At nightfall, Darrel still a Spinosaurus was on guard while the rest ate the fish. "Tastes like fatty catfish, but it's doable."Pyrrha stated.

"We should all rest in order to be ready for tomorrow. Spiny has first watch."Sun stated.

The next morning after destroying any evidence they were there they set out.

"So Darrel, how do you plan on finding my father?"Pyrrha asked. "Simple: I use my semblance to sense for any other humans."He explained.

Darrel activated Detection. "I sense him; he's roughly 3 miles…east of us."

"Let's start moving then."Sun stated.

As they walked, Scarlet noticed something. "Hey, Darrel?" "Yes?"

"How come we haven't seen many animals?"He asked. "One: it's very hot and humid. Two: most animals would be near water."

Speaking of water, they soon came across a large river. "We'll have to cross it."Darrel pointed out.

Neptune freaked out. "Oh right, you have Aqua-phobia."Darrel acknowledged.

"Thankfully, I have an idea."Sage stated.

He stepped towards the river and suddenly, his grey Aura flared out and multiple large stones and boulders flew towards him and he manipulated them to form a primitive bridge over the river.

"Impressive."Darrel said, interested in Sage's feat.

"My semblance allows me to control any rock from the smallest pebble to the largest stone or boulder. Now, we have to hurry; it will only last four minutes before it collapses."Sage explained.

They ran across before the bridge fell into the water.

"Hey, what kind of crocodile is that?"Pyrrha stated, pointing to their left.

In the water, they saw the head of a green crocodilian that had a wide yet thin jaw with needle-like teeth. A shoal of _Mawsonia_ swam by and it caught one.

"That is _Laganosuchus_ , a crocodile that took specializing in hunting fish to the extreme."Darrel explained.

Without warning, they heard the ground vibrate. "HIDE!"

They all hid behind large trees or boulders as a _Spinosaurus_ came out of the trees on the other side of the river. It resembled Darrel's but where it was red there was green instead.

"Darrel, what do we do?!"Sun whispered.

Unexpectedly, a man ran out from the brush. He wore similar armor to Pyrrha, had short red hair with mutton chops, and he even had green eyes. He brandished a gold and red spear.

"That's my dad!"

David Nikos stealthy waded out into the water and snagged a fish. Unfortunately, the _Spinosaurus_ noticed him.

Pyrrha ran out to save him, soon to be accompanied by Darrel.

"Delta runner."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew longer and larger and was filled with sharp teeth. A pair of short bony triangular crests grew over his eyes. His neck grew longer. His arms grew longer and more muscular and were tipped with 3 sharp claws. His legs grew longer and more muscular, and had one dew claw and 3 short claws. He grew a long tail that came to a stiffened end.

He had mottled blue scales all over his body and his crests were canary yellow. Eyes were orange.

Darrel was now a 26 feet long, 8 feet tall, 2 ton _Deltadromeus_.

"Father!"Pyrrha cried out. David turned his head towards her voice. "Pyrrha!"

Before they got any closer, the spinosaur attempted to intervene. Luckily, Darrel retaliated by shooting a small bullet of electricity from his mouth, disorienting it. The _Spinosaurus_ ran off.

Father and daughter embraced one another. "I'm so glad to see you, Dad." "Me too, Pyrrha."

"Now then, since I know team SSSN, care to introduce me to the dinosaur?"He said, somewhat irked.

"This is Darrel; the White Fang experimented on him and he can change into a various prehistoric animals."Pyrrha explained. "Pleased to meet you, sir."He said with a deeper voice.

"Now then can we go home?"Sun asked, annoyed. "Certainly."

On the way back, they came across a dead sauropod that has attracted by numerous carnivores: 2 _Carcharodontosaurus_ that were similar to Darrel's but had purplish-blue spots, a purple _Rugops_ bronze scutes andridge, 6 orange with black stripes _Araripesuchus_ , and 3 brightly colored _Alanqa._

Darrel licked his snout, and quickly ran over, snatched a piece of flesh, and ate it. "What, I'm hungry."

September 12, 2016

8:00 p.m

Beacon

Darrel was about to climb into bed when Blake yanked him onto his bed. Just before they fell asleep, they lip-locked.

 **This was a long one and full of good stuff, tell me what you think.**

 **Here's the next one: Patagonia 15 million years ago. What should come through?**

 **Here's the hint for Darrel's next form: I'm from South America, I have relatives that are spreading far and wide across the states, yet I'm as big as car; what am I?**

 _ **Deltadromeus-**_ **Delta runner**

 **26 feet long, 8 feet tall, 2tons**

 **Usage: Sprinter**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire blue bullets of electricity from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur King**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	17. Origin of the Grimm

**I'm back! And this one will explain the origin of the main threat of Remnant since a certain villain voiced by cortana WILL NOT appear in my story or any others.**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 14, 2016

Noon

Beacon

"Class, I've graded your papers on the question regarding the origin of the Grimm; however, the one that impressed me the most was by Mr. Maximus."Port stated and congratulated the shape-shifter.

"Thank you, sir." "Mr. Maximus, could you explain to the class your paper?"

"Certainly."

Darrel went to the front of the class.

"My theory where the Grimm came from is that they're humans reborn. But not ordinary humans. No, the humans that are Grimm have had a harsh life and/or were evil. When they die, they become Grimm. This explains why they're attracted to fear, anger, sadness, and hate. Now why they look like the way they are is simple. They're black skin represents they're dark lives or black hearts. They're bone parts and masks symbolize the number of sins they've committed. And the red markings and eyes embody them accepting their new state of being."

After class, was lunch.

"Very interesting theory, Darrel."Blake commended him.

"Now that I've heard your speech, it makes me feel happier about being a huntress knowing that I'm putting the dead to rest in peace."Ruby stated feeling more encouraged to do her job.

Darrel got a call on his scroll. "Hello. WHAT?! Sir, are you serious?!"He sighed. "Fine."

"Who was that?"Matt asked. "Oobleck; there's an anomaly in the Forever Fall Forest and he wants to see what's there."

"I'm going with you."Blake stated. "I knew you would."

September 14, 2016

2:00 p.m

Forever Fall Forest

Oobleck-decked out in his safari attire- as well as Blake and Darrel saw an anomaly at the base of the hill.

They slid down the hill and into the anomaly. What they saw was open savanna laced with forest.

"This looks like the Vytalian Grasslands."Blake stated.

"That's because we're in the same area 15 million years ago. The interesting thing is that this part of Vytal is separated from the rest of Vytal."Darrel explained.

"So, Mr. Maximus are you going to change into a terror bird and we'll find water?"Oobleck inquired.

"Water? Yes. Terror bird? No."He stated.

"Pestle Tail."

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His back became very large over his ribs and front legs. His head grew slightly bigger and was filled with coarse teeth. His ears became more pronounced. He grew a bony skull cap on top of his head. Neck grew thicker. Limbs became more muscular and ended in 5 short nails. He grew a long tail that came to a club-like end. A carapace of bony armor grew over his enlarged back and tail, which pumped out spikes of various sizes.

His skin was sickly yellow and his armor was a pale black. Eyes were dirty brown.

Darrel was now a 13 feet long, 5 feet tall, 5,250lbs _Doedicurus_.

"Interesting form."Oobleck stated.

"This form has a good sense of smell while also heavily armored."Darrel said nasally. He sniffed the air. "I can smell water; it's a mile from here."

They trekked until they came across a large lake with some trees.

Blake noticed some animals in the water. They vaguely resembled small elephants, but had short trunks and 4 'tusks'. There were 3 of them.

"Darrel, what are those?"Blake asked. "Those are _Astrapotherium_ , a mammal that has no modern day relatives."

He saw a large bush and he decided to feed on it.

Blake saw a small animal had landed on Darrel's back. It resembled a rabbit with a white head, but its black body was rather long, and its limbs were of equal length.

"Darrel, there's something on your back. It looks like a rabbit."She warned him. "That's a _Pachyrukhos_ , yet another animal that has no modern day relatives. Also, it's a vegetarian and can serve as a look-out for predators."He stated.

As Oobleck rested in the shade of a large rock, he noticed he had company. It was a small mole-like animal complete with a fleshy mole-like nose and black fur. "I appear to have found a mole."He stated.

"That's a _Necrolestes_ , yet another animal unique to here."

An hour later, Blake saw some new animals arrive at the water hole.

First, was a herd of black furred- rhino- like animals, but they didn't have a horn. "Those are _Nesodon_ , another animal unique to here."

The other looked like a small sloth with peach fur and white spots on its face and hindquarters and was browsing on a tree. "That's a _Homaladotherium_ , and is related to _Nesodon_."

As the animals ate and drank, the tranquility of it was shattered by a piercing shriek and a _Nesodon_ crying out in pain. They looked to see across the lake was a terror bird eating on a young _Nesodon_.

Its head and neck feathers were a dirty yellow with, a black stripe coming down from its thick black beak. Main body feathers were mottled black and grey; the wing feathers were black and white. Legs and feet were bright red. Eyes were yellow.

"That is a _Paraphysornis_ , an ambush terror bird."Darrel stated.

"I suggest we leave, lest we be attacked by Big Bird."Oobleck stated.

They left the waterhole, but Blake noticed that Oobleck had the _Necrolestes._ "Why do you have that, Dr.?"She asked.

"I wasn't allowed to have a pet when I was a boy, only play piano. Besides, it does eat shrew food right?"Oobleck stated. Darrel nodded.

They left the past and returned to the present, the anomaly closing. Darrel had also changed back.

Suddenly, something huge dropped down from the trees.

"A Beringel."Oobleck stated.

"I'll handle this."Darrel stated. "Bear beast."

He convulsed in pain. He grew larger. His head became bigger and more muscular. A pair of short bear ears grew on top of his head. His teeth grew immensely larger. His neck grew thicker. His arms grew longer and more muscular and his fingers grew 8.5-inch long claws. His legs followed the same pattern. His tail was a puff-ball of brown fur.

He had mottled brown fur all over and his eyes were black.

Darrel was now a 10 feet long, 6 feet tall, 3,330lb _Arctotherium_.

He reared up to his full 12 feet height, splayed his arms out and roared at the top of his lungs.

The Beringel roared in response. Darrel outweighed the Beringel by over 2,000lbs, but when both stood up they were of equal height.

Both slug it out like boxers, with Darrel managing to punch some teeth out. He grabbed it by its left arm and then threw it over his shoulder and then pounds away at its chest, breaking armor.

He threw the Grimm into the air and his claws lit up red and he discharged a red energy slash at it, slicing it in two.

"Can we go home now?"Oobleck stated.

September 12, 2016

6:00 p.m

Beacon

Oobleck had installed his _Necrolestes_ her own pen: complete with lots of areas to dig. He had just fed her some worms.

"I shall name you….Nancy."

 **Tell me what you think of my theory of the origin of the Grimm since Salem will not be part of this story-verse. Oh, and if you don't know what a Beringel is, go to RWBY Wiki to get a better idea but basically, its a gorilla.**

 **And here is a teaser for my next chapter: "In this corner, is the largest raptor! And in this corner, is Mr. Balboa!"**

 _ **Doedicurus-**_ **Pestle Tail**

 **13 feet long, 5 feet tall, 5,250lbs**

 **Usage: Basher**

 **Melee Attacks: Club**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can discharge yellow energy spikes from its mace-like club. These have a homing effect on their target and if they miss, they explode.**

 **Also, a DNA-enhanced version can create small earthquakes by slamming its tail on the ground**

 **Appearance: WWPB**

 _ **Arctotherium-**_ **Bear Beast**

 **10 feet long 6 feet tall (12 on hind legs), 3,300lbs**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can discharge red energy slashes from its claws**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	18. Raptor Rumble

**I'm back! And I shall say this; the next chapter may take awhile to upload for 2 reasons: 1, next weekend I'll be going to Tennessee to visit a sick family member. 2, the week after that, school starts up so expect updates to be farther apart.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 15, 2016

10:00 a.m

Vale Gym

Two boxers, Sylvester Balboa and Aporo Armstrong were practicing for Sylvester's next match. Both swung all kinds of punches at each other ranging from round-abouts, jabs, uppercuts, etc.

"Ok bud, I think you're to take on Bison."Aporo said, keeping his pal's hopes up. "I wish so."Balboa stated.

"Well, I've got to go: Vivica is making casserole."

The two boxers left, but as Aporo was getting to his car, he heard something running up to him from behind. He barely made a sound as something pounced on him, breaking his back and also killing him with its large claws and sharp teeth.

September 16, 2016

10:00 a.m

Beacon airships

"Hey, Dalton."Yang said, cheerfully. "Yes, sunflower?"

"I got us tickets for tonight's boxing match between Sylvester "Raging" Balboa vs. Mike "Cyclone" Bison!"Yang shouted pumped.

He looked pumped. "What's wrong, babe?"

He held up his scroll which had a news article. "Balboa's best friend, Armstrong found dead!"Yang read. Her eyes widened. "His body hard large lacerations on his body and a tooth were found. Said tooth resembles a _Deinonychus_ tooth, but larger."She continued to read.

"I'm calling Darrel."Dalton called Darrel, and soon enough he showed up.

"I read the news; I believe it was a _Utahraptor_." "Let's get going."Yang said, miffed.

September 16, 2016

11:30 a.m

Vale Gym

Yang, Darrel, and Dalton entered the premise. "So, how are we going to locate the raptor?"Dalton inquired.

"Leave that to me."Darrel stated.

"He jumped up onto the arena. "Gaston's shield."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly smaller and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew wider and had basic leaf-eating teeth. 4 spikes jutted out on each side of his head. Armor grew over his head. Neck grew slightly longer. Limbs grew bulkier and more muscular and ended in 4 short toes. He grew a long tail that came to a stiffened end. He grew armor all over the topside of his body. Spikes jutted out from all sides, with the largest being over his front legs and base of tail. A shield grew over his hips.

His body had purple scales with forest-green blotches here and there. Eyes were orange.

Darrel was now a 15 feet long, 3 feet tall, 2,000lb _Gastonia_ _._

Not far away at the concessions, a female _Utahraptor_ and her juvenile have finished eating a cache of hot dogs. **(How they look is basically a more feathered version of Darrel's version.)**

The mother picked up the scent of a familiar animal, and goes to investigate. The juvenile is suddenly grabbed by a being from the shadows.

The _Utahraptor_ sees Darrel and jumps into the arena, ready to attack Darrel.

Darrel turns broadside to the raptor and swings his tail from side to side. Each time the _Utahraptor_ closes in, Darrel keeps his tail swinging at the raptor.

The _Utahraptor_ leaps into the air as Darrel swings his tail at her; both miss. Once the raptor lands, she dashes at Darrel's side and uses her hand claws and inflicts a cut into his side.

In rage, Darrel maneuvers his tail back at the predator, but he misses. The raptor jumps towards him, and Darrel swings his flanks to the side and once the raptor goes in, he swings his tail at her, cutting deep into her flesh.

Unable to continue the fight, the raptor limps away to the anomaly and enters it, with the anomaly closing.

Darrel changes back and looks where the raptor slashes his side to see his Aura slowly healing the slash.

September 16, 2016

9:00 p.m

WF Base

Amy and the Doulos return with the juvenile Utahraptor. Cinder smiles deviously.

"Time for the next hybrid."

 **So, we shall another hybrid that uses** _ **Spinosaurus**_ **and** _**Utahraptor**_ **DNA. Here's the form Darrel shall combat as: I'm from Europe, I'm a theropod, and I have a unique structure on my back; what am I?**

 _ **Gastonia**_ _ **-**_ **Gaston's shield**

 **15 feet long, 3 feet tall 2,000lbs**

 **Usage: Tank**

 **Melee Attacks: Tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire purple spikes from the ALL of its spikes. These spikes can be fired in an arc, rapid-fire or all over.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur King**

 **Until then, R &R my friends.**


	19. Spined Theif vs Humpbacked Hunter

**I'm back! Now the reason why there wasn't a chapter last week is because I was in Tennessee. Also, school starts up for me Monday, so updates will be spread apart more.**

 **Now, let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 17, 2016

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _Spinosaurus_ and a _Utahraptor_ into the container.

Cinder, Amy, Adam, Mercury, and Emeraldstood on top of the platform and cinder began the hybridization.

60 minutes later, a glowing red eye gazed out of the glass. The door swung open and the hybrid leaped out.

Its head was long and narrow, and had short and conical sharp teeth. A short crest of blue feathers rose from the back of its head. Its neck was short and thin. Arms were much like a scaled down version of a _Spinosaurus_ , complete with 3 large claws. Legs were also uniform of raptors. On its back, was a short sail. It had a long tail that came to a stiffened end. Above its right arm, was a black CE.

The whole body was swamp green. The animal was 21 feet long, 6 feet tall, and 800lbs. It snarled at various WF members.

"Since _Spinosaurus_ is my favorite dinosaur, we'll call it….. _Spinoraptor._ "Mercury stated.

The hybrid set her sights on an osprey Faunus that had wings of said bird on his back. The avian Faunus tried to fly away but the hybrid sliced his back open with her large killing claws, killing him.

Amy walked up to the hybrid and gave her the commands. The hybrid then dashed out of the compound.

August 18, 2016

Noon

Emerald Forest

Darrel was currently taking out Beowolves left and right with Ol' Painless 2.0.

Just as he was about to kill the Alpha, something slashed at its chest and then ripped out its throat.

Darrel saw standing over the slowly disintegrating carcass of the Alpha, was another hybrid.

"Alright then, bring it!"He shouted. He set down his shotgun/ax. "Humpbacked Hunter."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His skull grew larger and longer and was filled with sharp teeth. His neck grew longer. His arms grew longer and more muscular and had small white quill knobs going down the underside of his arm from his elbow to his wrist. His hands ended in 3 sharp claws. His legs grew longer and more muscular and had one dew-claw and 3 short toe claws. He grew a long tail that came to a stiffened end.

His body had orange scales on top, with giraffe-style black spots. Underside was creamy yellow. Head was bright red with yellow eyes.

Darrel was now a 6 feet tall, 20 feet long, 2,000lb _Concavenator_. He roared out loud.

The hybrid struck first, delivering a hand claw slash to the side of his face. Darrel counters by swiping a claw across its face.

The raptor runs off, Darrel in hot pursuit. Darrel nipped at its heels until they stopped once the forest got to dense for them.

Darrel immediately bit into the hybrid's neck, sinking his teeth deep in. He tossed it into a rock, its sail being extensions of its back breaking, paralyzing it.

The last thing it saw was Darrel's claws charged up with red electricity and then plunged them deep into its hide, electrocuting it, killing the hybrid.

He then changed back and left to get his weapon and head back home to Beacon.

 **There isn't much to say except I will include hybrids from JW: TG if I'm able to find out how big they are.**

 _ **Concavenator**_ **\- Humpbacked Hunter**

 **20 feet long, 6 feet tall, 1,000lbs**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can charge its claws up with red electricity, electrocuting its opponent.**

 **Appearance: coloration is based on Planet Dinosaur** _ **Allosaurus**_

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	20. Hell's Aquarium!

**I'm back! And I shall say that this chapter is more or less a sight-seeing of the various prehistoric animals that will be seen.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 20, 2016

7:00 p.m

Ocean

A fishing boat was hauling up today's catch when they saw a bright light and they were pulled in by it and what they saw was that the water was far clearer than before and _Pteranodons_ flew overhead.

"Captain, where are we?!"One of the crew shouted.

September 21, 2016

Noon

Vale Harbor

"Remind me again why we're at the harbor?"Dalton asked, a little annoyed. "Because another fishing vessel went missing and we're seeing if we can rescue the crew."Isaac stated.

Team RWBY and DIMD boarded Darrel's ship and they cast off from the harbor. They found the area where they're known positions of them were known and they found the anomaly and went through.

"Hey guys, look!" Ruby pointed out that she saw _Pteranodons_ flying over the water and that there were unique sea birds floating on the water. They had the coloration of an albatross but the size of a gull with a bright orange beak and they had teeth in them.

"Judging by those _Pteranodons_ and those sea-birds are _Ichthyornis_ , we must be in the Vale Interior Seaway, one of the most dangerous waters ever."Darrel stated with fear.

"Why are these waters dangerous?"Yang asked. "Because there are multiple predators: sharks, predatory fish, and the worst: mosasaurs."

"What's a mosasaur?"Weiss asked. "Mosasaurs are marine monitor lizards but are bigger and more dangerous."He explained.

"My question is, how are we going to find the boat?"Matt inquired. "The boat runs on Dust, as Isaac told me; so, I took the liberty of installing a Dust tracker on here. I shall be guarding the boat in order to ward off any predators."Darrel explained.

"You could use and extra pair of eyes."Blake stated.

"No Blake, I don't want you or anyone else in the water; it's too dangerous."He stated. He wrapped Blake in his arms. "I just don't know what I would do without you, love."He nuzzled her.

"Ok Darrel, I'll stay on board." She kissed him passionately. "Just be safe.

He went below and remerged wearing a white t-shirt and blue swimming trunks. He pressed the button on the railing and the platform came out and Darrel lowered himself onto it.

"Knob lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew far bigger. His head grew far larger and longer. While the tip of his snout was toothless and bony, the rest of his jaws had rows of sharp teeth, with more teeth at the back of the roof of his mouth. His neck grew slightly longer and thicker. His hands and feet fused together to form 4 paddle-like flippers. He grew a long tail that came to an end that looked like the bottom half of an elongated and thick shark tail.

He had aquamarine blue scales on top, and creamy yellow scales on bottom. Eyes were red.

Darrel was now a 46 feet long, 20 ton _Tylosaurus_.

"Down below, there's a camera with a strap."He said with a deeper voice.

Yang went below deck and came back with a black underwater camera with a black strap.

"Put it on me."Yang strapped the camera down just behind his head. "Now you'll be able to see what I see. There's a digital dictionary on the ship that will explain what you see."He explained.

Yang lowered him down and then he swam to the front of the ship and Isaac steered the boat at the same pace Darrel did.

Along the way, Darrel encountered a school of _Bananogmius_ that had the color of a sailfish. Feeling hungry, he stealthily swam up to them and snatched one in his jaws and ate in it bits before swallowing.

Along the way, Blake stood at the prow of the ship, watching Darrel as he swam in front of them, nervous.

"Hey, Blake."Yang said, walking up to her partner. "Hey."She said glumly.

"Scared for Darrel?"Yang pointed out. She nodded. "Aw come on; Darrel is more than enough to handle anything this sea can through at him."Yang reassured her.

Under the surface, Darrel saw a trio of _Parapuzosia_ that had the colors of a nautilus and a _Prognathodon_ thathad brown scales on top and white scales on the bottom.

The other mosasaur noticed him, but noticed that since Darrel wasn't attacking, the _Prognathodon_ grabbed an ammonite and swam off, the other cephalopods jetted away.

They continued onwards to their destination.

They soon came across a spectacle:

A myriad of sea life!

There was a huge shoal of _Enchodus_ that had the coloring of herring. They were preyed on by whole host of animals. There was a _Platecarpus_ that had black scales on its face, scarlet scales on its body, and white scales underneath. There were also 2 _Styxosaurus_ that were mottled green on top and white on bottom. Above the water, _Pteranodons_ and _Ichthyornis_ also preyed on them. There was also an _Archelon._ There were 3 _Dolichorhynchops_ that were blue on top and white on the bottom. There was a _Protosphyraena_ that had the colors of a marlin. There were even _Hesperornis_ with red feathers on their heads, black feathers everywhere else, and orange feet and legs.

As Darrel watched the spectacle, he saw a _Xiphactinus_ that had the colors of a barracuda go for a _Hesperornis_. Wanting to intervene, he swam towards the scene and bit the bulldog fish in two, grabbing one half in his jaws.

Meanwhile back on the boat, someone else was doing some fishing.

Weiss was trying to fish using- what else- a fishing pole with bait, but was having little luck. "Need a little help?"Isaac asked. "Yeah."

He held her arms. "The key is patience, concentration, and hold the pole steady."

A few minutes later, she felt a tug. "I got something!"She reeled the line in quickly, and she pulled up what appeared to be a 4foot long green fish. She finished it off with a stab to the eye with her rapier.

"Hey guys, we found the vessel!"Matt shouted.

They saw the fishing boat but there were blood spatters here and there. Also, there were sharks circling the boat!

Some sharks known as _Squalicorax_ were 16 feet long and had the colors of a white-tip while the larger 21 feet long _Cretoxyrhina_ looked like great whites.

In rage, Darrel charged at the 8 sharks, jaws agape.

One shark was torn to bits. One had its head bitten off. Two were eaten whole. And the last crow shark aka _Squalicorax_ was bitten in half. The remaining sharks were gripped by their gills-one at a time- and then bitten so hard, their lungs collapsed, dead.

Isaac teleported to the boat and came back with one survivor. "Thank you for saving me, sir. This place is a nightmare!"The lone fisherman said, scared.

Dalton and Yang found an anchor with rope and they tossed it to the other boat and they towed the boat back to the 21st century.

September 21, 2016

6:00 p.m

Beacon

Teams RWBY and DIMD were having another cookout, this time Weiss and Isaac was cooking the fish, which was identified as a _Gillicus_. They decided that the fish would be cooked in an oven and they had fish and chips.

"You can all thank me for this."Weiss said proudly."

Isaac kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, love."

 **Well, this one was mostly a sight-seeing chapter but it probably introduced you to some new animals.**

 _ **Tylosaurus**_ **\- Knob Lizard**

 **46 feet long & 20 tons**

 **Usage: Predator**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA enhanced version can fire a blue bolt of electricity from its mouth**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	21. Down Under

**I'm back! And in this one, we get a new Grimm!**

 ** **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)****

We see a map of Remnant

 _ _There is something that does not belong in our world.__

We see various prehistoric animals

 _ _The amazing animals that time has left behind.__

We see an anomaly

 _ _But what if they could come back?__

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _ _What if extinction wasn't forever?__

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _ _We're going on a mission with a twist__

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _ _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time__

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running among a herd of dinosaurs

 _ _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions__

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _ _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time.__

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _ _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission.__

He roars loudly

 _ _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!__

September 23, 2016

Noon

Beacon

Blake was studying in the library, alone. She hoped that Darrel would be with her, but he was called to investigate an anomaly in Vacuo.

"Please be safe."She said, worried

September 23, 2016

Noon

Sidney City

Darrel was sitting at a park on the outskirts of the city, waiting for his contacts to lead him to the anomaly site.

They soon arrived. "You're Team BRNZ."He said, a little surprised.

"You must be the the shape-shifting huntsman from Vale. We'll explain the situation on the there."Brawnz stated.

A few hours later, they arrived at the farm where the incident happened. "This is where the farmer was killed. His body hasn't been found, unfortunately."Nolan stated.

"I suggest we split up and keep a lookout for the predator."Darrel said.

They all split off and Roy found a clue: a footprint. It had 5 claws and was rather big, but not overly. He took a picture of it.

"We're dealing with a large reptile, not sure what kind though."Darrel said.

Feeling cautious, Darrel went prehistoric.

"Pouch Lion."

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly smaller and switched to a quadruped stance. His head sprouted a pair of short cat-like ears. His front teeth became like sharp pegs, while the back teeth became basic sharp teeth one would find in either a cat or dog. Neck grew more muscular. Arms grew more powerful with 5 sharp claws, with his thumb claw still being opposable. Back legs followed a similar pattern. He grew a long tail.

His whole body was covered in leopard fur, spots and all. Eyes were cat yellow.

Darrel was now a 5 feet long, 2 feet tall, and 225lb __Thylacoleo__ _._

Using his new agility, he jumped into the trees and leaped from tree to tree. He soon came across May who found a carcass of a large kangaroo like creature.

He jumped down, surprising her. "Back, kitty!"She shouted, pointing her sniper rifle at him.

"I'm no cat: I'm a marsupial."He said with a deeper voice.

"So, Brawnz wasn't kidding about you being a shape-shifter." She said, surprised.

"I see you've found the body of a __Procoptodon__ _._ " "A what?" "A giant kangaroo."

She spotted a tooth embedded in the rib-cage. She pulled it out. "That's a tooth of a __Quinkana__ _,_ which is a land crocodile."He stated.

"I have a plan; follow me."He jumped into the trees and leaped from tree to tree. May called in the rest of the team and they found Darrel engaged in combat with the land croc, guarding the corpse of the farmer.

Darrel and the reptile leaped into the air, the reptile landing the first hit with a bite and then a toss. Wanting to help, May fired off a few stun rounds, allowing Darrel to jump onto it and bite into the back of its neck. The croc, shook Darrel off and retreated to the anomaly which closed.

"Guys, we're about to have company."Roy stated.

Landing in the trees around them, were a new Grimm. They resembled a kookaburra but were as big as a man. They had black feathers, small amounts of armor, and a characteristic bone mask.

"Dacelo. I hate these things."Nolan stated.

"Attack!"Brawnz shouted.

Both sides charged/flew. May took a few out with her sniper rifle, while Roy flung his buzz-saws at their necks, decapitating them.

One of them emitted a very loud sonic shriek at Nolan and Brawnz, disorienting them. Darrel pounced on it, wrestling it to the ground. He broke its wings and pinned its back legs with his own. He then pinned its shoulder and head with his front paws and then clamped his jaws down hard on its neck, crushing its windpipe.

Then, a purple glow emitted in his mouth and he fired a purple & black orb of energy from his mouth at one and then he fired them in rapid succession, finishing off the last of the flock.

"Mission accomplished."Brawnz said.

September 23, 2016

8:00 p.m

Beacon

Darrel was now about to climb into bed when Blake dragged him onto it, pressing her body to against his.

"Each time you leave Vale, I'll be here waiting to cuddle with you." She kissed him.

 **While this one was interesting, the next one will have yet another new Grimm. Here's the hint: I'm not from Remnant, I'm from a documentary made by Discovery Channel, and I'm a liquidvore; what am I?**

 ** _ _Thylacoleo__ \- pouch lion**

 **5 feet long, 2 feet tall, 225lbs**

 **Usage: Pouncer**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire purple and black orb(s) of energy from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: much like that of a leopard**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	22. Dos Tyrannos

**I'm back! And while this one is also short, it does yet again introduce a new Grimm!**

 **Let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 25, 2016

3:00 p.m

Forever Fall Forest

Blake and Darrel were at the double F forest, having a picnic as a way to spend more time together.

"So, what are we having?"She asked. "Since I've grown to like the gyros and you like fish, I made us fish gyros!" He held open the basket to reveal two fish gyros wrapped in napkins with lettuce and one with tzatiki sauce. For drinks, iced tea.

"Let's dig in!"She said happily, kissing him on the cheek.

After they ate, they were about to leave when Blake heard a very odd sound; and it sounded similar to Darrel's _Spinosaurus_ or _Baryonyx_ form.

"I heard it too."He stated. "Let's move."She added.

They came –with Blake carrying Gambol Shroud- to a lake where they saw a dead Ursa and towering over it a spinosaur that Darrel recognized as a _Siamosaurus._ **(For the colors of the** _ **Siamosaurus**_ **, think like how** _ **Irritator**_ **looks from Dinosaur King.)**

"Watch my back."He stated.

"Feathered Tyrant."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew larger and longer and filled with sharp teeth that had a D curve. Neck grew thicker. Arms grew longer and more muscular and ended in 3 sharp claws. Legs followed a similar pattern but with a dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a stiffened end.

His body was covered in white feathers with brown stripes on his sides. What didn't have feathers had dark brown scales. His eyes were green.

Darrel was now a 30 feet long, 9 feet tall, 2ton _Yutyrannus_.

He ran out of the trees, roaring loudly. The spinosaur roared its own challenge as well.

Darrel attacked first, biting down on its neck, shaking it. He then delivered a slash to its face.

Not wanting to continue the fight, the spinosaur retreated back to the anomaly and then it closed.

Just as he changed back, he got an alert from Blake. "We've got company."She alerted.

Surrounding them was a new and bizarre Grimm. They were as big as an Alpha Beowolf, with the Alpha version of them being as big as an Ursa. It lacked arms and the mask over their heads lacked eyes and ended in 3 prongs: one on top, two to the sides.

"Prongheads."Darrel stated. "Keep away from their long tongues; they hunt using sonar."He added.

He injected an Aura shot into him. "Frightful Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew longer and bigger and his teeth followed a similar pattern to his previous one, but slightly larger. Neck grew thicker. Arms became less muscular and had two small claws. Legs grew longer and more muscular and had one dew claw and 3 toe claws. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His body was mottled purple with two bands of canary yellow running from the top of his skull to his tail. Eyes were purple.

Darrel was a 30 feet long, 10 feet tall, 3ton _Daspletosaurus_. He roared loudly. **(Think Dinosaur Planet roar mixed with Dinosaur King.)**

Blake sliced legs off and then decapitated them or leaped from one to the other by stabbing Gambol Shroud in kusarigama form in their heads.

Darrel's plan of attack was more direct. He grabbed them by their midsection and crushed their ribs and back or pinning them to the ground with his feet and then crushing their skulls with his teeth.

Soon all but the Alpha remained. Darrel gathered fire in his mouth and then he fired a stream of fire from his mouth, incinerating the Pronghead.

He changed back and then walked up to Blake. They intertwined their arms around each other. "Hey, Blake?" "Yes?"

"You got a little something right here."

He kissed her and she kissed back.

 **Ok, while the ending was corny, the next one will be good. Why? One word:**

 **Supercroc!**

 _ **Yutyrannus**_ **\- Feathered Tyrant**

 **30 feet long, 9 feet tall, 2tons**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can shoot fire at 4,000 degrees, electricity or ice from its mouth. Each time it does so, the stripes change color: Fire-red, electricity-blue, and ice- white**

 **Appearance: ZT2 Download**

 _ **Daspletosaurus**_ **\- Frightful Lizard**

 **30 feet long, 10 feet tall, 3 tons**

 **Usage: Crusher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe fire at 6,000 degrees.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur King**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	23. Darrel's Regret

**I'm back! And since someone has asked me 2 questions I'll answer them.**

 **1: Darrel has perhaps hundreds of forms**

 **2: Him combing forms is impossible because he puts himself in great pain just turning into a normal creature; can you imagine the pain he'd be in if he had a hybrid form? I will say this: possibly when I introduce a new villain for this story, I will show a form that is called Inner Demon which is a precursor to his ultimate form. And that will be seen in my third story.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 28, 2016

Noon

Blue Creek Lake

A family of 3 is having a picnic at the park when they heard a very odd sound.

The 5 year old saw the source. "Mommy look, dinosaurs!" Said dinosaurs were just feeding on the vegetation.

She turned to her husband. "Call Beacon."

September 28, 2016

12:30 p.m

Beacon

Blake noticed that Darrel seemed a little upset at lunch. "What's wrong, Danny." She asked, concerned.

"There's an anomaly at Blue Creek Lake. The problem is, herbivores have come through and I have to scare them into the anomaly by attacking them."He said somberly. "And I hate attacking innocent herbivores."

She put a hand on his cheek and brushed his beard aside. "After it's over, I'll comfort you." She kissed him.

September 28, 2016

1:15 p.m

Blue Creek Lake

They arrived at the lake and Darrel recognized the herbivores as _Ouranosaurus_. **(Color wise, think Planet Dinosaur version.)**

He sighed. "Flesh Crocodile." He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew very large and switched to a quadruped stance. His skull became longer and larger and filled with sharp teeth. Neck grew thicker. Limbs sprawled to the sides and ended in 5 sharp claws. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His body was covered in tan brown crocodilian scales all over. Eyes were orange.

Darrel was a 40 feet long, 8ton _Sarcosuchus_.

"You probably don't want to see this."He said in a deep hissing voice.

He slid into the water and glided in the water to near the herd of herbivores. He rested the top of his body on the surface, watching the herd.

He spotted a young individual that strayed from the herd and went to drink.

He submerged down and waited to strike. Suddenly, he erupted from the water, clamping his jaws around its neck, dragging it into the water.

The commotion of the attack and the cries of the iguanodont startle the herd into a stampede, right towards the anomaly which then closed.

Meanwhile, Darrel was using the death roll on it, rolling chunks of flesh off and then swallowing them whole. Once he had his fill and the meat was fully digested, he swam back to shore, leaving the carcass to the ordinary inhabitants. He then clambered ashore and changed back.

He felt Blake hug him lovingly. He smiled. "I love you, Blake." "I love you too, Darrel."

 **While it was short, the next one will have something cool: The Ballad of Darrel! Yes, I created a ballad for my character!**

 _ **Sarcosuchus**_ **\- Flesh Crocodile**

 **40 feet long 8tons**

 **Usage: Underwater Destroyer**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can shoot a beam of energy from its mouth that can paralyze its opponent.**

 **Appearance: Chased by Dinosaurs**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	24. The Ballad of Darrel

**I'm back!**

 **Wait, hold on; didn't just post a chapter already yesterday? I did and you're wondering why you're getting the next one today?**

 **Well, I'll tell you….at the end of this chapter!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

September 30, 2016

3:00 p.m

Emerald Forest

Darrel currently as a blue scaled, red crested, orange eyed _Liliensternus_ was currently engaged in combat with a _Dilophosaurus_. Blake was watching from a distance in a tree.

Darrel delivered a vicious slash to its face and then bit down on its neck. With a few marks on both combatants, the larger predator retreated back and Darrel roared at it fiercely.

He then changed back and he and Blake walked back to Beacon.

"Hey, Darrel?"She asked. "Yes?"

"I heard that you wrote a ballad in English class; can I hear it?"She inquired.

He cleared his throat.

" _Our Hero, Our Hero claims a warrior's heart_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero his power is a unique art_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero he uses his power to slay evil_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero was just a boy_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero when he was w`royed_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero was captured by evil_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero his power was given was primeval_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero he escaped from Atlas where he was brung_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero it was Vale he sprung_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero he trained_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero it strained his brain_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero his power allows him to change his shape_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero from man to an ape with creatures with a great gape_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero from beasts with giant claws_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero to creatures with giant jaws_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero he met a beautiful flower_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero it made is heart a cower_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero she returned his love_

 _Our Hero, Our Hero he released a dove."_

Blake was crying with joy. "I love it, especially the end with me."She kissed him.

 **Yet another short one, but what do you think of the ballad? See if you can find all the references to my character in it. Get them all, you create a new Grimm.**

 **Now the next one is good for two reasons:**

 **1\. New hybrid!**

 **2\. Team RWBY and DIMD are going through an anomaly and camping there! Here is a hint as to where they're going: Buckland, Bernissart, and Crystal Palace**

 _ **Liliensternus-**_ **Ruhle Von Lilienstern's One**

 **17 feet long, 5 feet tall and 280lbs**

 **Usage: Attacker**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a beam of ice from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: One mentioned**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	25. Bernissart

**I'm back! And this one is so long; it took me 2 days to type!**

 **Also, the person who asked the question, I'm going to be blunt: these ideas you have are not my cup of tea-as in- I don't like them since that they're too outlandish. I'm sorry; truly I am.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 4, 2016

Noon Beacon

Teams RWBY and IMD were heading to Ozpin's office.

Two interesting things to point out: 1. their attire is much like one would wear if they were camping, even Ruby and Weiss were wearing shorts. The other thing is that besides their weapons, they all had backpacks with them that contained things one would need for camping ranging from clothes, food, bug spray, sunscreen and everything in between for a week.

"I'm unsure why Ozpin would call us to his office."Ruby wondered.

"I'm curious as why we're wearing camping clothes and have backpacks packed with everything we need for camping a week."Weiss inquired.

"I would like to know where Darrel is."Matt stated. "Ditto." Blake added.

They entered to see Darrel also decked in camping clothes and also with a backpack. "Darrel, what's going on?"Yang asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Maximus has suggested a most odd idea." Ozpin motioned for Darrel to continue.

"Friends, teammates, fiancé, there's an anomaly in Mistral and I would like us to camp there over Fall Break."He stated.

A moment of silence and then….

"WHAT?!"From all of them. "WHY?!"Weiss shouted.

"Think about it: Huntsman and Huntresses are to be experienced in various survival situations. However, they aren't prepared for trying to live in the past, literally. So, we are going to the past to try and survive there and when we get back, we'll report on what we did to survive to Ozpin who will then send the information to every other academy."He explained.

"I'm ok with that."Blake said. "I've always wanted to see how you roughed it, boss."Dalton stated, rather excited.

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's go!"Isaac stated.

Once they all got into an airship most rested while others stayed awake, like Darrel and Blake.

"So, why did you have us do this?"She asked. "I think that we should spend more time together over break and camping sounded like the best idea. The anomaly showing up was coincidence."He explained.

"I think it's sweet." She kissed him on the cheek.

October 5, 2016

11:00 a.m

Outside a Mistralian city

Teams RWBY and DIMD were now outside the anomaly.

Weiss sighed. "Let's go."

They all entered the anomaly. However as they entered, something followed them in.

When they entered, they were hit with a wave of heat. The environment looked like a Mistralian swamp but the trees were much taller and there were cycads, ferns, and conifers.

"So, how do we know we're really millions of years in the past?"Ruby inquired. "Just look at all these ferns, cycads, and conifers; these don't grow not many places today."Darrel stated.

They heard rustling amongst the brush and Weiss jumped into Isaac's arms, scared. "What's that?"She said, afraid.

Coming out of the brush, was an armored dinosaur that was similar to a _Gastonia_ but less spikes on its tail and the main body was chocolate brown and its spikes and scutes were dirty yellow and the head was milky white.

"That is a _Polacanthus_ , an armored dinosaur and is a vegetarian. Armor is for defense against predators."Darrel stated. "We must be in Mistral 125 mya." He added.

After they all took a sip of water from their water bottles, Blake asked, "So Darrel, what do we do now?" "We need to find an area where we can set up camp."He stated.

"And where would that be? Swamps are very wet, muggy, and muddy. What do you have in mind?"Weiss asked, a little miffed.

"We need to find somewhere dry and where predators won't get to us."He said. "Let's keep moving.

After doing a good deal of walking, they stopped to have lunch at 3. Where they stopped was the top of a hill, overlooking a floodplain.

Lunch consisted mainly of bacon jerky, crackers, granola bars, and some other snack-based food items.

"So, what do you think we would see?"Blake asked.

"There's the _Polacanthus_ , _Hypsilophodon_ , a small two-legged dinosaur that behaves like a deer. _Iguanodon_ , the second known dinosaur that is an herbivore and has a thumb spike. _Pelorosaurus_ , a sauropod also a plant-eater. _Baryonyx_ , the fish eating spinosaur. _Neovenator_ , which is a large carnivorous theropod. And _Eotyrannus_ , a primitive tyrannosaur. The other animals are a 2 meter shark, a fish that is like a carp, and a small pterosaur."

After they ate, they continued moving until they came to a river. Being careful, they crossed the river, the water going up to their ankles.

"While we were eating, I saw a small hilly area east of there. We're almost there."Darrel stated.

They arrived at the area which was a little hilly and there was a thick grove of trees surrounding the area with a creek running through it.

"Ok, let's set up camp; I'm going to scout out the area for danger."Darrel stated.

"New Hunter." He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew longer and larger and filled with sharp teeth. Neck grew longer. Arms became longer and more muscular and ended in 3 sharp claws. Legs followed a similar pattern but had a dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His body was covered in sand-colored scales with dark blue scales around his green eyes.

Darrel was a 23 feet long, 10 feet tall, 2ton _Neovenator._

He then patrolled the surrounding area for danger. On his way back, he saw a flock of _Hypsilophodon_ that had the coloration of an iguana.

Being stealthy, he lunged for them, snatching one in his jaws and another in his claws.

He came back and saw that they were able to get something of a campsite up with tents for two and Yang and Dalton were collecting firewood.

"What's that?"Ruby asked, pointing to the dinosaur in his claws. "That's our dinner for tonight; we'll be cooking it."He said in a deeper voice.

"Oh good. I'm not eating raw dinosaur."Weiss said, relieved.

As night fell, the gang gathered around the fire, eating the Hypsi.

"Not bad; a little bit like deer meat but edible."Matt commented.

They looked up to see the starry night. "So beautiful."Yang said in awe. The moon was full, surprisingly. "Wow, we rarely see our normal moon full."Blake said in wonder.

"Well guys, it's getting late, so I'm turning in for the night." Dalton left for his tent which he shared with Yang.

Slowly and surely, all that was left was Blake and Darrel.

"I'm taking watch."He said, still as a _Neovenator._

Blake stroked his scaly face as he lay on his stomach. "One night while we're here, someone else is taking watch."She kissed his face where his lips would have been before she left for her tent.

Darrel then strode over to near her tent since that is where the entrance was and stayed alert.

Meanwhile, the unknown creature watched them from the brush, its red eyes narrowing.

October 6, 2016

8:00 a.m

Mistral 125 mya

Ruby woke up to the smell of food. She saw that Matt was still asleep and so she then changed out of her sleepwear and into new camping clothes.

She stepped out of the tent to see Darrel- back as a human- tending to something in the fire.

"What's that?"She asked.

" _Pelorosaurus_ eggs sunny side up."He said.

Next to him on a stand, was a plastic plate with a few eggs done and thin strips of flesh cooked. "That meat is Peloro strips."He stated.

Taking another plastic plate and some utensils, she took two of each. "Eggs are a little fatty, as is the meat but ok."She said.

The others soon got up as well and also had breakfast. "Be thankful for me since I got up at 6:50 to get food."He said.

Once breakfast was over, they all went for a hike, carrying what they only needed.

"So, where are we heading?"Yang asked. "There's something I want to show you."Darrel stated.

They came to an area that had the mentioned _Pelorosaurus_ which were very big and their hide was similar to an Asian Elephant in terms of color.

"Wow; they're huge."Ruby said in awe. "The surprising thing is these aren't the largest dinosaurs. Not by a long shot."Darrel acknowledged.

"Can we get closer?"Isaac asked. "Not unless you want to cause a stampede."Darrel stated.

A juvenile-as a big as a hippo approached them. Darrel grabbed a cycad leaf frond and held it in front of its face and the youngling ate it.

"Amazing."Dalton said in wonder.

Wanting to enjoy the scenery, they decided to have lunch there. After lunch, they hiked back to camp and thankfully, everything was still in place.

They all relaxed in their tents, with Blake snuggling Darrel. "No matter where or when we are, I love being with you." She nuzzled him, purring. He smiled.

Night soon fell and Darrel returned with flesh he scavenged from a dead _Pelorosaurus_ he found. "Really?! We're eating from an animal already dead?! What if it's rotten?!"Weis shouted.

"I examined the carcass and it looked like it was dead for only a day or two."Darrel reassured her.

He cooked the chest and thigh muscles of the sauropod over the fire, rotating them on a spit. Blake was the first to try it. "A little dry and tough but edible."She commented.

After they ate, Yang took watch for a change while Darrel snuggled with Blake.

October 7, 2016

7:30 a.m

Mistral 125 mya

Blake woke up to see Darrel was still there, asleep. She nudged him awake. "Wake up."

"I'm up."He said, a little groggy.

They came out in new camping attire to see that Weiss and Isaac were cooking up some Hypsi. "You're up."Weiss stated.

The two took seats on stumps placed around the fire and were handed cooked pieces of Hypsi flesh.

Yang came out as did the others. "Hey guys, I need to refuel my water bottle."She said her voice a little dry. "I brought a water filter."Darrel stated.

They headed to the nearby stream and were able to refuel their water bottles with 'fresh' water.

Afterwards, they followed the stream to a crossroads: one lead to a lake, and the other was an end to the forest.

They decided to head to the lake and they saw a herd of _Iguanodon_ that are primarily brown with a white underside and white stripes on their backs, ankles, and wrists.

"What amazing creatures!"Dalton said in awe.

"How come they have a thumb spike?"Ruby asked. "That spike is used as a weapon against predators."Darrel explained.

Speaking of predators, a _Neovenator_ erupted from the trees behind the herd, sinking a clawed hand into the thigh of a sub-adult, the herbivore crying out in pain. The _Iguanodon_ then tried to escape for the rest of the herd had fled, but it was unable to get far with its injury and the predator finished it off with a swift bite to the throat, killing it.

As the predator feasted, Darrel turned into a _Neovenator_ stalked over to the other, roaring at it. The other theropod noticed him and roared back, guarding its kill. Darrel stood on top of the carcass with one foot, asserting his dominance was a large male, roaring. The other backed down, allowing Darrel to cart off with a few muscles and a rib.

"I take it that's dinner?"Matt inquired. He nodded.

They restocked their fire with more wood and placed the muscles on a spit while Darrel still as the theropod consumed the flesh on the rib.

As everyone settled in for the night, Darrel was once more on guard.

October 8, 2016

11: 30 a.m

Mistral 125 mya

After eating breakfast, the gang went down the path of the other river to where it ended in a large delta that had _Baryonyx_ , lots of them. All were gathered at various parts of the delta.

"What are they here for?"Dalton asked. "This must be where fish spawn and the spinosaurs take advantage of the bounty of food, much like bears do today with salmon."Darrel explained.

He saw Blake drooling over the idea for fish. "I can get us some fish if you want."He suggested. She gripped his shoulders. "YES!"She shouted.

He then turned into a _Baryonyx_ and strode out to his own area to catch fish, standing knee deep in the water with the tip of his snout in it. He managed to catch a large _Lepidotes_ with his jaws and then tossed it ashore, holding down with his foot while carving into it with his large claws. Some pieces he cooked with his electrical beam which was then handed to the others.

Blake moaned. "So good!"

As he was fishing, he saw some small _Istiodactylus_ that had the color of an osprey feeding on his scraps.

While he paid little attention to them, he did notice a female _Baryonyx_ that had a green patch around her eyes with a juvenile and she was struggling to catch any fish,

Feeling sorry, he caught a passing _Hybodus_ and a _Lepidotes_ and then walked over to her. She noticed him and thinking he was a danger to her and her offspring, she hovered over her child protectively, hissing.

Then she noticed that he had his head dipped in submission and then placed both fish in front of her. He left but she got his attention.

'Wait!'She grunted. 'Um….what?'He returned.

'Why did you give us your food?'She asked. 'You were struggling to catch anything, so I decided to be nice and give you some of mine.' He explained.

If she could, she would've smiled. 'Thank you…' 'Nomad is my name.' He said. 'I'm Onyx and this is my son, Bary.' She introduced. She then thanked him once more and they both left to another part of the delta.

Once Darrel had his fill-as did the others- he changed back. "Why were you talking with that one _Baryonyx?_ "Blake demanded. "She was struggling to catch anything for herself and her offspring; so I decided to help her out."He explained. She smiled. "Always helping others, no matter their race."

They then saw a flock of _Hypsilophodon_ come to drink and then something rushed out of the brush and killed one.

It had a similar head to a _Dilophosaurus_ but its crests were V-shaped. Behind the head, was a frill that was like a frilled lizard on the bottom but V-shaped on top. Neckwas long and body was short. Arms were long and thin and ended in 4 sharp claws. Over the hips and first part of the tail was a sail that looked like a how old-school _Spinosaurus_ sails were portrayed. Legs were uniform of theropods and had 1 dew claw and three toe claws. Tail was short and had a tapering end.

Its body was mainly lime green with a cheese yellow underside and splotches of black on the legs, arms, and head. Sail, frill, and crest were cheese yellow with black on the bottom. Eyes were red. There was a black CE on its torso. The whole hybrid was 6 feet long.

"What is that?!"Weiss said, rather scared. "A hybrid; it followed us through!"Darrel shouted, growling.

"Early Tyrant."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly larger. His skull grew bigger and more muscular with sharp teeth that had a D curve. Neck grew longer. Arms grew more muscular and ended in 3 sharp claws. His legs followed a similar pattern but had a dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His body was covered in tan yellow with dark blue thick stripes going across his back and a dark blue head. Eyes were green.

Darrel was a 13 feet long, 5 feet tall 350lb _Eotyrannus_.

He came out of the brush, roaring loudly. The hybrid saw him and its eyes narrowed before it hissed loudly, shaking its frill. He ran up to it, slashing across its face. They hybrid tried to counter by biting him with its teeth laced with venom. Darrel dodged the attack and then his claws across its back, shredding its flesh. Weakened, Darrel tail whipped it, knocking it off its feet. He then grabbed it by its neck with his teeth and then discharged a wave of fire into it, burning it from the inside out.

He then changed back. "Well, that was a thing."

At 1pm, they all decided to pack up their gear and they trekked back to where the anomaly was and luckily, it was still there.

"Let's go home."Blake said, pleased.

They all walked through the anomaly back to the 21st century and then they called for an airship to take them back to Beacon.

October 9, 2016

Noon

Beacon

Darrel had just given Ozpin his report and was returning to relax in his dorm. He then entered to see Blake was waiting for him. He smiled and then joined her

"I love you, Darrel." "I love you too, Blake."

 **Well, this was long! And it took me 2 days to type!**

 **So, what do you think?**

 _ **Neovenator**_ **-New Hunter**

 **23 feet long, 10 feet tall, 2tons**

 **Usage: Primary Attacker**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws, and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a green beam of energy from its mouth**

 **Appearance: Colors are from Dinosaur Revolution** _ **Allosaurus**_

 _ **Eotyrannus**_ **-Early Tyrant**

 **13 feet long, 5 feet tall, 350lbs**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws, and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can shoot fire from its mouth up to 350 degrees. It can also discharge this fire into an opponent.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	26. T-Rex?

**I'm back! And yet again, we have a short one so here we go!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 12, 2016

Noon

Beacon

Darrel and Blake were enjoying each other's company, hugging and making out together on his bed.

"It's been too long since we did this."Blake said, happy.

Before they were able to get comfy, Ozpin called him to his office and Blake followed him.

"Mr. Maximus, at our farming district a _T-rex_ has been spotted and you need to return it back to its own time."Ozpin explained.

"Yes sir."Darrel stated.

October 12, 2016

12:45 p.m

Farming District

Blake and Darrel arrived at where the ' _T-rex_ ' was last seen and they soon came across first evidence of it: a set of foot prints, each fairly large and had three toes. "We obviously have a theropod, so could be a _T-rex_."He stated.

They soon came across more evidence: blocking a pathway into the woods was a carcass of a hadrosaur that's hide was sandy yellow with black highlights. He examined it and saw that the head crest was a backwards spike.

"This is a _Saurolophus_ , a duckbill from Atlas. This means that our 'T-rex' is really a _Tarbosaurus_." He stated.

"And a _Tarbosaurus_ is a…."Blake inquired. "A _Tarbosaurus_ is like a _T-rex_ but with shorter arms, eyes were more to the sides of the head and were slightly smaller."He explained.

They followed the footprints to a clearing a clash of titans.

One was a _Therizinosaurus,_ but with some light green and red feathers on its neck and body. The other was the _Tarbosaurus_ which was dirty brown with white stripes over its back and hips and yellow eyes.

They tyrannosaur went for a bite, only for the _Therizinosaurus_ to dodge and then slash at it with its claws across its back. Unfortunately, this leaves it open to counterattack. The theropod bites into its throat, biting down on it tightly. The clawed theropod cries out in pain and lands a couple of slashes to it but then its head go limp and its body slumps to the ground, dead. The tyrannosaur starts to feed on it.

"What do we do?"Blake asked. "I'll scare it back."He stated.

"Beautiful One."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew boxier and wider and four spikes grew on each side of his head diagonally. His teeth became a generic herbivore shape. Body grew wider. Limbs became more column-like and ended in 4 blunt toes. He grew a long flexible tail that ended in a club. Large spikes and scutes covered a layer of armor on most of his wide body, arms, legs, and up to the mid-point of his tail.

His main body was tan-colored with his armor plating being bright purple and his spikes and scutes were golden yellow, as were his eyes.

Darrel was a 22 feet long, 3 feet tall, 2.5 ton _Saichania_.

He simply strode out and the _Tarbosaurus_ notice him and kept its distance as Darrel moved his club from side to side. Not wanting to anger him, the predator abandoned its kill and retreated back to the anomaly which closed.

Darrel then changed back. "Why is that armored dinosaur called Beautiful One?"Blake asked.

"It's called that since its specimens were so well preserved." He walked up to her and stroked her cheek. "However, you're the most Beautiful One."

He kissed her and she kissed back.

 **While it was short, the next one will be interesting since it will be….Bird Watching! But not ordinary birds. No, one of these birds squirts acid from its nostrils and is hunted by giant killer wasps and mimicry beetles. And what will Darrel turn into to maneuver around their dense rainforest home?**

 **Here's a hint: I'm a pterosaur, I'm small, and I have the mouth of a frog; what am I?**

 _ **Saichania-**_ **Beautiful One**

 **22 feet long, 3 feet tall, and 2.5 tons**

 **Usage: Tank**

 **Melee Attacks: Club like tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can create a create a purple energy saber from its club and use it as an effective slicing weapon, shoot purple energy spikes from its spikes, create a barrier, and slam its tail down creating a magnitude 2 earthquake.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur King**

 **Until Then, R &R my friends!**


	27. Bird-watching

**I'm back! And this one is mostly for a friend of mine since recently he's been having a hard time with an old friend. So, the last scene is for you, HK.**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 14, 2016

1:00 p.m

Beacon

Imperious and Coco were having lunch together, their hands intertwined. "I like being with you."Coco said lovingly, kissing his cheek. He smiled.

Darrel came over with Blake in tow. "What's up?"Imperious asked.

"We got a future anomaly and for some reason, Team CEEL wanted you to show us around."Darrel explained.

"Ok."Imperious stated.

October 14, 2016

1:30 p.m

Emerald Forest

Darrel, Imperious, Blake & Coco were now at the Emerald Forest, outside the anomaly. "Let's go."Coco stated.

They walked through and were hit with a wave of heat. The area was a vast dense jungle.

"I recognize this place. Its Menagerie 100 million years in the future!"Imperious shouted eager.

"But Menagerie is mostly cold and icy."Blake stated. "Well, Menagerie drifted northward and into the tropics and this is the result."Imperious explained.

"So, what are the most common animals here?"Coco asked. "Birds!"

They saw fluttering around them were various types of birds, each one with similar colors of tropical birds today. "These are _Flutterbirds_ , each one with its own way of making a living here. They evolved from petrels, like the Albatross."Imperious explained.

"Hey guys, look!" They saw that Coco & Blake had birds perched on their heads and arms. "Wow."They said in awe. They both took pictures without flash as to not scare the birds. After awhile, the birds left.

"I wish we could get a better look at the surrounding environment."Coco hoped.

"I have an idea." Darrel pulled out a small collar with an even smaller camera. "What are you going to do with that?"Blake inquired.

"Without Tail Jaw."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew significantly smaller. His head grew smaller and longer and more robust on top was filled with small needle-like teeth. Neck grew slightly longer. His arms grew longer and his thumb vanished, while his both of his pinkies extended to 5ocm. A thin skin membrane stretched from his arms to his ankles. His legs became shorter and thinner and ended in 4 short claws. He had a short, slightly curved tail.

His topside was jean green with orange yellow spots on the bottom of his wing membrane. Underside was tan orange and his large eyes were red.

Darrel was now a 9cm long, 50cm wingspan, 7gram _Anurognathus_.

He then flicked his wings out from their ground position and then flew up to Blake's face.

"You're so little!"Blake exclaimed. "I'm like this so that I can easily maneuver through trees; now please strap that collar on."He said in a squeaky voice.

Blake did so. "Off to exploring!"He shouted.

He then flapped his way through the trees and he landed on a branch. "How's the feed coming through?"He inquired. "Great, we can see & hear what you see just fine."Imperious said, via from scroll to camera.

Darrel saw a beetle-like creature on a branch ahead of him just the right size and as he flew, he caught it with his jaws and ate it.

As Darrel was flying through, his presence was noticed by a bird that had colors similar to a Blue & Gold Macaw and had enlarged nostrils.

"Uh guys, I got company."Darrel said, worried. "That is a _Spitfire Bird_ , and they shoot a hot noxious acid from their nostrils as a defense against predators. You must have gotten too close to its next."Imperious explained.

Darrel then landed on a tree and camouflaged himself, blending in with the tree and losing the bird.

As he continued to explore this jungle, he had yet another pursuer: a large flying bug with a mottled brown exoskeleton and purple eyes. "I got another bogey; large bug."He stated.

"That's a _Falconfly_ , the dominant predators in these jungles. It's a giant wasp that has front arms that can spear prey mid-flight and powerful jaws to butcher its prey, as well as a venomous stinger."Imperious explained.

Darrel constantly swerved, dodged, and maneuvered in any way possible to dodge the bug. Darrel turned around and fired a blast of acid from his mouth at the wasp, sending the wasp in retreat.

He then flew back to the group, who were resting on a rock and he landed on Blake's shoulder. "Let's go home."He stated.

October 14, 2016

3:00 p.m

Emerald Forest

Imperious and Coco were at the Emerald Forest. "Hey Impy?"Coco asked lovingly. "Yes, Chocolate?"

"Why are we at the Emerald Forest?"She inquired.

"You know about my Wind Manipulation Semblance. However, I have a secondary Semblance which allows me to summon things."He explained.

"And you need my help?"She asked. He nodded. She smiled. "Of course I'll help you, my Wind Knight." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind him.

After 3 tries- and some loving from Coco- he was able to summon a white glowing humanoid female with a pair of avian white wings. "I did it!"He shouted.

And then a Beowolf pack showed up. Quick as a flash, the bird lady brandished a pair of golden short swords and very quickly, vivisected each and every one of them. And then it vanished.

"Congrats, love."Coco then turned him around and then they both kissed.

 **So, the final scene was for Hareta Kuso who has been going through some problems as of late. Hope those problems get fixed, bud.**

 _ **Anurognathus**_ **\- Without Tail Jaw**

 **9cm long, 50cm wingspan, 7grams**

 **Usage: Scout**

 **Melee Attacks: N/A**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can camouflage itself, shoot out a long frog-like tongue and spit acid.**

 **Appearance: WWD**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! And in this one, we get a new Grimm!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 16, 2016

Noon

Blue Creek Lake

A family of 4 with their Great Dane, Alex was at the lake, having a picnic. The father tossed a stick rather far deep into the woods and the dog went to fetch it.

The dog didn't find the stick; instead he found a glowing yellow light with shards of glass. Curious, the dog walked through the light and he found that the forest looked different now and it was warmer.

"Dear, where's Alex?"The wife asked, concerned.

October 16, 2016

1:00 p.m

Beacon

Darrel & Blake were studying together at the library, with her engagement ring hand laced with his right hand.

She nuzzled him. "I love you, Darrel." "I love you too, Blake."

"Would Mr. Maximus please report to Ozpin's office?"Glynda said over the intercom.

"Looks like I'm needed."Darrel stated. "And I'm tagging along."Blake stated. She kissed his cheek.

They got to Ozpin's office and saw a man wearing armor with green highlights. His hair was blonde and short and his eyes were light blue. **(For an idea what his armor and weapon is, just look up Genji from Overwatch minus the helmet.)**

"Mr. Maximus & Ms. Belladonna, this is Mr. Williams." Ozpin motioned for him to continue.

"When my family was out picnicking, our Great Dane got lost in the woods at Blue Creek Lake and I need your help locating him."Mr. Williams explained.

"Yes sir."Darrel stated.

October 16, 2016

1:20 p.m

Blue Creek Lake

Mr. Williams, Darrel & Blake followed the tracks until they stopped at the anomaly. "You're dog must've wondered in."Darrel hypothesized.

Quick as a flash, Mr. Williams ran in as did the others. They were in a forest with lots of tall trees and lots of dense undergrowth.

Darrel saw a _Microraptor_ gliding by "We're in Atlas 120 mya. Lots of the animals here were fliers or small."Darrel explained.

They soon found dog prints and followed them. Along the way, the most common animals they saw was a ceratopsian called _Psittacosaurus_.

Mr. Williams was then tackled by tan and black blur which was none other than the Great Dane Alex who nuzzled and licked him.

"Good to see you too, boy."He rubbed his dog's muzzle affectionately.

"Let's head back before that anomaly closes."Blake stated.

They walked back to the anomaly and once back in the 21st century, it closed. However, on their way back there was a Grimm in their path.

It was a porcupine Grimm with the quills going head height to a man. There was a small bone mask on its face and its various quills covered its backside, hiding the rest of its fur and hindquarters.

"That's a Quillback. We should-"Darrel didn't finish until they were forced to evade a barrage of quills from it.

"Saw Crocodile."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly larger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew longer and larger and filled with sharp teeth. His neck grew thicker. His limbs grew longer and more muscular and ended in 5 sharp claws. He grew a long tail that had a tapering end.

His body was covered in with mottled brown crocodilian scales and there was a red patch around his orange eyes.

Darrel is now a 10 feet long, 1.5 feet tall, 600lb _Pristichampsus_. He hissed loudly at the rodent Grimm.

The Quillback fired off more of its quills at him, only for Darrel to run in zigzags towards it until he thrusted his jaws around its head and tossed it into the tree, its quills impaling it on the tree.

Mr. Williams pulled out his katana from a sheath on his back and then he tossed it at the Quillback, the blade going right through its stomach, killing it. **(Again, the katana is basically Genji's katana, Dragonblade.)**

"Come on boy, let's go home."Mr. Williams said, rubbing Alex's head and then Alex barked happily.

 **Yeah another short one, but here's what Darrel's next form is: I'm from the Permian, I'm a carnivore and I won a fight against a future bat.**

 _ **Pristichampsus-**_ **Saw Crocodile**

 **10 feet long, 1.5 feet tall, and 600lbs**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws, and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a stream of 600 degree fire from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: One Seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	29. Desert Stripes

**I'm back! And all I'm saying is that we get another new Grimm again.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 18, 2016

9:00 p.m

Above the Kingdom of Vacuo

Darrel and Blake were flying above the sea in an airship. Why? There was an anomaly at Vacuo and Darrel was heading there but Blake wanted to tag along and he let her tag along.

Currently, Darrel was asleep and Blake was reading. They soon touched down at Fenix City and Blake woke her fiancé up. "I'm up."He said groggily.

"Come on. We got to find somewhere to sleep for the night and tomorrow we got an anomaly to deal with."Blake stated. "Right."

They head to an apartment and book to sleep together for the night.

October 19, 2016

Noon

Fenix City

The engaged couple were now at a café, waiting for their contacts to show up. Said contacts were team BRNZ.

"So, what do we got?"Darrel asked. "A farmer wants these herbivores off his property; thing is, their necks are long and they can rear up."Roy explained.

They head to the where the farming community where the incident as occurring and they meet the farmer who was the one who reported the incident. **(A basic idea of what the farmer and the community is like, basically think like a South African community in the desert/scrub area.)**

"While I'm not against violence, I don't want to these creatures to destroy my crops nor will I kill an animal that's not a Grimm."He explained.

"We'll see what we can do, sir."Blake stated.

He gave them the directions to where his crops were and there, they found the creatures, browsing on maize and other nearby trees.

Their designs was similar to the Glacialisaurus but were larger and theirtopside was dark brown with black spots of various sizes here and there while the underside was sandy brown.

"That's a herd of _Massospondylus_ , a species part of a group that will become the sauropods; as you can tell, they're herbivores."Darrel explained. "Ok, the plan is that I'll drive them towards the anomaly and you guys watch for any….unnecessary followers."He added. "Right."Brawnz stated.

Darrel turned into a _Dilophosaurus_ and then he chased them out of the maize field an out into the countryside, nipping at their heels until he drove them straight into the anomaly, the gateway closing as all of the prosauropods made it in.

However just as Darrel changed back, they were surrounded by a new Grimm.

They looked similar to a Nandi but as tall as a man, had white stripes instead of spots and their muzzles were shorter, almost bear-like. In total, there were 6 of them.

"Crocuta; alright people, pick your targets."Nolan stated.

Brawnz dodged and blocked a Crocuta's claw swipes with his clawed wrist gauntlets before he grabbed it by its midsection and jumped into the air with it and falling down hard, breaking its back, killing it; his aura saved him from too severe of an injury.

Roy fired off his buzz-saws from his gauntlets right at the Grimm's throat, decapitating it.

Nolan thrusted his shock baton into the Grimm's mouth, electrocuting it. May killed hers with a simple head-shot.

Blake wrapped the ribbon of Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama form around the Hyena Grimm's neck before she hit the trigger and blows its brains out.

Lastly, Darrel- who was an 11 feet long, 4 feet tall, and 1,000lb _Inostrancevia_ whose skin was various shades of sand and his eyes were yellow- had pinned his Grimm with his front paws and with a roar, he brought his gaping jaws that had huge saber teeth down on its neck, killing it. **(Roar wise, think the roar the gorgonopsid had from Primeval.)**

"Mission finished."Blake stated.

 **Yeah it was short but hey a new Grimm is cool, right? Also, Mr. Future Predator Killer is here!**

 _ **Inostrancevia**_ **\- Named after** **Aleksandr Inostrantsev**

 **11 feet long, 4 feet tall and 1,000lbs**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can charge an emit a stream of fire of 1,000 degrees from its mouth**

 **Appearance: WWM**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	30. First Sea Monster

**I'm back! And someone asked about the Beringel Grimm. I have already incorporated it into this story; check the chapter titled The Origin of the Grimm.**

 **Let's begin!**

 ** **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)****

We see a map of Remnant

 _ _There is something that does not belong in our world.__

We see various prehistoric animals

 _ _The amazing animals that time has left behind.__

We see an anomaly

 _ _But what if they could come back?__

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _ _What if extinction wasn't forever?__

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _ _We're going on a mission with a twist__

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _ _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time__

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _ _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions__

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _ _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time.__

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _ _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission.__

He roars loudly

 _ _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!__

October 21, 2016

3:00 p.m

Vale Beach

Multiple people were at the Beach, enjoying the sun while it was still warm outside.

A toddler was wading in the shallow water when she felt something brush up against her leg and then a stinging pain, as if she was being bitten.

Her mother heard her crying out in pain and rushed out to the water and snatched her child, the unknown creature darting away.

The mother then wrapped her child's leg in a small towel, stopping the bleeding. She looked out to the water, wondering what would've attacked her baby.

October 21, 2016

3:30 p.m

Beacon

Darrel was at the library on his scroll examining something on it.

Blake walked up to him. "What's going on?"She asked.

"A toddler was attacked at the beach and I need to find out what attacked her. I've been sent these photos from Ozpin that show the toddler's injury." He showed it to her.

The injuries were small, thin, and shallow and looked like as if she was poked by multiple sharp needles. "It must have been made by a fish-eater as they seen to be too small to be made by a predator that fancies red meat."Darrel explained.

"Let's go."Blake stated.

October 21, 2016

4:00 p.m

Vale Beach

Darrel & Blake- both wearing swimwear- were now out on a speedboat with Blake controlling the motor and Darrel was looking at the fish finder, searching for the toddler's assailant.

"Got something!"Darrel shouted.

The shape was lizard-like and had a long neck but not overly long and it had 4 webbed limbs and a long tail. "I'm going in."He stated.

"False Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly larger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew longer and larger and filled with needle-like teeth. His neck grew longer. His limbs grew longer and he had webbing between his fingers which ended in 5 short claws. He grew a long tail that also had webbing going around the end of it.

His skin was covered in tan-colored scales and his eyes were icy blue.

Darrel is now a 13 feet long, 400lb __Nothosaurus__ _._

"Blake, take over the boat while I'm away."He said in a hissing voice.

He then went to the back of the boat and then dove into the water.

Darrel swam about, paddling with about with his webbed hands and steering with his tail. He soon found another of his kind-as in another creature that he currently was- and he swam at it rapidly, using his tail for propulsion.

The other nothosaur noticed him and barely reacted until Darrel smacked it with his tail, disorienting it. Not wanting to sustain more serious injury, the __Nothosaurus__ swam away to the anomaly which closed.

However, just as he was heading back to the boat, he had to dodge a bolt of blue electricity from an unknown attacker.

Said attacker was a Moray Eel Grimm known as a Serpent. It was about 11 feet long and had black leathery scales all over and its skull plate covered its head completely, and its jaws held a secondary jaw. Quickly, Darrel swam to the surface for air before he dove down, dodging the Grimm's extendable secondary jaw. He attempted a bite to its mid-section only for it to discharge a burst of electricity, shaking him off. Darrel fired off a stream of acidic mist from his mouth which burned it but the beast didn't retreat.

Suddenly, a spear impaled it in its mid-section, killing it. Darrel turned his head to see Blake, holding her breath and also holding a spear gun without the spear.

They both swam back to the boat and once Darrel changed back, he felt Blake kissing him deeply.

"You're welcome."

October 21, 2016

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Amy returned with the unconscious form of a __Tanystropheus__ _,_ being held by the Doulos. Cinder smiled deviously.

"Let us begin once more."

 **Yep, we got another hybrid next chapter: the Tanaconda! For those who don't know what that is, its a hybrid of** _ _ **Tanystropheus**__ _ **,**_ **an anaconda, and a viper. It can use its neck for constriction and it has a venomous bite.**

 **Now here's the problem: I need help figuring out what creature Darrel should turn into to combat it. So, any ideas please?**

 _ _ **Nothosaurus**__ **\- False Lizard**

 **13 feet long and 400lbs**

 **Usage: Scout**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail, maybe claws too**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a stream of acidic mist from its mouth. Think like Aboras from Ultraman.**

 **Appearance: Chased by Sea Monsters**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	31. Snake vs Snake?

**I'm back! And tomorrow is the premiere of RWBY Vol4! Now, as I've already said, the only thing I'm including from any of the upcoming volumes will be like maybe new hairstyles, but not the new attire and I will include the new Grimm.**

 **So, let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 22, 2016

8:00 p.m

WF Base

White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of the _Tanystropheus_ _,_ anaconda, viper into the chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

90 minutes later, a pair of glowing yellow eyes shown through the glass and out slithered the next hybrid.

Its head was large & snake-like with large sharp teeth, two pairs of which at the front of both the top and bottom jaws were enlarged. Neck was long and muscular yet thin. Body was uniform of lizards and the 4 short yet muscular legs ended in 5 claws. Tail was short and had a tapering end.

The scales on top were like that of an anaconda but the underside was tan white. Eyes were red. There was a black CE on its back.

The whole animal was 20 feet long, 9 feet tall when the head reared up to its full height and 550lbs.

"Interesting creature."Amy stated. "This will be known as the _Tanaconda_ _._ "Cinder stated. Her thoughts, 'Odd, sounded more menacing in my head.'

The pseudo-snake hybrid saw a rat Faunus with rat ears and whiskers and with lighting quick reflexes; she snapped the Faunus's head off, killing him.

Amy gave the hybrid the command: eliminate Darrel Maximus!

October 23, 2016

Noon

Forever Fall Forest

Darrel was on a routine patrol at the red forest and he was near the end of his shift. He stopped at a large lake when suddenly the hybrid erupted from the water, snapping her jaws at him.

"Another hybrid. Time for you to meet a real snake!"He shouted.

"Titanic Boa."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew immensely larger and he fell to the ground. His head grew larger and more muscular and his teeth were multiple and recurved greatly. His limbs vanished.

His whole color scheme was identical to an anaconda, complete with yellow eyes.

Darrel is now a 45 feet long, 2,500lb _Titanoboa_ _._

He moved in a serpentine fashion and he coiled most of his body and raised his head up at the hybrid, hissing loudly.

They immediately swam into the lake and both swam spirals around the other, trying to get a good hit in. They hybrid went for a lunging bite and was successful but Darrel slowly wrapped his body around her, constricting her. He discharged 2,500 volts of green electricity from his body, electrocuting her.

He unwrapped himself from her and swam back to land and then changed back. "Well, that was eventful."

 **While short, what else can you do when both combatants that are virtually snakes? Now on the next chapter, Darrel faces a Grimm that is a glyptodont that's as big as a bison and like the boar Grimm, it can roll around. So, what should Darrel turn into to combat it?**

 _ **Titanoboa**_ **-** **Titanic Boa**

 **45 feet long and 2,500lbs**

 **Usage: Constrictor**

 **Melee Attacks: Constricting and some biting.**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can discharge 2,500 volts of electricity from its body which is best used when wrapped around something.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	32. Mouth full of Teeth and a Bad Attitude!

**I'm back! And I shall tell you all my thoughts about Volume 4: WOW! So much coolness! I like that we may get to see Blake's parents or some of her relatives. And the new villains are cool. On another note, there will be a surprise at the end of this story!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 25, 2016

9:00 p.m

Emerald Forest

An anomaly opened up and out came a man but his attire was made of animal fur and his weapon was a wooden spear and flint spear tip.

He observed his surroundings for a bit before he heard something rustling behind him. Turning around quickly, he barely made a yell before something pounced on him and bit into the top of his skull, killing him.

October 26, 2016

Noon

Beacon

Darrel and Blake were relaxing at a Beacon courtyard, with his head resting on her shoulder and nuzzling her. "I love you, Kitty."He said lovingly. "I love you too, Danny."She said, kissing him.

Darrel felt his scroll vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that he had a message to meet with Prof. Port in the mortuary. "Odd."He said, a little confused. "What is it?"Blake inquired.

"Port wants to meet me in the mortuary."He explained.

Darrel went there and surprisingly, Blake followed him. "You really want to look at a dead body?"He said in a slight rhetorical manner. "You know how it is these days what with the anomalies and all."Blake stated.

"Good point."

They arrived at where the mortuary was and saw Port next to a cloth covered metal table. "Ah you're here; excellent." He removed the cloth from most of the table, revealing a deceased man who was turned on his back.

Blake gasped. "Oh Dust!"

"Mr. Maximus, this man is not from our time; you see, his clothes are fashioned from animal fur and his weapon is very primitive. His body was found in the Emerald Forest."Port explained.

"So he's from the Ice Age; fascinating." Darrel examined the body and saw two large bite marks on top of his skull. "There's only one predator from the Ice Age that kills with a bite directly to the skull: the jaguar for you see, 13,000 years ago their range extended as far as the south eastern part of Vale and one must have followed him through."Darrel explained.

"Then I suggest we head to the Emerald Forest and find that Ice Age cat."Blake stated.

October 26, 2016

12:30 p.m

Emerald Forest

Blake & Darrel were at the forest, looking for the jaguar.

"Strange Knife."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly smaller and switched to a quadruped stance. His skull grew more muscular and larger and his teeth were razor sharp and his front canine teeth were more enlarged. He grew a short pair of cat ears. His neck grew more muscular. His front limbs became more muscular and ended in 5 sharp claws. His back legs followed the same pattern. He grew a tuft of yellow fur for a tail.

His coat was like that of a jaguar but the fur that wasn't spots was a bright orange and his eyes were yellow.

Darrel is now a 6 feet long, 3 feet tall 550lb _Xenosmilus_.

"So, why turn into a cat?"Blake asked.

"I'll leave scent markers scattered around the area which will lure the cat to me; I want you to hide."Darrel explained, his voice deeper and with a slight growling tone.

He marked his scent on various trees by rubbing his head against them. Not far away, the jaguar picked up the scent and followed it until it found Darrel and growled at him intimidating.

Both cats lunged at the each other, wrestling to the ground. Both swiped their claws at each other, as well as trying to bite as well. Darrel was able to deliver a powerful bite to its neck, unintentionally killing it.

The moment he killed it, he backed away, changed back and slumped to his knees, in shock. He felt Blake hug him from behind, nuzzling him.

"It's ok. The cat attacked first and you were defending yourself. There's nothing you could have done."She said out of care for him, kissing him. "Thank you Blake."

As they were heading back, they came across a sleeping giant. It was nearly identical to Darrel's _Doedicurus_ form but with two differences: it was as big as a bison and was a Grimm.

"A Gleptod. If we tread carefully, we hopefully won't…" Darrel accidentally snapped a stick on the ground, waking it. "disturb it."Blake stated.

"Meat-Eating Bull."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew slightly longer and filled with numerous small yet sharp teeth. Above his eyes, he grew a pair of short sharp cone-shaped horns that pointed sideways diagonally. His neck grew longer. His arms atrophied to the point where they were stumps and had 4 clawless fingers. His legs grew longer and more muscular and he had one dew claw and 3 toe claws. He grew a long tail that came to a stiffened end. All over the top of his body, he grew various bumps & spikes each were fairly small but big enough to be visible.

The majority of his body was black and there was a series of red stripes across his back. The bumps and spikes were bone white. His eyes were bright green.

Darrel is now a 30 feet long, 10 feet tall 1 ton _Carnotaurus_.

He roared loudly. **(Think the Carnotaur roar from Disney's Dinosaur.)**

The Gleptod turned broadside to Darrel, swinging its spiked club about. Being cautious, Darrel moved towards the front only for it to swing its club at him which he dodged. Darrel then thrusts his head to its side and lifted it into the air, knocking it onto its side. Darrel then camouflaged into his surroundings, vanishing from its sight….but not from its senses of smell or hearing.

With insane reflexes, it swung its club at quick speed, hitting the invisible Darrel in his side, knocking him away. It then curled up into a ball and rolled at him only for it to be stopped by Darrel via his head and horns!

Doing so knocked it into the air, allowing Darrel to finish it off by running around its falling state, creating a tornado that launched it into the air and then came crashing down at high speed, its skull shattering on impact.

Darrel changed back and winced as he held his side. "Some ribs hurt like heck but nothing Aura can't handle."He said with a smile.

Blake rolled his eyes. "You're crazy but I still love you."She kissed him.

October 26, 2016

8:00 p.m

WF Base

Cinder had called in an associate for help.

He soon came in and his most notable things were the scars on his chest, his ponytail and the crazed look in his eyes.

"So boss, what do you need?"Tyrian asked in a crazed manner.

 **THAT'S RIGHT! NEW VILLIANS FROM VOLUME 4 ARE HERE! Now, you'll both like me and hate me for it. Why? Well, each new villain we get where I have info on their weapons will appear….but only in one chapter. Why? Simple: Darrel kills them. Note: Tyrian's weapons are these twin wrist gauntlets that have dual raptorial blades on them that curve backwards.**

 **Now, what should Darrel turn into to combat him? I've made a list for you guys to choose from:** _ **Daeodon, Allosaurus, Nasutoceratops, Achillobator, Chasmosaurus, Gojirasaurus, Kentrosaurus, Arsinoitherium, Entelodon, Megistotherium, Unitatherium, Amphicyon, Hyaenodon, Anteosaurus, and Estemmenosuchus**_ **?**

 _ **Xenosmilus-**_ **Strange Knife**

 **6 feet long, 3 feet long, 550lbs**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a stream of energy from its mouth that hardens on impact, like cement**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 _ **Carnotaurus**_ **\- Meat-Eating Bull**

 **30 feet long, 10 feet tall, 1 ton**

 **Usage: Charger**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth (used sparingly), Horns and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can camouflage itself to its surroundings, like a chameleon.**

 **It can also run in a circle around an opponent fast enough to create a tornado that lifts its opponent into the air and then they crash down.**

 **Appearance: Jurassic Park series 2 toys**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	33. Big Al and Terminator Pig

**I'm back! And as for the second episode of Vol4, wow: Weiss's family is interesting; I always thought her mom was dead. The brother thing was also a shock. And I won't even talk about Pyrrha.**

 **Let's get started.**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 27, 2016

7:00 p.m

WF Base

"So, let me get this straight: you want me to deal with the shape-shifting huntsman that's known worldwide and is absurdly strong?"Tyrian stated, a little cautious.

"Yes."Cinder stated. "If neither you, your team nor 3 of your hybrids best him, what makes you think I could?"He said, annoyed.

"Because you'll have backup."Amy whistled and the Doulos jumped down from a cat-walk, landing behind them.

"Doulos, assist Mr. Tyrian in his attack on Darrel Maximus."Amy commanded. The Grimm growled, softly before they left.

"Think he'll be successful?"Amy inquired. "Knowing how highly skilled Mr. Maximus…unlikely."Cinder stated, her eyes narrowing.

October 28, 2016

Noon

Beacon Campus

Darrel and Blake were sitting on a bench with Blake nuzzling him.

"Ah young love…it sickens me."Tyrian sneered as he walked creepily towards them.

"And you are?"Blake inquired, angered at him.

"My boss wants Mr. Maximus dead."He whistled and the Doulos dropped its camouflage.

"Blake, run! He's with Cinder!"Darrel shouted. She ran to Beacon Tower to get Ozpin.

Darrel then duplicated himself.

"Different Lizard." He proclaimed. "Destructive Tooth."The clone proclaimed.

They both convulsed in pain. They both grew larger and the clone switched to a quadruped stance.

The main Darrel's skull grew longer and larger and filled with sharp teeth. He had a pair of short triangular crests over his eyes. His neck grew longer and more muscular. His arms grew longer and more muscular and terminated in 3 sharp claws. His legs followed a similar pattern but he had a dew claw as well. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His topside was dark grey with 4 black stripes on his sides while his underside was tan yellowish. The crests over his eyes were blood red and his eyes were yellow.

Darrel is now a 30 feet long, 3 ton, 10 feet tall _Allosaurus_. He roared loudly. **(Think that one Allosaur that Al tried to mate with.)**

The clone went through a different transformation. His skull grew longer, more massive and wider. The cheeks became long jugal bones. The teeth were of various forms but were primarily large and made for crushing. His shoulders expanded and formed a ridge and his neck grew more muscular. His arms and legs narrowed and he had 4 hooves, two of which touched the ground. He had a tail that was similar to a bison's tail.

His fur and hide was mottled brown, orange & yellow and he dark brown horizontal stripes on his haunches. Eyes were also brown.

The clone is now a 12 feet long, 1,000lb, 6 feet tall _Daeodon_. The clone squealed like a wild boar but it was mixed in with a rhino-like grunt.

Darrel went for Tyrian while the clone attacked the Grimm.

The clone pawed at the ground before with a roar, he charged at the Grimm, knocking it back. The Doulos responded with its own charge, slamming its skull plate into the clone's cranium. The clone countered with a powerful bite to its side, ripping flesh out which the Grimm regenerated.

Meanwhile, Darrel and Tyrian were trading blows: Darrel with his claws and Tyrian with his wrist blades.

"Impressive for a kid."Tyrian commented. "I'm 18!"Darrel swept the crook off his feet with his tail and then kicked him away.

Tyrian countered with his Semblance: a sonic beam from his mouth which Darrel blocked with an Aura shield, redirecting the beam back to Tyrian, the beam slicing his right arm clean off.

The Doulos saw how critically injured the man was- as well as receiving a nasty burn- made a hasty retreat by camouflaging.

The clone dissipated into raw Aura and was reabsorbed into Darrel who changed back.

He glared at Tyrian. "Let's talk."

October 28, 2016

7:00 p.m

Beacon Dorms

"So, what did you get out of him?"Blake asked.

"Nothing; so, he's now in solitude confinement, deep below the school. There was a plus to this: I found out that the Doulos is weak to elemental attacks like fire."Darrel explained.

"That's good."

 **Yeah I was originally going to kill him, but then I thought: maybe he could try and spill some info? Sadly, he didn't. And no villain will. Why? I want to keep you all on guessing on what will happen!**

 **Next chapter: Gibbon squids and a slime mold that can hijack an 8 ton omnivorous squid?! What is this?!**

 _ **Allosaurus-**_ **Different Lizard**

 **30 feet long, 3 tons, 10 feet tall**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a blue beam of energy from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: WWD**

 _ **Daeodon-**_ **Destructive Tooth**

 **12 feet long, 1,000lbs, 6 feet tall**

 **Usage: Cruncher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and bulk**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe a stream of 1,000 degree fire**

 **Appearance: ZT2 Download**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm back! And about the 3** **rd** **chapter of Vol4: WOW! Blake has discarded her bow, which will happen…..but not in this story! And they listened to their fans: Yang's getting a new robo arm! Now the Grimm: The water Grimm I wasn't expecting. Still not including. And the Seer also not including. And as for Sun, total stalker!**

 **With the rant out of the way, I need to tell you all something: this Sunday marks 2 years since my grandfather-aka my inspiration- passed away. So…..yeah.**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 30, 2016

Noon

Emerald Forest

Team CEEL was taking Darrel, Blake, and Oobleck to the location of where the next future anomaly was.

"Why are we leaving Imperious behind?"Darrel inquired.

"Because when it comes to future anomalies, we always scout ahead via probes to see what lives there. And there are two dangerous creatures where we're going."Cg explained.

They found the anomaly and entered. However, once they entered they were hit hard by rain.

"Here you go." Emily passed out umbrellas for them all. "Thank you, Emily."Blake thanked her.

"Now then, would anyone care to tell me where this rainforest is and when?"Oobleck asked.

"We're in the Northern Forest, 200 million years in the future. All the continents have once again come together creating Pangaea; and the northeastern coast faces into the sea, creating a vast rainforest."Luis explained.

"And the things that live here are beyond weird."Ethan said disturbed a bit.

Fluttering all around them, were bizarre creatures. Their hide had bright green scales with some blue accents and a red beak.

Emily pulled out her scroll and took several photos of them. "These are _Forest Flish_ , fish that can fly."She stated. "Fish….that can fly?!"Blake stated, in shock and disbelief.

Darrel was able to grab one by its mid section out of mid-air with lighting reflexes. He examined it. "Yep that's a fish alright; you can tell based on the structure of its wings. He released the aerial fish and it fluttered away.

The group continued on in the vast rainforest.

They stopped at an area where there was a large collection of lichen trees. When Blake leaned against a tree, she heard a squish. "Huh?"She said, disgusted.

She removed herself from the tree and she felt something sticky on her back. "Darrel, get it off!"She shouted.

She turned her back to him, revealing that on her back was something that was a dull orange and looked like snot.

With a stick he stroked her back, wiping the thing off her back. "What was that?!"She yelled.

"A _Slithersucker,_ an evolved slime mold that feeds on _Flish_. They're normally found on tree branches."Cg explained.

"Why was it on the tree itself?"Oobleck inquired.

"Well….it's a long story. Here's how it works: there's this land-living cephalopod called the _Megasquid_. It's sort of like an elephant in terms of movement-minus the 8 legs- and it has added fruit to its diet and the _Slithersucker_ disguises itself as a fruit and the squid will eat it and then the slime mold will control the squid and it will be expelled by making it sneeze."Luis explained, face a little green.

"You're telling me…that what I had on my back…was a mixture of a slime mold….and…..squid snot?!"Blake shrieked. She ran behind the tree and vomited.

"There are two good things about this place though: One if the fruit that grows on the lichen trees tastes so good."Emily said, pleased.

There are a few of the mentioned fruit growing on the tree above the slime. They had a football shape but were as big as a cantaloupe. The outside was a dull brown and ridged like a star fruit.

Emily pulled out a pair of silver and lime green sharp boomerangs attached to chains from a sheath on her back. She swung one at the fruits and the sharp end of one hooked on a fruit and she pulled it down.

"It's safe to them raw." She sliced the fruit open and handed a slice to Oobleck, Darrel and Blake. The inside was the color of a mango.

"Hmm, tastes like a mango but sweeter."Darrel stated. "Same here."Blake added.

"A most interesting fruit. Tell me; is it possible that these could be grown today?"Oobleck inquired.

"They would need to be constantly under rain and they would need to be pollinated."Cg explained.

"The first part we can do, not sure about the latter part though."Oobleck stated.

"The _Flish_ are the ones who pollinate it and the _Squibbons_ also fertilize them."Luis explained.

" _Squibbon_?"Darrel inquired.

Emily pointed up. Swinging about above them were _Squibbons_. Their skin was a dull brown. They looked like squids yet their two eyes were on stalks and they were swinging through the trees with 4 arms!

"Wow. Just….wow."Blake said in awe.

"Not only that, but they live in groups, like early primates."Emily added.

"Could they be the start of a new intelligence?"Oobleck wondered.

Ethan noticed something about their movement of the arboreal cephalopods. "Uh guys, their movement is faster than normal. That could only mean one thing….."He said, fearfully.

"The anomaly is also in the direction of whatever is chasing them!"Cg shouted.

They ran in the direction of the anomaly and saw a _Megasquid_ blocking their path. "Uh oh."Luis stated.

Suddenly, a large web dropped down onto its face, blinding it. Then dropping down from the trees, was a massive Harvest Daddy!

Its exoskeleton was the color of its environment: mottled greens & browns. The creepy thing was its size: when all of its legs were erect, it was 32 feet tall!

"What is that?!"Blake shrieked, cowering behind Darrel.

"A _Fearcaster_ , a massive harvest daddy that sets traps for _Megasquid_ by building huge webs and then drops the web, onto its face, allowing it to kill it."Luis stated, Cg hiding behind him.

The _Fearcaster_ opened its jaws, revealing its venomous stinger. It bit the squid between the eyes, paralyzing it. The spider noticed the others and hissed at them.

"We can't get through….at least not without a fight."Blake stated.

"Fierce Lizard."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew longer and more muscular and was filled with sharp teeth. His neck grew more muscular. His arms grew smaller and thinner and had two short claws. His legs grew longer and more muscular and had one dew claw and 3 short toe claws. He had a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His scales were mottled blue with a dark blue stripe going from the center of his muzzle to his tail and his underside was a creamy yellow. His eyes were orange.

Darrel is now a 26 feet long, 2.5 ton 10 feet tall _Gorgosaurus_. He roared loudly. **(Think WWD Gorgon.)**

Not wanting to lose its kill, the _Fearcaster_ retaliated by slashing at him with its clawed hands. Darrel bit into its arm and with great force tore it off. The spider cried out in pain and now wanting to live, scurried away.

With the spider gone, Darrel changed back and the crew maneuvered around the paralyzed _Megasquid_ and into the anomaly which closed after they exited.

"Well, this was interesting."Oobleck stated.

 **For those who don't know what a harvest daddy is, it's basically a daddy long legs.**

 _ **Gorgosaurus**_ **-Fierce Lizard**

 **26 feet long, 10 feet tall, 2.5 tons**

 **Usage: Biter**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a beam of ice from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: WWD**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	35. The Big, the Bad, and the Ugly!

**I'm back! And I'm upset that we didn't get a new episode of RWBY. In other news, my family's car is ka-put and we need a new one and we're bit tight on money.**

 **But enough whining, let's get to it!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 3, 2016

8:30 p.m

Beacon Gym-Locker Rooms

Kyle Jordan, Ken Howard, and Evan Barkley were in the locker room, getting ready for tomorrow's game with the Atlas Owls.

These boys were the star members of the Beacon Tigers, Beacon's basketball team. Kyle was characterized by his tan hair, black eyes, his longer than usual legs and kangaroo ears, signifying that he's a Faunus. Ken has brown hair and gold eyes and Evan silver hair and blue eyes. Their jerseys were of the traditional Beacon colors: green with white highlights.

"So Kyle, ready for tomorrow's game?"Ken asked. "You bet, bud." They brofisted.

"I also know you'll be looking forward to be seeing you little rabbit in her cheerleader outfit."Evan joked.

Kyle blushed. "Not cool, dude!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud squealing sound. They turned their back to see a beast with large cheekbones and massive teeth and hooves.

Since they didn't have their weapons with them, they ran until they came to a glowing yellow light. Between the monstrous beast and the light, they opted for the light and ran in, the hellish beast following them in.

November 4, 2016

Noon

Beacon CCT

Darrel was called in to see Ozpin and when he got to his office he was met by Jim Davis, decked out in his usual coaching attire. But, judging by his frayed white hair and bloodshot blue eyes, he was beyond mad!

" **ALRIGHT, YOU SHAPE-SHIFTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR STAR BASKETBALL PLAYERS!** "The coach shouted.

"Mr. Davis, control yourself!"Glynda barked.

"Mr. Maximus, what Mr. Davis is saying is that Mr. Jordan, Howard and Barkley had an encounter with a creature in the locker room and has ended up on the other side of an anomaly."Ozpin explained.

"I'll bring them back alive, sir."Darrel stated, true to his word.

On his way there, he was met by both Blake and Velvet.

"Blake I can get, but why you Velvet?"Darrel inquired.

The rabbit Faunus gripped his shirt. "Kyle Jordan is my boyfriend and I'm going with you in order to make sure he comes back!"She shouted. "Ok let's go."She said in a more cheerful voice.

'Never anger a chick.' He thought.

November 4, 2016

12:15 p.m

Beacon Gym Lockers

The three found the anomaly at the entrance to the boy's locker room. They entered and were hit by a wave of heat.

The area was like a scrub desert and around the trees, was grass.

"Where are we?"Blake asked.

Darrel saw small little rabbits feeding on the grass but they didn't hop but moved more like a ground squirrel.

"We must be in Oligocene, a time when grass had started to evolve as well as rabbits."He explained.

Surprisingly, Velvet didn't make an attempt to communicate with them. 'Talk about determination.' Blake thought.

She spotted something in the sand. "Hey guys, look!"Blake found some sneaker prints in the sand, 3 sets of them.

"Let's follow them."Velvet said, determined.

They followed the tracks for awhile until they had to stop due to the intense heat. Luckily, they had found shade in the form of some trees.

"I know a way we can find water."Darrel stated, confident. "How?"Blake asked.

"Perfect Tooth."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His skull grew longer and larger. His cheekbones flared out. His teeth were varied, with the front being sharp and some for crushing while the back ones were better used for grinding. His neck shoulders became more pronounced in order to support his head. His limbs became thinner and had hooves, two vestigial and two that touched the ground. He had a short tail like that of a bison.

His hide was like an elephant in terms of color but the sparse hairs were on his front side. His face had a splash of pinkish red paint and his eyes were orange.

Darrel is now a 10 feet long, 5 feet tall, 1,000lb _Entelodon._

"This looks like that one creature back when Tyrian attacked, but smaller."Blake acknowledged.

"Well they are related."Darrel said, his voice a bit deeper and with a squeal.

"So why turn into this?"Velvet wondered. "These creatures have a good sense of smell so I should be able to track the boys as well as water."He explained.

He sniffed the tracks and then the air. "I got their scent. 2 miles this way." He trotted down the tracks and the girls jogged after him.

They soon came across a fairly large pond with some plant life, like shrubs and trees. However, a creature that was browsing on a tree stood out the most: it had the proportions of a thickened giraffe but its hide was like rhino hide and was 16 feet tall!

"That colossus is _Paraceratherium_ , the largest mammal to ever live at 16 feet tall and 16 tons."Darrel explained as he browsed on a bush. "Wow."Velvet said in awe.

There was also a small herd of peculiar creatures. Their heads were like horses yet their body was more akin to gorillas with their long arms ending in 3 claws, forcing them to walk on their knuckles. Their fur was a creamy yellow with their head being the color of a cow: white with black around their eyes. Some were drinking while others were using their long arms and claws to browse.

"Those are _Chalicotherium_ , animals that walk like gorillas and eat like pandas but are related to horses."Darrel explained. "Interesting."Blake stated.

The serenity of the lake was shattered by a trio of predators erupted from the brush and attacked a young chalicothere.

They were about 10 feet long and barely a meter tall and their appearance was similar to a dog. Their coat was chocolate brown with dull white vertical stripes going from its chest to its tail.

" _Hyaenodon_. Despite their name, these aren't related to hyenas but belong to a now extinct lineage of predators."Darrel explained.

One individual clamped down on its back with its bone-crushing jaws while another held its left arm down. The last one leaped at its throat, crushing it. The beast fell over, dead.

As the pack fed, another _Entelodon_ showed up and tried to intimidate the creodonts by roaring loudly, flashing its teeth. The pack backed down and the hog from heck fed on the carcass.

The pseudo-hyenas soon spotted something smaller but easier: sleeping under a tree, were the 3 B-ball players!

Velvet knew what was going to happen and ran to them…..but Darrel was faster.

He galloped there at top speed and stopped in front of the boys, roaring loudly.

Not wanting to lose another meal, the pack charged.

Darrel opened his jaws and snatched the middle one by its shoulders with his jaws and tossed it into the water. With little change now, the other two ran off.

However, the 'scuffle' awoke the boys….and were freaked out.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm Darrel Maximus."Darrel said and he changed back.

"Thank goodness. We were chased in here by that creature you just were and are first thought was to find water."Evan explained.

Suddenly, Kyle was tackled by Velvet. She kissed him passionately.

"Let's go home, baby."She said, worried. Kyle wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, Foofy."He kissed her.

 **So Velvet now is shown to be in a relationship. I guess we can call them Bouncing Buddies. Eh?**

 **Now next chapter is at a circus and after some primitive horses come through, so does their predator…** _ **Gastornis**_ **! Now, what should Darrel turn into to combat it?**

 _ **Entelodon-**_ **Perfect Tooth**

 **10 feet long, 5 feet tall 1,000lbs**

 **Usage: Cruncher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe 1,000 degree fire from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: WWPB**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	36. The False Terror Bird

**I'm back! And I'm deeply sorry for the wait. I've been battling a case of the sniffles.**

 **So, let's begin!**

 ** **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)****

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 6, 2016

Noon

Vale Circus

Somewhere in the large park of Vale, there was a massive circus big-top that was the classic circus colors: red and white.

The inside had lots of stands as well as people enjoying the show, currently clowns trying to dodge pies being through at them and were getting hit by most.

Watching the show, was Yang and Dalton. "This is great. Thanks, Dalton."Yang thanked him and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome, my Little Sun Dragon."Dalton said, kissing her.

The ring master, known only to them as Barnum Sr. came out to the stage.

"Now then folks, we got a brand new act for you all: The Pygmy Horses!"He announced.

A spotlight shined on a flap and moving out of it was a small group of tiny horses. Their coat was mottled sweet potato orange with dull white spots on their rump.

The crowd awed a t how cute they were. "Those are the cutest horses I've ever seen!"Yang gushed.

However, Dalton was a bit cautious about them. "Something's not right; the smallest horses ever are only a meter tall but these are even smaller and they don't have hooves."Dalton explained.

He took a photo and sent it to Darrel.

Currently, Darrel was making out with Blake in his dorm. His scroll started playing the Star Wars theme. He reached to get it but Blake stopped him.

"Ssh. Just relax."She said lovingly. "It could be important."He said through kisses.

She sighed. "Fine."

He grabbed his scroll and saw the photo from Dalton. His eyes widened. "Oh crap!"He shouted.

"What?"Blake asked, slightly annoyed at her time with Danny being interrupted.

"Somehow, some _Hyracotherium_ made it to a circus and need to be dealt with."He explained. She was a bit confused as to what that was. "Primitive horses."

"Well time to go." He left. 'They're just tiny horses. What could go wrong?'She thought.

November 6, 2016

12:30 p.m

Vale Circus

Darrel was able to bypass security with his huntsman license and wandered into the behind-the-scenes tent, holding his anomaly locator.

He passed by several props ranging from clown cars to a cannon.

He found the anomaly in front of a make-up room. He sighed. "Thank Oum its not in there; that would be bad."

"Young man, what are you doing here?!" He turned his back to see a blonde woman in a clown suit.

"Ma'am, I'm trying to get some miniature horses through this." He pointed at the glowing light with the 'shards of glass'.

"Will you please move by so I can get in the room behind you?"She demanded, annoyed.

Suddenly he shouted, "Duck!"

She thought he was nuts... that is until her skull was crushed by a giant bird.

The bird was at least 6 feet tall and had proportions similar to a thick-boned terror bird but its beak was very deep and massive.

The main feathers were a beetle green with the down and legs being a dull fall leaf brown. The skin around the face was flesh red and the beak was a dull yellow minus the end which had blood in it and the eyes were green.

This is a _Gastornis_.

The massive bird squawked at him despite being 2 inches shorter.

"Bring it on, Big Bird."

"Near Nature Bird."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew 2 inches shorter. His mouth morphed into a beak with the top beak forming a sharp tip. His neck grew more muscular. His arms shrunk and had one claw. His legs grew thinner and had one dew claw and 3 sharp claws. He grew feathers over most of his body.

His main feathers were pencil gray as was his beak and legs. He had a black stripe going from his beak to his mid-section. The feathers on his face were a dull yellow and his eyes were orange.

Darrel is now a 6 fee tall, 400lb _Paraphysornis_.

Since they were in a confined space, Darrel ran out of the tent and into the main tent, scaring the tiny horses back to the anomaly.

However, the people in the bleachers didn't leave; instead they all brought out anything that could record video ranging from scrolls to cameras.

Both giant birds snapped their beaks at each other, neither landing a decisive blow. Using his aura, Darrel leaped to the side and plunged the hook of his beak into its thigh and pulled down, ripping a gash in its leg.

In pain, the pseudo- terror bird limped away back to the anomaly which then closed.

Darrel then changed back and the crowd broke into light applause. 'Show off.'The two blondes thought.

 **Yes, the 'terror bird' from the Eocene is not a carnivore but where the fun be, right?**

 _ **Paraphysornis**_ **\- Near Nature Bird**

 **6 fee tall & 400lbs**

 **Usage: Sprinter**

 **Melee Attacks: Beak and Talons**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can emit a sonic shriek from is beak.**

 **Appearance: ZT2 download**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	37. Titan

**I'm back! And since I don't think I commented on the recent episode of RWBY, I'll say that Yang is suffering from PTSD, or post-traumatic-stress-disorder. Thing joke about Qrow was gold! And the thing with Raven was great; always love development of a lesser character, even though she gave birth to a total boss!**

 **On with the story!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 8, 2016

5:00 p.m

Vale Airport

A pilot wearing classic flight attire and helmet was doing final preparations for a test flight of a new fighter jet.

"This is Eagle 1, Tower. Tower, do you copy?"The pilot stated. "Roger. Eagle 1 you are clear for takeoff."The tower commander stated.

The pilot got into the fighter jet and activated the systems. "Tower, all systems are a go and ready to begin test flight of the Atlas Eagle."The pilot stated.

The Atlas Eagle had a thick V-shape and jet black. By using special dust, this jet is able to camouflage itself, making it invisible. **(It's basically the stealth jets from Area 51.)**

However, once the pilot was clear of the landing strip, things went wrong fast.

A massive anomaly appeared and the pilot barely registered it before the stealth jet had flown in.

"Eagle 1, do you copy?! Eagle 1?! Lieutenant Goldenrod, do you read?!"The tower commander yelled, trying to reestablish contact with him. He threw his head set down in frustration.

He turned to his assistant. "Call Beacon and General Ironwood. We have an MIA on our hands."He stated, stressed.

November 9, 2016

Noon

Beacon Cafeteria

Yang had noticed that Dalton was stressed. "You ok, babe?"She asked, nuzzling him.

"It's my brother, Derrick. He was assigned to test flight the Atlas Eagle."He explained, worried.

"Wait, the Atlas Eagle?! You mean the stealth jet that my father worked on with Atlas military for 3 years?!"Weiss shouted, shocked. The military man nodded.

"Guys, situation gets worse." Darrel showed them a newspaper on his scroll.

ATLAS EAGLE GONE! VANISHED INTO A LIGHT!

There was an image of the stealth jet and standing at the edge of the wing was Derrick Goldenrod. He looked like Dalton but was 22 and had more muscle, taller and had a bushy beard.

"I'm going after my brother!" Dalton immediately ran to the CCT as did Darrel.

There they saw General Ironwood. "Sir!" Dalton saluted. "At ease."

"Now then, Mr. Maximus we need you to take Mr. Ironwood to the site of the anomaly and hopefully bring back both the Lieutenant and the Atlas Eagle back. Both are needed back here."Ozpin explained.

"Yes sir!"

November 9, 2016

12:30 p.m

Vale Airport

Ironwood, Darrel, and Dalton were at the main airstrip at the airport.

"I can only carry one- two if I'm careful- in my _Quetzalcoatlus_ form; so, who'll go?"Darrel stated.

"Derrick is my brother, I'm going."Dalton demanded. "Very well."

Darrel turned into his _Quetzalcoatlus_ form and Dalton was on his back. After getting into the air, they entered the anomaly.

Below them, was a vast flood plain that had sparse vegetation, mainly shrubs and Monkey Puzzle trees.

They landed and Darrel changed back. "So boss, where are we?"Dalton asked.

"Based on the Monkey Puzzle trees we may be somewhere in Southern Vytal."He stated.

Dalton held up a GPS. "Ok the Atlas Eagle crashed 15 miles in that direction." They started walking towards the where the stealth jet had crashed.

However, they felt the ground shaking.

They saw walking across the river they were traveling was a herd of titans! Their hide was a guacamole green.

Dalton's jaw dropped. "Big sauropods!"He said in awe.

" _Argentinosaurus_ , one of the largest dinosaurs at 35 meters and 90 tons and they're plant eaters."Darrel explained.

"You know, this river leads to a lake and they're heading to said lake by the looks of it and we need to get to the lake since the jet crashed near it."Dalton stated. "Might as well follow them."

"We need to be careful. These giants do attract predators, so be on the lookout for them."Darrel stated.

They trekked virtually alongside the titans. However, the giants were being watched.

Darrel could see something dangerous on the other side of the giant herbivores: giant predators.

They looked identical to a _Carcharodontosaurus_ but had different colors: they were mottled brown on their body and their skulls had dark blue on top of their head and a dark red ridge over their orange eyes. In total, there were 6 of them.

" _Mapusaurus_ , the top predator of this time here and they hunt _Argentinosaurus_ in packs."Darrel explained. "I've always wanted to participate in a hunt like this."He added, eager

"WE'RE WASTING TIME, BOSS!"Dalton yelled

However, his shouting had attracted the attention of a sub-adult _Mapusaurus_ that was 10 meters long and 4 tons.

"Giant Southern Lizard."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew immensely bigger. His head grew massive and longer and filled with massive sharp teeth. His neck grew thicker. His arms grew longer and more massive and ended in 3 sharp claws. His legs followed a similar pattern but with a dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His scales were primarily olive green with the topside being mottled brown on top and sickly gray underside. He had black diamond-shaped spots on his sides. He also had dull yellow bands from under his knees to his toes. His eyes were yellow.

Darrel is now a 43 feet long, 13 feet tall, 8ton _Giganotosaurus_.

His sudden change had alerted the rest of the pack to his presence. The alpha of the pack challenged him to a fight which he accepted.

Both roared at each other, trying to intimidate the other. However, intimidation doesn't always work and they resort to brute force.

They both charged at each other, the top of their skulls colliding. Both were pushing and shoving the other, trying to gain ground.

They broke away and charged again, and they were more upright. Darrel made a shallow slash with his right hand across the alpha's chest. He then but down at the base of the head and again at the base of the neck. To finish it, he bit down hard at the tip of the jaw and shakes.

Not wanting to sustain more injury, the alpha broke away and the pack continued following the herd of giants which were already long gone.

Darrel lowered himself to the ground and allowed Dalton to ride him.

An hour later, they arrived at the vast lake ahead of the giants and they saw a trail of debris. They followed the trail and found the Atlas Eagle but its wings were heavily damaged, so it won't be flying at all.

Dalton jumped off and called for Derrick. "Dalton, we're you been-AAH! Giant dangerous dinosaur!" Derrick pulled out his pistol that he had on the Stealth Jet on Darrel.

"Bro, that's my team leader. Show him boss."Dalton defended.

Darrel changed back. "So, it's true: there is a shape-shifting huntsman on Remnant."Derrick said in shock and awe.

"That bird isn't going to be flying anytime soon."Darrel stated, referring to the Atlas Eagle.

"So how are we getting home?"Derrick inquired.

Darrel took an Aura shot and turned into his _Quetzalcoatlus_ form and while Dalton was once more on his back, Derrick was being carried by the talons. "Careful!"He shouted.

They flew through the anomaly and back to the 21st century.

It was early evening when they got back.

Derrick was set down on the airstrip, Dalton got off, and Darrel changed back.

Ironwood walked up Derrick. "General Ironwood, sir!"He saluted. "At ease."

"Sir, I regret to say that we lost the Atlas Eagle."Derrick reported his voice a little distraught.

Ironwood sighed. "I guess its back to the drawing board."

 **This chapter was mainly to introduce a new OC: Dalton's brother and I came up with him on the fly- which is how I do all of my work pretty much.**

 _ **Giganotosaurus**_ **\- Giant Southern Lizard**

 **43 feet long, 13 feet tall, 8tons**

 **Usage: Destroyer**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, head, claws, and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a red beam of energy from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: Chased by Dinosaurs**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	38. The Folks

**I'm back! And that chapter of Vol4! WOW! And, prepare yourselves….for they are coming! And who you ask? Well, you'll see!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 10, 2016

3:00 p.m

Beacon Post Office

Blake was going to get the mail for her team. There was only a single letter for her. "Huh?"She says confused.

The letter was from Menagerie.

She gasped and she nervously opened it.

"Dear Blake,

It's been too long since we've last talked since you left the White Fang. So, we plan on coming to Vale to visit and chat with you tomorrow.

Love, Mom & Dad."

Blake was frozen with fear.

Darrel arrived to get the mail for his team and saw Blake not moving. "Blake?"He said, worried. He tapped her shoulder.

She blinked rapidly. "What's wrong, kitty?" She handed him the letter.

His eyes widened. "Your folks are coming tomorrow?!"He shouted, surprised.

She nodded. "Worse, I've yet to tell them about you."She said nervously. "Why?!"

"I didn't think they'd want to talk with me when I left. That and I've been busy with you."She explained.

Darrel sighed and ran a hand through his hair in slight annoyance.

Blake immediately hugged him and cried. "Darrel, what are we going to do?!" He wrapped his around her and rubbed her back. "Sssh, its ok, its ok. I'm right here for you."He comforted her.

She smiled. "Thank you, Danny."She kissed him.

November 10, 2016

9:00 p.m

Vale Park

A policeman was doing a sweep of the place when he heard something rustling behind him.

He barely turned around when something had pounced on him from below and punctured the back of his skull, killing him.

November 11, 2016

Noon

Beacon Docking Bay

Blake and Darrel were at the Beacon Docking Bay, awaiting the arrival of her parents.

She gulped. Darrel held her hand. "I'm right here."He said, trying to ease her worry.

An airship landed and out came Kali and Ghira Belladonna.

"Blake?!"Kali exclaimed, stunned. Blake waved nervously. "Hi mommy."She says as if she's 5.

Kali broke in to a smile and hugged her. "My baby girl." Blake nervously hugged back, smiling lightly.

Ghira saw the sight and joined in on the family group hug.

But, they noticed another individual. "Blake, who's this?"Ghira asked a smidge fatherly.

Blake held her up the hand that had the engagement ring. "Mom Dad, this is Darrel, my….fiancé. Darrel, this is my mom Kali, and my dad Ghira."Blake introduced both sides, nervously.

He waved timidly. "Hi?"

Kali turned to Blake. "Blake baby, a word?"She said sternly. Blake nodded nervously.

The family went to a courtyard to chat.

"First, you don't communicate with us for over a year and now you're engaged to a human?!"Ghira shouted, enraged.

"Dad, he's not like other humans!"Blake shouted. "I've known him since my first day at Beacon!"

She then explained every single event that she had with Darrel ranging from when they first met to him proposing, etc.

"I see. That explains why his scent is mixed in with yours: you mated."Ghira stated, with a very a stern fatherly tone.

Blake blushed and nodded fearfully. "He's a dead man!" "Daddy, don't you dare!"

"Perhaps, I can defuse this situation." They heard Darrel's voice but couldn't see him and he sounded different.

"Show yourself!"Ghira shouted.

Darrel- as a _Microraptor_ \- dropped his camouflage and was perched on a light that was on a pillar.

They jumped and Kali freaked a bit. He sighed and he jumped from his perch, landed next to Blake, and changed back.

"Dear, dial it down."Blake said, both caring and a bit sternly. "Yes ma'am."

"Explain! NOW!"Ghira shouted. "The White Fang experimented on me."Darrel said. "I never authorized such a thing!"Ghira yelled.

"Wait what?"Darrel stated, taken off guard. "Ghira was leader of the White Fang."Kali said.

Darrel was totally surprised. "That….actually makes sense. When Blake said she was born into the White Fang, she was being literal."Darrel stated, making sense of the situation.

"Of course, dummy."Blake flicked his forehead.

"So, why not I treat you all to lunch?"Darrel suggested.

"Sure; after that long flight, I am feeling a bit puckish."Kali stated, rubbing her belly. Ghira sighed. "Fine."

They took an airship to Vale and walked to Lotus Blossom. When they entered, Blake noticed Darrel wasn't drooling.

She smiled. 'Good boy.' Darrel paid for the buffet and they went to grab food.

Blake & Kali both had Asian style noodles with sushi on top, Darrel had a small plate of shrimp and Ghira had 3 chickens on a stick. They sat down to eat.

"So any questions for me?"Darrel wondered. "How did you spend time with our baby?"Kali asked.

"We went on several dates and whenever we went on break, she went with me; she even met my family."Darrel stated. "She was even there for me when….when my…grandfather passed."He added, his tone saddened.

Blake hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's ok. I'm right here."She said with a caring tone, nuzzling him.

"Anything else?"He asked. "Have you hurt her in any form or fashion?"Ghira demanded.

"We're both heavily protective of the other, with me being over protective most of the time."Darrel stated.

"I like him."Kali whispered to Blake. "Mom!"The daughter said, embarrassed.

Once they finished with their meal, Darrel left a tip and they went to the park.

"There's a good reason why we came here."Darrel stated. "And what's that?"Blake inquired.

Darrel turned to her folks. "There's been a crisis going on in Remnant: Anomalies." "Go on."Ghira stated.

"They're these gateways to the past and/or the future, and often something either comes through or goes in. So, it has become the mission of me and my friends to deal with them."He explained.

"Interesting."Kali said, intrigued.

"Now, last night an anomaly was detected here and there was a report of a man killed by something."He explained. "Let's split up and see if we can find the attacker, anomaly, or both."He added.

"On it."Blake stated.

Kali & Blake paired off, while Ghira and Darrel paired off.

"I accept him."Kali said, glad. "Dad's going to take more convincing."

With the boys, Darrel was getting the stink eye from Papa Belladonna.

"What?"He said, nervous. Ghira punched him. "What I do?!"

"That's for claiming my daughter!"Ghira shouted.

However, Darrel saw something on the tree behind the Faunus: a _Dinofelis_! **(As for colors, WWPB version.)**

"Uh sir?"Darrel said, cautious. "What?!"

The saber-toothed leopard pounced on Ghira and they wrestled about. Darrel tossed a rock at its head. "Hey! Over here, Sabor!" He ran off and the cat followed him.

'That human saved me.' Ghira thought, shocked.

Darrel and the cat were out in the open and the Belladonna family watched.

"Crested Dragon."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew smaller. His head grew longer and larger and filled with teeth that had a D shape. He grew a unique crest on the top of his head. His neck grew slightly longer. His arms grew longer and ended in 3 sharp claws. His legs followed a similar pattern but he had a dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His scales were swamp green and his upper skull was bright yellow and he had a bright red crest. He had red-yellow feathers on half of his neck and his eyes were orange.

Darrel is now a 10 feet long, 3 feet tall, 200lb _Guanlong._ He hissed at the cat.

Blake smiled. "Danny 1, Cat 0."

Darrel charged at the cat, jaws agape and the cat ran at him as well. Darrel swung his head to the side and then brought them down on its left shoulder and tore upwards, crippling its shoulder.

Heavily injured, the cat limped back to the anomaly which closed.

Darrel changed back and Blake hugged him.

"Hey."Ghira stated rather casually. "What?"Darrel said, cautious.

"I'll be seeing you when I walk my baby down the aisle."Ghira said, happy.

"Blake's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"She said, shocked.

Ghira & Kali hugged their baby. "Blake, this charming young man makes you very happy and I want you to spend a lifetime with him."Kali said in a caring tone.

Blake cried a bit. "Thank you!" She hugged them.

"I love you both." "We love you too!"

 **So, how about that fluff, folks?! Was it cute or what?! Also, quick question: if you do play the Prehistoric Park theme each time you read any of my new chapters after the 13** **th** **one, say Viva Prehistory!**

 **Now in the next chapter in order to deal with some sea scorpions, Darrel turns into this: I'm a whale, yet I live on land and have no ears but I can still hear; what am I?**

 _ **Guanlong**_ **-Crested Dragon**

 **10 feet long, 3 feet tall, 200lbs**

 **Usage: Basic attacker**

 **Melee Attacks: Claws, teeth, and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can emit a stream of acid from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: National Geographic Version: Dino Death Trap**

 **P.S: A shout out to Hareta Kuso for helping me with this chapter!**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	39. Scorpion

**I'm back! And I swear, I did not base the idea for this chapter off of finding out that Tyrian is a SCORPION FAUNUS! I mean, Tyrian is in jail without an arm, so no more of Tyrian in this story. On the bright side, at least we can create Faunus based off of any living animal and Weiss can summon more than just the Knight!**

 **So, let's begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 13, 2016

6:50 a.m

DIMD Dorm

Darrel was sad today. Why? It marks a year since his grandfather passed, so he was hoping not to do much today.

However, he felt something on top of him; something warm & purring? He awoke to a pair of amber eyes, long black hair, and a cute black bow.

"Hey, kitty."He said, greeting his fiancée. She kissed him lovingly. "Good morning, Danny." He kissed back and they continued kissing passionately.

"I figured on a sad day, you'd deserve to wake up to a beautiful sight."Blake said, nuzzling him purring.

He caressed her cheek. "I love you, Blake." She smiled. "I love you too, Darrel."

Noon

Beacon Cafeteria.

Darrel and company were having lunch, with Blake still showering him with love.

"You sure are adamant on keeping him happy, Blake."Ruby stated.

"Of course I am. He needs more love today of all days."Blake said lovingly, currently alternating kissing both of his cheeks as he ate.

Darrel got a text from Ozpin. 'Scorpions from the sea on Vale Beach. Need to be dealt with.' –Ozpin.

He sighed. "What?"Blake inquired, noticing his slightly annoyed look on his face. "We got an anomaly to deal with."He stated.

Blake sighed. "Fine."

12:30 p.m

Vale Beach

The shape-shifter & the cat Faunus were patrolling the beach, searching for these scorpions.

Over a sand dune, Blake could hear some scuttling about; similar scuttling made by a Deathstalker but on a much smaller scale and more numerous.

They both switched to a crawl and below them, were several 3 feet long scorpions. **(Basically, WWM scorpions.)**

" _Brontoscorpio,_ the thunder scorpion."Darrel stated. "I take it this is what the Thunderstalker's name is based off of?"Blake asked. He nodded.

"What are they doing here?"Blake wondered. "They must be here to either shed their old exoskeleton or breed."Darrel suggested.

"Well, we to get them back to their own time."Blake stated.

"Walking Whale."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger and remained in a quadruped stance. His skull grew longer and larger and filled with sharp teeth. His neck grew thicker. His limbs became shorter and stockier and his fingers had webbing between them and he had 5 short claws. He grew a long tail that came to a stiffened end.

His body was mottled dull/'bright' brown with a cheesecake yellow underside and he had green eyes.

Darrel is now a 10 feet long, 1,000lb _Ambulocetus_.

"Ok, my plan is to get their attention and drive them into the water, where the anomaly is hopefully."He explained his voice a bit deeper.

He slid down the hill, roaring at the scorpions. They noticed him and waved their claws at him.

'So be it.' He thought.

He bit one underneath its stinger and threw it into the water.

He charged at them, swinging his jaws about clamping them down any that tried to attack him. Soon, he was able to drive them all into the water with only one remaining which he had to lure to the anomaly which unfortunately closed.

However, using sonar he changed back sensing danger.

Suddenly, a large black claw erupted from under the sand and then another, grabbing the scorpion and slammed it down on the ground, killing it.

The owner of the claws was an Aquastalker, a 10 feet long sea scorpion Grimm.

Darrel and the Grimm charged at the other, one with jaws and the other with claws. Darrel swam upwards at the last second and from his mouth, he fired a stream of CO2, suffocating the Grimm until its body started to sink to the bottom.

Darrel swam back to shore and changed back.

He and Blake rested on the sand. "So, how has this day been for you, darling?"She asked, nuzzling him.

"Well, it's been not as bad as I thought it would be. I'm glad I got to wake up to a beautiful sight."He said, kissing her.

"I love you, Kitty." "This kitty loves you too."

 **So, next chapter a poacher wanders into Blue Creek Lake and ends up killed by a Polar Allosaur aka** _ **Australovenator**_ **. Now what should Darrel turn into to send it back? Note: its only 20 feet long, 1ton, and 1.8 meters tall.**

 _ **Ambulocetus-**_ **Walking Whale**

 **20 feet long & 1,000lbs**

 **Usage: Choker**

 **Melee Attack: Teeth**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can use sonar to navigate as well as detect threats. It can also exhale a stream of CO2 to choke opponents.**

 **Appearance: WWPB**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	40. Hunter vs Thief

**I'm back! And next week, I'll be in Michigan but will I allow that to stop me from working on my story? Sadly yes, so the next update will be up as soon as I can hopefully.**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 15, 2016

6:00 p.m

Blue Creek Lake

A poacher decked in classic safari gear wielding a rifle was at the forests at the lake. He saw a set of footprints that were fairly large and had 3 toes. Eager to bag an unidentified animal, he followed them to a clearing, unaware he was being watched.

He heard something rustling about before he saw a large bipedal scaly reptile run at him, killing him with its teeth and hand claws.

November 16, 2016

Noon

Beacon Library

Darrel & Blake were doing a report on illegal activity in Remnant.

"Hey Blake, check this out."Darrel motioned her over to the computer to look at what he found.

It was an article about a poacher named Van Pelt who was found killed at Blue Creek Lake. He had numerous bite marks that seem to be made by a medium sized theropod dinosaur.

They looked at each other. Darrel sighed. "Let's go."

November 16, 2016

12:15 p.m

Blue Creek Lake

The pair were now at Darrel's little base looking for the predator via the various cameras laid out.

"There!" Blake spotted the dinosaur at a river, drinking.

" _Australovenator_ , a relative of _Neovenator_."Darrel located where the camera was via GPS and he ran outside.

"Southern Hunter."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger. His skull grew longer and thinner and his teeth were small, thin yet sharp. His neck grew longer. His arms grew longer and had 3 sharp claws. His legs followed a similar pattern but with a dew claw and the second toe being enlarged. His tail was long and stiffened.

He had carrot orange feathers with dull red thin stripes on them. His head, neck feather, ankles, feet and tail fan feathers were mottled black. His eyes were light green.

Darrel is now a 16 feet long, 660lb, 5 feet tall _Austroraptor_.

He ran to the location of the carnosaur. Once he saw it, he shrieked and did a hit- and- run: he slashed his claws to its side, dealing minor damage. Enraged, the predator roared at him, challenging him. Darrel and the carnosaur ran at the other, with Darrel leaping onto its side and trying to hold on with his hand claws as he slashed at it with his large toe claws. The _Australovenator_ was forced to shake him off and ran away to the anomaly which then closed.

Darrel ran back to the base, changed back and he and Blake went back to Beacon.

November 16, 2016

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Cinder was at the entrance to the base, waiting for her sister and the Doulos. They came back with a _Koolasuchus_ they both carried, Amy in her _Gigantopithecus_ form to help carry it.

Cinder smirked. "Time for another hybrid."

 **Now for an idea on what the** _ **Australovenator**_ **looks like, WWD Polar Allosaur. Now the next chapter will have Super Kool-Aid! You get an imaginary cookie if you get the reference. Hint: it relates to a certain game and certain popular YouTube gamer.**

 _ **Austroraptor**_ **-Southern Thief**

 **16 feet long, 5 feet tall, 660lbs**

 **Usage: Stealth**

 **Melee Attacks: Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe a breath of icy wind from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: Stomping Land**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	41. Super Kool-Aid vs Nightmare Fish

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for the wait but not much will happen besides another hybrid and fight.**

 **Now regarding the two recent chapters:**

 **Punished: I'm half tempted of wanting to kill off Weiss's dad and Whitley for being total CENSORED-holes. And I like that Ruby pretty much disarmed Tyrian and he pulled out the female dog curse-word.**

 **A Much Need Talk: I'm not a fan of this despite the lore of it. One, we all know how the Grimm are created in my story: Undead humans who led a harsh life and/or were evil and they're Aura tries to save them, but makes it worse. Two, for those of you who believe in evolution, that's how humanity came to be as well in my story.**

 **So now that I'm done ranting about Canon RWBY, let's get on with the story!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 17, 2016

5:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _Koolasuchus_ & a _Sarcosuchus_ into the chamber.

Cinder activated the device and green gas filled the chamber as the DNA drained into the chamber to begin the hybridization process.

60 minutes later, a dull yellow eye emerged from the gas. The doors swung open and the hybrid flopped out.

It had a wide and broad head filled with broad yet sharp teeth. Neck was fat and stubby. Body was like a fat crocodile, complete with the crocodilian scutes. Limbs were short and stocky, had webbing and 5 short claws. Tail was short and broad and came to a fat end.

The body was mottled brown. The whole animal was 21 feet long, 1,00lbs and 2.5 feet tall. On its head was a black CE **.**

"What an ugly salamander."Adam stated, disturbed by it. " _Koolasaurus_ is its name."Amy stated.

The chubby hybrid saw a young mouse Faunus nearby and waddled quickly to him, grabbing him by the ankle and biting down hard, breaking it. The Faunus was then gobbled whole.

Amy instructed the hybrid to do one thing: kill Darrel Maximus!

November 18, 2016

Noon

Blue Creek Lake

Blake & Darrel were once more at his outpost, looking for an amphibian called _Crassigyrinus_.

They saw it but then it was swallowed nearly whole by an animal that looked like a salamander but with an armored back and a black CE on its forehead.

"A hybrid! Great."Darrel says, annoyed sarcastically.

He ran to his pool and lay down on the lowering deck. "Lower me do to the water, Blake."He asked.

She lowered him down until he was just above the water by a few inches.

"Sword Ray."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His skull grew bigger and wider and his teeth became sharper and were various sizes. He had 5 gills on the side of his thick neck. His hands morphed into long fins. His feet followed a similar pattern but were shorter. He had a dorsal fin just behind his hip and an anal fin under said dorsal fin. He had a long tail with a broad shark-like fin.

His body had mottled silver scales with 4 thick slightly jagged stripes going down his side. His eyes were yellow.

Darrel is now a 20 feet long, 1,000lb _Xiphactinus_.

"Fish!"Blake exclaimed, drooling.

"Just *Gasps* get me in *Gasps* water!"He gasped, his voice hissing since he was struggling to breathe.

Blake lowered him down and he darted out of the pool.

The fat hybrid swam lazily about, searching for its target. It was blindsided by a massive fish which was Darrel. The hybrid was out-classed in speed and was unable to hit him at all as Darrel constantly did hit-and-run attacks on it.

Suddenly, Darrel's jaws extended outwards extensively attached to a strong elastic membrane and they fired off like a bear-trap attached to a grappling hook and they clamped down onto its side and shook from side to side, blood pooling out in a cloud. Soon, they hybrid went limp and its body sank to the bottom.

He swam back to the pool and he flopped onto the platform and he changed back. Blake raised the platform up and once he got onto the concrete, she kissed him passionately.

"What's that kiss for?"He asked, not that he minded. She stroked his cheek. "Can't a girl love on her future hubby?"She said nuzzling him, purring.

He hugged her. "Of course, my kitty."

 **Now the reason why this is called Super Kool-Aid vs. Nightmare Fish is because TheGamingBeaver named his** _ **Koolasaurus**_ **Super Kool-Aid and his** _ **Xiphactinus**_ **Nightmare Fish.**

 _ **Xiphactinus**_ **-Sword Ray**

 **20 feet long & 1,000lbs**

 **Usage: Speed Hitter**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire off its jaws attached to a strong membrane. Best way to describe it is like a bear-trap attached to a chain or grappling hook**

 **Appearance: Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure by National Geographic**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	42. Ferrari Rex

**I'm back! And I forgot to tell you one thing I got that was RWBY related: A RWBY BLANKET! So, whenever I watch an episode, I curl up in it.**

 **Speaking of new episodes, this one has to be my favorite for having scenes about all 4 of the girls, so I'll do brief 2-3 sentences as I normally do about them.**

 **Ruby: UGH! Don't separate, Salem wants you to do that. And some say that whatever Ruby and Jaune stepped over was either Raven's gang or a Minotaur Grimm. If it's Raven and her cronies, she better help Qrow cause if she don't she's no better than Cinder. If it is a new Grimm, cool.**

 **Weiss: Thank you for shutting up your witch of a brother, Weiss. And good for you creating the knight! Only gripe is that I wish it was the same size as it was from the trailer; then again, she is in her room so there's that.**

 **Yang: I'm proud of you bouncing back from your PTSD state. And I sort of saw it coming about her old man's fighting style.**

 **Blake: Well hello new villain who shall die. Oh wait….SPOILER!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

November 19, 2016

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Amy was tending to the creatures they were using for the hybrids. Granted some had outlived their purpose and being an antagonist, the typical thing would be to kill them but she has a connection with most since she does have the DNA of most of the prehistoric ones.

She felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her and she could smell almonds as her lover Adam nipped at her neck.

"Despite this, I know you only do it at a dull moment to get my attention; so what is it?"She asked with a sigh,

"A member plans on dealing with Darrel by going after Blake."Adam stated. Amy groaned in annoyance.

"Whoever it is, they have a death wish."

November 20, 2016

7:00 p.m

Vale Docks

Blake- after being stung by a tranq dart in Vale market district- found herself at the docks and she was tied to a pole by her wrists.

When she saw or at first heard who her captor was, she gasped.

"Hello, traitor."A certain chameleon Faunus emerged from behind a shipping crate.

Blake glared at her. "Ilia, what do you want?!"She hissed.

"Simple: I plan on dealing with your shape-shifting mate myself; you are the bait."Ilia explained, overconfident with minor arrogance.

Blake scoffed. "If you honestly think you can beat Darrel, you're sorely mistaken."

Ilia sent a message to Darrel via Blake's scroll. She smirked. "We'll see."

An hour later, Ilia was suddenly struck hard by a powerful fist to the chest out of nowhere. "DON'T MESS WITH MY GIRL!"Darrel roared.

"Alberta Lizard." He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew longer and larger and his teeth were sharp and had a D-shaped curve. His neck grew longer. His arms shrunk and had 2 short claws. His legs grew longer and more muscular and had one dewclaw and 3 claws. He grew to a long tail that came to a slightly stiffened end.

His main body had chocolate brown scales and scarlet red stripes going from his head to his tail. His underside was a skin color. His eyes were a reptilian green.

Darrel is now a 30 feet long, 12 feet tall, 2 ton _Albertosaurus_. He roared loudly. **(Basically JPOG** _ **Albertosaurus**_ **)**

"Bring it on, tiny arms!" With a sudden change to her angry colors, she swung her whip at him, the end crackling with electricity.

However, he dodged it at the last second and grabbed it with his jaws, yanking on it hard and pulled her in with it, slamming her with his tail into some shipping crates.

The spy now had some broken ribs and she was paralyzed from the waist down. She was in her fear colors and she stared at Darrel with terror.

Suddenly, Darrel's body was set ablaze and with a roar, he ran at her at top speed, and when they collided there was a small fiery explosion.

"Danny! NO!"Blake shrieked. However, Darrel walked out of it completely fine back to normal.

He freed Blake and gave her scroll back to her. Then she smacked him. "That's for scaring me." "I deserve that."

She kissed him twice passionately. "That's for saving me and because I still love you."

He smiled "I love you to Kitty."

 **Now the next one a lot of you will love; once more Teams RWBY and DIMD will be camping in the past. But where? Why I have 3 words for you: Time of Titans!**

 _ **Albertosaurus-**_ **Alberta Lizard**

 **30 feet long, 12 feet tall, 2 tons**

 **Usage: Speeding Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can not only breathe fire of 4,000 degrees, it can also coat itself in said fire and then charge at its opponent.**

 **Appearance: JPOG**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	43. Time of Titans

**I'm back! And I'm so sorry for the wait; this chapter was so long to make. But that chapter of Vol4! HOLY MOTHER OF SALEM! That thing is straight out of heck itself! And will it be in my story?...NO!**

 **So, grab the popcorn and drinks, it's a long one!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

October 23, 2016

Noon

Off Beacon Campus near the cliffs

Teams RWBY & DIMD were once more assigned to go on another camping trip in the prehistoric past so they had the usual camping stuff.

"So, where do you think we'll be going?"Matt asked, curious. "Not a question of where, but when."Darrel stated.

The anomaly was located in the Emerald Forest, more specifically the base of the cliffs.

Using grappling hooks, they scaled the cliff down to the bottom and entered the anomaly. Upon entering, they were hit with a wave of heat.

On the other side was a near endless expanse of a fern savanna with cycad tress and pencil thin Monkey Puzzle trees.

"Well no flowers so and lush vegetation so maybe the Jurassic."Darrel stated.

"Jeez, it's hot here."Yang stated, sweating a bit. "I suggest we head for a forest to get out of the heat."Dalton stated.

They trek for a while until they stopped for one very important reason: The Titans of the Jurassic!

 **(Play Walking with Dinosaurs and/or Jurassic Park theme)**

At a large lake, there was a load of dinosaurs. "My friends and fiancé, welcome….to the Jurassic Period."Darrel says like John Hammond. "I can tell; so many longnecks."Blake added, in awe of this sight.

"Ok time for a science lesson on the dinosaurs here. The very long green ones with the immense neck and tail are _Diplodocus_ and the ones with brown and white spots that are similar but shorter are-"Darrel started.

" _Brontosaurus_!"Ruby shouted unintentionally. "Quiet you!"Weiss barked.

"You're half right; _Brontosaurus_ and another dinosaur, _Apatosaurus_ , are different animals. The difference is minute but enough to differentiate between the giants."Darrel clarified. "I see."Ruby said.

"Now the green giraffe-patterned sauropods with the box-like head are _Camarasaurus_ , which are very common here." "And of course the 15 meter tall, 26 meter long, 45 ton elephant grey goliath….the _Brachiosaurus_!"He added in awe of the giant.

"And there's my favorite: _Stegosaurus_!"Blake cheered. Indeed, there was a small herd of the plated dinosaurs.

"And if you can see them, there's also a flock of gazelle patterned _Dryosaurus_ , relatives of _Hypsilophodon_. And the larger ones with camel like colors are _Camptosaurus_ , relatives of _Iguanodon_."Darrel added.

"You know with all this prey, predators should be plentiful and wanting to tackle them."Isaac stated.

"Really? These dinosaurs have either size, speed, or a spike tail to deal with predators; it would be something of a challenge to bring one down."Darrel commented.

Darrel spotted a river running into a forest. "Guys, there's a river that runs into that forest. Let's head there for a campsite."Darrel said.

They followed the river after Darrel snapped a photo of the sight. "You still haven't changed, Darrel."Blake said, nuzzling Danny.

They entered the forest which was a huge redwood forest with a dense layer of ferns and cycads. "Well at least it's cooler under the trees."Weiss stated, relieved from the heat.

They came across a fallen redwood tree. "Wait here."Darrel walked under the tree and saw that there was a clearing large enough for a campsite and a creek based on the sound of running water.

"Guys, I found a proper campsite for us!"He shouted.

They walked through and looked around. "No nests, no game trails…this is camp."Dalton examined.

While the others set up camp, Darrel went to work constructing an entrance made by layering down 3 layers of branches and tying it down around the tree. He tested it and it worked ok.

He came back to see the group either relaxing in chairs or resting in their tents. Taking a fireman's ax, he started chopping wood, while he had Ruby, Blake, & Yang set up an area for a fire.

Once it was made and enough firewood was gathered, Darrel went to look for food out on the savanna and Ruby wanted to tag along.

They came across a herd of _Camptosaurus_. Darrel/ _Allosaurus_ watched the herd, searching for any member ripe for the taking.

He finds one that has wondered off and he runs in, strafing it with his claws and hacking at it with his top jaw. Once it was down, he ate his fill until Ruby came in and he cut off several hunks of flesh for the others.

However, a trio of _Allosaurs_ came on to the scene. "Run!"Ruby shouted.

Ruby & Darrel ran into the forest, away from their pursuers. They made it in, just.

"That was close."Darrel stated his voice deeper. He then changed back. "Yep."

They walked back to the entrance of their campsite and entered. "We're back."Ruby announced.

He noticed that they had a fire going already. "I'll get to work cooking it."Darrel stated.

He placed shanks of flesh on sticks and cooked them until they were safe to eat.

"Not bad; I think I can eat this stuff for a week."Weiss stated, tolerating the taste of cooked dinosaur once more.

"There is one dinosaur I hope to see: _Amphicoelias_ , quite possible the largest dinosaur and land vertebrate ever."Darrel said, hope in his voice.

"Go on."Blake said.

"During the late 1800s, a massive femur and vertebrae was found in a part of Vale. The vertebra alone was believed to have been as large as 2 meters high. But on the way back to the kingdom, something happened to the fossils."He explained. "But, there was enough time to estimate its size: nearly 40 meters long!"He added.

Jaws dropped "That's gargantuan!"Yang said in shock. "Is it even possible for such an animal to exist?!"Ruby said, flabbergasted. "One can hope."Matt stated.

"It's getting late. We should sleep."Dalton said, gazing at the night sky.

While the others retired to their tents, Darrel/ _Ceratosaurus_ once more took first watch.

The next day, Darrel decided to get up early but Blake also got up with him. "I want to help get breakfast for the others as well."Blake said, not wanting to have Darrel do all the work.

He sighed "Fine."

"Bird Robber."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew smaller. His head grew smaller and longer and filled with small sharp teeth. His neck grew longer. His arms grew longer and had 3 sharp claws. His legs went through a similar pattern with the exception of a dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His main scales were pencil gray with at least 5 or 6 dull white stripes going across his back horizontally. His underside was also the same white color. He had black quills on the back of his head and underside of his arms. He had vibrant blue scales around his red eyes.

Darrel is now a 6 feet long, 1.5 feet tall, 30lb _Ornitholestes_.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What?"He said, his voice sounding hoarse. "This form is excellent for maneuvering through the forest.

"I see." "Now, check for the stream and see if you can find something."He explained.

She nodded before they split up but stayed with earshot of each other.

With Blake, she had found a stream and the water was mostly clear. Cupping her hands, she dipped it in the water and had a sip. 'Not too warm but ok.' She thought.

She saw some green lungfish in the water. Hungry, she managed to stab one with Gambol Shroud and placed it in a plastic bag.

With Darrel, he was faring better: he has eaten some frogs, lizards, and mammals. He came across a nest of eggs shaped like a sphere.

Looking around for signs of mom, and seeing none, he ate one and grabbed two.

He lifted his head up and saw Blake looking around for him. He made a chirping sound that was like a baby croc from his throat which caught her attention.

They walked to each other. "Looks like eggs and fish for breakfast."Blake stated. He nodded before they went back to camp.

The smell of cooked eggs and fish woke the others up. "We only have two eggs; who wants them?"Darrel/normal stated.

"I'll take one."Ruby stated, needing the extra protein. "I'll take the other."Isaac said.

As they ate, they saw a small turtle that was mainly a dull brown with some red patches on its leathery head. "A turtle. How cute."Weiss said, intrigued.

"Huh, never pegged you for being a turtle person, Weiss."Yang said, surprised. "I had a pet turtle when I was a kid."Weiss said.

"Well this is a _Glyptops_ , which is like box turtle, diet and all; just no fruit."Darrel explained.

Weiss decided to stay behind with the turtle which she named Franklin while the others explored.

They came across what appeared to be a marsh but there were dinosaur carcasses. The girls covered their noses at the smell of rotting flesh.

"This is a predator trap. Herbivores are lured in by the surface to drink but get stuck and attract carnivores who in turn get stuck too."Darrel explained.

"I suggest we avoid the marsh at all costs."Matt suggested.

They left the swamp and later they came across yet another horrid sight: the carcass of a _Barosaurus_.

"We could take advantage of this wealth of meat and eat it for the rest of our time here.  
Darrel suggested.

They sighed. "Fine."Yang said for the group.

"Savage Lizard."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew longer and larger and had huge sharp teeth. His neck grew thicker and longer. Arms grew longer and more muscular and had 3 sharp claws. His legs followed a similar pattern but with a dew claw. He had a long, deep tail that came to a tapering end.

His main body had bacon red scales with black stripes on his back and his underside was pure white. His eyes were a burnt orange.

Darrel is now a 33 feet long, 10 feet tall, 4 ton _Torvosaurus_.

"As I eat and you get the meat, I'll scare of predators."He said his voice much deeper.

He ate his fill and then each member that had a cutting weapon hacked off pieces of flesh.

As time went by, he scared off smaller animals like _Coelurus_ with green and speckled brown colors to _Stokesosaurus_ with mottled brown and feathers…but he stopped at 3 _Allosaurs_.

"Go! I'll hold them off!"He shouted.

He breathed a stream of fire from his mouth that blocked the path of the carnosaurs as they escaped.

They got back into the forest and Darrel changed back as the others cooked the meat. However when they were just about done eating, it started to rain.

"Crud."Weiss said, annoyed.

"In our tents I guess."Yang said.

They stayed in their tents for rest of the day….and most of the next day too. In fact, the only person who went out was Darrel to get food and refill their water supply.

On the next day, the weather improved and they headed out to explore more.

They came across a herd of _Stegosaurus_ & _Camptosaurus_ and Darrel wanted to interact with the herd.

Darrel/ _Stegosaurus_ blended in with the herd: browsing about and when another dinosaur wanted what he was eating, he let them eat it.

However, the peace was broken when a pair of _Ceratosaurus_ arrived on the scene, and the herd scattered. Once the gazelle-like ornithopods were gone for the moment, the two carnivores turned their attention to Darrel.

He had his plates flash bright colors, creating a vivid display of color. They were undeterred and they circled him, looking for a weak spot as he swung his tail from side to side.

One leapt at him, only for it to get stabbed right in the leg by his thagomizer and it collapsed, seriously injured. Its partner fled the scene. Blake smiled.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day."Weiss stated, holding Franklin close to her.

The next day, they packed up to leave for Beacon. However, Darrel was a bit upset.

"What's wrong, Danny?"Blake asked. "I really wish I got see an _Amphicoelias."_ He said.

She hugged him. "It's ok." He sighed "I guess."

They walked to where the anomaly was but they stopped when the ground started shaking.

"What is going on?!"Isaac said, shocked.

Passing through from their right was a massive sauropod! It was similar to a _Diplodocus_ but heavier and much longer. It didn't even acknowledge them or the anomaly as it walked passed them.

"What was…..that?!"Ruby said in awe of such a giant.

"…that was…. _Amphicoelias_!"Darrel said, excited.

"Now can we go home?"Yang asked. "Yes."

 **Well that was a long one! Now in my art class after 2 weeks and 3 days I finally finished a paper mache head of a Boarbatusk. Granted it only looks like one to fans of RWBY; to anyone else, it looks like some animal.**

 **Now the next two chapters will have Darrel fighting hybrids: One that is part stegosaur that does have a figure and one that is also part stegosaur but has no figure.**

 **Also, I've decided to add in something new: A Q &A! You guys can ask me, Teams RWBY, DIMD and JNPR any question(s) you want. The only rules are keeping the questions rated PG-13 and max of 4 questions.**

 _ **Ornitholestes**_ **-Bird Robber**

 **6 feet long, 1.5 feet tall, 30lbs**

 **Usage: Stealth**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire acid from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: WWD (minus the crest)**

 _ **Torvosaurus**_ **-Savage Lizard**

 **33 feet long, 10 feet tall, 4tons**

 **Usage: Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, Claws, & Tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe a stream of fire from its mouth with a maximum temperature of 8,000 degrees. Note: like the other enhanced dinosaurs that have fire properties, it can control the temperature of its fire.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur Revolution**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	44. Elegant Roofed Lizard vs Spiked Lizard

**I'm back! And wow! Another one that has all 4 girls plus Salem.**

 **Speaking of Salem, the more I see her, the more she reminds me of the Emperor of Star Wars albeit female.**

 **RNJR: Well, let's hope that Grimm doesn't kill another main character….oh who am I kidding?! Someone is going to die for the VOL4 Finale!**

 **Weiss: Well, she maybe be off to Mistral since Klein said that Winter may be her only family left.**

 **Blake: *sighs* yay Sun lives. Also, we find out why Blake left her friends behind. What she says is why my character exists: to prevent that from ever happening.**

 **Yang: She maybe off to Mistral too. This can only mean one thing: in VOL5, TEAM RWBY SHALL BE BACK TOGETHER! YES!**

 **Now one last thing…..a moment of silence for Monty Oum passing 2 years ago Feb 1** **st** **.**

 **Let the show begin!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

December 1, 2016

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Three White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _Compsognathus, Stegosaurus,_ and a frog into the DNA chamber. Cinder pressed the button to begin the hybridization.

90 minutes later, a glowing red eye gazed out of the glass, the door swung open and the hybrid walked out.

Its head was uniform of a theropod with sharp teeth but it had a long orange tongue. It had a slightly long neck that led to a body that was like a raptor's. Its arms were long and thin and ended in 3 sharp claws. The legs were similar to the arms but more muscular and had a dew claw. Sprouting from its neck to near the tip of the tail were 24 pairs of stegosaur-like plates, with the 3 pairs on its back being the largest. At the end of its tail, were two pairs of spikes.

Its main colors were key lime green on its lower jaw, neck & back, but primarily black on its top jaw, arms, tail, legs, and plates. There was yellow on the 3 largest plates and a thin yellow stripe going from its lower jaw to the last pair of plates. There was a patch of blue at the end of its snout. There was a black CE under the largest plate.

The whole animal was 13 feet long, 5 feet tall, & 150lbs

It hissed and growled, its long tongue flailing about.

"A…. _Compstegnathus_."Cinder stated, intrigued. "Interesting."

The hybrid saw a fly Faunus based on the fly wings on its back. It swung its long tongue at his ankle, tripping him up. By the time he tried to escape, the thing had decapitated him with a swing of its spiked tail.

Amy gave it one command: destroy Darrel Maximus!

December 2, 2016

Noon

Emerald Forest

Darrel was doing another Grimm elimination mission when a long orange tongue wrapped around the throat of a Beowolf and choked it to death.

He saw it was another hybrid. He groaned. "Come on! Seriously?! This is getting old."He moaned out, wanting to get it over with.

"Spiked Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew longer and the end had a keratinous beak with the only leaf eating teeth being at the back. His limbs became more muscular & shorter and ended in 4 blunt toes. Going from his neck to over his ribs, were 16 pairs of short plates that slowly increased in size as they went down his back. Starting from where the plates left off, he grew 12 pairs of large spikes which continued down his long tail. And lastly, sprouting from each shoulder was a single large spike.

His topside minus the bone white spikes was chocolate brown while his underside was sweet potato orange. Eyes were dull yellow.

Darrel is now a 16 feet long, 6 feet tall, 1ton _Kentrosaurus_.

The theropod ran at him, jaws & claws bared and tongue swinging about. Darrel countered by swinging his spiky hindquarters at it only for it leap over his tail and kick him in the thigh for extra propulsion.

Darrel then waited for it run at him once more and at the last second, he swung his body to the side and thrusted forwards, impaling his right shoulder spike through its mouth, killing it.

He let it fall of the spike before he changed back. "Another down."

 **Yeah it was short but it's the best I got. Now the next one will be a classic dinosaur fantasy matchup: stegosaur vs. tyrannosaur!**

 **And please, leave something for the Q &A. I just want some feedback. Tell me what you want me to do to improve this story, ask a question, anything! I'm sorry if I sound desperate but judging from the amount of reviews I've been getting recently, I need it.**

 _ **Kentrosaurus-**_ **Spiked Lizard**

 **16 feet long, 6 feet tall, 1ton**

 **Usage: Impaler**

 **Melee Attacks: Spikes**

 **Abilities: While it lacks the force field of its more famous relative spike tail, it can fire orange spikes from each spike on its body.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	45. Stegosaur vs T-rex

**I'm back! And the finale of Vol4 was in my opinion…..ok. The fight with the Grimm was cool and Ren was able to avenge his parents. I thought the scene with the skirt was funny. When I first saw the city of Mistral, I thought China. The rest of it is mainly ruby writing home with a voice-over of her across various scenes, like Weiss sneaking aboard a cargo ship, Blake going over a chest, Yang approaching Mistral going after Ruby. So, the head master of Haven is a lion Faunus….cool. As for the end credits scene, neat.**

 **Now thoughts on Vol5: Team RWBY getting together: 65%. Antagonist(s): White Fang with a side of Grimm and a dash of Watts. Anything else, not sure really. Have to wait until my first year of college for it to air and also after church since it's required to graduate.**

 **But enough ranting, on with the show!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

December 3, 2016

8:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang members inserted the DNA of a _Stegosaurus_ & _Spinosaurus_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

60 minutes later, a white eye gazed out of the gas, the door swung open, and the hybrid lumbered out.

Its head was uniform of a stegosaur. The neck was short & thick. Its front limbs were short and thin and ended in 3 sharp claws. Body was uniform of a stegosaur. Back legs were thicker and more muscular and ended in 3 blunt claws. Tail was muscular with a stiffened end. From its neck to midpoint of its tail, were 20 pairs of plates, with the largest being over its hips. At the tip of its tail, were 2 pairs of spikes that sat horizontal to the ground.

The primary color was magenta with deep purple plates and spikes. There were 3 patches of white under 3 pairs of plates spaced out. A black CE sat on its hip.

The whole animal was 30 feet long, 7 feet tall, & 4 tons.

"A _Stegospinus_."Cinder stated. "Where's the spinosaur?"Mercury inquired. "It's the claws."

The hybrid saw a bat Faunus and with unnatural speed, it charged at her and she ended up impaled on the tail spikes.

Amy then gave it one command: destroy Darrel Maximus!

December 4, 2016

3:00 p.m

Emerald Forest

Darrel/ _Daspletosaurus_ was patrolling the area for Grimm, using his enhanced smell to sniff a monster out.

He did smell something. It was vaguely stegosaur but something was off about it. He followed the smell and he came across the hybrid at a pond.

Hiding amongst the trees, he waited to strike until he charged out of the brush, jaws agape. The stegosaur hybrid swung her tail at him, nailing him in the leg and in rage he bit down on its left back leg and tore a hunk of flesh off. With a swipe of his tail, he tripped it up and he seized its head in his jaws and crushed it.

He changed back and he winced a bit as his left leg went stiff for a moment.

An hour later, Darrel was resting in the dorm, with Blake applying an ice pack to his leg.

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" "Well, I'll just have to be more careful."

"You know I still love you, right?" "Yeah."

 **Yeah it was short but hopefully the next one will be longer. So that there's no new form.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	46. Orphan

**I'm back! And…..not sure what to say to be honest except enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

December 6, 2016

6:00 p.m

10 miles from Vale Kingdom Border.

A family of 3- a mom, dad and a 9 year old girl were making their way across the forests of Vytal towards Vale. While it may be illegal to do so, these people are desperate.

Unfortunately for them, something was watching them.

The parents heard the sounds of two high pitched roars from behind them. They told their daughter to run and that they loved her.

Scared and crying, she ran trying to not hear the horrible sound of her parent's cries….then nothing.

She climbed a tree and hid, sobbing. "Mommy…..daddy!"

December 7, 2016

Noon

Beacon Cafeteria

Darrel was reading a book as he ate while Blake nuzzled him, purring. "Quick question Blake, when will you ditch the bow?"He asked.

"When we're married and/or when the White Fang are gone."She stated.

Darrel's scroll vibrated and he got a video from Ozpin.

It was footage from a drone with a thermal camera. It was a forest at night, judging by how dark it was and the blue hue of the trees. There were 3 human heat signatures: one male and two females, one of which was a child. There was the sound of two high-pitched roars and he saw the parents urge their daughter to run. The parents were then killed by what appeared to be two small tyrannosaurs.

"Well that was scary."He said, shaken. "What is?"Blake inquired. He explained the footage. She gasped.

"This drone recorded the footage last night, 10 miles from the border of the kingdom."He explained.

Blake knew what he wanted. "Let's go."

December 7, 2016

1:15 p.m

Vale Borders

Darrel & Blake were patrolling the area just past the borders for both the little girl and they tyrannosaurs.

"I'll find the tyrannosaurs; you look for the girl."Darrel stated. "Right."

"Unmarried Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew slightly bigger. His head grew longer and larger and filled with teeth that had a D-shaped cross-section. Neck grew more muscular. Arms shrunk and only had two short claws. Legs grew longer and more muscular and had 1 dew claw and 3 toe claws. Tail was long, muscular and had a tapering end.

His body had mottled brown scales and he had a patch of bright yellow from his eye area to halfway his snout. Eyes were dark green.

Darrel is now a 16 feet long, 5 feet tall, 700lb _Alectrosaurus_.

"Good luck."He said his voice deeper. "You too."

Darrel took off, searching for the attackers.

Blake scanned the area for the girl, using her sight & hearing to locate her.

She heard the distinctive sound of crying and she saw clinging to a tree was the little girl.

She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her red & white striped t-shirt was dull, her blue shorts dirty as were her muddy white shoes. Her eyes were red, due to the amount of tears she shed.

Blake jumped up and sat next to the girl and tapped her shoulder. "Go away!"The girl shouted.

Blake pried her off and hugged her. "Sshhh, it's ok. You're safe now."She comforted her.

The girl looked up at the cat ninja. "Who are you?"She asked, timidly. "I'm Blake; what's your name?" "My name's Olivia." "That's a lovely name."

Olivia hugged Blake, scared. "My mommy and daddy are gone!"She cried.

"Don't worry; I have a special friend dealing with that."

With Darrel, he was on the trail of the attackers which he had identified: two juvenile _Albertosaurus._ He saw the two young tyrants feeding on a deer.

With a roar, Darrel charged slamming his side into one, knocking it off balance. His attention was directed towards the other juvenile who lunged for his head which he dodged and bit down on its neck and tossed it aside. He roared at the pair intimidating. Without a second glance, the pair retreated to whence they came.

Darrel went back to where Blake was once he picked up her scent. He also picked up the scent of a young girl.

When Olivia saw Darrel, she hid behind Blake. "It's ok Olivia. Darrel's my special friend."She reassured her.

To prove it, he changed back. "See I'm a nice dinosaur man."He said, kneeling to her eye level. "How did it go?"Blake asked.

"The killers are gone. I scared them away. They won't hurt anyone else anymore."He said directing it to Olivia.

She hugged him. "Thank you, mister!"Olivia said, smiling with some tears.

December 7, 2016

2:15 p.m

Beacon Airfield

Olivia was going to her new family: The Williams.

Darrel nudged her to them. "Go on, Olivia."

She walked to them. "Olivia, I'm your new daddy, my wife is your new mommy and my little man Duncan is your little brother."

Duncan was a 6 year old wearing a bright green long sleeve shirt with a chibi t-rex on it, dark blue jeans and blue boots.

He hugged Olivia and she hugged him back, safe.

 **Yeah it was short but next one will have this: REAL** _ **Velociraptors!**_ **What I mean by that is the small 6 feet long feathered ones.**

 _ **Alectrosaurus-**_ **Unmarried Lizard**

 **16 feet long, 5 feet tall, 700lbs**

 **Usage: Slicer**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and Tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA- enhanced version can breathe a stream of acidic fire from its mouth; this fire leaves burns that have toxins in them.**

 **Appearance: Planet Dinosaur.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	47. Nocturnal Thief

**I'm back! And this one will have a dinosaur a lot of people love thanks to JP.**

 **So, let's get started!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

December 8, 2016

6:00 p.m

Vacuo Farm

A farmer was going to feed his chickens during the evening. As he was doing so, he something in the dirt: small two-toed tracks. As he followed them, he also found bloodied feathers of some of his chickens.

He then heard some rustling in the brush and he shined his flashlight, revealing 3 pair of bird-like red eyes watching him from the brush. Terrified, he accidentally dropped his flashlight as he ran to his home to call Beacon.

December 9, 2016

Noon

Vacuo Hotel

Blake awoke to see she was snuggling with Darrel in a hotel with adobe bricks as the brickwork.

Last night, Darrel was informed of a potential anomaly in Vacuo and Blake decided to tag along. So, the two found themselves taking a plane to Vacuo and then checked in at a hotel.

She giggled when Darrel's beard brushed her cheek as he stirred a bit. "Good morning, Danny."She greeted him. "Good morning, Kitty."He nuzzled her as did she, purring.

They got out of bed, ready for the day, and then had lunch at a café in the hotel. After that, they left to where the farmer was via jeep taxi.

They arrived at the man's property and were greeted by him.

"You must be the huntsman I requested. Name's Ray."Darrel shook the farmer's hand. "Now what seems to be the problem?"The Huntsman asked.

"Last night I was going to feed my chickens. I noticed some odd two-toed tracks in the sand and bloodied feathers of my birds. I also saw 3 pair of yellow eyes in the brush."He explained.

"Well we are dealing with dromaeosaurs or raptors. Not sure which species though for now…."Darrel deduced. "Take us to where you first saw the tracks."He asked.

The scene of the crime was near the chicken coop, and there was a large amount of the tracks in the ground.

Darrel pulled out his Encyclopedia Scroll and went through his dromaeosaurs until he found a match.

" _Velociraptors_ : 2 meters long, a foot tall, 40lbs, nocturnal, feathered and uses claw for stabbing instead of slashing."He summarized.

"So what; we wait until the sun starts to dip for them to come out?"Blake inquired, bored of the prospect of a stakeout. Ain't that ironic?

"Well it is the only plan I have at the moment."He said. She sighed. "Fine."

The farmer had given them chairs to sit in and a warm meal of pasta casserole.

Around 6, Darrel finally came up with a plan.

"Swift Thief."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew smaller. His head grew long and thin and his teeth were sharp and serrated. Neck grew longer. Arms grew long and had 3 sharp claws. Legs followed a similar pattern but with more muscle, a dew claw, and the second toe claw raised off the ground and with a sharp point. He had a long bony tail that was stiff.

His scales that were visible were silver with bright red 'crests' over his eyes. Majority of his body was covered by silvery white feathers. He had blood red feathers on the back of his head, arms, and tail. Eyes were orange.

Darrel is now a 6 feet long, 1 foot tall, 40lb _Velociraptor_.

He turned his head to Blake. "Since our quarry are _Velociraptors_ , might as well challenge the leader of this trio as one."He said his voice a cross of a chirp and a growl. "I see."

Darrel started barking into the sky, his plan being to lure the raptors with a call of their own. Shortly after he stopped, 3 _Velociraptors_ showed up. Two of them had pure white feathers while the center had blue feathers on his head, arms, and tail.

Both Darrel and the leader of the trio squared off then they fight. Both constantly leaped at the other, teeth and killing claws bared, jaws snapping.

The fight ended when Darrel kicked the male down and had him pinned with his killing claw to his neck. He growled, 'LEAVE!'

The male and his pack left, returning to their time zone.

Darrel changed back and looked to Blake who smiled. "Another anomaly dealt with."

 **Now the next one will hopefully be the last raptor hybrid. It will be of these two animals: the dinosaur in this chapter and a half dino, half bird animal.**

 _ **Velociraptor**_ **\- Swift Thief**

 **6 feet long, 2.5 feet tall, 40lbs**

 **Usage: Speedy Ninja**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth & Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA- enhanced version can move so fast, that it can break nearly break the sound barrier. At this speed, it can strike from multiple directions, making it appear as if there were multiple raptors.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur Planet**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	48. Speedy Wing vs Dakota Thief

**I'm back! And as for this one, just another hybrid chapter.**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

December 10, 2016

5:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _Velociraptor_ and an _Archaeopteryx_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

60 minutes later, an orange eye gazed out of the gas and the hybrid leaped out of the open chamber.

Its head was similar to a _Velociraptor_ but larger as were its sharp teeth. Neck was long and thin. There was a crest of feathers on the back of its head. Body was narrow yet muscular. There was another crest of feathers on its back. Arms were long and thin and had 2 sharp claws and one claw extended back like a bat wing but instead of a membrane, there was a series of feathers running down its length. Legs were long, thin, yet muscular and the feet were characteristic of a raptor, complete with the killing claw. Tail was long and thin with the stiffened end having a fan of feathers on it.

Main color was apple yellow scales with a deep broad orange stripe from the end of its snout to the tip of its tail. Feathers are white with black tips. There was a black CE above its right arm.

The whole animal was 14 feet long, 7 feet tall, and 125lbs.

"A _Velocipteryx._ A hybrid that can fly."Adam stated.

Sure enough, the hybrid took flight flapping its feathered wings. Its sights were locked onto a jerboa Faunus with big ears. She barely had time to escape as its claws nailed into her skull, the impact enough to kill her outright.

Amy then gave the hybrid one goal: eliminate Darrel Maximus!

December 11, 2016

Noon

Emerald Forest

Darrel was once more doing a Grimm clearing out.

However he heard the distinct sound of wings flapping behind him and it was unlike any animal flapping its wings. He barrel-rolled out of the way just as it landed.

"So another one, eh?!"He yelled, annoyed with this.

"Dakota Thief."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew bigger and longer and deep. Teeth were razor sharp. Neck grew thicker. Arms grew longer and ended in 3 sharp claws. Legs were similar but with more muscle, a dew claw, and the second toe raised off the ground and sharp at the tip and down the shaft of it. Tail was long, thin, and stiff.

His head was dark blue as were the amount of feathers. There were blood red feathers on the back of his head, arms, and a fan of the feathers on the end of his tail. Eyes are yellow.

Darrel is now a 16 feet long, 6 feet tall, 1100lb _Dakotaraptor_.

Both raptors hissed at each other before they leaped at each other, killing claws raised and jaws agape. They fought viciously, either slashing at each other with their claws or biting each other with their teeth. Darrel knocked the hybrid down with a kick, biting down on its snout and puncturing its jugular with his killing claw, the hybrid dying within minutes.

He changed back and went home to Beacon.

 **Yeah it was short but this is the 2** **nd** **to last hybrid that is a raptor.**

 **Now there is one thing I do need help on: deciding what powers my prehistoric animals should have. Think you-the fans- could create something. Note: the only rules I'm asking are that the powers must not be lame.**

 _ **Dakotaraptor**_ **\- Dakota Thief**

 **16 feet long, 6 feet tall, 1100lbs**

 **Usage: Super Slasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth & Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit a green beam of energy from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	49. Keras

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for not uploading this one sooner. RL or real life problems came up so….yeah. But next one will be my 50** **th** **chapter and there I will introduce both a new intro hopefully and a glimpse of a new villain.**

 **So, let's get this over with!**

 **(Play Prehistoric Park intro music)**

We see a map of Remnant

 _There is something that does not belong in our world._

We see various prehistoric animals

 _The amazing animals that time has left behind._

We see an anomaly

 _But what if they could come back?_

We see a _T-rex_ skeleton

 _What if extinction wasn't forever?_

We see a _T-rex_ doing its iconic roar.

An anomaly opens up

We see Ruby running from _Allosaurs_

 _We're going on a mission with a twist_

Matt encounters a herd of sauropods

 _As future huntsman Darrel Maximus races through time_

We see Darrel face off against a _Carcharodontosaurus_ and then the rest of RWBY and DIMD running amongst a herd of dinosaurs

 _To save his home from creatures of prehistoric proportions_

We see him running into an anomaly away from a _Giganotosaurus_

 _His mission is to contain these creatures and return them to their own time._

We see his friends all running towards Darrel as a _T-rex_ who is facing a cliff. He turns his head towards them as the sunlight catches his head.

 _This is the ultimate prehistoric mission._

He roars loudly

 _This is…RWBY: PRIMEVAL!_

December 14, 2016

Noon

Beacon Library

Blake found Darrel asleep in the library; his head slumped to the side of the Princeton Field Guide of Grimm Vol.2.

She nudged him awake and by nudge, a light slap on the back of the head.

"No kids! Stop!"He muttered, half-awake. "We have a situation at the farming district."Blake stated. She handed him 2 photos.

The first was of a half-eaten cow and the second was of an unusually large dead tiger whose remains were crushed by great weight. "First a cow half-eaten now a giant tiger dead. A fragment of a tooth was found in the cow, belonging to the tiger."Blake explained.

"This is most intriguing. Let's deal with it."Darrel stated.

December 14, 2016

12:30 p.m

Forest around Farming District

The pair of huntsmen are patrolling the forest near the farming district, with Darrel telling Blake what the tiger was. "So that tiger was just an extinct giant tiger from the Ice Age."Blake summed up. "Yeah."

They soon came across a sign of destruction: a path of broken trees and trampled ground. Darrel spotted some tracks in the ground that were like a rhino footprint yet were deeper. "I think I know what killed the tiger: a Keras."

A Keras is a Javan Rhino Grimm as big as a hippo; heavily armored that appears to be folded, short sighted and a horn in the shape of a wide V.

They had found the Keras to their disclosure, browsing with its ears flicking about. 'I guess since it's technically an herbivore, it would need to eat vegetation.' Darrel thought.

"It's armored, even its underside is armored; how do we bring it down?"Blake whispered.

"Greatest Beast."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew much larger and longer and a wide snout filled with powerful teeth. A pair of short dog like ears replaced his normal ears. Neck grew thicker. Arms grew longer and more muscular and ended in 4 sharp claws. Legs followed a similar pattern. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His body was covered in lion colored fur. His snout was dark grey at the very end. Eyes were amber.

Darrel is now a 10 feet long, 5 feet tall, 1,100lb _Megistotherium_.

The Grimm picked up a new scent: similar to a Beowolf but like an Ursa sort of. It saw Darrel and with a grunt the beast charged at him. Darrel dodged the initial charge and leaped onto its back, digging his claws into its hide and armor and he clamped his jaws around its neck, severing its spinal cord and killing it. Its body then slid to the ground and Darrel crawled off its body and he changed back.

He looked to Blake who hugged her future hubby. "I love you, Danny." "I love you too, Blake."

 **So yeah a new Grimm. Now here's the part you'll all like:**

 **I'll be putting an icon of Primeval: the Future Predators! And when will they make their debut? Why next chapter of course! Also you'll be seeing some interesting versions of them, what I'm not saying. And to make the next one hopefully better I'll be adding a new intro based on the Primeval intro!**

 _ **Megistotherium-**_ **Greatest Beast**

 **10 feet long, 5 feet tall, 1,100lbs**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth & Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe a stream of fire from its mouth, temperatures 1,100 degrees**

 **Appearance: The one seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	50. Monster of the Future

**I'm back! And here we are: 50** **th** **chapter! I never thought I'd get this far but I did! And what better way than to not only give you a new intro but bring in the icon of the BBC sci-fi show about prehistory and spec. evolution, Primeval!**

 **So without further ado, let's get started!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

December 15, 2016

Noon

Forever Fall Forest

A group of AK-200s and soldiers-led by Penny- were patrolling this part of the red forest.

Why, you ask? Well, Team CEELI had requested since their leader, Cassiopeia had a premonition of sorts that something was going to happen, and no one argues with the daughter of their boss.

One AK had picked up something on its scanners behind it and barely turned only for it to get slammed into the ground, hard and its head torn off and rolling towards the others.

They all opened fire on the beast, but it was far too fast and those that were unlucky- robot or not- had their throats ripped out and/or mauled to death or shutdown.

The beast pounced on Penny and just before it killed her; it was gunned down by the remaining knights and soldiers, killing it.

When Penny got a good look at the beast, her eyes widened in fear. "Oh no…."

24 hours later

Beacon Mortuary

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, & DIMD were called down to the mortuary due to Team CEELI requesting them for a dire mission.

"What could be so grim that 21 huntsmen & huntresses need to see?"Yang wondered.

"Well if it it's got my Impy worried, then it must be important."Coco said, concerned for Imperious.

They arrived to see not only Team CEELI, but also Ironwood & Penny.

"Ruby!"Penny hugged Ms. Rose. "Good to see you too, Penny."She said with a strained voice. Penny is strong you know.

"So Imperious, what's so urgent that you need that need us to see?"Darrel inquired.

"This." Ethan removed a tarp covering a metal table, revealing a most grotesque beast.

The head was bulbous at the top and there was a large opening in the center where the 'eye' would be. The mouth was dog-like and had sharp teeth that were stained with blood. Neck was thick and muscular. Body was thin yet muscular and the way the back arched made the spine visible under the skin. Arms and limbs were long and spindly but muscular, and terminated in 5 sharp claws.

The skin was sickly gray, and it would be 7 feet tall if it stood up and it weighed in 1,100lbs.

"What is that?"Jaune asked, grossed out.

"What we feared would return: a Future Predator."Cassiopeia said, dread in her voice. "It's from the future?!"Nora said, energized.

"I'm afraid so. The time it comes from is a post-apocalyptic Remnant."Luis said.

"WHAT?!"They all shouted, horror-struck.

"What happened to our planet?!"Weiss yelled.

"10,000 years ago in the future of our home, an asteroid strikes the middle of Remnant and in a matter of just a century all 3 races: Human, Faunus, even Grimm became extinct. In their place, ordinary animals have taken over once more, and the out of all the creatures, the Future Predators are one of the Apex predators of Remnant."Imperious said.

It took a whole lot of willpower and comfort for all of them not break down in tears from that.

'Everything I want to protect and love….gone. 'Darrel thought, traumatized.

"What makes them so special? The Future Predators?"Pyrrha asked, still a little shell-shocked.

"For starters, their sharp teeth and claws can pierce bone and metal with ease, and when they go for the kill they always go for the jugular."Luis stated.

"They're also very fast and agile, able to run 77mph and can even scale walls."Emily added.

"They're also durable to some extent. They can shrug off gun fire anywhere except the head and heavy force by impacts can be fatal."Ethan stated.

"And despite appearances, they're actually bats. That 'eye' is their ears fused together, making them excellent at echolocation and tracking prey."Cass added. "And on top of that, they're as smart as us."

"So what we're dealing with is super powerful killer bat?"Darrel summed up.

"Yes. During their first year, Team CEELI had engaged them several times." Ironwood removed his glove, revealing that his hand was metal! "It was them- these monstrous bats- that nearly killed me and murdered Cass's mother, my wife."

Luis hugged Cass to prevent her from breaking down in tears.

"Sir, allow us to deal with these pests."Ruby exclaimed, confident.

The general sighed. "Very well." He hugged his daughter. "Be safe." "Yes sir!"

December 16, 2016

10:00 p.m

Forever Fall Forest

All 21 Hunters were patrolling the forest, with Darrel as a _Tarbosaurus_.

"Smell anything, Darrel?"Blake asked. "Hard to tell."He said his voice deeper.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by over 100 of the monstrous bats! Even worse, Cass noticed that some had bat like wings on their backs! "They can fly now?!"

"Pick your targets, people!"Jaune shouted.

Imperious generated a gust of wind that wrapped around each of his allies. "It's ok; I'm boosting your speed."He stated. They all nodded.

Ruby and the 3 she was fighting were a blur: constantly jumping and running about, trying to land a hit on the other and Ruby stunned one with an AP round to the back, allowing her to stab it with CR in the ears, killing it. Another was impaled through the top of the skull and the other was decapitated.

Weiss used her glyphs to block most of their attacks of her three and finished them with a stab to the skull- rapier and/or ice spear.

Blake used her shadow clones to evade the 3 she was fighting and finished them off with headshots, slit throats or decapitation.

Yang tanked hits from her 3 and then finished them with snapped necks, broken backs, or heads blown off.

Jaune, even with a speed boost was having some difficulty with just one but he bashed it over its head with his shield and then brings his sword down the top of its skull, killing it.

Pyrrha was fighting 4 and was faring well, and took them out with headshots or decapitation or even a spear through the mouth.

Nora was like a monster, blowing up 5 with 3 shots of her grenade launcher and smashed the legs and heads of 4 others to bloody pulps.

Ren was very graceful yet deadly, even pinning one to a tree with one part of SF by the blade and pumping its head full of bullets with the other half. One tackled him and nearly killed him had Nora not thrown it off and broke its back with one electrical charged hammer slam.

Darrel was surrounded by 15 of them but they were no match for his power: some were ripped apart by his jaws, some crushed under his feet, thrashed by his tail or blown up by his red heat ray.

Isaac was constantly teleporting about and either slicing the heads of the bat off with his scimitar or pumping skulls full of lead with the MP44.

Matt has now upgraded his cloning ability so that they exploded on contact and he used that to take out 4 of them. He also blew heads off with his db shotgun or slicing them in two with his claymore.

Dalton was brutal: bodies broken with his sledgehammer, blown up and 7 were all kinds of dead with his Grimm gauntlets.

Coco was mowing any that came at her with her minigun; and those that could get pass her spray of bullets had their heads crushed by the handbag.

Fox used his tonfas to slice through 5 of them and one imploded with his technique of making his opponents implode by swelling up.

Velvet had manifested hard-light copies of Darrel's spear and Isaac's Scimitar for 4 of them and easily impaled/slashed through them.

Yatsuhashi was a brute: in the wake of a single swing of his massive sword, 5 of the future bats laid dead and another 8 were crushed by a shockwave when he slammed it down on the ground.

Cassiopeia was livid. While she only handling one, she was firing bullet after bullet from her rifle into it, backing it into a tree. "Die, you piece of-!" The curse was unheard as she fired the final bullet into its head, blood, bits of bone, and brain matter smearing onto the tree.

Ethan was given the speed boost since his semblance was similar to Yang's: boosting his defense but a drop in speed with each hit he takes. Then again, he was slow enough with his shoulder-mounted machine gun, killing 10 of the monsters.

Emily was like an acrobat with her chain boomerangs, taking off 2 heads at a time via impaling them at the top of the skull and yanking back, tearing their hands clean off.

Luis was having trouble with 2 of them, his ordinary arrows from his wrists-mounted crossbows doing little damage. In pain, he crouched into a fetal position, generating a turquoise green shield of energy around him and the predators were now beating on the shield, and it was starting to crack.

Ethan came in, snapped the neck one, and then pinned the other, allowing Luis to kill it with a fire Dust arrow to the mouth. "Always having to save your rear end, huh Luis?"Ethan said jokingly. "Shut up!"Luis retorted.

Imperious was like a tornado-literally. He was using his semblance of wind manipulation to slice through 10 predators with not the blade, but pure air pressure! And another 5 were killed by his guardian angel that he summoned.

In total, over 100 Future Predators lie dead. "This isn't right! Future Predators were never this coordinated nor could they fly!"Cass said, exhausted.

However, one flying predator had escaped the carnage and tackled Coco, its teeth going for her neck. In rage, Imperious's anger was transferred to his angel and her appearance was more of an adult woman and instead of short swords, it had a scythe.

It fired two red lasers from her eyes, knocking it off of Coco and allowing her to bat it away with her scythe into the sky.

Having a pair of leathery bat wings on its back, it was able to fix its path through the air and fly towards where the anomaly was which was on the edge of the Forever Fall Forest and entered the anomaly.

Its home was the ruins of Vale; specifically Beacon Academy!

The place was covered in vegetation and parts were collapsed as humans haven't been around for decades to keep the place in top form.

But the most notable and frightening aspect was that it was crawling with future predators, both normal flying and a variant that had webbed hands and feet and fins on its arms and legs. They either were feasting on various unknown animals or communicating with bat-like clicks and dog-like barks.

Suddenly, all activity ceased as they heard the sound of their QUEEN walking into the main room.

The upper body was similar to a Future Predator, but the head was a bit more elongated and there was a red patch above her ears, signifying her dominance. Neck was more muscular. Arms were much longer and muscular and ended in 5 blade-like claws. Her 6 legs were like spider legs and ended in sharp serrated spikes. And the tail was long, segmented and ended in a sharp blade like tip.

All the other Predators were silent while the one that had returned was shaking, whimpering, and its wings bent down in fear.

'Tell me, my pet…WHERE ARE THE OTHER HUNDRED?!'She demanded and shrieked.

'They were killed, my queen.' It then explained what happened. 'One was human but turned himself into a monstrous reptile.' It told of Darrel. 'And the ones who killed our kin from the past have returned.'

With that, the Queen struck the ground next to it with her bladed tail and then hoisted up the predator with her bare hands.

'Fail me again, and I won't be as forgiving!'She scolded. 'Y-Yes my queen!'She released him and he scurried off.

'I want my 4 best swimmers to go and tell the Mer Queen of this!'She demanded. They ran off.

She looked to the rest of her kind. 'The rest of you find me the shape-shifter and bring him to me at once!'

 **Yep, I took one of the most terrifying animals from Primeval and made them even scarier; including a Queen I call Xenator. Her name means alien predator. And she will be an important villain later in the story.**

 _ **Tarbosaurus-**_ **Terrifying Lizard**

 **40 feet long, 12 feet tall, 6tons**

 **Usage: Monster**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, foot claws, Tail**

 **Abilities: DNA- enhanced version can fire a red heat ray from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: Chased by Dinosaurs**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	51. Bloodwings!

**I'm back! I apologize once more for my absence. And the reason why because I do my story uploading at my grandmother's place. Yes you heard me straight: I upload my work based on how often I'm able to spend more than an hour at my grandparent's place. It may sound odd or dumb, but that's my business.**

 **Well, let's get going!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

Remnant, 5,000 years ago

Aviana

Maori Village

A village of the Maori people and for these people, it was business as usual: either harvesting crops, hunting, kids playing, etc.

However, things are about to go bad…..fast!

Suddenly, the sky above the village darkens and a red shadow falls over them. They look up and one thing can describe their emotion right now: fear.

The sounds of terrified humans, children crying and high-pitched bloodthirsty shrieks cut through the jungle.

December 18, 2016

Noon

Beacon Campus

Blake & Darrel were taking a stroll through the campus while the weather was not freezing cold until next week to the end of January.

"You know, I heard you say something about kids when we were about to leave to deal with the Keras; care to explain about that?"Blake asked a little stern.

Just as he was about to speak, he got a text from Ozpin to meet him in his office.

"Well, another anomaly has showed up. Best be going."He said, a tad nervous. She sighed. "Fine."

They arrived at his office and were greeted by their respective teams.

"Now Mr. Maximus, our drones have caught something entering an anomaly near Gorgon Park." Ozpin showed them an image of a red blur entering an anomaly.

With image enhancement, they were able to get a 3D image of it.

It was a very small black pterosaur like Grimm. It had virtually no armor minus the skull mask and its wings were a blood red membrane.

Darrel was at a loss for words. "I have never seen this kind of Grimm before but it looks like a Grimm _Anurognathus_. It's a pterosaur that ate bugs and was active at dusk and dawn."He explained.

"So, we're dealing with a Grimm pterosaur." Ruby laughed "Sounds easy."

"I wouldn't say that, Ruby. We have no idea what this Grimm can do nor when in time did it go."Weiss stated.

"Well we never know unless we go and deal with it. Onwards, people!"Darrel said.

December 18, 2016

12: 30 p.m

Gorgon Park

They arrived at the Park and located the anomaly not far from the entrance. They entered it and for once, not hit by a wave of heat.

Instead, their surroundings were a dense rainforest.

"Darrel, when and where are we?"Blake asked. "Only one way to find out; let's explore."He stated.

They trekked through the dense jungle and one thing was prominent: they could lots of birds. "I never heard so many birds before."Yang said in awe.

Just then, they saw something ahead of their path: a unique bird.

It looked like an emu but much smaller, even shorter than Ruby and Weiss and the beak was curved down. No wings were visible. The dull brown-yellow feathers were like hair and there were thick black stripes on its hindquarters. Beak was black and the scales on its legs and feet were a pale grey.

"What kind of bird is that?"Isaac said, bewildered at such a bird, even though it looked and ate grass similar to an emu.

"A Moa, specifically the Bush Moa; Moas were flightless birds related to birds that are look like guineafowl and Moas were relatively harmless being gentle herbivores."Darrel explained. "Which means we're on Aviana, the isles of birds; Aviana is the small collection of islands south of Menagerie."He added.

The bird noticed them and stopped moving. It walked up to them and Weiss was confident enough to feed it a fern and allowed her to stroke its feathers on its neck. "Wow; its feathers are like fur and soft."She said, feeling its feathers.

After she fed the bird, it went on its way. They continued on through this land of birds.

However, they soon could hear the sound of the sea and they came upon not only the coast, but a horrendous sight.

It was of a village, or at least what remained of one: roofs of huts were damaged, baskets knocked over and most disturbing of all, bodies of people from all ages were laying about.

All the girls hugged their respective men, shielding themselves from looking at the gory sight. "This could relate to the Grimm. We have to investigate, Blake."

She wiped her eyes as did the others and steeled their resolve. "Right."

They split up to look for clues only to find one thing: all the people were drained of blood. "Hey guys, I found a survivor!"Ruby yelled.

They ran to see Ruby helping an elderly man out from under a caved in hut. His attire was standard for island life and he had dark yet very pale skin. His dialect was different. "Sir, what happened here?"Darrel said, able to speak the man's language.

"Swarm! Bloodwing Swarm! You're going to die!" His life then faded away and he collapsed to the ground. There was something noticeable on his back: several small shallow bite marks.

"What should we do?"Yang asked, a little stunned.

"Gather all the people in the center of the town. I'll give them a funeral fit for a king."Darrel said, a bit angered.

Darrel got a fire going and the rest piled the bodies onto it until the fire was like a small bonfire. He then turned into an _Utahraptor_ and he breathed a stream of fire from his mouth, further torching the deceased.

A moment of silence for the deceased- from young to old.

"We should find these Bloodwings and put a stop to their rampage."Ruby said determined.

"I've got a form for such a swarm. Running Lizard."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew significantly smaller. His head became longer and triangular and filled with sharp teeth. His neck had an S-shape. Arms grew longer and ended in 3 sharp claws. Legs were similar but with more muscular and were a classic raptor foot, complete with the killing claw. His tail was long, stiff, and bony.

His colors were a mix of black & white with white being more prominent. He had various black feathers on his head, arms, body and tail. The end of his stiff tail was bright orange. His eyes are a dull green.

Darrel is now a 6 feet long, 2 feet tall, 33lb _Dromaeosaurus_.

"Really? A tiny raptor? What good will this do?"Dalton said, unimpressed. "You'll see."Darrel said in a bird-like hissing voice.

They left the ruined village behind and walked onto an open forested plain where they found a pair of Moas but these were different.

First was their size: the larger of the two was easily 10 feet tall. The other was the color of their fur-like feathers which was reddish brown.

"These are the biggest moas ever and are known as _Dinornis_."Darrel stated. "And the larger one is female.

"Well, are there any native predators?"Ruby asked, nervous of the answer. "Yes."

Suddenly, bursting from a stand of trees was an eagle. It looked like a Harpy Eagle but its wingspan was at 9 feet. "And there it is: _Harpagornis_ aka Haast's Eagle, the top predator of Aviana."

The 7 humans (and Faunus) scattered as did the Moas.

The giant raptor selected a target: the female Moa.

The bird dived for the Moa, claws outstretched and the eagle drove them into her back and hindquarters, the force enough to kill her. The predatory bird feasted on the gentle giant.

However, the sound of many wings flapping and raucous squawking filled the air. The giant eagle fled the plains.

"Darrel, what's happening?!"Blake asked, scared. Soaring above was the Bloodwing swarm.

"There they are!" Ruby opened fire with Crescent Rose as did everyone else with Dust, bullets, shotgun shells, and grenades. Unfortunately, most shots most shots that did hit barely did a dent in the sheer size of the horde.

However, Darrel had a plan.

His raptorial form vibrated and he made 6 copies of himself and they all ran below the horde in a circle, all while firing torrents of cold fire from their mouths, freezing the Grimm, their frozen corpses slowly falling while also disintegrating.

Darrel's other raptors burst into green aura and he absorbed them and he changed back. "I hate Grimm."He said, exhausted.

 **So 3 things to tell you:**

 **Aviana is Remnant's version of New Zealand.**

 **Darrel can speak multiple languages; cool**

 **And lastly how did the Bloodwings form into a massive swarm big enough to cast a shadow? Answer: Mitosis. This way they can form massive swarms and then suck the blood out of anyone unlucky enough to cross their paths. Bloodwings also possess great sense of smell, as good as shark's.**

 _ **Dromaeosaurus-**_ **Running Lizard**

 **6 feet long, 2 feet tall, 33lbs**

 **Usage: Sprinter**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth & Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA- enhanced version can breathe out a stream of cold fire from its mouth. This fire is actually cold as its temperature is 33 degrees.**

 **Appearance: Feathered WWD version**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	52. The Last Frontier

**I'm back! And this one and the rest for the next month will all be cold weather animals so lots of Ice Age animals.**

 **Let's get started!**

 **Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

December 20, 2016

Noon

Beacon Airfield

Teams RWBY and DIMD were heading to the airships.

One would notice that they were all wearing winter clothes as well as backpacks for camping 2 weeks.

"So team, we'll be stopping by my dad's place for a day or two and then we'll be going camping in the prehistoric past."Ruby informed them of what Darrel told her.

"Darrel, what time period will be going to?"Blake inquired. "Not sure; hopefully its winter wherever it will be."He stated

They boarded the airship and flew to Patch and once they landed, they were greeted by Tai, wearing a fuzzy yellow coat over his usual attire that was now more built for the cold winter.

"Daddy!"Ruby hugged him. "Hey Dad."Yang hugged him too. "It's so good to see my girls again."

He looked to Matthew & Dalton. "So, you boys are the ones my baby girls are smitten with."Tai said in a fatherly tone.

"Daddy/Dad!"The sisters shouted, afraid for their men.

"Sir, I have treated Yang like the woman she is, sir!"Dalton said like a soldier, saluting. "And so have I with Ruby, sir."Matt stated.

"…..You're clean…..for now."

The sisters fainted from the shock. 'They've been accepted by daddy/dad! YES!'

After that…..episode, they all walked to Tai's place and while the girls sat around the fire and watched TV or chatted, the guys cooked dinner.

They all sat at the table and had a meal of pork chops with mashed potatoes, rolls, and green beans.

"Darrel, eat your greens."Blake said sternly. "Yes dear."He said, defeated.

"Dear Dust, you two are like an old married couple with that remark."Matt commented. The couple blushed.

Then Blake hugged Darrel. "Soon, I'll be Mrs. Maximus." She kissed his cheek.

Desert was chocolate chip pie and after that, the guys- sans for Tai- slept in the living room while the girls slept upstairs in Ruby's room since Yang's room is for lack of a better term, very messy.

"We better get some sleep; it will be sometime before we sleep somewhere rather warm and safe."Weiss said, cautious.

The following morning was a flurry: pop tarts and granola bars devoured, coats and other winter attire done up, and backpacks were packed.

They hiked further away from the house and soon in the middle of the woods, sticking out like a sore thumb was the bright yellow anomaly.

They entered it and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

The landscape was much like how it was on Patch but the trees were less where they were and for the moment a light snow fall.

"Reminds me of Atlas in mid-winter."Weiss commented, used to the cold. "Ditto."Isaac added.

"So what time period are we in, Darrel."Yang asked.

Darrel looked around and he spotted some tracks in the snow. They were of a classic theropod shape: 3 toes.

"Only one place this cold during the Age of Dinosaurs: Vale 70 million years ago."He said.

"What is the main fauna?"Isaac inquired.

"Well with the onset of winter, the ceratopsians and hadrosaurs will have migrated south, sans for any that succumbed to the cold. So the ones left are those that don't migrate. There's also a small opossum like animal but it should be hibernating. _Edmontonia_ , armored dinosaurs without a club tail but large spiked shoulders. _Parkosaurus_ , ornithopods that is feathered and very common. And _Alaskacephale_ , a pachycephalosaur that is also feathered and common."He explained. "As for the predators, there's _Saurornitholestes_ , which are like _Velociraptors_ , but slightly larger and with more feathers."He added.

"The two we have to watch out for are the northern variants of _Troodon_. The difference between them and their relatives further south is their size; 5 feet tall, 12 feet long and 120lbs. Add in their already impressive brain, eyesight, grasping digits, and varied diet, these raptors will be a major threat."

"And the owner of these tracks: _Nanuqsaurus_ , a polar tyrannosaur."He continued.

"Wait, you're telling us that a tyrant lizard lives here?!"Weiss shouted, fearful. He nodded. "Despite being only 20 feet long and coated in feathers, it had a much better sense of smell than _T-rex_."He stated.

They gulped. "So, what do we do Darrel?"Blake questioned.

"We need to find shelter from the bitter cold, fast." He pulled out his thermometer. "Temperatures 30 and steadily dropping."He added.

They trekked for a while until they came across a cave within some cliffs and entered the cave. It was large enough for all of them to fit in, stable, and best of all, not a single animal in it.

"This is base camp for our stay here. While I go get some firewood, the rest of you can get camp set up." Darrel got an ax and as he was about to leave, Blake grabbed him by the left shoulder. "I'm coming with you."She said, firmly. He sighed. "Fine."

They left and then found some bushes for starting a fire. Not only that, they also saw 2 _Edmontonia_.

Their colors are a dull bronze yellow and a light coat of snow was on their backs. There was a baby, huddling close to its mother for warmth.

"They have a good sense of smell & hearing, so we should be careful to not startle the mother."Darrel said, quietly. She nodded.

They avoided the mother and child and were able to harvest some bushes for a fire starter and even chopped down a small tree down for firewood.

Blake carried all the kindling and sticks while Darrel carried 4 logs. They arrived back at the cave and saw everyone sitting around a circle of rocks.

"I see you got a fire ring set up; good."Blake placed down the kindling and Darrel lit it up with a lighter.

"Blake, you and the rest of you get warm. I'm going to find food while the weather is still not a blizzard."Darrel stated. Blake sighed. "Ok."

"Polar Bear Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew bigger and longer and filled with sharp, tyrannosaur style teeth. Neck grew thicker. Arms are small and ended in 2 short claws. Legs are muscular yet short and the foot has the basic theropod plan: one dewclaw and 3 clawed toes. Tail was long and muscular and had a tapering end.

He was covered in cream-colored feathers. His snout is black and his eyes are deep blue.

Darrel is now a 20 feet long, 7 feet tall, 2ton _Nanuqsaurus_.

"I'll be back."He said in a deep voice. Blake kissed his snout. "Good luck."He left the cave and out into the frozen wasteland.

Using his insanely good sense of smell, he picked up the scent of a dead hadrosaur.

He found it on the edge of a frozen lake about 3 miles away. Scanning for danger, he broke the ice with his foot and sipped the subzero water. He then ripped open the body cavity of the frozen duckbill and after eating what he wanted; he tore the tail off and dragged the carcass back to the cave.

Halfway there, he was stopped by another polar tyrannosaur. Both tyrants roared at each other and Darrel was louder and the other left, neither risking a fight as that would expend precious energy that both would need to survive the winter.

He arrived back at the cave and the moment he set the carcass down and laid down, Blake tackled his side.

"I could hear the roaring! I was so worried!"She cried into his feathers. "Blake, I'm fine; neither of us would risk a fight."He calmed her down.

Isaac broke off parts of the carcass to put on a spit and they ate it on the stick. "Tastes like cold beef, but edible."Weiss commented.

Since it was perpetual night all winter, it was hard to determine what time it was.

Blake yawned. "I'm going to sleep." She laid her head and most of her body onto Darrel, using him as a warm pillow and one his blankets. As the others slept, Darrel kept watch.

Next morning, Blake awoke and Darrel was still a fluffy tyrannosaur. "Nothing happened minus a lot more snow came down last night."He informed her. "Ok."

The rest woke up and cooked more of the hadrosaur. "Question boss, where's the tail?"Dalton asked.

"I bit it off to lighten my load."He told him. "I'm going to go clear a path since even with snowshoes it will be hard to move."He added.

He walked up to the entrance to the cave and breathed a stream of fire from his mouth, melting the surrounding snow.

"Hey Darrel, we need to refuel our water bottles; seen any water sources."Ruby asked. He nodded.

They left the cave Darrel led them to the frozen lake and he broke more of the ice and they refueled their water bottles after purifying the water.

They moved into a forest for a hike and saw a herd of _Parkosaurus_. They looked like _Hypsilophodon_ but slightly larger and their scales were light green and covered in a similar coat of feathers.

Darrel- hungry- set an ambush and snagged one which was devoured. Blake glared at him. "What? I'm hungry."He said, jaws still with a little blood. "Whatever."

They stopped under the cover of some boulders to eat lunch.

As they ate, they unintentionally attracted the attention of a trio of _Saurornitholestes._

They looked similar to a _Velociraptor_ but larger and had a bigger feather coat. Their colors are a bright orange with light green stripes and pale brown underside.

Ruby noticed them. "We got company."Ruby said.

Just as the raptors got too close, Darrel emerged from behind the rock formation and his appearance alone was enough to scare the raptors away. "Thanks Darrel."

The snow picked up and they decided to leave back to the cave, with Darrel grabbing a turquoise _Alaskacephale_ on the road for food for the others as well as what remains of the hadrosaur.

Unfortunately, the snow continued to fall and it became a blizzard that lasted for 4 days!

The only one to leave was Darrel for food, water and firewood.

When it stopped and Darrel had cleared a path, he showed them where he was getting a lot of meat after the duckbill went bad.

Where he got said meat was from the carcass of a _Pachyrhinosaurus_.

"Roughly 8tons of meat." He licked his mouth and then simply thrusted his into the body cavity and ate more of it.

Blake sighed. "Hey save some for us, Danny." He had his fill and let the others eat after they cooked it.

However, when the others were full of cooked ceratopsian meat, a pack of _Troodons_ showed up and wanted fresh meat.

Darrel got between them and roared loudly and the raptors charged. The first was tossed aside with his jaws and 2 others were crushed underfoot. 2 more were crushed with his jaws and the remaining 3 ran off.

"Ok, I've had enough of this wasteland; can we go home?"Weiss demanded. Darrel sighed. "Ok."

The next day they packed up, and made the trek back to the anomaly and we're back in the 21st century.

They rested up at Tai's for the remainder of winter break and Blake cuddled Darrel around the fire.

"I love you." They said to each other.

 **Now with my final high-school year almost over, uploading will pick up a bit, even though I have to clean house for the multitude of friends and family coming to see me graduate. But hey, I'll be out of Heckschool and off to a paradise of a college!**

 _ **Nanuqsaurus-**_ **Polar Bear Lizard**

 **20 feet long, 7 feet tall, 2tons**

 **Usage: Mauler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth & Tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA- enhanced version can either breathe out a 4000 degree stream of fire or exhale a beam of ice**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	53. Childhood Monster

**I'm back! And this one has my first attempt at a memory within a dream. Don't what that is, you'll see.**

 **So, let's get started!**

 **Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

January 3, 2017

Beacon

JNPR Dorm

Many years ago in the Mistralian town of Kuroyuri, one boy emerged from the basement of his home.

This boy is no stranger to us but Lie Ren, just 7 years old.

He was horrified by the sight of his hometown: houses torn apart, fires burning, and most scary of all, the smell of blood stained the air. He collapsed at the foot of his home crying at the new saddening sight before him: his father, nearly dead.

"Lie, you have to go! Now!" Was all his father got out before several long blood red tendrils grabbed him and drew him into the mouth of a Grimm. The monster approached Ren and jus before it killed him, he awoke from his nightmare.

18 year old Ren awoke, sweating and gasping. He looked to see he was in his dorm and his teammates- Jaune & Pyrrha were sound asleep together. Next to him was Nora, hugging him in her sleep. Buck & Boop slept in their little pen. "Just a dream…"He repeated.

Next morning at breakfast, all 3 main teams looked at Ren with slight worry for most of them. "Ren, what's wrong?"Nora asked, concerned. "I'm fine; why do you ask?"

"Ren, you're not fine; something's wrong. You haven't been sleeping well over break and it shows during training and when we spend time together as a team."Jaune pointed out.

He sighed. "Do any of you recall of the fall of several towns in Mistral?"Ren said sternly.

"I do. Back in 2004, several towns in Mistral were destroyed by a wandering caravan of Grimm known as the Mapinguari."Pyrrha stated.

"Map….ing…uari? What kind of Grimm is that?"Ruby asked, confused.

"They were a type of Grimm unlike any; they looked vaguely like a ground sloth as big as an Ursa Major; but had only one eye and their mouth was on their stomach and had several blood red tendrils inside the mouth to grab prey in."Darrel said. "I know since I've been reading the recent Grimm guidebooks."

"I heard about them too but they're supposed to be extinct as the last ones died out the end of the following year."Weiss added.

Ren pulled out 2 photos. "This says otherwise."

The 1st photo showed a strange bipedal monster walking parallel to a camera drone, glaring at it with a single red eye. The 2nd showed it charging at the camera drone, large black hands tipped with claws. "These were taken 2 days ago….right here in the Forever Fall Forest."Ren informed.

"Ren, allow me to help you with this."Darrel stated. "Me too."Nora added. Ren sighed. "Ok."

January 4, 2017

9:00 p.m

Forever Fall Forest

Ren, Nora, & Darrel were patrolling the red forest and it was creepy. Ren is nervous about facing off against his childhood monster.

Nora kissed him. "It'll be ok."She reassured him. He smiled.

And then, 3 Mapinguaris emerged from the night.

"Big Thief."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger. His head grew longer and bigger and filled with sharp teeth. Neck grew more muscular. Arms grew longer and more muscular and ended in 3 sharp claws with one being much larger. Legs were the same but with a dewclaw. Tail was long, muscular and had a tapering end.

Topside is a mix of dull yellow and swamp green. Hands and feet are stained white. Underside is a dull peach. Eyes are a dull green.

Darrel is now a 26 feet long, 2 feet tall, 2ton _Megaraptor._

Darrel and his Grimm were opposites: the Grimm was slow and lumbering; while Darrel was much faster. He dodged its tendrils, even severing off a few and landed a few hits with his large claws. He flung large light blue shurikens from his mouth, pinning its arms and legs to a boulder. He pressed his foot onto its throat, choking it. He silenced it with splitting its skull open with his claws.

Nora was a brute: her Mapinguari constantly swiped at her with its claws and lashed out with its tendrils. She gripped its tendrils and crushed them while also shocking it with her semblance. She fired a volley of 3 grenades down its stomach mouth and it exploded violently.

Ren was furious. He constantly ran around his monster, pelting it with gunfire and sliced its tendrils off with the blades of Stormflower. Once he had it stunned and nearly unconscious, he pulled out from a sheath on his pants was his father's dagger. "For my mother." He cut off one of its hands. "For my father." Another hand was gone. "For all those souls your kind has slain." Slashed an X on its mouth. "For myself." He stabbed it in the middle of its eye and split the head down the middle, ending his suffering.

He sighed and nearly collapsed...he did when Nora tackled him, kissing him. "You're welcome, Ren."

 **Yeah the monster or monsters that killed Ren's parents isn't a demon atop a horse with elastic arms but it was a caravan of South American sloth-like monsters with one eye and a mouth on its stomach. Bite me.**

 _ **Megaraptor-**_ **Big Thief** **  
**

 **26 feet long, 6 feet tall, 2tons**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth & Claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA- enhanced version can fire light blue large shruikens from its mouth that are like the ones from his _Deinonychus_ form but larger.**

 **Appearance: More realistic Dinosaur King version**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	54. Filler

**I'm back and this chapter will be proof that I'm running out of ideas for sub-plots for my stories.**

 **So behold the result**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

January 6, 2017

Noon

Ozpin's Office

Darrel was called to Ozpin's office and he was greeted by both the headmaster and General Ironwood.

"Mr. Maximus, our boys from Atlas have created a training program here in Vale for huntsmen and huntresses. It's simple: over the course of 3 months for just over a week, you'll be put in a simulation of a wasteland filled with Grimm; the goal is to see how well you can survive."Ironwood stated. "Ozpin said that you would have to approve of testing it out."He added.

"I'm being placed in a simulated wasteland filled with Grimm and you want to see how long I can survive in the course of a week for 3 months. Question: what about my team?"Darrel said.

"With your…..unique powers, you can handle yourself in nearly any situation."Ironwood said. He sighed. "Very well."

On his way to the airship, Blake flagged him down with a suitcase and she kissed him hard. "Ozpin told us that most of the world will be watching and I will be going with you." "Ok." The airship departed for their location.

The place was a gargantuan arena with a light blue dome and location was in the heart of the Emerald Forest. **(In terms of size, both inside and out are as big as a football field.)**

Darrel and Blake landed and the air-ship left. They entered the arena and there was one locker room that was like a combo of a locker room and dorm room.

Blake set her stuff and Darrel's stuff down and Darrel noticed a series of neon yellow lights in the shape of an arrow that led him to the arena. Said arena was massive and green screen colors.

A drone that had a computer screen appeared in front of him. "Hello, Mr. Maximus. I'm LS or Les. I will be one of the many robots that operate this facility. You're goal is to get from end of this arena to the other before time runs out. You have 1 hour to complete the simulation." The drone left and soon the place was simulated to represent a barren wasteland and Grimm were everywhere!

"Time to start." He turned into a _Gigantopithecus_ and he charged into the horde.

He tossed Beowolves aside with his huge paws or even beating on them with each other.

4 Alpha Beowolves blocked his path. He manifested a large wooden tree trunk that he held like a club.

With one he crushed its head with the trunk and with another he broke its back. He finished the other off by impaling it with the trunk. The last one he tore in half. 'Already 15 minutes have passed.' He thought.

Then came the Creeps which he dealt with via manifesting a large boat propeller attached to a chain which he held like a flail. He swung it all around him, cutting up the beasts and for those that got too close, he slit their throats.

The last was a pair of Ursa and one Ursa Major. '15 minutes left. Got to make this quick.' He thought.

He charged at them, tossing one over his shoulder with sheer momentum and the bear broke its skull on a boulder. The other he snapped its arm and then broke its neck.

He channeled his aura into his fists which crackled with blue electricity and with one punch, he upper-cutted the Major decapitating it while electricity fizzled out of its bloody stump.

He saw that he cleared the arena and the simulation of the wasteland was back to normal. He changed back and entered the room and Blake kissed him. "You did well, Danny."

He smiled. "Thanks, Blake."

 **So no new form, I know. But I will ask you all this; I want someone-ANYONE to help me come up with a sub-plot for any chapter besides what I got.**

 **Oh and at 7am today, I turned 19! Happy Birthday to me!**

 **R &R my friends!**


	55. Scimitar

**I'm back! And reason why I didn't upload last week is for a very good reason: I have graduated! So that's the good news.**

 **Bad news is that my hometown had too much rain and that caused the water reservoirs to burst and so my town has no water!**

 **But with that out of the way, let's get started with the newest chapter!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

January 15, 2017

7:00 p.m

Mistral- Trunk City Elephant Preserve

A keeper at the Trunk City Elephant Preserve located in Mistral was checking on the perimeter fence when he heard something behind him.

He turned around and before he could fire his tranq rifle, something with big yellow cat eyes had killed him.

24 hours later

Beacon Crime Lab

Darrel was called in to investigate a death in Mistral and Alexa Thompson- Beacon's Crime Specialist- asked for his help. He walked into her lab and was greeted by her.

Alexa was a little shorter than Blake and shared her same hair color but it was done in a short pony tail. She had pale skin and one yellow eye and one blue eye. Her attire and makeup screamed Goth: black eye-shadow/liner, purple lipstick for makeup and her attire is a black cat choker, black leather biker vest over a black crop top, skintight black pants, and fat biker boots. On her lower arms were gunmetal black and white gauntlets that went from her lower arm and covered her hands yet the material on her hands was like that of a glove.

Oh and she had twin black cat ears and is also Blake's cousin.

Darrel gave her favorite drink: Ka-POW!, a super sugary orange caffeinated soda. **(Think like Red Bull or Monster but a play on Caf-Pow and yes Alexa Thompson is based off of Abby from NCIS.)**

"Thanks, Danny."She teased. "You know only Blake can call me that, Alex."He retorted. "I tease." "Whatever; so what, got our keeper?"He asked.

She zoomed over to her computer and played the footage that was found on the man's camera and said camera was found on his coat. She paused it on the attacker.

The attacker was a large cat whose coat was similar to a snow leopard but more muscle and longer canines.

"Focus on the cat and see if you can give me a 3-D model of it."

Her eyes shined a metallic pink and energy gathered in her gauntlets and they projected a 3-D model of said cat.

Darrel examined it. "Ok, this cat is a _Homotherium_ or Scimitar Cat. It's related to _Smilodon_ but with a sloped back and larger nasal opening. But like _Smilodons_ , they lived in prides and unlike the famous cats, they preyed on young mammoths."Darrel explained.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go get cats and send them back!"She partially demanded.

January 18, 2017

Noon

Trunk City Elephant Preserve

Darrel and Blake- who tagged along after her cousin told her what happened- were at Trunk City Elephant Preserve.

They heard the sound of panicked elephants and ran to where it was.

He saw a baby elephant about to be surrounded by Scimitar Cars and its mother was too far away to help.

Darrel turned into a _Columbian Mammoth_ and charged over. The cats had separated the baby elephant from every member of the herd….except for one.

The monstrous trumpet of Darrel alerted the cats to danger too late and one was impaled on his tusks and tossed aside like a ragdoll. He trumpeted loudly, stomping the ground. The other cats returned to their home time period, the anomaly closing.

Darrel looked to see that the baby returning to its herd and he saw one member approaching him.

'I have no idea who you are, but I thank you for saving my grandson.' The matriarch told him. 'You're welcome, miss. I shall take my leave.' Darrel said.

Both pachyderms left, Darrel changed back and Blake kissed him. "I love you, Danny." I love you too, Blake."

 **Short but hey, new character!**

 **Wish me and my town luck through the water crisis.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	56. Signal

**I'm back! And I would have updated this Friday but Internet was out and Saturday I was at Wonderfest! But I digress.**

 **Let's get started!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

January 14, 2017

3 p.m

Vale Park

3 students from Signal Academy were at the park once class had ended for the day.

One was Zoe Stoker. She looked like a younger version of Velvet but she had deer antlers and a staff.

The other was John Smith. He looked like Jaune but had brown hair and a chibi Beowolf on his hoodie. His weapon was a scimitar.

The last was Max McLeod. He had a wolf tail and his attire is like Ren's but with arm and leg guards. He had twin swords.

"So Max, why are we at the park again?"Zoe asked since she has short-term memory loss.

"The park. I heard there's an anomaly or something here. I want to prove to others that we students from Signal can handle this."Max stated.

They came across an anomaly. "Well, let's go!" Max ran in and Zoe ran after him as did John.

They saw that they were on a savanna of sorts with forests and the temperature was a bit colder.

They saw animals on the plains: a herd of pronghorn and bison but these bison are 25% larger than modern bison.

"So what do we do, sir?"John asked.

Suddenly, they heard a loud wolf howl and the herd stampeded. "RUN!"

The group ran as fast as they could to try and get past the herd but John tripped on a log and got caught in the stampede. "NO!"Zoe cried.

Once the herd had passed, Zoe ran in to check on him. He was alive thanks to his aura but had a broken leg. They carried him until they stopped at terrain where they would hopefully be safe from local danger.

Max sighed. "This is all my fault."

An hour later

Ozpin's Office

Ruby & Darrel were called up to see Ozpin. "Now main reason why I called the both of you is because Ms. Rose, 3 of your friends have regrettably gone into an anomaly located at Vale Park. Your mission is to bring them back."He instructed.

They nodded and left but Darrel had grabbed a first aid kit. "I have a feeling I may need it."

They took an airship to Vale Park and landed at the park and soon found the anomaly.

Ruby virtually ran in and Darrel followed. He stopped her from calling out.

"There are all kinds of dangerous animals out here and I don't want you end up dead! Yang would kill me!"He whispered yelled. She sighed. "Fine. So, what's the plan?"She asked.

"Simple: I track them down." He turned into a Short-Faced Bear and reared up, smelling the air.

He picked up all kinds of smell, ranging from mammoths, other bears, and the carcass of a bison. However, he picked up a smell that didn't fit in: a deer mixed with human and a faint smell of strawberries.

"I got something! It's a combo of deer, human, & strawberries."He told her with a gruff voice.

Ruby gasped. "That's Zoe Stoker!"

Darrel broke into a jog towards the smell as did Ruby who sat on his back. Darrel stopped when he smelled several Ice Age Vale Lions. Several of them. "Ruby, there's some lions close to your friends based on what I can smell. I need you to get off so I can scare the lions away."He explained.

She nodded. "Right."

Darrel saw 3 Ice Age Vale Lions surrounding Ruby's friends. With a powerful roar, he charged at them. The lions noticed him and not wanting to engage in a fight with such a powerful carnivore, they fled.

Zoe freaked out at seeing Darrel. "Eek!"She hid behind Max. "Guys, wait! This is Darrel, my friend!"Ruby stopped them.

He changed back to normal. "Wow; so we what we saw at the Vytal Festival was true."Max said, shocked.

Ruby saw John was out cold and with a broken leg. She gasped. "He tripped on a log and got caught in a bison stampede."

Darrel pulled out his first aid kit and applied gauze to where he was bleeding. "That should stop the bleeding for now but we need to stabilize his leg with a splint and we need a safe way to transport him."He stated.

Darrel saw a nearby tree and he turned into a _Columbian Mammoth_ , knocked the tree down and tore off 3 branches. He carried them over and changed back.

He placed one against his broken leg and tied it with gauze.

Ruby took her cape off. "Are you sure you want to use it to help, Ruby?"Darrel asked. "John's my friend. I want to help him."She said determined.

Darrel laid John on the cape and he took the other two branches and placed them on the sides of the cape used duct tape to tie the branches onto the cape.

Darrel and John carried him while Ruby & Zoe guarded them as they made their way back to the 21st century. They found the anomaly and returned home.

Darrel called the hospital and an ambulance arrived and escorted John and the Signal Students to the hospital to be treated.

Ruby sighed. Darrel placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine, Ruby." "Ok."

"Now, let's stop by the bakery and then go home."

 **This chapter was supposed to show the relationship between Ruby and Darrel as a big brother little sister relationship which is ironic since the relationship with my sister is unfortunately strained since we argue most of the time. This is why I spend most of my time at my home upstairs in my room so I don't cause problems with my sister. And she's 13 while I'm 19. But still, I love her in a big brother way.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	57. Inuit

**I'm back! And main reason no uploads last week was because it was too busy for me to upload. And another thing, I'm going to be blunt: I want this story to be done so that I can move on to something else. I bet that a lot of you that are also writers on here suffer the same problem. Its just I'm running out of ideas of what to do. All I know is that I want the end of this story to be an epic climax.**

 **But enough of me whining, let's get this one over with!**

 **(** **Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

January 24, 2017

9:00 p.m

Emerald Forest

It was snowing hard and yet despite the cold, Grimm were still active. At least those that are based off of warm-blooded animals.

Currently, a pack of Beowolves were running from a monstrous and very territorial Grimm. One was slower than the rest and was dragged by its ankle by a pair of powerful jaws.

The jaws belonged to an Amarok, a wolf Grimm the size of an Ursa that was pure white with black armor on its back and sides and a Grimm mask that was black as well with blood red markings on it.

It made short work of the rest of the pack before retreating back into the snow.

January 25, 2017

Noon

Beacon Gym

Blake & Darrel were sparring and this time Darrel was using his weapon to fight no forms per Blake's request. Despite his weapon in melee form being a spear he used it more like a staff; hitting her with the staff part not the spear, spinning it block bullets, etc. He tried to trip her up only to hit a shadow clone instead. He turned around quickly to block an attack but she was not there and had tied up his wrists with the ribbon of Gambol Shroud.

"So you can be defeated...if you are human and not one of your various animals."Blake said, confident that she has beaten her groom-to-be. "Still, our weekly sparring does allow us to be better on the battlefield."Darrel pointed out. "True." They gave each other a bottle of water and towel to soak up any sweat.

"Would Darrel Maximus and Imperious Oliver report to Ozpin's office?"Glynda announced over the intercoms.

At Ozpin's office, they were shown a video of a large wolf Grimm killing Beowolves. "An Amarok, a creature that was like this eliminated my former team. Sir, me & Darrel shall handle it."Imperious said, a hint of anger in him. "Of course."

The two boys went out to the snowy Emerald Forest, decked out in winter clothing. They were looking for the Amarok.

They soon heard a lone wolf howl and were confronted by the beast.

Darrel turned into a _Nanuqsaurus_ and charged at it, slamming his skull into its side, before he grabbed it by his jaws and tossed it at Imperious.

"For my team." He plunged his gunlance into its head, killing it. He sighed. "Its over."

 **Yeah short but on the bright side we learned that Darrel can be defeated if he's not gone prehistoric and Impy (Coco's pet name for him) was once a leader of a team and his team was killed by an Amarok which is an animal from Inuit mythology; a giant wolf that hunts alone and kills anyone foolish enough to find it.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	58. Atlas Ice Sheet

**I'm back! And reason why no chapter last week is because I was helping my uncle move and it was SO HARD!**

 **But anyway, two things good about this one: Future creatures and NEW prehistoric animal that Darrel turns into!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

January 27, 2017

Noon

Beacon Gym

Weiss & Isaac were sparring and Weiss was having somewhat a hard time hitting him what with his teleporting semblance. She was able to summon four Knights- albeit they were only 4 feet tall- and they latched onto him, slowing the Reinhbach down and allowing Weiss to land the finishing blow by going for a fake stab at his throat.

"I win."The heiress said with a slight smirk. "Yeah and you're getting better at summoning."Isaac commented. "True." He kissed her and she kissed back. They smiled.

Darrel came by. "Hey Ice Shark, I need the both of you!" He said loudly. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Ice Shark?"She inquired. He came over. "Its your ship-name; Me and Blake are Primal Ninjas, Matt & Ruby are Innocent Heroes, Yang & Dalton are Sunstar Dragon, and You & Isaac are Ice Shark."Darrel explained the ship names of each listed couple.

"Anyway, I called you guys because there's an anomaly that leads to future Atlas, according to team CEELI. Oh and only ones going are you two, me & Cass."He explained.

They all went to their dorms and put on thick layers of cold weather clothes, per Cass's request.

Later, Cass led them to where the anomaly was: the Forever Fall Forest. They entered the anomaly and were greeted by a vast cold wasteland.

"This is Atlas, 5 million years in the future. The ice sheets have now covered over 50% of Atlas and this makes this tundra a hard place for animals to live in."Cass explained.

They trekked until they came across a patch of tundra shrubs & sedges. And they weren't alone.

Around them, was a strange herd of animals that looked like giant hairy rodents about 3 feet tall. Their fur is a dark brown.

"These are _Shagrats_ , a type of giant rodent descended from marmots. They live in herds and travel nearly all the time searching for food. And like musk oxen, they form circles to protect their young."Cass informed them.

Darrel saw that some were using their paws to scrape away snow and a young one was having trouble. Thankfully, his mom showed him how it was done and succeeded.

They then noticed another grazer: they looked like a cross between, bison, longhorn cattle, and musk oxen with a white coat of shaggy fur. "Those are _Woolly Bison_ ; descended from Atlas Bison and have thick fur coats and long horns for sweeping away snow as well as for display and defense."Cass explained.

Suddenly, both herds panicked and formed tight circles.

Weiss saw a white blur. "What's that?!"She said, scared. Leaping out from a snow pile, was a creature that looked like a wolverine but bigger, with white fur and most striking of all...saber teeth.

" _Snowstalker_ , saber-toothed descendant of the wolverine; highly territorial."Cass stated.

The mustelid circled both herds, opting mainly for the giant rodents...that is until a young _Woolly Bison_ broke rank and ran away, allowing the carnivore to leap onto its back, topple it over and drive its huge canines into its neck, killing it.

The rest of the herds left the killer as did the young adults. "Nature in action, folks."Darrel said bluntly.

They arrived at the coast where the glaciers ended and most of the rocky coast housed several odd creatures: they looked like large seals in bird's clothing, specifically those of a gannet bird.

"What the?"Isaac said, perplexed of seeing such an odd bird. " _Gannetwhales_ , descended from gannets and they live like seals."Cass stated. Weiss wanted to get closer but she saw their beaks and they could inflict injury. However, they are in the domain of a very dangerous animal.

A loud roar- not unlike that of an Ursa Major- ripped through the air and all the birds flopped to the water as a massive beast charged from down the coast.

It looked like a _Short-Faced Bear_ but its coat was that of a polar bear. " _Spirit Crusher_ ; descended from Brown Bears and hunts _Gannetwhales_ as well as scavenging."Cass stated.

The massive bear seized a _Gannetwhale_ in its paws and then killed it with one bite to the back of the head. It noticed the humans and roared and then charged, intent on driving them out of its territory with lethal means.

"Hollow Tooth."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and he switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew longer and larger. He had two thin blade-like horns with the front being larger than the back. Teeth are now suited for grazing. Ears changed to standard for hoofed animals as did the tail he grew. Shoulders gained a large hump. Arms and legs became column-like and had 3 toes.

He was covered in mottled brown fur and his skin is a dark grey. Eyes are orange.

Darrel is now a 10 feet long, 6 feet tall, 3ton _Coelodonta_ aka _Woolly Rhinoceros._

He let out a bellow and charged at the bear, horns down. He lifted his head up and nearly impaled the bear but instead tossed him into the water. He snorted before he changed back.

"So, with that done, let's head home."

 **Two things: 1. The Atlas Bison is the Remnant version of the European Bison.**

 **I know that I changed the way a certain saber-toothed mustelid attacked but with me including bison in an environment with a saber-toothed predator, I had to make the _Snowstalker_ more like a saber-tooth.**

 **Coelodonta-Hollow Tooth**

 **10 feet long, 6 feet tall, 3tons**

 **Melee Attacks: Horns**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire icicles from its mouth; they can be large, powerful and slow or small, weak and fast.**

 **Appearance:WWPB**

 **Until then, R &R my friends! **


	59. Bubonic Plague

**I'm back! And I got some bad news. With college slowly approaching in very late August, this story won't be having 100 chapters and may only have 70 or so so that I can finish this and then work on my prequel for this and then the ending story for my rwby Darrel. I will explain more as the days go by.**

 **For now, let's get this chapter done!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor.__

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

January 28, 2017

7:00 p.m

Sewer Tunnels below Beacon

A few maintenance workers were going through the sewers underneath Beacon Academy, cleaning them out. It was a disgusting job, but someone has to do it.

Just then, they could hear the sound of various rats squeaking. In the distance, they could see thousands of small beady red eyes.

"Ah crap."Was all one could say before they were consumed by the swarm of rat Grimm.

January 29, 2017

10:00 a.m

Beacon Basement

Teams RWBY & DIMD were down in the basement of the academy for one purpose: they were told very early in the day that a swarm of 1,000 Beulenpests had infested the lower parts of the sewers and are slowly making their way towards the school's power grid. Their mission: eradicate the pests.

Each couple went down a different pipe: Ruby & Matt, Weiss & Isaac, Yang & Dalton, and Darrel & Blake.

With Innocent Heroes, both had their weapons out in gun form with flashlight attached. They soon found evidence of the Buelenpests activity: chewed up pipes and soon found 250 of the creatures. Buelenpests are cat sized rat Grimm with little armor, skinny whip like tails, beady eyes and sharp teeth.

They started firing into the horde, with Matt getting more kills due to his DB shotgun having more spread. A few tried to leap onto them only to be scared away by the light. Soon, all 250 of them were dead. "One tunnel cleared."Ruby stated, pleased.

With Ice Shark, Isaac was the one with the flashlight and Weiss was a little uneasy being in a sewer. "I'm so taking a bath after this."She said in a disgusted manner. "May I join you?"Her fiance said with a smirk. She blushed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Shut up."

They could hear the rats coming from in front of them. "I'll fire into them and you pick off any that get through."Isaac stated. She nodded.

Isaac fired into the swarm while Weiss picked any off that got past him. It was a bit harder for them, but they did it. "I'm done here." She ran for the exit.

With Sunstar Dragon, they were making their way towards the sound of a swarm of their own. This was hard for Dalton since he can't use Oh Mercy, Baby! In a place like a sewer so he relied on his Grimm Gauntlets by mincing them with his long reaching Aquastalker pincers while Yang blasted them with her gauntlets and together, they finished them off.

With Primal Ninjas- and Darrel as a _Dromaeosaurus_ \- moved through the sewers with agility, chopping or blasting down any Buelenpests that got in their way. They came across the horde and promptly finished them off.

Darrel changed back and they left holding hands.

 **Yeah I know it was short but this story is slowly nearing the end. Also cookies for those who can figure out where I got the name for the rat Grimm. Oh and i got my wisdom teeth removed and it hurts! Pray for me.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	60. Deadly Alliance

**I'm back! And I'm so sorry for the lack of uploads; been busy having wisdom teeth removal and recovery was long; and college will start soon and eventually I will have a job. But will I allow that to get in the way of me finishing this story…..BIG NO!**

 **So let's get started!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

Future Remnant Coast

One of the aquatic Future Predators had arrived at the colony of the Mer Queen.

The Mer Queen is nothing like the beautiful half human, half fish beings of fantasy. No, she is more like a massive bloated humanoid seal up to 11 meters long and 5 meters tall with a blubbery body, human arms with webbed hands and 5 claws, and a tail that was like joined seal flippers. Body was milky white with speckled black on her back and red on top of the black from her head to her tail. And most striking of all, she had two pairs of sharp tusks; one pair in each jaw.

Around her, were her smaller drones. They were only 6 meters long and 2 meters tall and lacked the red coloring and tusks.

'To what do I owe this encounter, Predator Scout?'The queen inquired. 'My queen requires assistance in dealing with a certain pest in the present. Spare a few of your drones for me to command.' The scout asked.

'Very well.' She motioned 3 to go with the scout and as their luck would have it, an anomaly showed up not far off shore. They entered it and they found themselves in what are the docks of Vale at night.

'Now we wait.' The scout said, eager to taste blood.

February 14, 2017

Noon

Vale Docks

It's been 2 weeks with no anomalies and for once, calm has washed over the populace.

Currently, Darrel & Blake were heading to the docks to investigate a rumor of strange whale-like noises and a missing Atlas Solider. They split up to look for clues. Darrel wasn't having much luck and found nothing that could be useful.

However, Blake could hear strange siren-like calls reverberate across the warehouses. She saw a trail of blood leading into a warehouse and she followed it. She saw a hole in the warehouse building and said warehouse had Dust Containers. The blood trail belonged to the now dead Atlas Solider, and he was half-eaten.

Feeling cautious, she drew Gambol Shroud in pistol mode, scanning the warehouse for danger and also sending a message to Darrel for help. She didn't see or hear the attack until it was too late.

She was tackled by the Future Predator, the monster erupting behind some empty containers, knocking said barrels over onto her, knocking her down.

'Too easy.' The scout stated with a grin if it could. And then Blake shot it square in the chest, stunning it. She was then attacked by the Mer Creatures, knocking her out with a swipe of their tails, her head hitting the concrete floor; her aura saved her from concussion wound.

Darrel had just run over to see her getting dragged into the anomaly.

"Terrible Crocodile."He growled out.

He convulsed in pain. He grew much bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew more massive and longer and filled with classic crocodile teeth. Neck grew thicker muscles. Limbs shortened but had more muscle and ended in 5 sharp claws. He grew a long powerful tail.

His body is covered in dark green crocodilian scales and his underside is cucumber green. His eyes are a pickle green.

Darrel is now a 40 feet long 7 ton _Deinosuchus_. He moved as quickly as he could into the anomaly. 'I'm coming Blake; and whatever has taken my mate is going to regret existing.' He thought his heart going out to Blake for worry and hatred for her captors.

Meanwhile, Blake was seen waking up on a rocky Cliffside near the ocean. "Where am I?"She said to herself, afraid. She saw several Mer Creatures around her and also a larger one as well as the Aquatic Future Predator. Her weapon was just out of her reach but she felt that she had a sprained ankle. "That's going to hurt."

'So now that we have the pest's mate, now what?' One of the drones stated to the Future Predator.

And then they saw a dead Mer Creature being flung their way, its head missing. 'He's here.'

They saw him as the _Deinosuchus_ , hurling bodies of Mer Creatures every which way. The Future Predator ran in to attack only to get flung into the air by his tail and he fell into the water. He surfaced and saw the rest of the colony either dead or being killed. 'This is very bad. I must inform my queen.' He swam off to his queen.

Meanwhile, Darrel had nearly finished the entire colony off and that left the queen. "You. Will. DIE!" With a roar, he fired a powerful green bolt of electricity from his mouth at her, electrocuting her to death.

He turned to Blake and she got her weapon and clung to his back. "I want to go home and cuddle with you, Danny."She said, scared. He nodded and they left.

8:00 p.m

WF Base.

An anomaly opened up not far from the base and out came the Future Predator Queen with 3 squads of four of her spawn. They walked into the WF Base and several grunts attacked them but were killed.

Cinder, her sister, their cronies and Adam approached them. "You creatures-"Cinder stopped Adam. "Adam, if the footage of those stolen drones we got from the Forever Fall Forest holds any truth, these creatures are our key to victory besides the hybrids." She looked to the queen. "From one queen to another, do we have a deal to crush the one know as Darrel Maximus?" She held a palm out and the Queen shook it.

A new sinister alliance is born!

 **Well, this is very bad for our characters. But don't worry; this alliance won't last long and when it does, the Queen will prove useful for the final hybrid created by the WF codenamed…Alpha.**

 _ **Deinosuchus**_ **-Terrible Crocodile**

 **40 feet long & 7 tons**

 **Usage: Annialator**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth & Tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a powerful green beam of electricity from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	61. Jaws

**I'm back! And this chapter will have the aftermath of last week's RWBY Chibi episode; also, this will introduce a new terrifying sea Grimm….well sort of.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

March 16, 2017

Noon

Vale Sea

Atlas Tech- the brilliant minds behind all of Atlas's technology- were testing out a new piece of eventual military use: a submersible.

For now, the sub is no bigger than a school desk; eventually they'll be built big enough to hold lots of people.

The submersible was launched from the small research vessel. The scientists onboard were getting feed from the sub A-Okay when suddenly the sub was attacked and they lost the footage.

The scientists pulled it in to see the ROV was not attached to the cord and it soon surfaced, albeit it was extremely damaged and looked as if it was torn apart.

And then the ship was rammed hard, killing the engine and leaving the scientists stranded. "Is the radio working?"The head scientist asked. "Yeah."Another stated. "Then get on the line; call Beacon."

3 hours later

Vale Docks

Darrel was at the docks making some final fixes on one of his various inventions with Yang, Dalton, & Isaac helping and the rest of RWBY & DIMD watching and providing refreshments.

Darrel lifted up the metal mask and turned off the blowtorch. "Well ladies & gentlemen, I think our work on Meuse & our shark cage are done." He stated, both exhausted & satisfied.

Over the course of February & most of March, Darrel decided to make two aquatic inventions. The first being a circular shark cage to better aquatic Grimm for his friends. The other is none other than Meuse.

Meuse is a large robotic Mosasaur up to 30 feet long and equipped with an AI and weapons: said weapons are electrified skin, electro harpoon in mouth and numerous torpedo launchers on the back, sides and rear.

The ones who that worked on both inventions went over to where the others were on the docks and they were sitting in beach chairs under umbrellas with coolers of cold water and popsicles.

Darrel then noticed that Blake had applied a little more eyeliner, some blush, and lipstick. "Hey Blake, what's with the extra make-up?"He asked politely.

"Well, our wedding is in 3 months and I asked Weiss for some advice on what makeup to wear." She winked. "What do you think, Darling?"She asked, purring. He stroked her hair. "You look great, love." They kissed.

Ruby got a text from Ozpin that said they were needed to deal with an identified sea creature that had attacked some scientists. Said scientists were rescued earlier today, thankfully. She informed the others of the situation.

"Well gang, we got a sea monster to deal with."Darrel stated.

They attached both the cage and Meuse onto the side of the ship, grabbed their gear and set sail.

They arrived where the anomaly was thanks to the detector onboard and Darrel had a plan to lure the creature to them.

He turned into a _Pteranodon_ and caught 3 small tuna: one for dinner with Blake, one for the sea monster, and one for him as the pterosaur. He stuck the fish on a large harpoon and Isaac  & Dalton suited up into scuba gear with a mini cameras and ear pieces, and Dalton had a harpoon launcher with him as protection as well as a cattle prod.

The two got into the shark cage and Isaac waved the tuna around on the stick, wafting the smell of blood into the water.

They were attracting fish but Dalton shooed them away with the cattle prod. And then they attracted the attention of an unusual shark.

It was a foot long and similar body plan to your average shark but had an ironing board shaped dorsal fin. "What in the world is that kind of shark?"Dalton said into the earpiece, perplexed.

"That is _Stethacanthus_ , an early shark and only males had that strange fin." Suddenly, something sent the shark into the anomaly.

A massive 10 meter long fish emerged from the gloom. Its frontal area was covered in tough armor and had sharp extensions for teeth. Its body is a dull orange. " _Dunkleosteus:_ top predator of the Devonian Seas; a real monster."Darrel said over the ear piece with fear for half his team.

The two tried to lure the monster into the anomaly using the tuna but it was difficult with it ramming the cage twice.

Suddenly, Darrel picked up something approaching from below them on the sonar and it was massive. "Guys, get out of there NOW! Something big is approaching!"Darrel yelled.

Isaac ditched the tuna, both got out, and Yang winched up the cage quickly just as a massive Grimm shark breached the water with the placoderm between its jaws.

It looked like a Carcharias Grimm but much more armor and much larger teeth and…..oh it was 50 feet long!

"Carcharias Major, _Megalodon_ Grimm."Darrel said with fear; he looked to Ruby. "Ruby, prep Meuse for combat!" She nodded.

Blake kissed him hard. "I know what you're going to do so be careful." "Right."

Isaac activated the retractable platform and Darrel lies on his belly. "Meuse Lizard." He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew much bigger. His head grew larger, longer and more muscular. Massive teeth grew in his jaws, even on the roof of the back of his mouth. Neck grew stronger. At the end of his hands, his fingers fused together to form paddle-shaped fins. He grew a long tail that came to a bi-lobed fluke shape.

His body is a mottled blue and his eyes are orange. Darrel is now a 56 feet long 7 ton _Mosasaurus_.

He was lowered in the water and engaged the shark Grimm in combat. Being longer and lighter, Darrel has size and speed on his side and is easily able to out-maneuver his combatant and land several powerful bites to its side and even tearing a fin off.

Just as the shark was going to attack him, it was hit with the electro harpoon from Meuse in the side, paralyzing and allowing Darrel to finish it off by tearing the top part of its head off, killing it.

He got back onto the platform which was raised and then he changed back. "That is one shark that would make a good Jaws movie."

 **So yeah for those who wondering who would win if the largest shark ever vs. quite possibly the largest mosasaur….that's a hard one, even for me. That's up to you people; you decide who would win in a fight: Mosasaurus vs. Megalodon. Oh and next chapter, Winter makes a cameo!**

 _ **Mosasaurus-**_ **Meuse Lizard**

 **Size: 56 feet long & 7tons**

 **Usage: Destroyer**

 **Melee Attack: Teeth**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a powerful blue beam of energy from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: One seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I'm back! And first 4 days of college are done! And the end result of it was...dull. Already got homework, two papers one due near the end of the month and I feel like I may not make any friends outside of people I already know there.**

 **But enough of me, on with the show!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

March 20, 2017

Blue Creek Lake

5:00 p.m

The bulldog Brad, mascot of Signal's football team, was left at Blue Creek Lake and at first, he tried to follow the truck that left him but he failed so he then started barking to get attention. Unfortunately, he attracted the wrong kind of attention.

Suddenly, a strange scaly dog like creature around his size with sandy colored skin and saber teeth ran out of the brush, jaws agape. Brad faced his foe and fought with it. Both bit into each other and the scaly dog was shoved away and head-butted. Brad charged but missed and then the creature savagely but on the back of his head, crippling him. Weak, old, and stranded, Brad collapsed into exhaustion. The last thing he saw was of the creature, its jaws clamping onto his neck.

March 21, 2016

Beacon Airfield

Noon

Weiss was excited for one important reason: her big sister, Winter, was coming! "Been awhile since I've seen Winter as well, Weiss."Isaac stated.

Weiss squealed when saw Winter's custom airship land and then ran to greet her. "Winter, so excited to see you again!"Weiss said, excited. "Oh, your presence is a grace."Weiss stated, composed.

"Nice to see you again, sister dear."Winter stated, militant any solider as usual. She looked to Isaac. "Mr. Reinhbach; have you been taking care of my little sister?"She questioned. He saluted. "Yes ma'am!" Weiss sighed. "Still scared of my sister, huh?"Weiss stated. He blushed.

Darrel came by. "Ah Winter! Just the person I want to see!"Darrel said, pleased. "Oh really? And why is that?"She asked, intrigued.

"Do you know of Silvers Iscariot?"He inquired. She nodded. "Excellent; I want her and her drones to be the music element at my wedding."He requested.

She thought about it for a moment. "I'll see what I can do, Mr. Maximus." She looked to Weiss. "Alright Weiss, time to see how much you've progressed."Winter stated. Both Schnees left as did Isaac.

Darrel then got a test to head to the crime lab room to investigate another creature.

He went there to see Alexa examining some stuff. "So what do we got this time, Alexa?"He inquired.

"Signal's bulldog Brad was found dead at Blue Creek Park. One of our drones was there at the scene of the crime." She showed him the footage of the fight and Darrel analyzed the dog's assailant.

" _Lycaenops_ , a gorgonopsid. Essentially, a small scaly dog-like reptile with saber teeth. Once thought to hunt in packs but that's speculative."He explained. "Blake has to sit this one out; she's got a test to study for." He then left for Blue Creek Park.

March 21, 2016

1: 30 p.m

Blue Creek Park

Darrel had arrived at Blue Creek Park at the scene of the crime and was unable to find what he was looking for. Unfortunately, he instead found the Doulos.

"Early Lizard." He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew longer and bigger with more muscles. His teeth varied in size, with the smallest near the back of the head and the largest being just pass the nose. Neck grew more muscular. His back sloped down and his front limbs grew stronger and ended in 4 sharp claws. Back legs were the same but shorter. He grew a short tail.

His body is gray color with dark brown almost black spots. Underside is a light brown. Eyes are yellow. Darrel is now a 20 feet long, 1,000lb 5 feet tall _Anteosaurus._

He roared loudly and charged, leaping his front towards the Grimm. The Golem like beast pushed back with its powerful arms and actually pushed Darrel back. Darrel countered by head-butting it by swinging his head to the side and slamming it, knocking it into a dead tree which fell back onto the Grimm who got up and tossed it at him but Darrel grabbed it with his jaws and broke it in two. He leaped at it and tackled it into the ground, his legs digging into its thick hide. He started biting into until it collapsed, unconscious.

He got off it and changed back. "I spared you for one reason: to let your boss know that I mean business." He left.

March 21, 2016

WF Base

7:00 p.m

The Doulos returned with the unconscious _Lycaenops_ at the White Fang base. Amy smirked. "Almost ready to being again."

 **Now a few things to address: Brad died mainly because he was 10 years old since that's how old bulldogs can get; but he does have kids. Now another thing, while typing this I had the idea that the Doulos would actually switch sides and work for Darrel but I dismissed when I realize that its a Grimm and a really dangerous one at that.**

 **Now next chapter will be the last camping trip and what better location than for Darrel meeting the most iconic prehistoric animal of them all... _T-REX_!**

 ** _Anteosaurus-_ Early Lizard.**

 **20 feet long, 5 feet tall, 1,000lbs**

 **Usage: Brawler**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, head-butts and paws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a stream of 1000 degree flames from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: One seen.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	63. Hell Creek

**I'm back! And this chapter will have one major flaw and that will be what happens to the Future Predator Queen. Besides that, we got RWBY & DIMD in the domain of T-REX!**

 **So, let's get started!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

March 31, 2017

Noon

Beacon Dorms

Teams RWBY & DIMD were getting ready for their last camping expedition. "So Darrel, when and where do you think we'll be heading?"Blake inquired. "Only one way to know."He said. "You heard him; let's go."Ruby stated.

They left and Darrel's anomaly locator found the anomaly to be at Mt. Glenn. They took an airship there and found the anomaly and entered, not knowing they were followed.

As soon as they entered, they were hit with a wave of heat.

The environment is a floodplain with various flowers and monkey puzzle trees. "Ok we're in the late Cretaceous period, based on the abundance of flowers."Darrel inferred.

Just then, they heard something crashing through the undergrowth and they saw what it was. Thankfully it was an herbivore; albeit a rather dangerous one: an _Ankylosaurus_. Its armor is a black with dark brown scutes. The hide is a yellowish green with various black spots.

Darrel's eyes widened in awe. "Guys, we're in Vale 65 million years ago; this is the time frame of _T-Rex_!"Darrel said, excited.

"Great; our last break of our 2nd year and we go back in time to the domain of the world's most dangerous land predator."Weiss deadpanned.

"Weiss, need I remind who our guide is on this trip?"Isaac pointed at Darrel. "Plus, we're more likely to encounter a herd of _Triceratops_ than a _T-Rex._ "Darrel stated. "Got it."

"So we first must find a place to set up camp that is safe right?"Yang asked. Darrel nodded.

They went by the tank of a dinosaur as it browsed on low growing ferns and cycads and they looked for a place to set up camp.

They found an area above the swamp that was laced with volcanic soil and outside of a few ferns, the only other plant life were monkey puzzle trees. There is also a river flowing from a dormant volcano. "This will do for camp" no nest sites, game trails, a river flowing from a dormant volcano," Darrel drank from it, "and the water is safe to drink for us since there's hardly any particles."He added.

"We'll set up camp; you go find us something to eat, boss."Dalton stated.

Darrel nodded and he turned into a _Quetzalcoatlus_ and he did a little run and he took off into the sky looking for food.

With eyesight greater than an eagle's, he found a potential meal. He landed and changed back. His target: a _Pachycephalosaurus_. Darrel turned into a _Dakotaraptor_ and he stalked the bonehead until he got close enough to leap onto its back, using the wings on his arms to stabilize him as he drove his killing claws into its back and neck, killing it. With a green flash, he teleported him and the body back to camp and he saw a fire was going.

Blake walked up to him and stroked the underside of his head, feeling his smooth feathers which made him purr. "Cute."She kissed his cheek.

He cut up pieces of the body for them to eat and they cooked it over the fire. "Pretty good; a little dry but ok."Matt stated.

They saw it was getting late so they went to bed in their tents. Unaware, something was watching them.

The next day, the group decided to head down into the valley to explore this land. They found a herd of _Triceratops_ browsing and kept their distance as they do not want to anger the herd.

"My favorite dinosaur with their shield-like frill and spear-like horns; almost as if they were a knight, fighting _T-Rex_."Weiss stated in awe.

"Actually Weiss, _Triceratops_ and others like it used their frills and horns for display first and defense second."Darrel corrected her. "Whatever."

Blake noticed a smaller group of ceratopsians amongst them; they were the size of a sheep and short frills. Their bodies are an aquamarine blue-green with light brown spots and an even paler brown underside. "Those are _Leptoceratops_ , relatives of the much larger Trikes and appear to be using the giant for protection."Darrel stated.

One of the smaller ceratopsians wandered off which had separated it from its group, which was fatal as a trio of small raptors attacked it.

Their bodies are covered in dark brown feathers with lighter brown scales and red eyes. "Acheroraptor; tiny raptors that are related to _Velociraptor_."Darrel said.

However, the scuffle had startled the calves of the Trikes and the giants formed a protective circle around their offspring. "Let's leave before we're noticed."Ruby said.

They left and arrived at a large lake where they had lunch. At said lake there were small crocodiles that Darrel had recognized as _Borealosuchus_ which were chased away.

Then the ground began to shake. Something big was coming and they all hid either behind rocks or under fallen trees. And they saw it: the apex predator of this land.

A large _Tyrannosaurus_ _Rex_ emerged from the trees and drank from the swampy lake, with smaller animals like birds, turtles and small mammals scurrying away. Its scales are mottled gray with orange eyes and a scar on its foot shows it had a run in with an _Ankylosaurus._

Darrelis actually scared of it for one reason: he knows the power behind this monster and if he and his friends were noticed, they were doomed.

Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of food for the giant. A herd of duckbills called _Edmontosaurus_ arrived to drink. Their hide is yellowish green with bright yellow spots and dark brown stripes on the back with a small crest on their head.

The tyrant noticed the herd and was hungry. He charged into them, the herd scattering; one was slower than the rest and met its fate when the jaws of the monster bit down deep into thigh, paralyzing it and the duckbill collapsed. The last thing it saw was the Rex's jaws clamp down on its head and tear it clean off, killing it. It then feasted on its kill.

All this was being filmed by Darrel. "See the icon of prehistory in action: check."Darrel said in awe. "Come on, fan boy; let's leave the king in peace."Blake dragged him away.

Along the way, they came across a flock of dinos that looked like ostriches but with arms and a tail and slightly more feathers. They were a light grey with speckled black spots and black and gray 'wings' on their arms. The males had bright blue feathers and red on their wings. " _Struthiomimus_ , one of the ostrich dinosaurs and the fastest dinosaurs here."Darrel stated.

They headed back to camp with Darrel grabbing another Pachy for food.

Elsewhere, Amy Fall and some of the WF had captured juveniles of the following: _Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus,_ and _T-Rex._ However, she noticed that Xenator, the Future Predator Queen, was not with them. In fact, she had gone off to settle a score with a certain shape-shifter.

On the 7th day, Darrel could sense something approaching their camp….fast. Appearing over the hill they climbed was the Queen of the Future Predators. "Uh, Darrel'" "Blake, stay back! This thing wants me!"Darrel cut his fiancé off. "Very well."

"Perforated Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew much bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. The back of his head stretched out immensely, forming a frill shape. Two long brow horns emerged above his eyes and smaller one above his nose. Mouth formed into a beak shape. Neck grew more muscular. Limbs grew larger and shorter with more muscle and had four toes nails. He grew a short tail that came to a tapering end.

His body is a mottled green and his frill is a blood red with yellow eyespots. Eyes are blue. Darrel is now a 30 feet long 12 feet tall, 6ton _Torosaurus_.

He bellowed in fury and charged, horns pointed at the monstrosity. The queen dodged but Darrel kept his horns pointed at her. The queen aimed her bladed tail at him but then Ruby speed blitzed by and with CR sliced the tip off, green blood spurting from both severed ends. She shrieked in pain and this allowed Darrel to hook her with his horns and tossed her down the cliff, her body tumbling down.

He changed back and turned to his friends. "I suggest we leave before anyone else that doesn't belong tries to pull something."He said. They nodded and packed up.

April 7, 2017

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Cinder saw her sister bring in the last creatures needed to continue CE. She also saw the Doulos carrying in the body of the Future Predator Queen. She sighed. "Well she will provide some use for us still….."She said, deviously.

 **Yeah I killed the Future Predator Queen off. Main reason why is because I wasn't sure what else to do with her and I want to get this story done. But yeah here's the plan for the rest of the story: hybrids with other anomalies between them, final fight with last hybrid and then my Darrel getting married to Blake. If possible should be done not long after Vol5 comes out this October. Speaking of Vol5, I'm so excited and seeing Ilia in it gives me the thinking that she will play an important role later on in canon; now I almost regret killing her. Almost**

 _ **Torosaurus**_ **\- Perforated Lizard**

 **30 feet long, 12 feet tall (counting frill), and 6tons**

 **Usage: Goring**

 **Melee Attacks: Horns**

 **Abilities: Same as Trike only lighting is orange**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur King**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	64. Tyrant Face vs Lizard Crocodile

**I'm back! And here's the start of this story's final arc! To recap: hybrids, ordinary chapters between hybrids, creation of the final hybrid and the battle for beacon, and finally Darrel & Blake getting married; all in all, should be done before Christmas.**

 **Now, let's get started!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

April 14, 2017

5:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _T-Rex_ and _Lycaenops_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

30 minutes later, a yellow eye gazed out of the glass window, the door swung open, and the hybrid jumped out.

It had a similar build to any gorgonopsid but was bigger than the largest one. Its massive head packed with powerful neck and jaw muscles housed large saber teeth with a smaller pair behind. Front legs have 4 claws and the back had 3. Body is a mix of orange and dull brown alternating stripes and the head is a mix of black with orange around the eyes. There was a black CE on its right back leg.

The whole animal is 15 feet long, 2 feet tall and 110lbs.

"A _Tyrannops_ ; an animal that combines a _T-Rex's_ bite force on the body of a scaly dog."Amy stated.

The hybrid saw a zebra Faunus and with a pounce, it leaped onto him, ripping out his throat.

Amy gave it one simple command: eliminate Darrel Maximus!

April 15, 2017

Noon

Emerald Forest

Darrel was on patrol and seeing only a few Grimm on the job, he stopped at a pond to relax for a moment. But, Life had other plans for him.

The hybrid leaped out of the bushes and Darrel barrel rolled out of the way.

"Lizard Crocodile."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. Head grew much larger, muscular, longer and had rows of sharp teeth. Neck grew more muscular. Legs grew more muscular and had 5 sharp claws. Back was covered with a single row of short scutes. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

Body is light gray almost light blue color. Head is a dark green with black stripes. Eyes are a dark green almost brown in color.

Darrel is now a 30 feet long, 4 feet tall, 2 ton _Saurosuchus_.

He roars at the hybrid and both charge, with the smaller one landing on his back and trying to bite down on his spine but is only able to scrap away a small layer of scutes. Darrel shakes his body like a seesaw to try and get it off and then lurches to the side, knocking it off. The hybrid gets up and sees Darrel charging at it, his huge jaws agape. He dodges barely but gets body-slammed and knocked down again. Darrel rears up slightly and brings down his upper body onto its mid-section and 2 tons of pseudo-crocodile crush its spine, killing the hybrid.

He changes back and leaves.

 **Yeah the fight was….ok. But next chapter is another future anomaly and here's a hint: it relates to salt and no it doesn't mean an ocean.**

 _ **Saurosuchus**_ **\- Lizard Crocodile**

 **30 feet long, 4 feet tall, 2tons**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, front limbs, and tail**

 **Usage: Brawler**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe 4,000 degree fire from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: Dinosaur Revolution**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	65. Salt Flat

**I'm back! And big news: I may be going out with a girl soon! I've done something most are scared to do.**

 **But anyway, on with the show!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

April 13, 2017

Noon

Beacon Gym- Running track

At Beacon's running track, teams RWBY & DIMD were gathered to watch a most unique spectacle.

Down on the track was Ruby in a red & black track suit and red sweatband; however, beside her was a cat that was in a sense, a cougar that looks more cheetah than cougar. Even its coat was that of a cougar too.

This is in fact, Darrel as 6 feet long, 2.5 feet tall, 150lb _Miracinonyx._

Blake was at front with a flag. "Racers are you ready?"She announced. Darrel nodded. "Bring it on, Cheatah!"Ruby sneered. "Boo."Yang said thumb down. Ruby stuck her tongue out.

Blake rolled her eyes. "1 for the money, two for the show, and 3 to get ready and 4 to go!"Blake yelled, waving the flag and both took off. Both seemed neck and neck, with Ruby having more agility vs. Darrel had more maneuverability. However, since he was unable to grip on the gym's surface with his semi-retractable claws, it was a close. In fact at the end, it was a photo finish.

Weiss looked at the high speed camera they had set up and it seemed that Ruby had won!

"Yes! I win!"Ruby cheered. Darrel shrugged and changed back. "Now if we did this on open ground and straight line instead of the ovular floor of Beacon's gym, the result may be slightly different."He stated.

They were then handed PowerAde with Gabe having orange and Ruby strawberry. He got a text from Cass. "Got another future anomaly and I'm the only one going she says."He said.

"Must be that bad of an area in the future for only two of you to go."Dalton said. Blake kissed Darrel. "Be safe." He nodded and then left.

He met up with Cass and the anomaly was out on a pond on Beacon grounds. They waded through the water and entered and it was much hotter.

The landscape was a vast empty salt flat with near barren islands. "Where on Remnant are we?!"Darrel said in shock. "The Mistralian Salt Flat. Ok the tail end of Mistral has collided with a lower part and that bay right there dried up and became this salt flat."Cass explained.

Around them, Darrel saw small meter long lizards that were very thin with grayish bodies and thin brightly colored frills. "Those are _Cryptiles,_ meter long lizards that live on the salt flats and eat and drink the brine flies that live in salt pools that are ten times saltier than sea water." Cass explained. They saw a bird like shape flying over them.

Gabe looked up and saw a bird that looked like an eagle but with broader wings and white feathers with speckled black. " _Solar Snatcher,_ descended from Mistralian Imperial Eagle; they feed on carrion or _Cryptiles_."Cass explained. They saw the Eagle descend down and snagged a lizard between its claws and carried it off to an island. They followed it and thankfully to cope with the heat, Cass brought water bottles in her small knapsack. "Thank you, Cass."

They made it onto a small island where the raptor landed in a tree, feeding its offspring. As they walked, Darrel could hear something shuffling about in the large crevices in the rock known as grykes. He could also see glimpses of a mottled brown animal moving across the larger grykes. He brushed it off as they came across a herd of strange looking animals.

They look like wild boars but less fur and longer snouts and only 2 feet tall but the strangest part was their legs: they were long and thin. "Scrofasdescended from Wild Boar and live on the islands and use their long and thin legs to leap across the rocks."Cass explained. One of the young piglets or scroflets walked up to them and sniffed them before going back to looking for food.

Suddenly, there was loud cat like bark and a squeal and the herd scattered. At the base of a tree, a scroflet was killed by a sort of odd animal. It looked like a weasel but lacked a long tail and seemed much shorter. It also short saber like teeth. " _Gryken_ , a mustelid descended from Pine Martens that lives in the larger grykes and preys on the ballerina walking pigs."Cass explained.

The mustelid noticed them and tried to intimidate them. Cass giggled. "Reminds me of Luis's Chihuahua Lucas; so territorial." "I believe we should leave as there seems to be nothing else here."Darrel stated. She nodded and then they left and took the anomaly back into the 21st century.

Later during the day, Darrel was resting at Beacon's hot tub that was at the same area of the pool wearing dark green trunks. "May I come in?"He looked up and saw Blake wearing a purple bikini. He smiled. "Of course, Kit Kat." She smiled and joined him, sitting next to him. "After nearly overheating in the future, I took a dip in the pool and felt a little cold; now I'm resting in the hot tub for a little warmth to come back."He said. Blake nuzzled him. "I can add some extra warmth like this."She sat on his lap and both made out.

 **Got a little steamy there at the end! Get it, steamy! *Laughs* XD**

 **Yang: I'm the pun master here not you string bean!**

 **Gabe: Shut up!**

 _ **Miracinonyx**_ **\- Amazing Cheetah**

 **6 feet long, 2.5 feet tall, 150lbs**

 **Usage: Speed Demon**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth and claws**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire green energy darts from its mouth; these either explode or stick in an opponent and then explode**

 **Appearance: One seen.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	66. Thick Crested Lizard vs Dakota Thief

**I'm back! And my success with the girl has failed….but will I let that ruin me? No. I just have to impatiently wait for another even if I have to resort to online dating if I end up not having a girlfriend all throughout college.**

 **But enough about my life, I have seen the Weiss & Blake characters shorts and to be honest, I prefer the Weiss one since it was action based and a prequel before the White Trailer. Blake's short was mainly on her 'friend' Illia….that I killed off…whoops.**

 **Anyway, let's get another uninteresting hybrid over with.**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

April 14, 2017

5:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _Pachycephalosaurus_ & a _Parasaurolophus_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

60 minutes later, a pair of red eyes gazed out of the glass, the door swung open and the hybrid lumbered out.

Its head was rather odd with a keratinous beak and looked like a hadrosaur head but the crest was in the shape of an Ax and was sharp. Neck is curved and muscular. Arms are thin with little muscle and ended in 4 sharp claws. Body is like a parasaur's but thinner. Legs are powerful and long and end in 4 sharp nails. Tail is long with a tapering end. There is a black CE above its right leg. Main colors are mottled green with blue and the crest is blood red. 

The whole animal is 5 feet tall, 13 feet long and 150lbs.

"A _Pachysaurolophus_ ; an herbivore with an ax like crest."Amy stated.

The hybrid saw a wolf Faunus with a wolf tail and charged, head lowered. He was knocked over and he was sliced multiple times by the hybrid's crest.

Amy gave it a simple command: eliminate Darrel Maximus!

April 15, 2017

Noon

Emerald Forest

Darrel was on patrol when he dodged a green blur that nearly slammed him.

He saw the hybrid and groaned. He turned into a _Dakotaraptor_ and with a roar he leaped onto it's back digging his killing claws into its side using his wings on his arms to stabilize himself as the hybrid bucked back & forth. He struck a fatal blow to its neck, severing the windpipe, killing it.

He changed back & left.

 **Now I probably won't finish by the time Vol5 arrives, sadly but I will still state my opinion on the episodes in this and my next story? And what will it be…I won't say but here's a hint: it relates to an event in Remnant's history.**

 **Now next chapter is…should it be the pygmy dinos and giant pterosaur of Hateg Island or the cannibal of Madagascar?**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	67. Tank

**I'm back! And this chapter while short introduces a new Grimm I created and one that is rare.**

 **So let's get to it!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

April 18, 2017

Noon

Blue Creek Lake Park

Darrel and Blake we're on a hiking trail at said park, observing the calls of the birds while also keeping an eye out for Grimm.

Blake leaned on him. "This is nice; just the two of us together in this forest."She kissed his cheek. "I love you Danny." "I love you too, Blake."

They came across a clearing but said break in the trees was a marsh and Blake saw a white pointed rock sitting in the middle of it. "Darrel, is that a rock or a..."She inquired.

"Yes; that's a Grimm. A Devil Jaw to be more precise."Darrel stated. A Devil Jaw is a Wide-Mouthed Horned Frog the size of a bull. It's mouth alone is a meter wide and its spines have powerful toxins in them should they be poked. And of course it has the long tongue and capable of jumping short distances.

The massive fat Grimm emerged from its swampy home and croaked threateningly at them, telling them to leave. But Darrel decided to deal with it.

"Fused Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew much bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His head grew larger and wider. Four spikes jutted out of his head: two on each side of the top, and two on the bottom in diagonal formation. His eyelids are solid bone. Mouth has a horny beak with small leaf-eating teeth. Neck grew wider and more muscular. His body grew wider and rows upon rows of scutes covered his topside from his neck to the tip of his forming tail. And at the end of that tail was a composite of soft tissue, marrow, blood, and fat and shaped like a powerful club. Limbs became stronger and more column like and ended in four blunt toenails.

His topside is a very dark black and the scutes are a faded brown. Rest of the body is an olive green with various black splotches. His eyes are a faded black.

Darrel is now a 30 feet long, 5 feet tall at the tips 8.5 feet wide, 6ton _Ankylosaurus._

With another croak, the frog launches out its blood red tongue at Darrel which sticks on him. However, trying to reel in an animal that weights 12,000lbs is impossible. Its like a heavily muscular man with little stamina trying to tow an elephant. Instead, Darrel pulls and the tongue is unable to handle the stress and snaps, the frog reeling in pain.

In rage, it leaps towards him, mad at having lost its only means of feeding. Big mistake for the frog.

Darrel swung his powerful tail-club- a club that weighs in at nearly 100lbs- at a 45 degree angle at 48mph and slams it down onto its head with 43,000lbs of force. End result: the head of the frog is smashed to literal pieces.

Darrel changed back and Blake's face was a mix of awe and disgust. "One: that was amazing. Two: that was also disgusting."She commented.

"And that's why no one messes with the dinosaurian tank."Darrel commented.

 **Yeah for those who wanted to see an _Ankylosaurus_ smash something, here you go!**

 _ **Ankylosaurus**_ **\- Fused Lizard**

 **30 feet long, 5feet tall at the hips, 8.5 feet wide, 6tons**

 **Usage: Smasher**

 **Melee Attacks: Club**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can create miniature earthquakes by slamming its tail, create a force-field by hunkering down and form a green colored saber at the end of the tail.**

 **Appearance: WWD**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	68. Near Crested Lizard

**I'm back! And saw the Vol5 trailer. It seemed to be pretty cool. New characters getting in? No because it's too late in the story for that. New Grimm? Yes.**

 **Now the Yang character short was also cool; once again a flashback. The new design for the Ursa looked cool.**

 **Also, while I am subscribed to Roosterteeth's website, I plan on watching it once it comes out on YouTube because the 17** **th** **is on a Tuesday and I'll be in school when it comes out.**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

April 19, 2017

7:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _Deinonychus_ and a _Parasaurolophus_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

An hour later, a pair of orange eyes gazed out of the glass, the door swung open, and the hybrid jumped out.

The body was like that of any raptor but the head had a Parasaur crest.

Main body was dark purple on top, and dark yellow bottom with black covering most of the head and a blue patch around the eye.

The whole animal is 20 feet long, 6 feet tall, and 88lbs. "A _Paradeinonychus_ ; looks unimpressive, even its name."Emerald commented.

The hybrid saw a deer Faunus and pounced, slitting her throat with its hand claws.

Amy gave it one command: eliminate Darrel Maximus.

April 20, 2017

Noon

Forever Fall Forest

Darrel- as a _Gigantopithecus_ \- was swinging from tree to tree with his long and powerful arms, enjoying himself for a change from the chaos. Of course it all ended.

He was tackled by a brightly colored blur which knocked the wind out of him for a moment and he saw his attacker. He groaned and then charged and with one swing of his arm, he broke the hybrid's back, killing it instantly.

He scoffed at it. "Weak."

 **Yeah I know; it was lame. But there are two reasons:**

 **1\. Buildup for something big.**

 **2\. it's a raptor; lightweight bones means easily broken.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	69. Global Ocean

**I'm back! And I have seen the premiere of RWBY Vol5!**

 **Ruby: Too much focus on her but then again, she is the main character. Still not a fan of the maiden concept or relics or any of the mysticism of RWBY outside of Aura, Dust & Semblance. Still nice to see a new headmaster albeit one who is being manipulated.**

 **Weiss: Too little screen time to say much.**

 **Blake: Nice to see my Waifu once again; I'm afraid that when they- Blake, her parents & Sun- go public with the stuff of Illia's scroll, something is going to happen. And hopefully, it's not a death of an important character.**

 **Yang: Love the reference to what she's based off of. And that bandit looking guy I swear he looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo.**

 **But enough of canon, on with RWBY: Primeval!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

April 22, 2017

Noon

Vale Docks

Darrel was doing some maintenance work on his ship-like boat, like tuning up the sonar, refueling it and his robot with proper fuel, etc.

"Permission to come aboard, Cpt.?" He heard the distinct voice of Ethan ask. "Permission granted."He said.

He saw Team CEEL & Blake. "Rest of my team is still studying."Blake stated. "And Imperious is with Coco, practicing his semblance."Cass said.

"So let me guess: Future Underwater Anomaly?"Darrel inquired. CEEL nodded. "Well, let me fire up the anomaly detector and then we can cast off."He said.

Not much later, they set sail and the anomaly was off the coast of Vale, roughly 50 miles away.

They enter the anomaly and it is a vast expanse of sea.

"Only one way to know what's down there." Darrel set the ship on auto-pilot and changed into swimming trunks down below and came up with a camera strap that would be attached onto him once he had transformed.

He activated the retractable platform and laid down on it. "Eye Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew larger. His head grew bigger and longer and his snout lengthened and thin and hardly any teeth inside. Eyes grew much larger. Neck grew thicker. Limbs shortened and hands & feet morphed into paddle-shaped fins, with back being smaller than the front. He grew a shark-like dorsal fin on his back. He also grew a long tail that came to a shark tailfin.

His body is a composite of mottled dull brown and milk chocolate brown skin with big eyes.

Darrel is now a 30 feet long,3 ton _Ophthalmosaurus_.

Blake strapped the camera just under his dorsal fin and kissed his snout. "Best of luck to you, dear."She said with a smile. "Thank you, Blake."He squeaked out.

He was lowered down and he took off at lightning speed.

He looked around him with eyes that are the biggest in the vertebrate world and saw a myriad of strange crustaceans: some were filter feeders; others were preying on similar smaller versions that looked like fish. "Those are _Silverswimmers,_ descendants of larval stages of crustaceans that have diversified to take the place of most fish."Cass said over the comm piece on the camera.

Lacking most teeth, Darrel's current form is built for soft-bodied prey like squid so he is unable to prey on them. However, something else is.

He saw a few being snatched out of the water by creatures above the water. Taking a breath, he saw what it was.

Strange fish that can fly! They looked similar to a bird but way more different. "You have seen _Forest Flish_ ; these are _Oceanic Flish_ , as big as an albatross and they prey on _Silverswimmers._ "Luis said.

He had an idea and then dove down and thenhe accelerated quickly, leaping out of the water and tried to snatch one but they were too fast for him, and he landed back in the water to witness something else strange.

It was a massive 25 meter squid that was using its array of tentacles to mimic a shoal of _Silverswimmers_. Why? He saw it catch several _Flish_ that got close enough for it and pulled it towards its beak. "That is a _Rainbow Squid_ , a giant squid that is so advanced with its ability to change colors, it can make itself look like a disco ball when mating occurs."Emily said, the giant colorful squid being her favorite animal in this region.

Suddenly, something in the gloom startles the squid and Darrel is scared as well!

Sharks as in numerous sharks! They look like a Mako Shark or Blue Shark but they were as big as a Great White and had numerous ridges on them and they're sides flashed yellow crescents going down the sides of their bodies. And they appeared to be coordinated, like a pack of wolves. " _Sharkopaths_ , the wolves of the sea. They have taken every aspect of the shark and made it deadlier than ever: all senses from their superb sense of smell to picking up the static electricity discharges they can pick up from prey have been elevated to 11 and they hunt in packs."Ethan stated.

The giant colorful squid tried to camouflage itself as possible, turning blue as possible making it invisible but as the sharks get closer and swarm around it more, it panics and the sharks attack and the giant is soon devoured by one of nature's greatest success stories. But, it's not over yet.

One shark has broken off from the group and spots Darrel. However, since Darrel is larger both in length and weight and the rest of the pack is busy feeding on the squid, it simply tries to scare Darrel away which he does, and swims back to the boat at very fast speeds to make a sailfish jealous.

He got back on the platform, it was raised, he changed back, platform retracted, and he went to the helm and steered them back home quickly.

Blake got behind him and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. "You ok?"She asks, concerned. "I'm fine but that was too many sharks for me to handle with the form I currently was in. One? Maybe. A dozen? Heck to the no!"He says a little scared.

They safely made it back to the 21st century.

 **Yeah I know Darrel didn't much besides observing, but honestly the form he was in was essentially a reptilian dolphin and the** _ **Sharkopaths**_ **are my favorite animal from The Future is Wild. I mean, sharks have been on Earth for nearly as long as plants have been on dry land, a whopping 420 million years! And they have survived everything: the extinction event that wiped out the giant armored fish, the placoderms, the Great Dying, an event where 90% of all life died out, the breakup of Pangaea, the extinction of the non-avian dinosaurs, the Ice Age; seriously, why are we killing them off?! Thank you Jaws!**

 **But anyway, enough of the science lesson. Next chapter will have my character face off against a hybrid that he will have great trouble trying to kill! Here's a hint: it can….FLY!**

 _ **Ophthalmosaurus-**_ **Eye Lizard**

 **20 feet long, 3tons**

 **Usage: Scout**

 **Melee Attacks: N/A**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can emit a bright flash of light from its eyes, temporarily blinding its attacker.**

 **It can also fire a sonic beam for disorienting its attacker from its mouth.**

 **Appearance: WWD**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	70. Fused Toothless vs Toothless Wing

**I'm back! And now for this chapter of Vol5 and oh god...it was scary. More of a focus on the bad guys. With that said, let's talk about it still.**

 **Starting with the greater of the two evils, its nice to see the Seer Grimm again; it functions both as a drone and a crystal ball. A classic cliche villain thing to have, especially archaic villains to have but still its nice to have none the less. I also wasn't expecting its tentacles to look like a kunai spear or rope dart; I thought that was Watt's weapons. I guess wrong.**

 **Now for the White Fang, about time we see the leader of the -Adam kills her- oh never mind. Still, why didn't her Aura save her? Unless Adam's sword is capable of bypassing one's aura like it did with Yang's arm. And you may see a little reference to Sienna Khan in this chapter. Speaking of Adam, he sounds more like Hitler and his new attire even makes him seem like he's from Germany.**

 **Now for Weiss: about time she gets to shine in this new Volume. Ok new Grimm are called Lancers; really wish they were Rapier Wasps instead. And the name is really bad. When I think of a lance I think of a sharp blade on the end of a long pole, like a javelin or spear. Also, the lake they're flying over is called Lake Matsu, weird. Just as weird as the floating islands ripped from Jame Camerson's Avatar. And oh look, Weiss has been kidnapped by the winner of the worst mom in anime award. Another reason for me wanting Raven dead, yay!**

 **Now enough about the canon stuff, its time for another hybrid!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

April 24, 2017

5:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts insert the DNA of an _Ankylosaurus_ and a _Pteranodon_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

An hour later, a pair of red eyes gazed out of the glass, the door swung open, and the hybrid flew out.

It looked like a heavily armored _Pteranodon_ with the armor covering most of its upper body as plates laid flat on its back, spikes on its cheek as well as spikes going from its neck to its tail, a tail that was capped with a spiked club. It also had an impressive set of wings and sharp talons, and bony projections of needle-like teeth.

The armor and wings are a Hulk purple while the scales are also a Hulk Green. Spikes are black as is the club while the spikes on the club are red.

The whole animal is 13 feet long, with a 26 foot wingspan and yet despite its armor, weighs in at only 132lbs.

"An _Ankylorandon,_ an armored flier ideal for death from above."Adam said with malice.

The flier saw a tiger Faunus and dove for her, flying upwards and them slamming its clubbed tail into her cranium, killing her.

Amy gave it one command: eliminate Darrel Maximus!

April 25, 2017

Noon

Emerald Forest

Darrel- as a _Pteranodon_ \- is flying over the Emerald Forest, on patrol. He could hear flapping from behind him and strangely, armor plates moving as well. He ducked as a spiked club nearly caved his head in. He saw the _Ankylorandon_ hybrid turn around and try again only for him to go higher above it and then he began charging his breath attack.

A yellow glow lit up in his beak and with a sonic screech, he fired a yellow beam of energy that sliced off its tail clean off. The hybrid screeched in pain and decided to ram him with its armored head only for Darrel to fire another sonic beam and amputate its right wing off, the hybrid falling down and the impact from its fall was enough to cripple it, its armor cracking. It breathed heavily and Darrel landed in front of it.

Despite its injury, it was still determined to try and kill him. It hobbled over but collapsed. Darrel put it out of its misery with one last sonic beam through its head, killing it. He then took off and continued his patrol.

 **Yeah I know it was short but hey next one is another future anomaly and here's a hint to its location: what was once a verdant land for farms is now an Ice Age desert.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	71. Cold Desert

**I'm back! And chpt3 of Vol5 is...just meh.**

 **To start, Ghira does give a speech about developments in the White Fang and all that and I really wish Blake gave a speech.**

 **As for Oscar/Ozpin, again with they mysticism! Not a fan of it.**

 **And we get to see the new character from the intro, Vernal. Sounds like a bland name and we're all thinking that she is the Spring Maiden.**

 **Anyway, on with my story!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

April 29, 2017

Noon

Beacon Dorms

Darrel was working on a personal project of his. He unplugged his headphones when he heard a knock at the door.

He put his shirt on and opened the door and saw Blake dressed in clothes of her colors that were made for fall weather. "What's with the autumn clothing?"He inquired, confused.

"We got an anomaly and Imperious volunteered to investigate since Coco is with her team elsewhere. He was able to tell us this about the time period and location: its in the future and a little cold."She explained.

"I see. Well, I'll get some clothes fit for this expedition and then we can be off."He stated.

Later, they arrived where the anomaly was, accompanied by Emily, and all of them are wearing clothes fit for this location. The anomaly is located at the Beacon Cliffs.

They enter and were hit with a chill. The environment was that of a desert. "How can a desert be so cold?"Blake asked, feeling a little cold. "This is an ice age desert and where we are is where Vale once was."Emily explained. "Now, we need to find Imperious to retrieve him."She added.

As they trekked through this cold desert, they saw numerous small holes. Blake looked into one and saw a strange animal poke its head out.

It looked like any ordinary burrowing animal with a short plump body, but it had long eyelashes and bristles around a beak. Its front legs have a spade-like shape. Its back legs are like those of a birds and a feathered tail. The coloration is a black and white. The strange creature then ducked back into its burrow. "What was that?"Blake inquired.

" _Spink_. A bird that lives like any burrowing mammal, descended from quails. They live in large colonies and eat tubers. And they communicate by singing which sounds cute."Emily said, adored by such a creature.

They continued on through this desert and in the distance, Blake can see a cave opening in the mts. And then they see what comes out. Huge bats with a wingspan of 4 feet. " _Deathgleaners._ Large predatory bats that scour across the desert, looking for anything they see as an easy meal."Emily said, having a fear of bats.

The bats took notice of them but a single shot from Blake's Gambol Shroud spooked them away and the large flying rats moved on in search of an easier meal.

They moved on and saw something approaching or someone. It was Imperious. "Hey guys!"He addressed them, glad to see his friends. "I heard the gunshot and ran to find you guys."He stated.

"Let's head back before it gets too dark."Darrel said.

They head back and saw an interesting confrontation of predator & prey.

On the predator side, were 3 coyote-like canines. They seemed to be more muscular and bigger and their pelt is the same color as the sand. The herbivore looked very different. It looked similar to the _Grassland Rattleback_ but smaller and the scales are sharper and more linked together and it looks more like a mammal. It also has a tail that's stored with fat. Its scales are the colors of a pine cone and its fur is a mottled brown.

"The predators are _Sand Rippers,_ descended from coyotes and have evolved to hunt in trios to take on bigger prey. And the prey is the _Desert Rattleback,_ a relative of the one from the Southern Grasslands. Its evolved to be able to withstand sandstorms."Imperious stated.

The armored rodent tried to intimidate the dogs by rattling its scales, the sound akin to that of a rattlesnake. One of the dogs spear-tackled it, knocking it on its back and pinning it while the alpha tore its throat out, killing it. The rest of the pack consumed the creature.

"Moving on, nothing to see here."Darrel deadpanned. They left and found the anomaly and returned to the 21st century.

"Well that was a pretty interesting future environment." Just as Imperious finished that, he was tackled by Coco who kissed him all over.

Emily sighed. "Saw that coming."

 **Well this chapter was ok and next chapter has a hybrid that will be hard to kill. Here's a hint: it was going to be in Jurassic World.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	72. Roofed Horned Face vs Earth Lizard

**I'm back! And since this chapter of vol5 focused mainly on Yang, let's first talk about Ruby.**

 **Ruby: learning how to do hand to hand from Oscar/Ozpin (that's still confusing) and also more info on semblances which is cool.**

 **Now for the meat of this episode: Yang.**

 **Yang: nice to see her arm is also a gun and also doubles as a bracelet from Wonder Woman. And Yang finally meets her mom….only so she can take her to Ruby because of the way Raven's semblance works. Also, Yang cursing is almost unexpected. And we all called it! Vernal is the Spring Maiden. And half of team RWBY is back together! The chances of the whole team coming together are now gone up from 65% to 75%!**

 **Anyway, on with my story!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

May 1, 2017

5:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of a _Stegosaurus_ and a _Triceratops_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

An hour later, a pair of yellow eyes gazed out of the glass, the door swung open and the hybrid charged out.

It looked a _Triceratops_ but it had _Stegosaurus_ back plates and spikes. Its colors are a dark blue with brown plates. The whole animal is 30 feet long, 10 feet tall and 6 tons.

"A _Stegoceratops;_ simple design but very deadly."Cinder stated with malice.

The hybrid saw two Faunus: a coyote one and a bat one, both with large ears. The hybrid charged and impaled the coyote one with its horns and the bat lost his head to its spiked tail.

Amy gave it one command: eliminate Darrel Maximus!

May 2, 2017

Noon

Forever Fall Forest

Darrel was out on patrol once more and he came across a now typical sight: the hybrid was fighting Grimm, specifically a pack of Dromators. And the raptors were easily killed and soon fled.

'Time to finish the beast off.' Darrel thought. "Earth Lizard."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew much bigger. His head grew larger and longer and filled with blade-like teeth. His neck grew more muscular. His arms grew longer and more muscular and ended in 3 sharp claws. Legs followed the same pattern and had a dew claw. He grew a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His body is a mottled light brown and his head has a light orange on top and bright blue on the bottom. His eyes are now a yellow.

Darrel is now a 38 feet long, 13 feet tall, 5ton _Mapusaurus._

He erupted from the brush and charged, jaws agape. The hybrid swung its tail at him but he grabbed it in his jaws and with superhuman strength he started to spin a bit and he tossed it down onto its side, the hybrid dizzy from the spin. Darrel ripped into its side with his claws and then tore its heart out with its teeth and ate it. The hybrid then collapsed, dead.

Darrel then changed back and left.

 **Yeah I know short fight but this is build up. And trust me, the next two hybrids Darrel doesn't even kill!**

 **Now next chapter has Darrel trying to herd a group of prehistoric mammals that look like rhinos but their horn is made of bone. Guess what that would be.**

 _ **Mapusaurus- Earth Lizard**_

 **38 feet long, 13 feet tall, 5 tons**

 **Usage: Front line attacker**

 **Melee Attacks: Teeth, hand claws and tail**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can breathe a stream of fire from its mouth at 10,000 degrees.**

 **Appearance: Planet Dinosaur**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	73. Rhino or Dino?

**I'm back! And recent chapter of Vol5...oh my gosh!**

 **Ruby: Ruby and Oscar/Ozpin comforting each other through their hardships.**

 **Blake: I would have used another word for Adam; a more...unclean word but considering only the d word and b word have been used I guess that makes sense**

 **Adam: Execute Order-oh wait that was back in Vol3. Still that won't go well.**

 **Anyway, on with my story!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

May 4, 2017

Noon

Vale Farming District

Darrel and Blake were at the farming district of Vale once more and they arrived at an area that had been blocked off with steel fencing. "This is it."Darrel stated. "What do you mean?"Blake inquired.

"Ok there's been a creature excursion here and the animal looks like a Keras but bigger and horn is a slightly different shape. It must be an _Embolotherium_. Its animal that looks like a rhino but the horn had a battering ram shape; ironically, the horn was made of bone and hollow so it wasn't used for combat but for display."Darrel explained. "I see."Blake stated.

They found a gate and entered the sealed off area. "So you obviously got a form for this; let's see it."Blake requested.

"Spiked Lizard."Darrel proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He grew bigger and switched to a quadruped stance. His skull stretched greatly. The back formed a frill that had two holes that filled over with skin. Spikes grew on the rim of the horn. He grew bony protrusions on top of his eyes and spikes on his cheeks. His mouth had a beak on the end and leaf eating teeth. On top of his nose formed a long nasal horn. Neck grew thicker. Legs grew more muscular and front limbs bowed out a little at the elbows and both ended in 5 toenails. He grew a medium length tail that had a tapering end.

His body is a mottled black with dull olive green spots on his hindquarters. Horns are a dull yellow almost sickly. Main part of the head has a big patch of red on it with two dark red almost black eyespots near the top of the frill. Eyes are a light blue.

Darrel is now a 9 feet tall( at the frill), 18 feet long, 3 ton _Styracosaurus._

Since his eyes are now on the side of his head, he turns a bit towards Blake. "How do I look?"He asks, his voice deeper and with a little bark in it.

She smiled. "You look ready to take on almost anything."She pet his nose. "Now go and do your job, hero."

He nodded and charged off towards where the brontothere may be...or he decided to make some noise and try to attract it. Which he was successful at doing.

He could the _Embolotherium_ was a bull based on its size. He knew that they rarely fought because of the fragility of their horns so he played intimidation.

He made his frill flash vibrant displays of color by flushing blood into them. The brontothere didn't know what to make of the display and so it turned tail and ran home back to its own time period and then the anomaly closed.

Darrel bellowed out loudly and returned to his Blake.

 **Yeah it was short and here's my reasoning behind why fights are like this when they are Darrel vs well anything.**

 **Hybrid or Grimm: Darrel's strong and knows the weaknesses and strengths of Grimm and is capable of easily killing them. Hybrids are a bit trickier but most have a body plan he can easily find a chink in their armor to put them down.**

 **Animals: Now main reason why whenever Darrel fights a wild animal and the fight is over quickly is simple: in the wild, past and present, animals don't want to risk serious injury or else their chances of living decrease.**

 _ **Styracosaurus- Spiked Lizard**_

 **9 feet tall (at the frill) 18 feet long, 3 tons**

 **Usage: Impaler**

 **Melee Attacks: Horn and charge**

 **Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can conduct electricity from its nasal horn by stabbing the horn into anything and release a surge of electricity from the horn.**

 **Appearance: One Seen**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	74. The Angel Arrives

**I'm back! So sorry for no chapter last week; was busy with well Thanksgiving stuff.**

 **Anyway chpt. 6 of Vol5 was mainly Raven giving Weiss and Yang the info the rest of the main cast know about and we get another tearful reunion. The chances of Team RWBY getting together this volume are now 80%.**

 **Chpt 7 was very short but you know reminiscing which is great and also more info dumps. Also it's been awhile since we focused on my Blake. Something tells me something big and scary is going to happen.**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 **(Play Primeval Theme)**

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor_.

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon_.

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

May 5, 2017

6:00 p.m

WF Base

Two White Fang Grunts inserted the DNA of an _Ankylosaurus_ & a _Diplodocus_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

An hour later, a pair of dull green eyes gazed out of the glass, the door swung open, and the colossus lumbered out.

It appeared to be a heavily armored sauropod with loads of armor and spikes on its body and its long tail is capped with a club.

Its skin is a mottled blue and green and the armor is a bright orange.

It's a whopping 80 feet long, 20 tons and 8 meters tall.

"An _Ankylodocus,_ a walking tank like fortress."Cinder said, smirking.

The hybrid lumbered out slowly, unintentionally crushing grunts underfoot. Its target: Darrel Maximus.

May 6, 2017

Noon

Emerald Forest

Darrel, Blake, CFVY and Imperious are on patrol together. Coco was keeping close to her love Imperious. Darrel smiled seeing a similar thing with him and Blake. 'Just a few more weeks and the two of us tie the knot.' He thought.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of trees and undergrowth breaking as if some massive force was coming. Soon enough, the massive hybrid appeared.

Blake & Coco opened fire on it with their guns despite the bullets hardly making a dent in its armor. Darrel turned into a _T-Rex_ and charged and tried to bite into its right back leg only for its tail to hit him hard and fast. The hybrid whipped him with its clubbed tail until he collapsed, bleeding.

Coco continued to open fire with her gun, Velvet with a hard-light copy of Coco's gun and Yatsu and Fox attempted to get in close only for all of them to be swept away with a swipe of its tail, knocking all of them out.

In rage Imperious yelled and a red seal appeared in front of him and a humanoid figure appeared.

She wore a skintight one-piece jumpsuit that was white on the top and black on the bottom. The way her limbs attached to her body and appeared looked as if they were a literal ball and socket joint like that of some Lego Figures. On her left shoulder was a gear that held up a wing of sorts. She had pale skin and purple hair with yellow tips. Above her head is an angel halo.

"My name is Giselle. Orders, master?"The being said in a monotone almost robotic feminine tone towards Imperious. He points at the hybrid. "Destroy it!"He yelled.

Her brown eyes glowed a blood red. "Yes sir." With speed that would make Ruby proud she flew towards it and brandishing sharp metal claws on her hands, she easily sliced its tail clean off and then glided her claws across its side. She then gripped the underside of its neck and crushed it but she wasn't done. She flew up into the air and tossed it skywards. Her eyes then fired a crimson energy beam from them and the hybrid exploded in a ball of fire. She then landed in a crouch and rose. "Target eliminated."She said and then vanished in pixels.

Imperious then ran over to Coco and cradled her. He used his aura to heal the wound on her forehead and she awoke. "Is it dead?"She asked, feeling a little weak. "Yeah it's dealt with."

Later, Darrel was receiving some serious medical treatment for his wounds and was stretched out in a hospital bed with bandages around his chest. "You need to be more careful, Darrel. You almost died."Blake said, with some tears and sadness as she was hugging him carefully. "It's ok, Blake. It's going to take a lot more than a sauropod with armor to take me down."Darrel said, still confident as ever.

Blake sighed. "Still self-assured as ever."

 **Yeah the fight was actually brutal and Darrel lost. Also, if you want to know more about what Imperious summoned, ask my great friend Hareta Kuso.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	75. Last Anomaly

**I'm back! And this would be up earlier but I didn't have the script with me.**

 **So recent chapter of Vol5, main focus is on Blake but we do learn more about the sisters and Weiss. As in confirmation that Weiss's mom is an alcoholic.**

 **Regarding Blake, we have our first gay character in RWBY: Illia! And more I learn about her, the less I regret killing her off in this series.**

 **But for now, on with this story!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching _Velociraptor._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking _Troodon._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a _Dinofelis_ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an _Ankylosaurus_ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a _T-rex_ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and _Woolly Mammoth_ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an _Utahraptor_ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a _Megalania_ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

May 9, 2017

Noon

Beacon Gym

After sustaining serious injuries after his last hybrid fight, Darrel is doing some physical therapy work to get back on his feet. Blake is there to make sure he doesn't over-exert himself. He just finished using the pull-up bar and rubbed his sides.

Blake walked up to him with a towel and a bottle of water. "Thanks, Kitty Cat."He thanked her. She kissed his cheek. "Your welcome, dear."She chirped.

As they sat on the bench, he got a text on his scroll that another anomaly popped up and its in the Emerald Forest. The text is from Luis.

"Well Blake, we got what is hopefully the last anomaly."Darrel stated. Blake sighed. "Let's go,"She grabbed his shirt "but you better watch yourself, young man!"She shouted. "Yes ma'am!"

They went to the Emerald Forest and saw at the ruins where Luis and Cass standing in front of the anomaly. They enter the anomaly and are hit by a wave of heat.

The surrounding environment was a vast swampy environment with some plains. "Wow, its much hotter and more humid than your average swamp."Blake said, already sweating.

"That's because in 100 million years time, the sea floor will have risen greatly and erupting volcanoes that release CO2 into the air have flooded much of the land and warmed up the atmosphere, creating a greenhouse effect."Cass explained.

Darrel turned into a _Spinosaurus_ and he lowered himself down so Blake, Cass, and Luis could sit on his neck and he trekked through the swampland.

He soon felt the ground shake. He looked around and saw leaving a grove of what was once trees and brush were huge sauropod-like reptiles.

" _Toratons._ They're descended from tortoises and adults are 120 tons, much heavier than any other animal except of course the Blue Whale. They live in herds and are vegetarians."Luis explained.

One of the giant tortoises noticed Darrel and was not afraid of him but still cautious. "If they are like elephants in some aspects, they may be willing to defend any offspring so we should keep our distance but still follow them."Blake suggested.

He nodded and followed them, far enough to not spook them but close enough he could see them. They soon arrived at a vast lake with trees for the colossal reptiles to browse on.

Darrel saw in the middle of the lake was an island and on the island was a plant that looked like a cross between a cattails and a bromeliad. And guarding it, are various brown colored octopi but only have 4 visible tentacles.

"Those are _Swampus,_ descended from octopus and are amphibious and live in groups to protect young that live in that plant they are sitting around. They can live on land thanks to a rich blood supply that can hold air in like a lung and 4 of their tentacles are used for hauling themselves onto land. They can kill young _Toratons_ with their venomous bite but only out of defense."Cass explained.

Darrel then saw something strange in the water. At first glance it looked like a log with strange branch-like protrusions. He moved his head closer and then backed away quickly as he saw that it was actually a giant catfish covered in muddy brown scales and the fins are for disguise and it had barbels on its face. He then snapped his crocodile-like jaws around its head and then tossed it onshore. He held it down with his legs and let his powerful claws tear it up. He then started feeding on it.

"That was a _Lurkfish,_ a type of electric catfish that can generate a 1,000 volts to stun prey like the _Swampus._ "Luis explained.

Blake noticed one young _Toraton_ get stuck in some mud and she saw also something approaching it from the water. It was a giant crocodile easily 50 feet long and covered in black scales. "A _Bog King,_ descended from modern day crocodiles and they often hunt in pairs to take down _Toratons."_ Cass explained.

The colossal crocodile started dragging the young tortoise back into its watery domain. Thankfully, its mother came and crushed the crocodiles head flat. With some help from other members of the herd, the baby was safe and reunited with its family.

"So I think we should go before I melt."Blake said, continuing to sweat profusely. They nodded and trekked back to the anomaly. They return to the 21st century and then the last anomaly closed.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I need to get some rest."Darrel said, having changed back.

He returned to his room and laid down. He was then joined by Blake who nuzzled him, purring. He smiled and kissed his soon-to-be wife.

 **So yeah this is the last anomaly. The rest will be the last two hybrids, with the very last hybrid being the most infamous: Indominus Rex! After the big battle with her, it will be my Darrel & Blake getting married and the cliffhanger for my next story.**

 **Oh what's that? I plan on making another RWBY story, you people hear me say? Well you're right: I am. But next story is a sequel to this one. I will make another that is much bigger storyline and include all characters of RWBY in some way.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	76. Frankenstein

**I'm back! And recent chapter of RWBY was ok.**

 **Villains: Raven I'm hating you more and more. Still all the insults were good.**

 **Menagerie: So that's how the weapons of the Albain twins work; using fire and wind dust; not bad. And we're going to get the confrontation we've been waiting for: my Kitty vs "Notice me, Blake-Sempai!" What? It was funny.**

 **Anyway, next chapter!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

May 11, 2017

Noon

WF Base

Several White Fang Grunts inserted the DNA of a _T-Rex, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Stegosaurus,_ and an _Ankylosaurus_ into the DNA chamber and Cinder began the hybridization.

Several hours later, a pair of blue eyes gazed out of the glass, the door swung open, and the Frankenstein of a hybrid stomped out.

Its head is _T-Rex_ like but with a _Triceratops_ frill and brow horns. Its body has _Ankylosaurus_ armor covering most of it all the way to the tail and the tail ends in a club with spikes on it. Arms are long and powerful with 3 sharp claws. Legs are like those of a raptor, complete with the killing claw.

Its head is red, minus a yellow spot around the eyes and so are its feet. Horns and spikes are coal black. The scales that aren't armor are a dull gray.

The whole animal is 14 meters long, 6 meters tall and 6 tons.

" _Ultimasaurus,_ the ultimate hybrid."Cinder said with absolute malice.

They hybrid let out a blood curdling roar and it charged out of the base, destroying anything in its path. It's target: Darrel Maximus!

May 12, 2017

Noon

Emerald Forest

Teams RWBY & DIMD are on patrol together. "So Darrel, I noticed you had moved various prehistoric robotics to Beacon Grounds; why?"Weiss asked, a little uneasy.

"I feel like something big is going to happen soon; something that will test all of us. And we'll need every resource we can get."He said, sounding like a certain general. "And did you have permission from General Ironwood to do so?"Weiss inquired, curious. "He said yes as he too can feel it."The shape-shifter added.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shake. Erupting from the trees, was the Frankenstein that is the _Ultimasaurus!_

"Guys, buy me some time while I look for a weak spot on this thing!"Darrel shouted, dodging its hits from its various attacks.

Ruby got up into a tree and started firing shot after shot from CR, but its armor was too thick. "Ok the armor is too thick for bullets!"She yelled.

"Then let's try this!"Weiss and the others fired off various dust rounds at it, which managed to disorient it.

Yang and Dalton leaped onto its back and started punching/hammering away at its armor to try and crack it. The hybrid howled and then shook them off, their aura saving them from serious injury.

Ruby, Blake, Isaac, and Matt ran under it, trying to slice it open though were only able to inflict superficial wounds to it because of its massive size and thick hide.

Weiss then tried one last thing. She stabbed her rapier into the ground, and a large glyph with swords pointing in cardinal directions appeared in front of her. And then, she was able to summon the Armored Knight at its full 20 foot tall height with its massive sword.

The knight faced off against the hybrid which swung its clubbed tail at it, but with lightning reflexes, its sliced off the tail and the hybrid howled in pain. The knight then used very precise slashes to cut off its armor. The Frankenstein of a beast was now breathing heavily, suffering from heavy blood-loss.

"All yours, Darrel!"Blake yelled.

Darrel turned into a _Giganotosaurus_ and with a roar, he charged jaws agape. He tackled it, knocking it off balance and then swinging his tail at its legs, sweeping it off its feet. He stomped on its arms, breaking them and then pinned its head down with one leg and its legs with the other. He thrusts his massive head into its chest cavity and back out, tearing out its heart. The hybrid went limp, dead.

Darrel then roared in victory. Blake rolled her eyes. "Show off."

 **Well guys, this is it! We're approaching the finale of this story: the Indominus Rex Arc is upon us!**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	77. Beginning of the End

**I'm back! And sorry for not uploading last week; Christmas came and I got 3 RWBY things: Belladonna Tea recipe(Its a container of various things you put in tea with a picture of Blake from the Black Trailer but I'm calling it the Belladonna Tea Recipe), a long sleeve RWBY shirt, and a notebook with Team RWBY in their Vol4 attire.**

 **So Chpt 10 of Vol5 showed that Leo joined Salem because he's a cowardly Lion. Still wish he was an actual lion Faunus.**

 **And we get Blake vs Illia fighting. Very acrobatic and intense at the same time. I also loved the scene where Sun and Illia are fighting and Blake is crying because two people she cares about are fighting and it breaks her heart. Also one of the Albain Twins is killed which is nice. Also, Blake delivered her speech and she did good! I just really hope I don't see Blake kissing Illia because that would break my heart.**

 **Enough about canon, time for the Beginning of the End of RWBY:Primeval!**

 **Warning: Death of Villains in this chapter is imminent; you are warned.**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

May 16, 2017

Noon

WF Base

Several White Fang grunts inserted the DNA of various animals- ranging from theropods like _T-Rex, Velociraptor, Giganotosaurus,_ to modern day animals like Cinder's DNA, frogs, chameleons, snakes, and they even used DNA from the Future Predator Queen. And then Cinder began the hybridiziaton for the last time.

Several hours later, a pair of demonic red eyes gazed out of the glass. Just as one would think that door would swing open on its one, a large clawed hand tore through the door and stomped out, destroying the chamber.

The creature standing in front of them was none other than the _Indominus Rex!_

Its eyes looked around at its creators and one thing went through her mind: Persecution of the Masses.

Outside the base, one could hear the screams and cries of several White Fang members being killed by the monster and demonic roars. We see several grunts trying to run away only for a column of pure white fire from the hybrid's mouth to turn them to ash!

The hybrid found the chamber where the donors for all the hybrids were made. And then it spoke! "You creatures have out lived your purpose!" With a roar, she fired a huge white fireball that incinerated the creatures. She stomped off away, hearing the cries of the animals being music to her ear-holes.

She soon came across the Doulos standing in her path. With a roar, it charged like a gorilla and leaped up, only for the Indominus to catch it in her claws and toss it away towards a building, where it fell unconscious and was buried under several feet of rubble and debris.

Soon all that remained where Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, Adam and Amy.

Currently, all of them were making a mad dash for the entrance to their base.

"This is your fault, Fire Witch! If you weren't crazy about wanting Darrel dead, you should have done it yourself!"Adam insulted. "Well maybe if you hadn't experimented on him when he was a child and let him escape, we wouldn't be in this mess!"Cinder retorted. "WE DID NO SUCH THING!"Adam yelled.

"Guys, we can assign blame on who did what later. Right now, our priority is getting away from that monster and sealing it in here before it breaks loose!"Mercury stated.

Suddenly, they could hear the roar of the creature and saw it charging towards them. Not thinking, Emerald and Mercury decided to engage it. "You two are crazy!"Cinder yelled, deeply worried for her followers to some degree. "We'll buy you some time!"Mercury shouted.

"And Cinder, it was an honor working with you."Emerald said, crying. Cinder nodded and they ran off.

Mercury was the first to engage the beast and jumped up...right into its mouth and was swallowed whole, bionic legs and all. Emerald- with tears of sadness and anger- opened fire on it with her revolvers but to horror, they bounced off of its thick hide. The hybrid swung its powerful tail at her into a wall, crushing her ribs and spine, killing her. The Indominus Rex then moved on.

The two Fall Sisters and Adam were only 100 meters away from the door. Cinder saw the hybrid getting closer and looked at Amy and Adam. "Adam, you take good care of my baby sister!"She yelled. "Cinder don't please! You're all I have left! I can't lose you too!"Amy cried. "Amy, you have someone that loves you. Go live your life."Cinder hugged Amy and kissed her forehead, both sisters crying. She then ran off to fight it.

The Indominus Rex fired off a stream of white fire from her mouth and Cinder countered with a stream of reddish orange fire from her hands. The two streams met in the middle and it only took a few seconds to figure out who would win. What was once Cinder is now a pile of cinder and ash. **(I know that's a bad joke and a bad time to make one but I had to; bite me!)**

The two had just made it and Adam saw how close it was and pushed Amy through the door she had just open. He looked to her just as it was upon him from the other side of the door and said: "I will always be with you." He removed his mask and closed his brown eyes as the hybrid's claws came down on him, decapitating him.

With great fear and sadness in her heart, she ran but didn't get far. She saw the Indominus tear the door down and approach her slowly, as if it was toying with her. Just as she awaited for it to kill her, she opened her eyes and saw it staring at her with those demonic red eyes. It then picked her up and looked at her. "I would kill you but I wish revenge on the one who killed me: the shape-shifter. Tell me, where is he?!"The hybrid demanded. With a shaking hand, she pointed at the CCT tower that was visible even this far away. "There. There's a school there. He attends it."Amy said, shaking and crying. "Now you will tell him that I will come but now this: you won't last long!"The Indominus Rex stabbed one of her smaller claws into Amy's back, not enough that it would kill her now but later. She was released and limped to where the airships were stored. She got in one and then flew off.

The Indominus watched the ship fly off before she sensed something. All around her, an army of Grimm were en massing. At first, she thought they were challenging her to a fight, a fight she would win. But she saw that they were instead kneeling and bowing to her, even those that could fly bowed their heads. She saw a Chaos Rex approach her.

'We sensed the power flowing from your body, queen. We are at your service.' It spoke. If the Indominus Rex could smirk, she could.

'Alright then, listen up! I have a mission for all of you. We march on the academy and wipe it out! And we are done, this whole world will bow before us!' She ordered them.

With a chorus of various roars, howls, grunts, squeals, barks, and other various calls, the Indominus Rex lead her army towards Beacon Academy and towards what will become The Battle of Beacon.

 **Well you all read it, and this is it! The Battle of Beacon is about to begin! Granted no White Fang are present but this fight is going to be big. Well as intense as I can make it.**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	78. Duel of Fates

**I'm back And while I would have waited to see chpt12 about what happened to Weiss, I have seen a preview and thankfully Weiss did not pull a Pyrrha death. Besides that I knew Leo was a Lion Faunus and his weapon is very interesting almost something from Full Metal Alchemist which I know about but have seen.**

 **So anyway this is it! The Final battle of RWBY:Primeval that will be called...Battle of Beacon!**

 ** **(Play Primeval Theme)****

There's a black background and shards of glass floating in a sphere formation.

Shards come together to form two pairs: one an image of Ruby Rose, then of a screeching __Velociraptor__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Weiss Schnee then of a shrieking __Troodon__ _._

Two more pairs form an image of Blake Belladonna then of a __Dinofelis__ leaping towards the screen.

Two more pairs form an image of Yang Xiao Long then of an __Ankylosaurus__ flailing its club.

Two more pairs form an image of Darrel Maximus and a __T-rex__ roaring, jaws glowing light blue.

Two more pairs form an image of Isaac Von Reinhbach and __Woolly Mammoth__ trumpeting in a blizzard.

Two more form an image of Matthew Lewis then of an __Utahraptor__ leaping down, the sun behind it.

The last pair forms an image of Dalton Goldenrod then of a __Megalania__ running towards the screen, hissing.

All the shards come together to form RWBY with Primeval below it before all the shards scatter.

May 17, 2017

Noon

Emerald Forest near the Kingdom of Vale's Border Wall

Darrel is doing some maintenance on his prehistoric robot constructions. **(Since I never told how many he has last I can recall he has 15 robots and they are: Allosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Pteranodon, Pulmonoscorpius, Quetzalcoatlus, Smilodon, Spinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Velociraptor.)**

Blake approached him and hugged him. "Just a few more days before we tie the knot."She chirped, excited with glee. "Yeah." Before they could kiss, Blake heard something flying or more like crashing.

She looks and saw an Airship but it's flight is erratic and it soon crashed in a field not far from Beacon.

Later lots of the student body and faculty are seen investigating the crash site. Darrel is the first one there and with some help from Dalton pries open the top of it, revealing that the person inside is none other than Amy Fall.

Darrel pulled her out and held her. She stirred. "Darrel, you are in danger you're all in danger!"She coughed out. "Why? What's happening?!"He almost yelled, now concerned for his once friend. "The Indomitable King comes from the ruins of our sins with an army of negativity. She must be stopped." And with that, Amy breathed her last. "Amy? Amy?! AMY?!"He shook her. No response. EMT's arrived and got Darrel away from her dead body.

Darrel was horrified: his first friend is now gone. Killed by a monster worse than Cinder. "Mr. Maximus, can you please tell us what's going to happen?"The Headmaster asked, slight fear in his tone. "The White Fang created the Indominus Rex. But much like the movie counterpart, it must have turned on its creators and they gave it the ability to control Grimm. In just a few hours, she and her army will arrive here."He explained.

"Then I suggest we prepare our forces for the biggest fight yet since the Breach."Ozpin stated, sounding like Ironwood.

May 17, 2017

3:00 p.m

Vale Border

Various huntsman and huntresses from across Vale Kingdom as well help from other sources like those from other kingdoms and of course Darrel's robots had gathered up and formed a perimeter around the Vale Border that protected Beacon.

Darrel- in his _T-Rex_ form- was at the front of the line, ready to start. He felt Blake tap his leg just below his knee. He knelt down to speak with her. "Are you nervous?"She asked, tense herself. "A little but with you by my side, we can do this; together."He said confidence in his voice.

Within the hour, the Indominus Rex and her army of Grimm had arrived and confronted them. Both leaders of each armies- Darrel and Indominus- turned to face their forces to give instructions.

"Ok here's the plan: Me and my robots will handle the bigger Grimm and fliers while the rest of you deal with the smaller ones. And the Indominus Rex is mine."Darrel commanded.

'I want my armored ones up front to cover those less fortunate and the rest of you destroy them! But leave the leader for me alone!' The near albino hybrid commanded.

"'Ok 1! 2! 3! CHARGE!'"Both commanders yelled out.

And with that, the battle has started! The huntsman and huntresses with ranged weapons opened fire while those that didn't charged as did Darrel and his robots. Darrel and the Indominus Rex broke off from the others and began to fight.

Ruby started sniping out Grimm alongside May with their snipers and those that got close enough where sliced to ribbons by Crescent Rose. One Creep was about to tackle her but it was cleaved in two by Matt with his double edged broadsword. She smiled and continued firing.

Weiss was firing various types of Dust into the horde: some were incinerated some frozen, some electrocuted, some blown away, etc. Those that got close enough were stabbed through the mouths or chest. Isaac teleported her away from and onto a hillside and bought her some time so she could do her summon. And she did it. Her summon was able to cut down various large Grimm, even a Goliath!

Blake was being acrobatic: leaping from one Grimm to another, either slicing their heads off or riddling them with bullets. She faced up against a Devil Jaw and just as it opened its mouth to eat her, it had snagged a shadow clone instead and she got close enough to not be eaten and fired a fire dust round down its throat, which lit it on fire before it exploded. She then was about to fight a Panthera, a black panther Grimm the size of a tiger only for its head to be sliced open by a _Velociraptor_ robot with the scythes mounted on its back.

Yang and Dalton were having a blast, punching away all manners of Grimm, from wimpy deer Grimm called Whiteys to bruisers like Beringels and Ursai. Two swarms of Bloodwings and Buelenpest surrounded the two before they were frozen solid by the _Pteranodon_ robot and then blown up.

Speaking of Darrel's robots, the _Tyrannosaurus_ and _Giganotosaurus_ robots were practically back to back, crushing any Grimm that got too close while others like his raptors, _Smilodon,_ and _Allosaurus_ were slicing their way through them.

Team JNPR was facing up against a Heracles and an Arthras. Nora was firing grenade after grenade at the heavily armored Heracles which had managed to crack its armor enough for her to break its back and Pyrrha to fling her spear through its head. Meanwhile, Jaune and Ren were twisting and dodging around the Arthras and Jaune was able to get to the rear end of the creature and impale it to the ground and allow Ren to slice its head off.

As for the Flying Grimm which are now Nevermores and Griffons they were being taken care of by Darrel's flying robots: the _Pteranodon_ and the _Quetzalcoatlus_. The smaller flying pterosaur was easily able to slice apart the Griffons while the larger one scorched them with its heat ray from its beak.

It was now evening and soon the only Grimm left were two Goliaths. Thankfully however, the _Tyrannosaurus_ and _Giganotosaurus_ robots got in front of them and the huntsman and huntresses. Their mouths glowed red and blue respectively and the spines on their backs also glowed. And then from their mouths, a beam of red from Rexy and a beam of blue from Giga fired and utterly incinerated them.

Blake looked around and saw someone was missing. "Where's Darrel?!"She yelled, deeply worried.

"There!"Ruby pointed and they that the two fighters had made a trail of destruction that had led to the Beacon Cliffs that faced Vale. "We need to get up there!"Yang shouted.

The two robot fliers grabbed the girls and rest of team DIMD with their talons or got on their backs and flew them up to the top of the cliff.

The two teams could only watch for the moment as the fight between Darrel and the hybrid was getting more intense by the minute. A claw slash there, a bone crunching bite there, a tail swipe here, a blast of energy from their mouths clashed and pushed them back. The two titans both sported numerous injuries yet it was more obvious which was exhausted from this fight as to everyone's shock, Darrel was shaking! He then fell on his side.

The Indominus Rex approached him menacingly. 'If you think you could defeat me so easily, you are easily mistaken. Any last words before you die?' She said taunting him, her jaws inches away from his throat. "Screw you!"

"NO!" They looked and saw Blake charging at the Indominus, her amber eyes appearing to glow with utter rage. In Darrel's eyes he saw a primal cat that would protect her mate. And her mate is him.

With a roar, she leaped onto its back with the recoil from Gambol Shroud and started stabbing at it. As the Indominus tried to shake her off, this allowed Darrel to get up and latch his jaws onto her neck and shake her about. The two tag teamed it for awhile before the Indominus was pushed to the edge of the cliff, with her being mere meters away from it.

Darrel's eyes glowed blue and blue fire gathered in his mouth. "The battle ends here!" With a roar, he fired a blue heat ray from his mouth and the Indominus Rex countered with her white fire stream from her mouth. Both beams clashed against each other and for two minutes, neither gave way. Then, Darrel's beam turned crimson red and pushed the white fire stream back along with the Indominus. She was overwhelmed by it and with a roar of defiance, she fell down the cliff never to be seen again!

With that, the Battle of Beacon was over.

Darrel turned to face the two teams he cares about the most and the loving Faunus he will soon marry. He let out a victory roar before he fell over, changing back. Last thing he saw before he passed out was Blake shouting his name.

Hours later at Beacon's medical wing various fighters were getting their wounds treated. Various parents/family members came to see if their loved ones were ok as the entire fight from start to finish was broadcasted to the world.

Among those that came were the families of Ruby, Weiss (at least her big sister), Blake and Yang. Tai and Qrow embraced their girls as did Blake's parents.

"We saw what happened and we were so worried."Kali said, unable to stop crying once she saw that her baby girl was ok. "Mom I'm fine; if anything, its Darrel I'm worried about."She said, deeply concerned for Darrel.

She heard the voice of his family and saw them hugging him carefully as Darrel was covered head to toe in bandages, on a crutch, left arm in a cast, the works. "Go to him."Ghira urged her on.

Blake ran over and hugged him as well, crying. "I almost lost you!"She cried. He hugged her with one arm. "It's going to take a little more than a movie monster to beat me that bad again. Still I'll try to be more careful in the future." He joked.

She sniffled. "You are ridiculous, you know that?" He snickered. "Yep." She sighed and hugged him "I still love you, my hero."

 **Well that was it, the end of RWBY:Primeval...I'm kidding! We got one more chapter left: the wedding!**

 **Until then, R &R my friends!**


	79. A New Chapter

**I'm back! And here we are: the chapter that was imminent since the start of this story.**

 **Now before we get to it, let's talk about chpt. 12.**

 **Hazel: Reminded of King Kong a little.**

 **Jaune: His semblance is healing. Saw that coming a mile away.**

 **Cinder's new arm: Creepy.**

 **Raven being the Spring Maiden: Total Surprise.**

 **Ring the church bells, guys! It's Wedding Time!**

 **Note: No intro since this is the last chapter of the story and I'm going to get right to it.**

May 25, 2017

Noon

Beacon Grounds

This is it. The moment everyone has been waiting for: Darrel and Blake's wedding. Everyone has done the proper requirements to get this event ready: Beacon is handling the catering, Silvers Iscariot (A friend of Winter Schnee) is handling the music with her drones, both sides of the bride and groom's wedding are handling the various other parts.

Said location of the wedding is the Beacon Courtyard in front of the statue.

Now as for the bride herself...she's currently in her dorm with her team, her mom and Darrel's mom and Coco, all helping her get ready. And she's extremely nervous.

As Weiss is putting on Blake's make-up, she noticed how uneasy Blake is. "You ok, Blake?"Weiss asked, concerned for her teammate.

"Very. I mean, its not everyday a lady gets married. Even if the guy she's going to marry is hands down the hottest guy on Remnant."Blake said, tense as she can be.

"It's ok, my little girl. Every bride is jittery on her wedding day. I was no different."Kali said, reassuring her. "Now that Weiss has done your make-up, time for your hair."Kali and Janet went to work on Blake's long black locks.

Meanwhile with, Darrel he's in his dorm getting his suit on. For the occasion, he's wearing his class ring, and he stares at both the dinosaur bone that serves as the gem and the loving memory for his Grandfather. He clenches his hand and tries to not cry. He then hears a knock. "Come in."He chokes out.

Its his team, Imperious and Ghira. "Are you alright, sir?"Dalton asked, seeing the almost sad look on the shape-shifter's face.

"I'm fine; I just wish my Grandfather was here to see me get hitched."He choked out, shedding a tear or two.

The rest of DIMD hugs him as did Imperious. "I know that he's here. He's watching you from above and he's smiling knowing you are going to be with the one woman you love for as long as you both live."Imperious said with a sense of deep meaning.

Darrel dried his eyes with a green cloth. "I know and I'll do this for him."He said with confidence in his voice.

Ghira walked up to him, his suit strained due to his impressive size. "You make sure Blake's going to do just fine with you. And if you hurt you, nothing will save you from me, not even your strongest form."Ghira said, first with a sense of calm and then a little malice.

Darrel gulped. "Yes sir!"

At 3:00 p.m, all the required people are 98% ready.

All their friends and family gathered in set up chairs up front, each dressed in their best dresses/suits. Darrel is up front at the altar, Ozpin being the priest for the occasion. He hummed the Jurassic Park theme to himself to keep him calm. "You nervous?"He asked Ozpin. "On the contrary, shouldn't I be asking you that question?"Ozpin said, rhetorically. "Yeah sure; me Darrel Maximus the one who can become beasts that make the Grimm cower in fear and have taken all forces and won with a few scrapes is nervous of a wedding."He said with sarcasm. "Granted I have been to a wedding or two and have participated in one being one of the groomsmen, but now...I'm the groom. My heart's in my mouth, Oz. Got any advice?"He inquired.

"Just one and its something you have said to many at this campus: Breathe deep, seek peace."Oz said like a professor. "And don't faint."He joked.

Soon enough, the ceremony started. Everyone took their seats and then cooed/awwed as the flower girl who is Catherine, Darrel's little sister walked down the aisle, clumsy while trying to toss flowers about.

After that are the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. First came Ruby and Matt, each wearing a suit/dress of their respective colors, then Weiss & Isaac, then Yang & Dalton, and lastly came Imperious and Coco.

And the moment Darrel was waiting for.

Silvers had her drones play the Star Wars main theme as Blake walked down the aisle with her dad.

Darrel's heart did all the somersaults when he saw her: her dress is pristine white that's both attractive and regal at the same time with accents of pale purple and green, mainly down her train. Her bouquet are roses with purple ribbons and toy dinosaurs mixed in with the roses. Her veil is a dark purple, a sheer contrast to the rest of her dress. To top things off, her long black hair flowed beautifully and was capped off with her classic bow.

'Must not faint' is being repeated through both Darrel and Blake's minds.

Blake was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Darrel and Ghira took his seat.

The music paused for dramatic effect.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed these together in holy matrimony. These two have spent two years of their lives together and now they are ready to tie the knot and live the rest of their lives together. Despite both being from completely different backgrounds, both history and heritage, these two look past all the negativity that has come their way and are ready to embrace a life the two shall live together."Ozpin began. The speech went on for 3 minutes.

"Do you have the rings?"Ozpin stated. With that, Ruby whistled and Zwei came out with a cute little red tie and on balanced on his back well, is a purple pillow with green embroidering and a green T-rex stitched in the center and on top...two rings. Both are gold with one having a purple gem and the other with a green gem.

Darrel slid on the ring with the purple gem on Blake's ring finger and she did the same for his ring.

"Do you, Darrel Maximus take this loving lady to be your wife in sickness and in health, till death do you both part?"Ozpin said. All Darrel said is, "I do."

"Do you, Blake Belladonna take this loving man to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do you both part?"The headmaster said. All Blake said is, "I do."

"If anyone thinks these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?"Oz said to the crowd. None dared opposed it...or else a certain shape-shifter would turn into a _T-Rex_ and that person would be silenced.

Ozpin smiled with satisfaction. "Then by the power invested in me and Beacon Academy, I pronounce you both Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Darrel lifted her veil and smiled at her beauty. She had just the right amount of purple eyeliner and blush. And for the cherry on top, he removed her bow, revealing her adorable cat ears.

Their hands interlocked with grace, their eyes closed and shed a tear each and they kissed with pure love in their hearts.

The crowd of friends and family clapped happily. Some people cried aka the majority of Darrel's family while some whistled with glee as the Husband and Wife turned to them with smiles oh happiness.

It was now evening. The setting sun gave the sky a set of beautiful colors and not a cloud in the sky was present. Currently, the guests and the couple were in the cafeteria of Beacon, enjoying the reception. The music playing is the Mos Eisley Cantina music. The food served is a mix of foods ranging from classy like beef stroganoff to more exotic like seared lobster to average like hot dogs.

Blake leaned on her husband happily, purring their hands interlocked.

Their families, mainly Darrel's was telling everyone at the table they were sitting at stories, some funny some memorable, etc.

His mom got finished telling the story of when Darrel accidentally got himself trapped in an elevator. Blake giggled. He blushed. "Not funny!"

To retort, Kali told the time an Archerfish had spit in Blake's face when she was little. Darrel snickered which made Blake step on his foot with her purple heels. He squeaked out. "Ok that's also not funny." Everyone cracked up.

Then came the time for Blake to toss the bouquet. All the ladies and even some of the guys gathered at the front of the cafeteria. Blake turned around and tossed it. To everyone's surprise and cuteness, Catherine caught it. They all cooed.

Next event was the wedding cake. Blake got two pieces. Once everyone had a slice of cake and Darrel had eaten his piece, Blake had smacked her second piece of cake onto his lips. "Oh ho you do that, you get this!"Darrel kissed her with his frosting smeared lips and both laughed.

After the wedded couple washed their faces clean of cake, they all went to the arena where they could not fight but dance.

Darrel & Blake danced to the Cantina music but it was the waltz version and they danced slowly, with her resting her head on against his shoulder, her eyes closed and a happy smile gracing her lips. His hands pet her long beautiful black locks.

When all was said and done, teams RWBY and DIMD sat at the airfield, each couple happy with Darrel & Blake being the most happy.

"Well you guys did it, you tied the knot."Ruby said, happily.

"Yeah."The married couple said in unison. They kissed

"So what are your plans, now?"Yang asked. "Well we have two years of Beacon left so I won't be getting my darling kitten pregnant anytime soon."Darrel said nonchalantly. Blake blushed as red as Ruby's cloak.

"N-not c-cool, D-Danny."Blake stuttered. He laughed a little before she pinched him. "Shutting up."

"So besides not having kids yet, what are you guys going to do for a home? I can hook you guys up with a place."Weiss inquired and suggested.

"While we appreciate the offer, Weiss its ok. For now, the two of are going to live at a home my parents got back in Kuo Kuana, my hometown in Menagerie."Blake explained.

Speaking of home, Kali and Ghira arrived. "You two ready to head home?"Kali asked, still having to dry a few tears.

The newlyweds nodded. Soon enough, the rest of their friends and family were waving them goodbye as the couple and Blake's parents waved back from their airship. As they flew off, on the back of the airship was a banner that says Just Married that's purple with the writing in green.

On the ship, the new married couple had fallen asleep, exhausted after the long day. Kali and Ghira watched as the two slept, leaning on each other hands interlocked.

It was late at night when the ship landed at Kuo Kuana and Ghira stirred awake. "We're here."He said softly. They got out and thankfully, the two were awake enough to head to their home they had purchased.

Said home is much like that of a cabin but with some Kuo Kuana flairs like with the coastal look. On the front lawn are two ornaments, a black waving cat and a green _T-Rex._ He carried her up the steps and through the door she opened for him.

"So darling, are you ready to start the next chapter of our lives?"Blake said with happiness.

"Of course and we will start it..together."

 **Well that's it, RWBY:Primeval is finally over! Nearly 3 years of writing and I hopefully ended it on a high note.**

 **Now while this story has ended, another will soon start. Here's the hint for the next one:**

 **Gotta catch them all.**


	80. Teaser

**I'm back! And you must be thinking: "Wait story's over. What's he doing?" Well, This is the AN explaining some of the thought process for this story.**

 **So my main inspiration for this are another fanfiction called Phineas & Ferb in Primeval which is pretty awesome other inspirations are other BBC Prehistory documentaries/movies (Not counting the Walking With Dinosaurs Movie).**

 **Besides that other thing I have to say is that my next story is a RWBY X Pokemon crossover but not as you would expect it.**

 **Here we have a teaser for...RWBY: Dragonfire!**

"Soon this planet will fear...the Dragonians!"

"So, we have gone from fighting creatures native to our planet to aliens. What is my life coming to?!"

Darrel is devastated by the sight before him as smoke, fire and ash blow around him.

"Darrel...I am your true father." "NO!"

Ruby is shown forming a red sphere of energy in her hands.

Weiss is seen wearing some kind of white one-piece swimsuit and she's riding some kind of dolphin-like creature towards a very large swell of water in front of her.

Blake is in a cave, her attire almost specter like with a ghostly purple hood dodging or parrying black and purple spheres of energy while also firing similar spheres from her hands.

Yang is coated in flames and appears to be sparring someone that looks Egyptian.

Screen goes black as we see a Green eye surrounded by 4 gems: Red, White, Black, and Yellow.

It ends with a roar of a Draconian beast.

 **The final war is about to begin!**


	81. Epilogue

**Hey guys, this is 54godamora and I'm going to say that my 3rd story, RWBY: Dragonfire I am discontinuing. You can go look at it to see why.**

 **Anyway this is the epilogue for RWBY: Primeval. It states what becomes of our main characters a few years later down the line rather than me saying what's the truth.**

 **Blake & Darrel: Blake & Darrel are still married and both have two jobs: one as a huntsman and huntress and other job is running a book store. They also now got a new home in Vale while their home in Menagerie is their summer home. And when Blake was 23, Blake became pregnant! And 9 months later, twins were born. A boy with her hair and ears and his eyes named William and a girl with his hair and her eyes named Felicia.**

 **Weiss & Isaac: Both eventually took over from their parent's companies and now they are more Faunus Friendly. And while they do now live mainly in Atlas, they still have a summer home in Vale. And when Weiss was 22, she became pregnant and 9 months later, a little boy with her hair and his eyes was born named Leo.**

 **Ruby & Matt: Both remained strong in the huntsman and huntress, both on missions and educating future huntsman and huntresses at Beacon. They got a home in Vale and often visited Tai & Qrow on Patch. When Ruby was 21, she became pregnant and 9 months later, a little girl was born with his hair and her eyes named Summer.**

 **Dalton & Yang: Much like Ruby & Matt, they too stayed in the huntresses/huntsman business, only they teach at Signal instead of Beacon and also have a home on Patch. And when Yang was 24, she became pregnant and gave birth to a little boy with her hair and his eyes named Raven.**

 **Jaune & Pyrrha: Jaune & Pyrrha finally tied the knot after they graduated and stayed in Vale, becoming combat teachers at Beacon. At 23, the Spartan became pregnant and gave birth to a boy with his hair and her eyes named Achilles.**

 **Ren & Nora: These two did finally become together-together and moved to Mistral to help rebuild various towns, including Ren's former home, Kuroyuri. When Nora was 22, she became pregnant and gave birth to a boy with his hair and her eyes named Monty.**

 **As for Beacon, Ozpin eventually passed away at 103 years old and Glynda took his place as headmaster.**

 **And one last information about our main characters, while they did remain busy with their jobs and keeping Remnant safe from Grimm and various other threats, they will take some time to meet up again and tell their friends and new families what's been going on and reminiscence to a time when they were young and their adventures were truly...Primeval.**

 **Now then, this may seem like the end but nope! I still plan on continuing my adventures in fanfiction and soon I will have another story up.**

 **Here's a hint: he's been stopping through Japan for over 60 years.**


End file.
